One For All
by MedicineMan426
Summary: He thought trust was dead, He thought friendship never existed, they both thought hope was lost. Now their the only people capable of stopping a villain with a plan none of them ever imagined. OC insert of Ratchet and Clank 1.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I am here to bring to you my very first written fanfiction. I have been reading alot of Ratchet and Clank fanfictions lately and i figured i would give it a shot into writing my own so feedback is appreciated, just dont hate. this is mostly a rewrite for R&amp;C 1 but some of the plot and events will change to fit in with the story. **

**if you enjoyed this chapter of the story feel free to leave feedback, this is my first fanficton ever wrote and i hope that this will encourage me to write more.**

**Thank you all, and enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

* * *

_"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone"_

_ -Boulevard of broken dreams:Green Day_

**United States of America**

**Planet Earth**

**7:30pm EST**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The stars lit up the night sky as Jordan looked up and observed the constellations. Jordan was very intelligent not that he really cared, standing at 5'1" and the age of 16, Jordan had a sort of athletic build due to his interest in free running and parkour. He had pale skin, brownish hair, a short mouth with thin lips, and grayish blue eyes. His attire of choice would be a Short sleeved graphic shirt with jeans but he mostly wore a black and grey checkerboard jacket with the hood over his head. He wore red athletic shoes with black laces, And a sheath on his right leg storing a U.S. M1942 Machete.

Jordan's personality wasn't very happy, when he was young he was abandoned by his parents and now he lives with foster parents as a Lonely - Depressed kinda guy with a low, monotone to his voice. He doesn't have very good social skills mostly not talking or avoiding conversation with everyone. These traits made it difficult for him to make friends, which he had none, the only friends he had were his foster parents and a set of small Russian nesting dolls he carried in his jacket pocket. He didn't exactly trust people either so he tried avoiding friendships, or not even try at all. But he is able to push on and solve problems well by himself.

Jordan has always had a fascination with planets and everything beyond the Milky Way galaxy, he's always been a strong believer in there being more intelligent life out there then just human but never did think about it. On this night he sat outside his yard with his dolls in one hand just staring up in the stars. He looked really depressed but more than what he usually was, today at school someone he really trusted betrayed him and it hurted him greatly. Most nights he would just sit in his room and wallow in self pity, he just wants to know and be friends with just one person that he can trust but he doesn't know how it will happen.

All he wanted was an answer.

Suddenly there was a dim white light behind a shed, Jordan notice this and walked over to it. "Hey is there anyone over there"... No response, suddenly the light got brighter the closer he got to it he then slowly pulled out his machete then once he was standing face to face with the light he could feel as if a force was pulling him into it. He was soon being sucked into the light, despite resisting he was soon sucked into the light and then, Everything went dark after that. After his parents heard a sound coming from the yard they went out and didn't see Jordan or anything of him, they searched the yard for any sign of him but there was none.

Their child was gone

**Kyzil plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**1:24pm GST**

Ratchet slowly walked out of his garage with a wrench in his hand ready to continue on his work. After months of hard work he would finally have a functioning ship and he could finally leave this dust bowl of a planet. He then hopped up on a crate due to his height and adjusted the circuit boards for the thrusters, he then pressed a button on his glove and then a female voice could be heard from it, "Final step, attach the robotic ignition system thank you for using helpdesk technology". he then sighed in frustration and sat on top of a small rock.

With nothing to do he just sat there and thought about things, he didn't exactly have much friends except for the occasional customer who visited his garage to get something fixed but he mostly referred to them as clients then true friends. And due to his work he would rarely socialize with anyone at all, let alone anyone of his own kind. He's actually seen no lombaxes at all in his lifetime.

Ratchet then laid on the rock and closed his eyes, ratchet felt truly alone, what's the point on exploring the universe if there's no one to explore it with let alone appreciate it with. He needed a true friendship, he wanted to be friends with someone who could appreciate him for what he does.

What he needed was an answer.

Suddenly he looked up and saw what was only to be described as a giant fireball coming down at a dangerous speed. It then hit the ground with a loud crash and ratchet followed the smoke to see what it was. After dispatching a few creatures and robots with his wrench he looked into the crater and saw it was a ship crash, as the smoked dissipated he saw a body, dirty, and cut up lying next to a metal thing. He went over and rolled it over and saw it as male but he didn't recognize his species but he was still alive, '_This guys still alive, I better patch him up'._ Heaving the body over his shoulders he also picked up what looked liked to be a compact robot, on the way back he couldn't help but think.

This could be the answer he was looking for

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfiction. as i previously said this is my first one ever written so I do appreciate feedback (positive or neutral). If you did enjoy it then the next chapter will be up fairly soon.**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: Out of this world

**Here I am again with chapter 2: Out of this world. this is probably going to consist of a two part thing where in this chapter will mainly consist of Jordan's first arrival on Veldin and meeting ratchet. and the next chapter consisting of a few other things and hopefully the start of a great adventure.**

**If you're enjoying the story so far feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**Now without further edo, lets begin the story shall we, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Kyzil Plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**5:49pm GST**

**Chapter 2: Out if this world**

Jordan's visions started to clear up as he arose from his state.

_'Ugh my head'_

He then sat himself up into a sitting position and saw what looked liked to be the interior of a garage.

_'How did I get here.. And why is it so warm. It's November'_

Jordan then proceeded to wipe his eyes and noticed the veins in his arms were.. Brighter than they normally were. He then looked next to him and saw an empty needle that said Nanotech on the side of the needle. Jordan also saw that there was a letter beside the needle. Jordan decided to pick it up and he mumbled what it said to himself

"Dear stranger I am off to go search for parts for my ship, I will be back soon. Ratchet". After Jordan read the letter, he slowly got to his feet and went over to a table and saw his machete and dolls laying beside each other, he also saw a weird robot looking thing right beside them. Ignoring the object he grabbed his machete and put it in the sheath and the dolls In his pocket and slowly made his way outside. As he got closer outside, He put the hood of his jacket over his head to block some of the brightness of the outside world but after he was outside the garage, he started observing the surroundings.

_'This doesn't look like earth'_

All he saw was nothing but sand valleys and jagged rocks as far as he could see. As he observed the area, he saw that beside the garage was a blue aircraft that didn't look anything like an American jet that he would normally see. He also saw a crate beside it, indicating that the person might not be tall at all. But that name is something that just bothered him, who would name someone after a tool, Jordan never really knew anymore and just continued to find out where he is. As he was expecting the ship, he could hear a faint sound of footsteps and he could hear they were getting louder. Jordan turned towards the sound of the footsteps and what he saw was terrifying but fascinating at the same time.

_'What the heck is that thing'_. Standing at about the same height as Jordan he was a cat-like creature with yellow fur and brown stripes, he had no shirt but had a harness thing on instead, he had no shoes and he only wore jeans , leather gloves, and a brown pilot cap. And Jordan saw that he was walking towards him, with a strange tool of some kind in his right hand

Ratchet was walking up the hillside, up to his garage after a unsuccessful attempt of scavenging the strangers ship for a ignition system. As Ratchet was walking up the hill. He saw a figure standing by his ship and observing it. He walked closer to see though that it was his awoken guest. As he approached the person, he saw that it turned around and looked right at him.

_'Alright I better go introduce myself'_

"Hello there" he said with a wave as he started to approach him "Its good to see you finally awake". He then noticed the persons eyes were fixed on the wrench he had in his hand and he saw the fear in his eyes and saw he was slowly stepping back. "It's alright I'm not gonna.." He was then cut off as he saw the person run away from him and around to the side of his garage.

He sighs _'Great, I scared him'_

He then started to get to his pace and run after him.

It must've been instincts or something but Jordan started to run away from the creature and around his garage.

"Stop, I just wanna talk to you." The creature yelled as it ran after him.

_'Time for my free running to pay off'_

He got a good head start and then he took a quick look back and saw the creature was coming after him. He the ran along the wall of the garage to avoid a wide gap and vaulted over what looked liked to be pipes protruding from the garage. He then took a quick glance back again and saw he was still after him. He then got to the back and saw a tree with a branch reaching to the roof of the garage.

_'I've never climbed a tree before, but I guess now's the time to learn'_.

Using his climbing abilities that he learned from climbing rooftops in Pittsburgh he was able to climb up the first branch and able to jump from branch to branch until he got to the final one. 'Alright don't look down now', he then slowly walked across the final branch and got to the roof of the garage. Thinking he was out of the woods he slowly walked across and then he looked back.

_'OH C'MON'_

He saw that the creature also made its way to the rooftop and still came after him. He then ran as fast as he could being chased to the front of the garage, he then decided to take a risk and when he got to the end he took a giant leap off the roof hoping he could make a soft landing.

He then realized he may have made a slight miscalculation.

The height of the garage was higher than anticipated and Jordan took a 50 foot plunge down to the ground below, despite efforts trying to stick the landing he took a hard landing on his feet. With a yell of pain he stumbled and fell to the ground where he laid there for a minute and a half.

Ratchet now stood on the roof of the garage seeing the person he was chasing on the ground In pain. Ratchet then jumped Down having no problems with the landing and rushed over to him. "Are you ok man". Jordan struggled to get up but after he had recovered, all he did was stare with anger.

"Well, now that you've stopped running can we talk now"

"About what" Jordan said, "capturing a human and performing god knows what experiments on him"

"Experiments, what are you talking about"

"THIS" he then showed him his arm and showed him his brighter looking veins, "you injected some kind of fluid into me and I want answers".

"All I did was give you some Nanotech to help treat your wounds, you were in a pretty nasty crash".

"What crash"

"That one" he then pointed to smoke that looked like was coming out of a crater. "Your ship crashed over there, I found you and brought you back here and treated your wounds".

"And where am I exactly"

"Planet Veldin"

Ratchet then saw Jordan tilt his head as if he was confused or curious about something. "You know planet Veldin... In the Solana galaxy".

Jordan took a few steps and then, just looked into the sand valleys and his legs just gave out and he went down on his knees. At this point the only thing going through Jordan's mind was how will he get home.

_'How am I going to get home now... Mom... Dad... Sis...'_

Jordan then felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and then he immediately turned his attention to the Lombax.

Ratchet saw as the person broke down in front of him. Even though he chased him and almost took a couple falls while doing it, he had sympathy for him. It's almost like he was just as alone as him and if he was going to be friends with him he had to help him every step of the way.

Ratchet then bent down and put a hand on the humans shoulder and saw him quickly look at him, "it's ok. Don't cry now, what's your name".

The human then stood up and held out his hand towards the Lombax "Jordan".

Ratchet then grabbed his hand and shook it "Well, good to meet you Jordan, Im-"

"Ratchet" Jordan finished.

"Yeah" Ratchet replied. It was complete silence for one minute between the two as Jordan was trying to figure out what to say next.

"Well, uuhh, Thank you. I'm sorry for what I did back there, I don't know what came over me".

"That's ok, sorry for startling you" .

After they both forgave each other they both started to make their way back to the garage.

* * *

**That concludes part one to the arrival on Veldin, in the next chapter we will expect a few thing but for the most part chapter 3 will be the final part to the arrival on Veldin. so expect the story to begin next chapter or in chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if your still enjoying the story so far then stay tuned for chapter 3: New Beginnings.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**Here we are with chapter 3 and all i can say is thank you. 40 total veiws on my story so far, it might not sound like alot but to me being new i fell like its a good start for me. knowing that people read this story encourages me to move on into the story and now i am bring chapter 3 to you guys. as i mentioned before this is going to be the final part of the arrival on veldin, so expect the adventure to begin next chapter.**

**If your enjoying the story so far feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**now that thats out of the way, lets get ready to leave this dustbowl of a planet. Enjoy**

* * *

**Kyzil plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**6:00pm GST **

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

_'Fascinating'_

Jordan picked up the robot and observed it, using his skills in robotics he was able to know that it was in shutdown mode and would need to be manually reset.

_'Ok how hard could this be'_.

Jordan took a screwdriver off a workbench and proceeded to unscrew some bolts on the back of the machine. He then unscrewed the back and opened it up into the circuit boards, and what Jordan saw surprised him.

_'It's not in shutdown mode, it's main power supply is cut off'_.

Jordan saw that there was a Battery inside which he presumed was the power supply, and the wire connecting from the battery to the rest of the body was cut off. Using a little improvising he took a small wire and taped it to both of the adjacent wires. Immediately after that he could hear a voice coming out of a device in the robot.

_"Reset initiated, powering on in 8.3 minutes"._

_'Alright I just gotta wait 8 minutes now'_.

Jordan took this weird pair of binoculars and went out to get back on top of the roof of the roof of the garage. For 2 minutes he just looked through the binoculars observing the environment, and all he did was think.

_'Well that was a little.. Weird, why would he want to help when we just first met. maybe this guys got more personal problems than I do. Well I still don't trust the guy and I'll keep my eye on him. Ugh he reminds me too much of.. Him. I don't know but in the end maybe we could end up as...'._

His train of thought was broken when he heard a loud screech that sounded like screaming. Jordan looked through the binoculars and looked in the area he heard the noise.. No sign of anything until he saw something that caught his eyes.

"Is that... A child".

Looking Down he saw movement in a giant pond and he thought he saw a child until he heard the scream again in the direction of the movement.

_'IT IS A CHILD, I better go save... Her'._

The scream sounded like a girl scream so he presumed it was a girl. Jordan looked down to see how far it was down, He estimated about 200 feet below.

_'Alright, leap of faith'_.

Jordan took a few steps back to get a running start. He ran as fast as he could and dived 200 feet into the pond below. Once he was underwater he couldn't help but awe In fascination. His vision was perfectly clear and he could see weird types of coral and fish swimming around living their natural lives. This beauty ended quickly though as he saw the body sinking down to the bottom. Jordan quickly grabbed the body and swam back to shore gently placing the body on the ground.

Jordan then placed his ear near her mouth and he didn't hear or see her breathing.

_'I hope I know what I'm doing'._

Using his knowledge he learned when he got certified for CPR he placed his hands over where he hoped the heart was and started doing chest compressions. 4 compressions in, the child started coughing water out and Jordan rolled the girl onto her side and waited for her to be done.

After the child was done coughing she laid on her back and passed out, Jordan put his ear up to her mouth and heard and saw her breathing. Jordan gently picked up the child and he walked back up the hill to the garage.

Jordan gently laid the body on the sofa that he laid on when he first arrived and he started to assess the child.

She indeed was a girl and she was of the same species as ratchet and she also had the same fur color, and stripe color as him. Her height was to Jordan's waist and she looked to be around 7 years old. She wore a torn red short sleeved shirt and blue jeans but she didn't wear any shoes. She also had a brown nose like ratchet and she had minor scratches along her face and feet. Jordan couldn't help but awe in sympathy towards the girl.

_'Poor kid, what has she been through.. Lets not worry about that now, I better dry her off'._

He decided to take her shirt off but halfway through doing so he quickly put it back on seeing that she had no undergarments on whatsoever. He then just decided to dry her off with her clothes on.

He went through the garage and found what looked liked to be a hair dyer and he started drying her arms first, then her face, and then he lifted her shirt up a bit being careful not to reveal too much and he slowly started to dry off her torso. He pulled her pants up as far as he could and started drying her legs, seeing that probably isn't enough to dry her, he found a blanket and put it over her to keep her warm. He then placed the dryer back and when he came back the girl started to slowly open her eyes which Jordan saw were sapphire blue. And she was looking at him in surprise

_'Alright now just be calm and look friendly'._

Jordan smiled and looked at her with a friendly expression

"Hi there" he said in a soft voice. As soon as he said that the girl started to back away from him to the far side of the sofa. When Jordan started approaching the girl she started to shake and she covered her eyes with her hands. Jordan slowly put a hand on her shoulder "it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you". Saying that the girl stopped shaking and looked at him with A scared look in her face, "you were drowning down there and I found you and saved you and brought you up here". Jordan pointed out a window in the direction of the pond. Jordan saw the girl cover her eyes and he could hear her sobbing. Jordan then started to hug her and he whispered into her ear.

"Sssshhhh it's okay honey. don't cry, your safe now."

Jordan then started to make soothing up and down motions along her back while she was sobbing into his jacket. She stopped crying and Jordan backed away a bit. A loud growl could then be heard from the girls stomach and Jordan was a little shocked on its noise level.

"Are you hungry?"

The girl nodded at the question and Jordan went in his pocket and found a candy bar he completely forgot about.

_'I forgot I carried these things, mostly when I'm running. I can't believe it hasn't melted yet'._

"Here" Jordan held the bar out towards her and she accepted it and started eating it.

"Hey" Jordan quietly said gently tapping her shoulder, the girl looked at him "where do you live, so I can help you get back to your parents".

Jordan had to move closer to hear her but she did answer with something that Jordan never expected.

"I...don't...have...parents...".

"What. You mean, you have been out here by yourself?", the girl nodded in agreement to the question and then Jordan could see tears start to develop in her eyes.

_'I guess that explains why her clothes are torn and no undergarments on'_

Jordan sat beside the girl to comfort her and started rubbing her back again, "Don't cry honey, listen I don't know what has happened to you but if you need anything, I'm here for you okay". From that response the girl slowly smiled and hugged Jordan which caught him off guard but he did hug her back. "Thank you mister" the girl said in her soft voice.

"You Don't have to call me mister, my names Jordan".

"Ok, Thank you Jordan".

"Your welcome".

Jordan then proceeded over to the table and saw that something wasn't right.

_'Something seems different..wait a minute_, _where is that..'._

He broke from his thought when he heard a deep sounding voice coming from outside.

"Interesting".

Jordan then went out and heard Ratchet yelp as he jumped and fell right on his back and what Jordan saw he couldn't believe.

_'An intelligent robot that talks and acts like a normal person and operates by itself..Amazing'._

"Your quite handy with your wrench"

_'A wrench, so it wasn't a weapon, alright then'._

Ratchet stood back up brushing some dust off himself "You bet, I built that ship with it". The robot looked at the ship for a second before continuing on what he was going to say. "I am currently in search of someone who could be of assistance with saving the solar system. Do you know where I might find that fellow". The robot then pointed to a poster on the wall that both Lombax and human looked at. He looked similar to a human but more buff and with a more extended chin and only 3 fingers but what he was wearing made him look like he would appeal more towards children.

_'I know he supposed to look like a hero but spandex. Really'._

"We'll he's on the radio every week but other than that no, hey what's with all of this save the solar system stuff anyway".

The robot pulled out from his chest another robot that hovered and it opened its mouth revealing a tv and on it was a older looking gentlemen with red skin and he had on some formal wear, and it looked liked he was standing on some kind of space vessel.

"Hello citizens of".

It then showed a picture of a planet that looked similar to earth and in big white letters undernath it said _Novalis _which Jordan presumed was the name of the planet,  
The slide quickly disappeared though to show the man again.

"My race, the Blarg, have a slight problem. Our planet has become so polluted, so overpopulated, and poisonous that we are no longer able to dwell there. But I Chairman Drek, have a solution. We are constructing a pristine new world using only the choice selection of planetary components available. So what does this mean to you, you might ask. Using highly sophisticated technology, which you couldn't possibly understand we will be extracting a large portion of your planet and adding it to our new one. Unfortunately this change in mass will cause your planet to spin out of control and drift into the sun where it will explode into a flaming ball of gas but of course, sacrifices must be made. Thank you for your co-operation".

A voice could be heard from behind the camera, "Aaannnd cut".

"And if you don't like it you can take your whiny, sniveling, snot nosed populations form a line behind me and kiss my-" drek paused for a second before turning to the voice which was probably the camera man "we're still on. Well then turn it off, you idiot".

The video cut off and the robot closed its mouth and went back into the other ones chest.

_'Using other worlds and destroying them to make one, who the hell does this guy think he is'._

"The people on those planets are hosed, well good luck getting captain Qwark to help you out".

_'So that guy in the poster is captain Qwark, well I guess that name is debatable'._

"Actually you can help me, if you could use your ship to help me get to the coordinates contained in this infobot, I might be able to get some more information there".

"Even if I wanted to I can't, I'm missing a crucial component of the ship".

The robot then at the ship and it looked like he was scanning it, "the robotic ignition system".

"How did you know that?"

"I sir happen to be equipped with the latest in robotic ignition systems, my programming allows me to start any ship I choose".

"So I agree to take you to this..wherever it is, and you agree to get my ship started for me".

"That is what I'm proposing".

Just then three ships touched Down in the distance and this startled Jordan a bit.

"Deal".

Ratchet and the robot quickly got into the cockpit and got the ship started. Ratchet then saw Jordan and looked at him

"You coming Jordan".

Jordan nodded in agreement knowing that this maybe the only way he's going to get home and proceeded to walk to the ship, no more than half a step later he felt tugging on his arm.

"Jordan", Jordan looked Down to where the noise was coming from and saw the girl tugging on his arm.

Jordan crouched down to her level and told here what was wrong, "what is it honey".

"Can I come with you, please I have no where else to go and I don't want to sleep in that cave again".

"Well, uuuhhh".

Jordan saw the girls ears drop behind her head and she gave a really sad look and he could see her eyes start to water a bit. "Please".

_'Awww how can I say no to that'._

Jordan put a hand on her shoulder "Of course you can come". After saying that she started to smile and they both proceeded towards the ship. After everyone was in they immediately left the planet and started to enter the empty void of space.

* * *

**Alright now we have left Veldin and are now ready to head towards novalis****. since i don't own the game i will have to rely on watching gameplay so i could improvise and turn it into something that could fit the story. (the gameplay and story will not be related at all i am just going to think of something else to make of it) so The adventure will begin in chapter 4.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 The adventure begins

**we're back now with chapter 4 and thank you once again. 68 veiws with 1 review on the story so far. I thank you and appreciate you for veiwing in on the story. since this will get into the adventure do expect the chapter update to be slower, since I also have schooling to worry about chapter update will be slower than normal after this one.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Reveiw Replies:**

**kboyer36- Thank you for that Reveiw, it's much appreciated**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**Now without anymore hesitation, Let The adventure begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The adventure Begins**

Jordan looked through the window and saw the void of space and it was the most beautiful site he has ever seen in his life. Seeing stars and nebula's as far as he could see with an occasional asteroid and moon here and there.

_'If only the humans came this far'_.

His thought was lost when he heard Ratchet yell, "WHOA this is great, so that's where I was stuck this whole time". Ratchet then looked back and the ship started to jerk suddenly

"Please, return your appendages to the steering mechanism sir".

"Oh,yeah,right eh sorry" Ratchet then looked at the robot "oh and by the way, you can stop calling me sir, the names Ratchet". Ratchet then pointed at Jordan "and this is Jordan".

Jordan then waved at the robot, "greetings".

Ratchet then pointed at the girl "and this..is...uuh" Ratchet then turned towards Jordan "do you know her name Jordan".

Jordan shook his head and he started to lightly shake the girls shoulder "Hey" he said in a calm voice and the girl then turned her head to look at him, "you never told me your name". Jordan moved closer to hear her.

"uuummmm".

"You don't know your name", the girl shook her head to the question, "alright we'll have to give you one then".

"What would you call me then".

Jordan put his hand under his chin and thought about it, and then he thought of something. "Sophia...yes that's your new name".

"Ok".

"Pleased to make your acquaintance sir, and ma'am".

"You got a name" Ratchet said pointing to the robot.

"My serial number is B54296-".

He was cut off when the ship took a hard turn to the right tossing both the robot and Sophia to the side.

"Oops..I'll just call you, Clank for short, hang on".

Jordan then looked over to see Sophia rubbing her head "ow" she whispered to herself.

"You okay Sophia" Jordan said with concern

"Yeah..I think so".

Then the planet was finally in the windshield and they began their approach.

**Tobruk Crater**

**Planet Novalis**

**12:00pm GST**

"Don't you think this things exceeding a safe speed for making an entry".

"According to my calculations it appears so" Clank said looking at Jordan.

"Ratchet" Jordan said while Ratchet was looking for the brakes, "You forgot to install brakes in this thing didn't you". Ratchet gave a concerned grin "uuuhhh,_ Maybe_".

_'Shit'_.

"Hang on Sophia" Jordan said and held onto her.

Plummeting at high speed the ship crashed into a mountainside and everyone took a 3 story plummet to the ground. Jordan then hit the ground landing flat on his back knocking the wind out of him. "ugh geese this is worse than that fall back in Philly". His mind then flashed back to when he was climbing rooftops in Philadelphia and took a risk and tried to jump to a roof that was 7 feet more elevated than the one he was on. But he missed and fell 20 feet, landing flat on his back on a dumpster. His mind then snapped back to reality and he could see Ratchet running towards him.

"Are you alright Jordan" Ratchet yelled as he got closer to him.

"Yes, I'm fine" Ratchet then held out his hand and Jordan grabbed it and pulled him up. Jordan could then see Sophia on the ground and he rushed over to her.

"Sophia are you okay".

"uuuuggghhh" she moaned out as she laid there. Jordan then picked her up and put her on her feet.

"Well, were not leaving the way we came in" Ratchet said as he looked up at the sky.

"Perhaps we could borrow a ship from one of the inhabitants" Clank suggested.

"If there are any left", after Ratchet said that Clank got on Ratchets back and went into his compact form like before.

Jordan then looked at Sophia and crouched down to her level "maybe you should get on my back".

"Why, I can walk Jordan".

"For what we're probably going to go through, I think its best you should just get on my back", Saying that Sophia then got on Jordan's back in a piggy-back like form, placing her arms and legs around his body. Jordan then got up and lifted the hood up over his head and took his machete out of his sheath, "alright let's go".

they Lombax and human then proceeded down a hillside where a stationary robot was waiting for them and it looked like it shot grenades from it, Ratchet with his keen senses was able to doge the attacks and destroyed it with his wrench with no problem at all while they were continuing Ratchet was killing creatures while front flipping and dodging in the process.

_'Show off, I can top that'_

Jordan then put his free running skills to the test and climbed up an ascending tree with a mushroom like leaf top on it. he then jumped from one tree to the next and an occasional rock formation with swift speed to finally catch up with ratchet. it wasn't until then when ratchet missed a swing on a robot and the robot whacked him in the face with his hand and ratchet went back 5 feet. getting ready to make the final blow Jordan could see that he could reach the robot from where he was. He then took a giant leap off of the tree, landing on the robot and stabbed it straight in the back with his machete. he must of hit something vital because the robot never got up after that. Jordan then approached Ratchet and held his hand out towards him and Ratchet grabbed his hand and Jordan pulled him up.

"Thanks Jordan, I owe you one".

"No no, I ask for no reward".

The Lombax and human then proceeded into a building with a bridge connecting to an adjacent building, when they got near the bridge a ship flew by and blew a couple of holes in the bridge, then suddenly 5 robots flew down and onto the bridge.

"After you" Jordan said to Ratchet gesturing towards the bridge. making sure the little fuzzball has his fun Jordan let Ratchet destroy all the robots while he waited for the bridge to be clear. Once the bridge was clear Jordan then proceeded to the other side where Ratchet was already down destroying another robot. they continued on where another group of robots waiting for them guns loaded. unfortunately one robot noticed Jordan and shot at him instead of the lombax.

"WHOA" Jordan yelled as he dodged and incoming grenade. Being distracted by the human, the lombax destroyed the robots with jump attacks from his wrench.

"Are you okay Jordan" Sophia said with concern looking over him.

"Yeah I'm fine Sophia".

the three then kept walking until they arrived at a open space where a weird ship touched down with three robots guarding it. Jordan and Sophia then hid behind a rock.

"Sophia stay here okay", The girl nodded in agreement and Jordan went on top of the rock and jumped on another robot doing the same type of combat he did earlier.

Making sure the area is clear, Jordan then called for Sophia "Okay Sophia, you can come out now" Sophia then walked out from behind the rock and joined up with the four. the back of the ship then started to open up. Jordan started to push Sophia behind him so she doesnt get hurt. when the back finally opened up a alien looking creature with blue skin and a mustache and cane came rushing out the back. He looked to Formal to be hostile and with his cane didn't make him look like much of a challenge if he was an enemy.

"Don't hurt me, Don't hurt me. who are you, mercenaries, assassins, torturers, I'll tell you anything here, take my infobot, it's all I got left".

"Sir we're not assass-" Jordan was then interrupted by Ratchet "Hold on, lets see what he's got".

"We are not robbing this poor guy Ratchet" Jordan said with a glare.

"Oh Cmon, maybe this infobot may have a lead on Qwark".

Jordan Sighed with annoyance "Fine".

The infobot then opened its mouth to reveal a black and white video and there was no other than Captain Qwark backing away from a mutant like creature with chains on its legs, quark then pulled a cheesy looking blaster ready to shoot it, but it failed to function. and right when quark was about to get devoured by the creature the video froze.

"Has this ever happened to you".

the video then changed to a full screen colored close up of quark who looks like he's standing in a city that looks like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"Hi I'm Captain Qwark, and believe me, theirs nothing worse than starring down a blargian snagglebeast, _from the inside_. and knowing your equipment isn't functioning properly, that's why I come down to Al's Robo Shack for all my electronic needs. Al's has been the exclusive repair shop for my super electro gadgets since i was knee high to a sand mouse. If Al can't fix it, it's not broken, Right Al.

the video then showed a close up of a yellow alien wearing a shirt with the company logo on it, a white lab looking coat, and weird glasses that Jordan didn't recognize. "uh.." is all the alien said as he looked at the camera in surprise, but not until Qwark came out again.

"You said it pal. So if your fighting crime or just fighting grime, come to Al's Robo Shack in Metropolis for all of your robotic repairs. Al's Robo Shack, it's _Quarktastic_".

The infobot then closed its mouth and clank proceeded to put it in his storage compartment. "Do you know what this means".

Ratchet snorted. "Yeah, Captain Qwark has really sold out".

"No, it means he's in Metropolis on planet Kerwan, we need to get there to tell him about the invasion".

"Well we need a ship first" Jordan said.

the old looking alien then started to finally talk "What, huh, a ship. you mean..you're not going to torture me".

_'Uh I think I said that 2 minutes ago'_.

"Well as planetary chairman I could arrange for you to borrow our courier ship". after he said that a green rectangular shaped ship touched down into the distance landing on the area where Ratchets ship crashed.

Clank nodded, "you can count on us sir".

"Right, thank you your..chairman..shippliness"

the group then proceeded to the ship but not until ratchet noticed a narrow pathway and went towards it. meanwhile Jordan placed Sophia in the ship.

"I want you to stay here okay, we'll be right back".

"But Jordan" Sophia said with concern.

"You'll be safer here. don't worry we wont be long". Right when he was about to close the cockpit he was stopped by Sophia.

"Jordan", Jordan then looked at Sophia with curiosity "Be careful". Jordan then gave a small grin and closed the cockpit.

Jordan walked down a narrow passageway to where Ratchet was and he saw that Ratchet was turning some kind of giant screw with his wrench and it opened a door leading into a little cavern. Jordan swam over a tiny pond to catch up with him. when Jordan stepped inside it was small but on some of the walls he could see weird mushrooms that were almost as big as him. The Lombax and human then walked into an open area where 2 robots were waiting for them. Ratchet decided to take the closest one and Jordan take the farthest. using his fast reflexes Jordan was able to dodge some of the grenades and slice the robots head off with some difficulty. Ratchet then noticed a pipe underwater and decided to go down it.

"We'll. going down" Ratchet said as he took a deep breath and swam underwater into the pipe.

Jordan then jumped in the water and took the biggest breath he could take and swam under te pipe. it didnt look like a normal plumbing pipe because of its size but he wondered why are they so big. Jordan finally resurfaced on the other side were Ratchet was already on the move, jumping down from the pipe and entering another cave system. Ratchet then saw another bolt crank and turned it with his wrench. The Lombax and human then proceeded onward and saw there was an opening below them, underwater again. Just like before Jordan took a huge breath and swam underwater going through the opening and up to the other side. They were soon led outside, back to the ship were they entered another door leading into another cave, alot bigger then the first one. Sophia saw them and waved to them before they both entered the cave, Jordan waving back at Sophia before entering. It was then that 3 huge stalagmites fell down from the ceiling and aligned near moving platforms. Ratchet jumped from the stalagmites onto the moving platforms, Jordan doing the same. They were soon lead up to an interior of a building where there was a pile of crates and two doors. Jordan decided to take the left one but was stopped by a very loud noise. Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet smashing the crates and picking up what looked to be bolts and screws.

"What are you doing" Jordan said in annoyance.

"What do you think I'm doing" Ratchet said as he was smashing the crates.

_'It looks like your making enough noise to attract a horde of zombies'_.

Jordan saw that the bolts that dropped on the ground and fly into Ratchets glove. Jordan thought what made those do that, but would have to ask Clank later on. The lombax and human then proceeded to the door, when they were inside it was big, filled with circular blade like things, moving platforms, and of course, Robots. Jordan let the Wreck-It-Ratchet do all the destroying while he waited for the area to be clear. Ratchet and Jordan than went up the moving platform into a room bigger than before with more blades and moving platforms. But this time, no robots. Ratchet decided to use this safe time to destroy any crates he found in the room. Ratchet and Jordan then jumped on the platforms and headed to the top where more crates awaited. While Ratchet destroyed the crates they both treaded cautiously on a thin catwalk. Eventually entering a room where a person, similar species to the planetary chairman. was fixing a pipe, unaware that the three entered.

"Dadblast it".

Ratchet then looked at Jordan, "Look, plumbers crack" Ratchet giggled at the thought, but Jordan just scowled.

_'Yeah real mature Ratchet, I bet Sophia would of laughed at that'_ Jordan was ready for the consequences though.

"What did you just say".

The plumber then stood up and turned around. being a little taller than the two he had spikes on his shoulders, and facial hair, he also had an annoyed look on his face "I said, Look the plumbers back" He didn't look to convinced.

"Alright wise guy, shouldn't you folks be on one of them escape transports".

"Escape transports", Jordan questioned tilting his head in curiosity.

"Newsflash: giant robots attacking", the plumber gestured with mocked panicking. "The escape transports are taking all the rich folks off this gal-darn planet".

"So..why aren't you on one" Ratchet asked.

"Socioeconomic disparity".

"W-What" Ratchet said in confusion.

"He doesn't have enough money" Jordan clarified.

"I probably would of if it weren't for my clients being a bunch of cheapskates. Working people like me have to wait for Captain Qwark to save us".

_'Their rich people, the higher class, what do you expect, of course their gonna be cheapskates'_.

"Well, got anything Worth a lot of bolts" Ratchet said, curious about what he could finally spend his metal on.

The plumber then pulled out an infobot that Jordan hoped was from his back pocket. "I got this thing. Shows two weirdos ditching their ship, Its got coordinates to a desert planet to".

"An infobot, Ratchet, Jordan, we could use that".

Ratchet then held up his glove and started pressing buttons on it and Jordan pondered in thought _'Wireless transactions, hmmmmm, well I guess if it saves more room in my pocket, I guess that's interesting'_. Jordan's thought broke off as the plumber dropped the infobot and ran to an adjacent side of the room down a pipe line.

"GERONIMO".

"Did he just slide down a sewer pipe" Jordan questioned with a disgusted look on his face.

The infobot then opened its mouth and revealed video of what looks like to be the interior of a small ship with green looking aliens, similar to the plumber, but were younger and one of them wore a tie dye shirt and was fiddling with buttons while avoiding what looked to be missiles trying to shoot at them.

"Mayday, mayday. this is the solar ship Radical. we seem to be under attack from the planet surface".

"Relax Skid, its looks like some sort of fireworks display, probably in your honor". the alien on the right wore a purple suit, and had a deeper voice than skid and he was playing on his phone unaware of the outside.

A missile got a little too close for comfort as it flew by the ship inches away from hitting it. "Whoa. That was close" Skidd said in relief. but unfortunately a missile must've hit the ship as the camera shook and skid yelped, causing the other guy to look at him annoyed. "Pipe down, I can't concentrate".

"But we've been hit".

_'A dude on his phone complaining about noise...Typical American behavior'_, Jordan thought as he continued to watch the video.

The camera then showed that the ship was going down to where there was a sand colored planet "uh...an unexpected detour. When we land, I'll see if I can scare up an exhibition for ya".

"We're not gonna live that long". Both Skid and the agent then looked at the windshield to see a missile coming directly at them "Kid, let's am-scray". Skid then started to push a red button rapidly

"EJECT,EJECT" the two aliens then left from view and the video went off just as the missile hit the ship.

"Did you see that guy on the left", Ratchet said "That was Skid McMarx".

"Does he know Captain Qwark" Jordan asked.

"I doubt it, he's a pro hoverboarder, always going off about how _cool_ he is".

_'Hoverboarding, that must be their version of skateboarding in this galaxy'_.

"Looks like he's in trouble" Clank responded

"I'll say, I've never seen him so freaked out".

The three then walked over to the pipe that the plumber went down in, Jordan then looked down the pipe and then back at Ratchet who gestured his hand towards the pipe, wanting him to go first.

"no no no no no" Jordan said with a scared look.

"Why, you afraid to get wet" Ratchet said in a cocky voice.

"I'm afraid to get a disease, I don't think you know but we are going down a pipe with sewage water in it".

"So".

"My immune system isn't exactly...Durable compared to yours".

Clank then walked over to the pipe and did another one of those scanning things like he did back on Veldin, "It appears that the bacteria content in this water is 4.59266783 Percent".

Jordan Sighed "alright then". Jordan than took a few steps back and ran towards the pipe and jumped in it. "FOR AMERICA" he yelled before hitting the water and sliding down on his belly.

Ratchet, completely confused on what he just said jumped in the pipe on his belly and both lombax and human slid down the pipe, through the cavern, and out back to the ship. Sophia then saw the two coming back and moved out of the way in order for them to get in the ship. Ratchet then opened the cockpit, Jordan entering the ship on the right, and Ratchet on the left.

"Hey Sophia" Jordan said as he entered the ship.

"Hey Jordan" Sophia said happily knowing that he is ok.

Before leaving, the group started to discuss where to go first. To Metropolis to find Qwark, or the planet where Skid was at.

* * *

**So where will the group head first, to find Qwark, or save Skidd. Find out in the next chapter, like I said because of schooling chapter update will be slower but I assure you, I will work as hard as I can to get the chapters out to you in a quick rate.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with chapter 5 and all I can say right now is, wow. 107 views on this fanfiction with one positive review on it. Thank you to all who have been reading and keeping up with the story so far and I can tell you, this one might be a little interesting. It is a little shorter than chapter 4, but chapter 6 will definitely be longer than this.**

**If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**Now let's get started, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Outpost x11**

**Planet Aridia**

**8:00pm GST**

**Chapter 5: Hoverboards, Flames, and Nanotech**

The group agreed on going after Skidd first because of Jordan which had a a thorough explanation on why they should.

"I still don't understand why you took that with us" Ratchet said while he was flying as he saw Jordan examining a crate with a capital letter "G" on the front of it.

"Well I'm interested in knowing what it is and why it's distinguished from the rest of the crates we encountered".

"It's a gadgetron ammo crate, they provide ammunition for your weapons without the need to go to a vendor".

Still not knowing what he's talking about he asked "And what is Gadg-".

He was then interrupted by Clank who answered his unfinished question, "Gadgetron is one of the leading suppliers and manufacturers of gadgets and weaponry in the galaxy. They operate gadget trading in 94.5 percent of all planets in the Solana galaxy".

"And umm, what about the other 5.5 percent" Jordan said with concern.

"Well, I honestly have no answer for that".

_'Probably illegal stuff'_.

Ratchet then went over and punched the box with his fist, destroying it and the contents flying over towards Ratchet.

Jordan than looked over with an angry look towards Ratchet "You stupid son of a-".

"JORDAN" Sophia yelled which caught the attention of the rest of the group, "That's a bad word, don't say that".

Jordan sighed "ok", Jordan could then see ratchet giggling on the other side of the ship and he slowly whispered to him. "I'm gonna get you furball".

A robotic voice could then be heard from the dashboard and everyone listened, "Arriving at...Planet...Aridia".

"Make sure you land it right this time". Jordan said towards Ratchet, who only just glared at him from the remark.

They soon touched down on Planet Aridia and it sorta had the atmosphere like a desert, there were some cacti here and there but they mostly saw sand and in the distance was a giant building that looked like it was under construction. Ratchet and Jordan then got out, followed by Clank, and then noticed that Sophia was about to get out.

"Sophia stay in the ship" Jordan said which Sophia then stopped and looked at him

"But why".

"You'll be safer in the ship".

"Jordan I can take care of myself" Jordan could see Sophia start to get a little mad and tried his best to stay calm and talk it over with her.

"I'm not saying you can't, But-".

"THEN LET ME COME WITH YOU" Sophia finally snapped which surprised Jordan, causing him to step back. Sophia then started to calm down and she looked at Jordan with an upset look "Please" She said in a sad voice.

_'Damn this girls confident'_.

Jordan sighed "alright, but if we get in to a situation then you do what I say, ok".

"Ok" Sophia then got down from the ship and Jordan put her on his back, he then put his hood up and unsheathed his machete. he then ran to catch up to Ratchet. The Lombax and human then proceeded around the back of the ship to what looked like to be a crashed escape pod and standing by it is one of the men from the infobot.

"It's him Skid MckMarks" Ratchet exclaimed

"That man from the infobot" Clank added

Jordan then felt shaking on his shoulder and looked back to see it was Sophia trying to ask him something.

"What are they talking about" Sophia whispered to Jordan.

"It's a long story" Jordan said to her quickly looking back as he heard the man start to talk.

"In the flesh little dude, you guys get a load of that epic space battle I was in".

"We saw you all right" Ratchet said "Screaming for help".

Skid then hesitated, figuring out what to say from that "Uh...that was like, a war cry".

_'Yeah, Sure it was' _Jordan thought_._

"Are you injured at all from the crash" Jordan questioned.

"Nah I'm fine dude. we were on our way to hoverboard practice when me and my agent got ambushed out of like, nowhere".

"Did he survive the crash sir" Clank said, obviously with concern.

"Eh he's okay, But I've had a little trouble getting back to my ship..." Skid then looked somewhere else behind them and the Lombax, Robot, and Human looked off in the same direction. They could see these tiny red creatures that ran on two legs and had jaws with alot of sharp teeth and shark like fins on their heads. and one was chasing another one snapping at him "..Due to my sprain ankle", Skidd finished as Jordan then looked back and saw that Skidd lifted his foot to make it look like it was sprained.

"Oh come on". Ratchet said, obviously annoyed.

"If you can take out all the sandsharks, I may have a spare hoverboard for ya", Jordan could tell that Ratchet was interested and he quickly tried to dissuade him.

"Sir, we would love to help you, but we need to find Captain-"

"Shhh" Ratchet interrupted.

_'I knew it'_.

"One of your boards, Hmmm...I've always wanted a decent hoverboard..well...Alright, you just keep that foot elevated".

Leaving Skidd, they crossed a bridge into a sand dune where multiple sandsharks started coming out of the sand. Jordan, knowing that organic animals are a little bit more _manageable_ than metal robots he decided to join in with the Lombax in exterminating them. Two sandsharks started to jump at Jordan almost taking his head off, but he was able to dodge one and stab it in the head, and then the second one he cut in half while it jumped at him. Ratchet on the other hand had no problem and just swung at them with his wrench in one fluent strike. Both Lombax and Human then proceeded over another bridge into another dune where they were then surrounded by ten sandsharks. Jordan then started to critically think on what to do, he then figured out something that he hoped would work.

"Get down Ratchet", Jordan commanded to the Lombax.

"Why".

"Just do it", Ratchet then got down like Jordan said and then all ten sandsharks jumped at them, and with one swift swing Jordan did a three hundred and sixty degree spin with his machete, cutting all of the sandsharks in half. Ratchet, surprised on what Jordan just did, got up and they both continued on. They both then encountered a yellow looking pod thing and saw sandsharks around it.

"That must be were the sandsharks are coming from" Ratchet said to Jordan.

"Then I guess if we destroy all those, then this will clear the problem and you can get your dumb board" Jordan said as he saw a smirk from Ratchet.

Jordan than proceeded to kill all the sandshark and while they were distracted, Ratchet then destroyed the pod, and no more sandsharks came out from the ground in that area. They then went across another bridge where Jordan went over and destroyed another pod and Ratchet finished off a couple of loose sandsharks. Jordan then caught up to Ratchet and they both proceeded down a narrow path. They then climbed up a small mountainside where the final two pods waited for them.

Jordan then decided to take the closest pod and Ratchet take the farthest. Ratchet then dodged a couple sandsharks rushing over to the pod and destroying it with ease. Jordan however had some difficulties, killing one sandshark, stepping on another, and finally dodging one last one to destroy the pod, he then came down with one jump and destroyed the pod, with Ratchet killing the last sandshark.

"There, we did it", suddenly a final sandshark popped out of the ground behind Jordan with him completely unaware of it.

"Jordan" Ratchet yelled and pointed into the direction behind Jordan. He then looked back and saw the sandshark, but unfortunately for him, it was too late. The sandshark then opened its jaw and latched onto Jordan's arm. yelling in pain Jordan then ripped the sandshark off of his arm, which took a piece of his arm with it, and stomped on the thing with force. Jordan than dropped to his knees trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Aaaaah Dammit" Jordan yelled with agony in his tone. He then uncovered the wound and saw that a chunk of his arm was missing with the wound rapidly bleeding. Jordan covered it back up and Ratchet rushed to Jordan to make sure he is alright, followed by Sophia getting off his back to help him.

"Are you alright" Ratchet said as he saw Jordan look up at him with a death glare in his eyes.

"That board better be worth it" Jordan hissed which made Ratchet upset. Ratchet couldn't help but feel upset for him. He only did this because of a hoverboard, and now, he may have just ruined his chances of getting a friend by getting him hurt. Jordan than looked at his arm and saw that a bright light was coming from where the wound is. He then uncovered it and saw that a light was shining from the area. The light then slowly got dimmer and all he saw in place of the wound was just some dry blood from the bleeding.

"What..the...f-.." is all Jordan could say as he tried to figure out what the heck happened. His mind then thought back to something he heard.

_'All I did was give you some Nanotech to help treat your wounds'._

"It's the Nanotech that little furball injected into me back on Veldin". Jordan said to himself completely unaware that he said it out loud.

"Indeed it is" Clank added, "the Nanites seem to be functioning properly in your system".

"Alright then" Jordan said as he got back up and walked closer to the Ratchet "lets just go and get that board now". The four then jumped from the rock formation to where Skidd was. Seeing that Sophia isn't as big as the rest, Jordan figured her landing wouldn't be as easy.

"Come on Sophia, I'll catch you" in saying so Sophia then jumped from the rock and Jordan caught her and gently placed her on the ground, then they both walked over to where Skidd was.

"Is your arm okay" Sophia said as she looked up at Jordan.

"It's fine Sophia, don't worry about me" Jordan answered and they finally made it to Skidd where he was searching for something in his escape pod which Jordan presumed was the hoverboard. Skidd then pulled out a object that looked like it had two thrusters on the back, winged like things protruding at the sides on one end, and two discs on top on both ends which Jordan figured is where the feet went.

"Here man, catch" Skidd then threw the object towards Ratchet and by the way Jordan saw his expression, he knew what it was.

"A brand new Z-3000, you can't even buy these" Ratchet exclaimed as he was more joyous than Jordan has ever seen him on this trip.

"Well, I gotta bail, Catch you dudes at the hoverboard races" Skidd then Got in his escape pod and out of the cargo bay of it.

Ratchet was overjoyed about the hoverboard, but at the same time he felt guilty. He thought about what he had to go through to get that and what the cost was for doing so. Ratchet then walked over towards Jordan.

"Here" Ratchet said as he held out the hoverboard towards him "You deserve this".

Jordan then looked at the hoverboard for a few moments before pushing it back towards Ratchet "No" is all Jordan said.

"Jordan what happened back there..It's my fault...you deserve this more than me".

"Well I don't know how to use this thing and I don't know what I'll use it for".

"Then I'll teach-".

"I appreciate you giving this to me after what happened back there. But trust me, you know more about this and will have more use for it than me. You take it".

"Alright" Ratchet then gave the hoverboard to Clank who then put the object into is storage compartment, Clank then got on Ratchets back, with Sophia doing the same with Jordan. Then the Lombax and Human walked back the way they came, ready to explore more of the area. Ratchet first stopped at a vendor that had a 'G' on it similar to the crate he found, and saw Ratchet hold something that Jordan was surprised about.

"Don't tell me that's a flamethrower" Jordan could see Ratchets grin get bigger after he said that.

"Its called a pyrocitor" Ratchet said as he held on to a handle with one hand and a grip on the side with another.

The Human and Lombax then encountered more sandsharks and Jordan let Ratchet use is new toy and Ratchet sprayed a flame back and forth over the sandsharks, burning them instantly. The Human and Lombax soon came across some yellow robots with red canisters on their back and they also had flamethrowers.

_'Hmm, I wonder..'_ Jordan thought while Ratchet was already going after the robot, Jordan was able to get a clear shot of the canister and he threw his machete, sticking into the canister, and soon blowing up with the robot. Luckily for his machete it survived the explosion and he found it stuck in a bolt crate. They then continued on, finding more of those flamer robots and letting Ratchet kill them. They both soon went up in a futuristic lift into the abandoned building. The Human and Lombax moved cautiously through and found a ledge with a flamer bot on it. Ratchet then went over and jump attacked it with his wrench and knocked it off. They both then went across a conveyer belt were two more flamers jumped from another level and down on the duo. Ratchet destroyed the closest one, While Jordan threw his machete at the other robots optics, blinding it. Making sure it doesn't fall off Ratchet then hit the robot against a wall, destroying it, then Jordan retrieved his machete and proceeded to a lift that went down to the base of the building. The Lombax and Human then found a ledge with a flamer robot and sandsharks in front of it. Ratchet decided to take out the sandsharks with his pyrocitor, and Jordan throwing his machete at the robots gas canister. The robot then exploded and Ratchet saw the machete fly directly at him, using his quick reflexes he was able to duck and merely miss the machete hitting the wall behind him. Jordan then grabbed the machete and climbed up the ledge. There were then two pipes both containing sandsharks and a flamer robot on the other side. The Lombax and Human agreed on taking both pipes to hopefully confuse the robot, so Ratchet took the right one and the left one for Jordan. Ratchet then flamed the sandshark with his pyrocitor and Jordan cutting his in half, then the Robot saw Jordan and shot a flame at him. Dodging the flame, Ratchet took the distraction opportunity and hit the gas canister and pushed the robot off the edge and exploded when he hit the ground. They both then found another ledge and climbed they both climbed across it getting over to the other side. They then found more ledges but this time ascending up, Jordan let Ratchet go first as he quickly climbed up and out of the building. Jordan using his climbing skills was able to swiftly jumped from one to the other until he made it to the top. once they both found solid ground they walked over to another crashed escape pod and saw another green alien, similar to Skidd.

"Aargh, no signal whatsoever. This down time is killing me".

"Do you require medical attention sir" Jordan politely asked.

"Don't be so literal son" the alien said as he pointed at Jordan, "the problem is I'm stuck on this backwater planet and my star client is nowhere to be found".

"Hey..we saw you on that infobot. Your Skidds agent" Ratchet said.

"Was Skidds agent" He corrected "Haven't seen him since our ship crashed, and an agent without a client is like a flea without a dog". Jordan tilted his head at that analogy.

"Say, You two look like a couple of athletic kids. If you can bring back the championship prize from the hoverboard races in Blackwater city, I'll make you my next stars".

"We have no time for trivial matters sir" Clank said, knowing that there is a bigger task at hand than this.

"Hmmm...I could be the next Skidd McMarx" Ratchet said with a grin on his face, thinking about how nice that dream would be.

The group then walked into a weird transporter which took them from the agents location, underground, and back to the ship. As they were heading towards the ship Jordan could hear a rumbling sound behind him. He then turned to see that Sophia's stomach was growling again.

"You hungry again" Jordan asked.

Sophia nodded in agreement "umm, do you have anymore of that candy".

"You mean that candy bar I gave you back on Veldin".

"Yeah, it tasted really good".

"No, that was my only one Honey, Sorry".

"Oh, ok" Jordan could see Sophia put her head down in disappointment, Jordan then stopped and crouched down to Sophia's level and he put a hand on her shoulder and said to her in a soft voice.

"Don't worry Sophia I'll get you something to eat when we get to Kerwan, ok".

"But you don't have any bolts".

"I'll think of something".

Sophia then hesitated for a second, "Do you promise".

"About what".

"That you'll get me something".

Jordan then looked at her straight in the eye and smiled while holding his right hand up "You have my word".

Sophia then smiled and the two started walking back to the ship were Ratchet and Clank waited for them. Jordan then got in the ship first, pulling Sophia up into the ship due to her height. Once everybody was in, the group began their journey towards planet Kerwan.

* * *

**So, Jordan has suffered from his first injury in this adventure. Lets hope he can hold out because he may go through more on the road ahead. Will he Die, will he forgive Ratchet, will he live up to his promise. Will just have to wait and see in chapter 6 when the group go to Metropolis in search for Captain Qwark.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Tensions and Problems

**Back again with chapter 6. 191 views with 2 reviews. As I said in the last chapter this will be longer, this is part 1 of 2 of the journey on metropolis. I will in here and in future chapters start making more interaction between the character, First off being Jordan and Sophia.**

**If your enjoying the story, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Review Replies:**

**RevenantReaper337- I thank you and appreciate you for your review and suggestions. If there are any similarities to here and your story, I do apologize. I have no intentions on copying or stealing.**

**-I do admit that Jordan's 360 degree spin in chapter 5 may have been a little _over the top, _especially that early on in the story. But I will try not to do stuff like that again, and I will develop them in future chapters making them more combat efficient.**

**-In this point in the story, Sophia is a tag along, and because of her age Jordan doesn't believe that she could be capable of being useful or putting her in a situation too dangerous for her. As I said, I will be developing both OC's so Sophia will become useful, actually in a couple chapters or so she will prove to be useful to the group. She will be put into a situation where combat will be introduced to her, but not on a full scale. Meaning that she will fight things like little robots and monsters. But in a full blown battle with giant robots and Blarg, probably not gonna happen. But don't worry, the group will learn what Sophia is capable of.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**Now that all of the questions have been answered, Lets begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tensions and Problems**

While flying to Kerwan Jordan noticed on his arm that his veins were its normal color before the Nanotech, this worried him so he decided to ask Clank how Nanotech works.

"Hey Clank" Jordan said turning towards the robot.

"Yes Jordan" Clank replied.

"Do you know anything about Nanotech".

"Indeed I do" the robot said "what would you like to know".

"How it exactly works".

Clank then proceeded to answer the question. "When a person injects themselves or a recipient with a syringe of Nanotech, A limited number of Nanomites are released into the bloodstream until serious injury occurs. Once the said person receives serious injury, all Nanomites in the body travel towards the injury and using advanced medical technology, they are able to bond themselves together and heal the wound".

Jordan, impressed by the response still had one more question for him "So...Nanomites can't regenerate in the body like blood" Jordan asked.

"Correct" Clank responded.

"So that means if I run out".

"Another dosage of Nanotech is applied as needed".

_'I was afraid he'd say that'_ Jordan than smirked at an analogy, _'Sorta like Eve Hypo in Bioshock'_.

A Robotic voice could be heard from the dashboard again "Arriving at...Planet...Kerwan".

"Well here we are" Ratchet announced as they slowly entered the planets atmosphere.

**Metropolis**

**Planet Kerwan**

**10:25am GST**

They passed through a thick layer of clouds until they saw something that made Jordan freeze in his place.

'_Holy_...' Jordan saw as they entered the city, floating buildings that were 5 times more taller than skyscrapers back home, traffic with nothing but hover cars, and so many different species of people just interacting with each other like there all equal.

"Amazing" Jordan said.

"I take it you've never been here before". Ratchet questioned him.

"I've never even left my planet". Jordan responded.

"We'll we better go find Al's Robo Shack if were going to get any leads on Captain Qwark". Ratchet said as he opened the cockpit.

The Four then jumped out of the cockpit and Jordan then put his hood up. Since the place seemed to be full of people and unlikely to be any hostiles, he decided to keep his machete in the sheath. Seeing all of the people and due to her young nature, Sophia held her hand out towards Jordan and he took it and the group then proceeded down a glass walkway Towards a Gadgetron Vendor. Ratchet then looked back to see that Jordan was holding Sophia's hand while they were walking down the walkway.

"Awwwww you two look nice together" Ratchet said as Jordan gave him a death glare immediately after he said that. They then continued to walk down the walkway to the Gadgetron Vendor. "We better get some new weapons before we move on". with that said, a hologram popped up of an alien that was similar to Skids race.

"What can I do for you today" the man said as Jordan stepped up to answer the question.

"Uh, we are in the market to buy some weapons" Jordan answered as he hesitated for a moment.

"Then you've come to the right place" a screen then popped up with an organized list, arranging weapons in multiple categories including Blasters,Explosives,Attachments,etc. Since they don't monitor purchases, buying weapons was easy. Jordan's eye was then caught on a blaster that was 1200 bolts, Jordan had no idea how he was gonna get that but Ratchet said that he would pay for it, knowing it would take his companion a while to come up with that kind of money. Ratchet then bought himself a bomb glove and a attachment for his pyrocitor, giving the flame better range. They both were then about to head out until the alien saw an object on Jordan's neck that caught his eye.

"Hey, that's some nice jewelry you got there, I dont recognize the material, I am intrested in taking that off your hands". Jordan then looked at the item in question and saw that it was his Solid Gold Necklace his sister got him. Jordan was real hesitant because of it being a family heirloom, but wanted to know what he was being offered.

"How much are you willing to offer for it" Jordan said being a little cautious on the offer. The man offered him 800 bolts and an older model ear-bud phone with total internet access built into it. Jordan, knowing how much that necklace was important to him, stood there and thought. Jordan knew where he got the necklace and his mind thought back to when he did. It was on his 16th birthday and he saw his sister carrying a little box, Jordan then opened it and saw it was the necklace. He could remember his sister investing her life savings into buying it and he loved it and would not trade it even for all the money in the world for it. It had so much sentimental value to him, but he realized if he's going to make it home and survive in this galaxy...some sacrifices...have to be made. Jordan than removed the necklace then a little compartment in the vendor came out to where he had to put the necklace. Jordan then tightly gripped the necklace and whispered to himself "Anna..I hope you understand". Jordan placed the necklace in the compartment and closed it. 5 seconds later, he opened it and the earpiece was in there with a preloaded bank account containing the 800 bolts.

"Pleasure doing business with you" the hologram said before the two walked away and continued to find Al"s.

"There, now you can collect bolts yourself now". Ratchet said seeing Jordan real gloomy now.

"Yeah" Jordan said in a quiet deep tone looking depressed.

"Whats wrong, aren't you happy, you got a Ephone with some extra bolts". Ratchet said surprised about Jordan's reaction.

"No I'm happy" Jordan said with his still quiet tone.

"Don't tell me you were thinking about keeping that necklace". Ratchet said "what did that have that this thing didn't ". Jordan started to get angry after he said that, clenching his fist tighter to every word he said "did that thing collect bolts like this does, did that have total access to the Internet, Heck I bet it didn't even-".

"THAT NECKLACE HAD ALOT OF IMPORTANCE TO ME" Ratchet was interrupted as Jordan finally snapped, causing the three to stop in their place, and catching the attention of some passing tourist. Jordan sighed "look, that necklace had a lot of sentimental value to me, so much that its worth more than every gold bolt In the galaxy". Ratchet was surprised to hear that knowing how much it did mean to him.

"Excuse me sir" Jordan then quickly looked behind him to see there was another cat-like creature but with brown fur and looked more like a real cat. "I don't mean to interrupt but are you folks in need of any help". The polite gentleman asked.

"No" Jordan answered "were just looking for Al's Robo Shack, do you know where that's at" Jordan asked.

"I unfortunately do not sir, sorry".

"We'll alright then. Thank you for your concern". Jordan then shook the gentleman's hand and the group went off.

While trying to find Qwark Jordan started fiddling with his Ephone to get familiar with it. He pressed a button on the side and a projection popped up in front of his face, showing multiple applications on the screen. Jordan eventually was able to figure out how to get online and he looked up the species that the polite man was.

'_Cazzar, hmmm, well I guess I better take this opportunity to put some new knowledge in me'_.

Jordan slowly started reading on about separate species. He then found the species that Ratchet and Sophia was, and was fascinated with the information on them.

_'Interesting, they seem to have developed more advanced technology than us and seem to have solved the theory for interdimensional travel'_. Jordan would read more later though as they proceeded towards a sky train, where these weird creatures that looked organic waited for them and an infobot on the other side.

"Who are these guys". Jordan said curiously.

"Blarg" Ratchet said pulling out his bomb glove, "They must be Dreks men".

"Sophia get behind me" Jordan said as Sophia got behind him and Jordan proceeded to pull out his blaster. Jordan has shot guns in his past but never under pressure, or at someone. He also wasn't that great of a shot. But hopefully with the adrenaline he could get from this, he may improve. Jordan and Sophia then took cover behind a conveniently placed bolt crate while Ratchet got trigger happy with his bomb glove. The blarg then shot rockets at Ratchet that didn't give too much of a blast radius when it comes to explosives, Ratchet tossed his first bomb at the first guy, but didn't kill him. He then threw another one and knocked him off the train. Jordan then took the second one, shooting him with one bullet, but missed. Then shooting him a second time, but missed again. And finally a third time, but grazed him.

_'Dammit'_ He said in his mind thinking that he finally got a shot. Ratchet then threw a bomb at him and killed him. The train then started to move and Jordan put Sophia on his back and started jumping from one platform to the other catching up with Ratchet. The blarg then shot a missile at the two which they both dodged and the guy was getting ready for a second shot. Jordan decided to distract it while Ratchet got his Pyrocitor with new range attachment ready. Ratchet then hopped to another platform to get closer and torched the blarg. The Blarg then cried in pain due to the fire and fell of the ledge as well. The final blarg then waited on the final platform with the infobot next to it. The Lombax and Human jumped to another platform and the train slowly started to turn. Jordan tried shooting him again, but missed because of the train turning. Jordan started to move his aim to the right of him and shot again, finally hitting him in the side of the abdomen. Ratchet came up with a final blow and killed him. They finally got to the final platform where the infobot stayed, but not until a blarg jumped from the top of the train onto the platform. Jordan, with his fast reflexes dodged a swing from the Blarg and shot him square in the chest. due to the blargs height, he unsheathed his machete and stabbed it in the mid center of the abdomen. The Blarg then stumbled and fell off the ledge.

_'Shit'_ Jordan thought as he looked at what he just did, looking at his machete as he saw the blood covering it, shaking at the thought of it. He's never killed anyone and never had intentions on doing so. But knowing the trail ahead, he hopes he doesn't have to take lives like that again, despite knowing that he might have to. The train slowly came to a stop and the infobot hopped off the train and hovered down to a entrance. The Lombax and Human Started to run after it to another lift, it then stopped and opened its mouth to reveal a message Drek was sending to a Robot.

"Greetings, executive Chairman Drek" The large robot said with a deep voice.

"Dispense the pleasantries Lieutenant" Drek said obviously angry about something by the way of the tone. "My sources tell me that you're behind schedule. You must prepare this planet to be harvested for our new world".

"Yes sir, as you can see, everything is moving along as planned". The camera then showed two robots trying to cut down a tree with a futuristic looking axe, but unfortunately for the robot, he cuts his friend in the process of doing so.

"I'm counting on you lieutenant, and as your former commanding officer can tell you, I don't take disappointment well".

"Yes sir, I wont fail you" The video then stopped and Clank put the infobot in his storage compartment.

"Drek is destroying yet another planet" Clank said worried.

"Yeah but If that's the kinda help he's getting, I don't think we have anything to worry about". Ratchet said knowing that the one display of those two robots means that they aren't as smart as the Blarg.

"You should not underestimate Chairmen Drek, He's quite dangerous, we must find Captain Qwark" Clank said.

"Look, that lieutenant doesn't seem so tough, lets take him ourselves" Ratchet said determined to just kill him than interrogate him.

"Hmmm" Clank thought "perhaps we can persuade the lieutenant to tell us where Drek is".

"Now your talking" Ratchet said as he pointed two fingers towards Clank.

Before the group left Jordan noticed a dumpster and Jordan thought he recognized something in the pile.

_'Is that a...gas mask'_. Jordan then rushed to the dumpster and dug into it trying to find the object in question.

"uuuh, what are you doing" Ratchet said, unsure of what caused this strange behavior in Jordan.

"Got em" Jordan exclaimed as he held two objects, one smaller than the other. They were what looked to be the bottom parts of a gas mask with two filters protruding on both sides. One was adult size which did fit over Jordan's mouth, and a smaller one that looked to be Sophia's size.

"Here, can you hold these Clank" Jordan said as he knew in his mind that they would come in handy in the mere future. Clank then took the objects and put them in his storage compartment. The group then went down the lift and continued their search for Qwark.

* * *

**Jordan has now been introduced into combat with real organics and not monsters. I do understand that the gas mask part at the end may seem a little _Random_, but the masks will play a crucial role in the future chapters. Tune in next time where we see if the group will find Qwark.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 Promises are Promises

**We are now here with chapter 7, 237 views with 2 review. Thank you to all who have been supporting this story. If you notice too I also posted a cover art for this story, I'm not very good on drawing people, so that will be the main one for this story. I may also make a redraw for it adding in something that will be mentioned in this story here. This is the final part to their adventure in metropolis and is a little longer than the previous one.**

**If your enjoying the story so far or like the new cover art, Feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**Now lets get moving with Chapter 7 shall we.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Promises Are Promises**

The group continued walking until they arrived at a grand entrance and inside they could see from a distance an object that looked like it was on a spring and it looked liked Captain Qwark. Jordan saw this and also saw Clank rushing down towards it.

"Hold up Clank" Jordan yelled, catching up to him, with Ratchet behind him. When they finally got near the object it was indeed Captain Qwark, but it turns out it was a robot of Captain Qwark on a spring. In Captain Qwarks voice, the robot started to talk.

"Welcome to the Captain Qwark Fitness course, if your strong enough, fast enough,and clever enough to beat my fitness challenge you will receive a reward from my head trainer. Simply make your way to the third island to complete the course. Good luck". He then talked really fast about a health warning,"Qwark Enterprises is not responsible for sprains,broken bones,snapped tendons,bruised egos or accidental death while taking the challenge".

"Excuse me Captain, but we have more pressing issues, we urgently need your assistance" Clank said, unaware that he was talking to a robot of Captain Qwark.

"Clank" Ratchet said, knowing how stupid Clank must look.

"Yes Ratchet".

"Do you notice something, unusual about Captain Qwark".

"Well I find the fact that he has a spring where his legs should be to be quite puzzling".

"And why do you think that is".

"possibly an injury occurred while battling evil".

"This isn't the real Captain Qwark you numbskull, its a robot".

"Oh" Clank said, finally seeing that it was a robot of Captain Qwark.

"Well we better get moving and complete this course" Jordan said and the two began the course. Ratchet and Jordan started to slowly climb a rock formation, using the climbing skills that Jordan has learned so far, he was able to find little cracks and crevasses in the rock and slowly make the ascend. The two then jumped a small gap and climbed a ledge leading to two opposing walls. Ratchet went first and using his strength he jumped from one wall to the other to make it to the top. Since Jordan wasn't as good as Ratchet, he had some difficulties. Jordan tried the method that Ratchet did, but didnt make the first jump and fell. But Jordan thought of something and using all of his strength, He jumped the first wall and using all of his leg strength pushed himself as hard as he could to the other wall. He repeated the process until he was finally up with Ratchet. They walked around a corner and saw another wall climb, but bigger. Ratchet went first again and repeated his climbing and got to the top. Jordan then repeated his move, but got too tired near the top and messed up his footing and was about to fall, But Ratchet grabbed his arm and pulled him up. They two then came across a pipe thing that looked like a zip line, leading to an opposing island. Ratchet went first once again and put his wrench over the pipe and went down and waited for Jordan on the other island. Jordan proceeded to do the same thing and unsheathed his machete and put it over the pipe, but was stopped suddenly by Sophia.

"Uuhh Jordan" Sophia said worriedly.

"Just hold on tight Sophia" Jordan then got a running start and went down the zipline. At the same time he went, he could feel his body being more compressed than what it usually was, but he knew it was Sophia. They eventually went down and the two continued on. They jumped across two little islands until they came across a building with stationary, and moving ledges. Ratchet swiftly started jumping and somersaulting over the ledges and moving platforms, but Jordan just normally climbed up them. Jordan then saw Ratchet climbing up a moving jump wall.

"Great" Jordan said to himself as he knew he had problems with these kinda things. Jordan jumped over two moving platforms and got to the moving jump walls. Luckily they were the size of the first ones and as fast as he could, he climbed up the wall and saw two opposing moving platforms. Jordan knew a lot about timing and climbed up the first one, and eventually the second one. Jordan then walked around another corner and saw another moving jump wall, but just as high as the second one. "Oh no" Jordan said in his mind, knowing he had difficulties with this kind of wall. "Alright cmon now, use all you got" Jordan thought as he took one deep breath and quickly jumped up the wall to the top. Jordan saw Ratchet destroying more bolt crates but saw that he missed a spot. "Well I better stock up" Jordan said as he started puncturing holes in the boxes and saw the bolts fly out towards him, but dissapear in front of him. "What the heck" Jordan said to himself, he then saw that his account had more bolts than he originally had. Jordan didn't understand it until he looked it up. Using special infrared technology the phone is able to use special infrared sensors in an area around the person and would break bolts down to the smallest atom when they got close, and process them down into credits, which could then be transferred to a bank account. And with special magnetic technology it is able to attract bolts from a specific distance. After Jordan was done getting all the bolts from the pile, he saw Ratchet go down another zipline to the final island where a women was waiting and doing stretches of some kind.

"Here we go again Sophia" Jordan said as he put his machete on the zipline and Sophia held on and they both went down to meet Ratchet and the women, who was probably Qwarks head trainer. When they got down there they saw that this women was a robot and a little on the, _Big_ side and she had a legit German accent.

"Listen up you lard balls, that was the most pathetic display I have ever seen on that obstacle course" The lady said in angry disappointment.

"What do you mean" Ratchet said.

"We finished the circuit ma'am" Clank added.

"Yeah, but it was weak, weak, WEAK, When I was competing I would devour courses like that for breakfast".

"Huh, I bet that's not all" Ratchet whispered to Jordan and Sophia, in which she giggled but Jordan just smirked.

"If it were up to me, you would drill, drill, DRILL, for the rest of the day. But somehow, you managed to impress that fool Captain Qwark".

"Captain Qwark knows about us" Clank said, Completely confused on how Qwark knows about them.

"He most certainly does, and worst of all, he wants me to give you a prize for that ridiculous performance".

"What is it" Jordan said, Curious to know.

"I'm suppose to give you a Swingshot, so you can sway to and fro like little insects".

"Cool, lets see it" Ratchet said.

"Not so fast, Today the four of you disgraced my obstacle course, so I'm gonna make you pay".

"That's not fair" Sophia said

The lady Tsked "To bad, life's not fair".

_'Oh yay, even the women here are as rude as the ones back on earth'_.

Ratchet proceeded to pay the 1000 bolts the lady charged for the Swingshot, Ratchet then put it on his arm and was joyous over it.

"Sweet, I bet Captain Qwark uses stuff like this all the time" Ratchet said putting on his arm a weird device with a grappling hook built into it.

"Ha, real men could swing without silly toys like that" the lady said as she got on an air taxi and typed in coordinates to somewhere. "The four of you make me sick". The lady then zoomed off in her taxi while Clanked waved goodbye to her.

"Hey what about me" Jordan yelled as the taxi started to fly off. Jordan just nodded and whispered to himself "_Dummkopf_", But too loud that Sophia heard.

"What" Sophia said to Jordan in confusion.

"What" Jordan answered back.

"What did you say" Sophia said.

"Nothing".

"Jordan, I heard you say something".

"Lets just get moving" Jordan and Ratchet then saw a weird hovering circular thing and Ratchet told Jordan they were called Versa targets. Ratchet used his Swingshot which the grappling hook then came out and attached itself to the Versa target and quickly pulled him over to another platform. Jordan just simply went down to the ground and climbed up it. They saw that there were two of them now and there was a laser thing connecting them. Jordan held on to Ratchet and they swung across to another platform where there was a zipline leading to the course entrance. Ratchet went down it first, followed by Jordan. They both then went out the entrance and hopped on an air taxi.

"We still need a lead on Qwark and we have yet to find Al's Robo shack" Ratchet said while Jordan was on his Ephone looking up directions to the place.

"Well I just got coordinates to the place" In saying so Jordan walked over to a dashboard on the taxi and typed in the coordinates and the taxi was soon rushing off.

"You don't sound like your from around here" Ratchet said to Jordan.

"What" Jordan said to Ratchet.

"You didn't know anything about Gadgetron or Veldin when I met you, where are you from".

"Planet Earth of course".

"Planet what" Ratchet said with confusion.

"Planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy".

"You mean..Your from another galaxy". Ratchet said, now knowing that his ally was not native to Solana at all, and it explains some of his weird questions and strange behavior.

"Yep" Jordan said. The taxi then stopped and in front of them was a little building and on top of it was a statue, similar to the infobot.

"Well, I guess that's it", Jordan said to the group as they slowly made their way into the shack, where they saw a person in a labcoat similar to the guy on the infobot, and he was repairing a robot of some kind.

"Ratchet, Jordan, its that man from the infobot, remember he knows Captain Qwark" Clank said.

"Hey your that robot guy right" Ratchet said.

"No, actually I build robots" Al said as he turned to the group. "I myself am not a robot guy per-say", he then started laughing like a geek normally would laugh.

"Nerd" Ratchet said at Clank.

"I like him" Clank said.

"I think he's alright" Jordan said, turning to Ratchet.

"Now that we've cleared that up, what can I do for you" Al said moving up towards the counter.

"We saw your infobot announcement, you were with Captain Qwark, I'm looking for Captain Qwark, we thought you could help us" Clank said hoping to get the answer he's looking for.

"Your logic is commendable, however I haven't seen Captain Qwark since we shot that commercial" Al then pulled a magnifier thing over his head and looked down at Clank.

"Say, do you run on XP-18 sisterboards".

"Version 7.66" Clank answered.

"Back at ya, I may be able to help you after all, How does a Helipack upgrade sound".

"Upgrade" Jordan questioned.

"Natch" Al answered, "since he's a seven-six-six, I should be able to have the little guy up and flying in no time. Of course I'll need my fee..for service".

"How much" Jordan said.

"1000 bolts, to be exact" Al said. Since Jordan wanted to help the group and knowing that Ratchet has already spent a good amount of bolts so far, Jordan decided he would pay this time. With only 200 bolts left in Jordan's account, Al lifted Clank over the table. "Ok this wont hurt a bit".

"Hey" Clank said as he was lifted behind the counter and the group heard sounds of various tools and because of Al, they couldn't get a good view. But as soon as it started, he was finished.

"Hey Ratchet, am I cool now" Suddenly 3 helicopter propellers came out of Clank, one on his head, and two on his arms.

Ratchet laughed "Yeah, you the man Clank".

"Your welcome" Al said, expecting to get some appreciation for his work.

"Alright lets get going" Ratchet said but Jordan stopped and suddenly thought._ 'If he could do that to Clank, I wonder what he could do to this'_. Jordan thenunsheathed his machete and got an idea.

"Hold on a sec" Jordan said as he approached the counter again.

"Can I help you sir" Al said leaning into the counter.

"Could you, by any chance, turn this into something that I could use for climbing and fighting". Jordan said as he unsheathed his machete and put it on the counter, Al put his magnifier back on and observed it.

"Ive never upgraded a weapon with such technology as this, but I bet I'll come up with something", The two then for 5 minutes stood there and discussed things until they came up with a solution.

"Well here you go, this should do it" Al said as he handed back the machete that now had a red button on the handle. Jordan then pressed the button and the blade started to turn a dark yellowish color, And he knew that it worked. Using special Heating technology, the idea was, that if you push the button, It would heat the blade up, 4 times hotter than magma, making it so it would melt through almost any surface (Adamite being the exception). And because of the blades design, it never lost its shape when the upgrade was used. After it hits a surface it will automatically shut off after 2 seconds and return to its normal state. Jordan was pleased by the results and because of its simple mechanism, Al charged him 150 bolts. Jordan paid it with now only 50 bolts remaining.

"Thank you for your services sir" Jordan said to Al as he walked outside to meet with Ratchet.

"Your welcome" Al yelled as he continued to work on the robot. Jordan then got on the taxi and the group went back to the ship.

"What were you doing back there" Ratchet said with curiosity.

"Well, since you have that Swingshot and we may encounter problems with those Versa targets, I got an upgrade for my machete". Jordan then pushed the button and Ratchet saw the blade turn yellow.

"Whoa, Okay then" Ratchet said and Jordan pushed the button again turning it off, and unsheathed his machete. The taxi then stopped outside of the area where the ship was and Jordan noticed a pile of bolt crates. Jordan hurried over and started to test his new upgrade. He pushed the button and Jordan swung and the machete sliced clean through all of the bolt crates on the bottom and the pile came falling down. Jordan then just punctured holes in the rest, and the contents flew out of the crates, causing the bolts to fly, and disappear in front of him. Jordan looked into his account and saw he had 900 bolt now. While heading back to the ship Jordan noticed two vending machines, one for food, and one for beverages. Jordan wasn't that hungry or thirsty until he remembered something back on Aridia. Jordan still remembers that promise he made to Sophia and he wanted to keep his word. As he always said _'Promises are Promises'_. Jordan walked over to the machines and got a bag of chips, and a drink that tasted like something Sophia would like. Jordan then walked over to Sophia and gave her the items.

"Here Sophia, its not much but I'll try to get you something better later" Jordan said and Sophia took the items and started eating them.

"Thank you" Sophia said.

"No problem" Jordan said as he lifted Sophia up and into the ship, As Jordan was about to get in he heard Ratchet.

"Jordan" Ratchet yelled as Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet and Clank farther away from the ship. "Can we talk to you for a second" Ratchet said, Jordan then jumped off the ship.

"Stay here Sophia" Jordan said as he started to walk over towards the duo.

"Whats up" Jordan said as he saw Ratchet give him an expression, hoping for Jordan not to get mad at what he's about to hear.

"Listen, you care for Sophia right" Ratchet questioned.

"Correct" Jordan answered.

"And you want her to be safe..right".

"Uuuh, Yeeaahh" Jordan said, confused on where this conversation is going.

"Well we have been discussing something and we found an orphanage here in metropolis, So if we could-" Ratchet was cut off as he heard Jordan in a slightly more angry tone.

"You can't be serious" Jordan said, not believing what he is hearing.

Clank added in "We both just believe that the journey ahead is just too dangerous for the girl, and we think that she should be somewhere safer".

"We found a good place for her Jordan" Ratchet said "She'll be in good hands".

"Don't give me any of that good hands, crap" Jordan said now angry, "Lets not forget that there is a mad man destroying planets just to make a whole one, and who knows how long it will be before he gets this planet and destroys It".

"But Jord-" Ratchet was cut off.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY" Jordan finally snapped that made the two move back a bit and catch Sophia's attention, who is now looking out the window of the ship.

Jordan sighed "Look, I appreciate both of your concerns for her and want to ensure her safety. But lets not forget that I was the one who saved her, and took care of her, So as long as I'm still standing, I'm the one who is going to be deciding whats best and what isn't best for her".

Ratchet sighed "Alright", "But you should at least teach her how to defend herself".

"But she's just a little girl" Jordan said.

"Jordan" Clank added "It's for the best that you do".

Jordan sighed "Ok, I'll try" With that said the three walked back to the ship and entered the coordinates to planet Eudora.

"Alright" Ratchet exclaimed "Lets go get that lieutenant". With that said the Ship was off.

* * *

**And that's chapter 7. Jordan is a good climber, but not skilled, so thats why I had to upgrade his machete, There will be times where he will have to make compromises to get or upgrade stuff in his journey. I do hope I am not offending anyone by using an insult in another language, if so I do aplologize. This will be the only chapter I use words in diffrent languages. Will they find the lieutenant, will they find Qwark, will Sophia be as safe as Jordan thinks, will he teach her to defend herself. Find out next time in chapter 8.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confidence Solves Problems

**Welcome to chapter 8, and thank you all for supporting this story so far. 302 views and 2 reviews, we have now hit the 300 mark. This story is the longest out of all the chapters so far, and this one will pack a few surprises in them, well maybe not. I don't know but if you think they are surprises, then ok. if you do notice that there are lines that are more spaced than others, it means that the perspective is changing.  
**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**Now lets go make some pencils.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confidence Solves Problems**

Jordan sat there looking at his blaster, observing every piece of it.

"Jordan" Clank said.

"Yeah Clank" Jordan answered.

"About what you said back on Metropolis, Your from another galaxy". Clank asked.

"Indeed I am".

"Could you maybe tell us about this Milky Way Galaxy".

_'Well, I guess I better tell these guys some of my story at least'_.

"Well..there really isn't much to be said, only that one species is known to be living there and only one planet to be known to harbor life".

"And what is this species and planet".

"The planet is planet Earth, and the species is Human".

"Human" Clank questioned, confused on what a human was.

"Human or the technical term Homo Sapiens".

"I thought you were a Markazian" Sophia said.

"A what" Jordan questioned. Sophia then typed through Jordan's Ephone keyboard and looked up a picture of a Markazian, and what Jordan saw shocked him.

"Whoa, The resemblance is so...Similar". Jordan said as he saw the picture of a male Markazian. He had pointy long ears, and a tail, But for most of the features, he looked mostly Human.

_'Humanoid like creatures roaming Solana, Hmmmm. I should later on, learn more about these guys. Hey, maybe there is some kind of relation between us and them'_.

"May I ask, what is a Human". Ratchet asked as it broke Jordan from his thoughts.

"Well...a Human is-" He was interrupted as a voice could be heard from the dashboard.

"Arriving at, Planet..Eudora.."

"Here we come lieutenant" Jordan said as they started entering the planets atmosphere.

**Logging site**

**Planet Eudora**

**10:00am GST**

The group touched down on the planet and it was sorta like Novalis, except with bigger trees, and some kind of large building in the distance. Jordan found another pile of crates near the ship and destroyed them once again, he now had 2000 bolts in his account. Jordan then stopped at a Gadgetron near the ship and bought another blaster and a sight attachment for both of them, which increased their accuracy. Jordan now had 200 bolts. Taking Ratchets advice back on Metropolis, Jordan then approached Sophia and handed her the blaster.

"Here Sophia" Jordan said as he held out the weapon towards her.

"Uuuhhh" is all Sophia said.

"Look Sophia, We have been thinking and we've decided that you should maybe know a thing or two on defending yourself".

"But I've never shot anything before".

"It's okay Sophia, I'll teach you".

"Uuhh, okay Jordan" Sophia said as she took the blaster from Jordan and got on his back. They got out of the ship and saw another bolt crank like before and saw that there were three blue robots and they had those axes that Jordan saw in the infobot. Jordan decided to use his new upgrade on these robots and he pressed the red button, activating it. Jordan ran to the first robot and dodged its first axe swing and jammed the machete into his chest which went clean through, the robot fell down and Jordan retrieved the blade getting ready to work on the second guy. He then wanted to use his new attachment on his blaster and took it out and saw the robot still trying to cut down a tree, Jordan shot at him, but hit the tree instead, getting the robots attention. Jordan tried shooting again, but missed again. The robot got closer, and Jordan started to think of something he heard back at home. He was taught that if he took deep, slow breaths, it would increase accuracy. Jordan then took a slow deep breath and aligned the shot, He then shot the weapon and it hit the robot square in the chest. '_Bullseye_' Jordan thought in his mind and saw Ratchet finishing the last guy off. Ratchet then proceeded to the bolt crank and started turning it, raising a bridge on the left side of them. The Lombax and Human continued onto the bridge where they saw more robots, but had buzzsaws for hands. Jordan knew that he didn't have any Nanotech in his system and killing them would be risky, so he let Ratchet do the killing. While Ratchet moved on Jordan destroyed a Gadgetron crate so he could stock up on ammo. They then proceeded down a hill where four yellow robots were and Jordan decided to pick the farther ones from a distance, Jordan took out his blaster and did the same tactic like he did with the blue robots. He took in a deep breath and shot the first one. hitting his left arm, but making it vulnerable for Ratchet. Jordan slowly exhaled and shot at another robot, His aim was a little off to where he wanted, but hit the robot in the head instead. Jordan saw another bolt crank that connected to a lowered bridge beside it, and also saw a blue robot guarding it. Just to save Ratchet some energy, he shot at the robot and took its axe off, he then rushed over, pushed the button, and threw his machete at the robot, causing it to fall down and never get back up. Jordan hopped up on the elevated hill, retrieved his machete, and waited for Ratchet to turn the crank. Ratchet got up with Jordan and started turning the bolt crank, which raised the bridge beside it, and the group continued over it. Once over the bridge, there was only one yellow bot, but two Blarg distant from it. Jordan decided to shoot the yellow robot, and Ratchet kill the Blarg with his bomb glove. Jordan shot the yellow bot, hitting it in the chest, and Ratchet rushed over and tossed one bomb at the Blarg, Killing them instantly. The duo proceeded up a hillside where there was three yellow bots, two blue robots, and one Blarg. Ratchet equipped his Pyrocitor and burned the yellow robots. Jordan first wanted to take out the blarg, he shot at it and hit it in the chest, but didn't bring it down. Jordan aligned another shot and hit it in the neck this time finally bringing it down. Ratchet then decided to take the left blue robot, and Jordan take the right one. Ratchet jump attacked his robot, destroying it with one swing. and Jordan pushed the button on his machete again, dodged a swing from the axe, and stabbed the robot in the chest. They then walked over a bridge and saw two blue robots, and platforms connected to the trees. Jordan knew that he could use these to his advantage, and he climbed the platform while Ratchet took out the robots with his bomb glove. Jordan decided not to use his blaster anymore because when it comes to weapons like these _Never run out of ammo_. Jordan decided to only use his blaster when absolutely necessary. Jordan saw another Blarg that was at the end of a platform, Jordan knew he could kill him without using his blaster. Jordan got a running start, jumped from the ledge onto the Blarg, and stabbed it in the chest. Unfortunately the Blarg was in a position that Jordan never expected. A Blarg farther back noticed Jordan and shot at him with a blaster similar to his, but he dodged. Jordan and Ratchet then hid the other side of a tree and planned.

"Alright theirs a Blarg over there and he's got a blaster" Jordan said.

"Well lets take him out then" Ratchet said as he pulled out his bomb glove.

"No, he's too far away, and the speed of the shot is too quick".

"What do you propose then".

"I'll run over to him and distract him, and while he's trying to shoot me, you rush over and take him out".

"Alright" Ratchet said as Jordan was preparing to run full speed out from behind the tree and around the Blarg.

"HEY YOU, OVER HERE" Jordan yelled as he ran and the Blarg saw him and started to shoot at him. The Blarg was distracted enough now That Ratchet ran from behind the tree and towards the Blarg. Ratchet then jumped, and threw a bomb right at the Blarg and killed it. Before leaving up another hillside, Jordan noticed some more bolt crates, but Jordan knew he already destroyed alot, and from Ratchets spending, knew that he needed more money than him.

"After you" Jordan said to Ratchet as he gestured towards the bolt crates. Ratchet rushed over and destroyed every single crate until they were nothing more than dust. They both then walked up the hill and noticed a blue robot. Jordan decided to take this one and unsheathed his machete and activate its ability. The robot saw the duo and rushed over to them, but not until a blade was tossed directly at him, taking his head clean off. Jordan walked over to his machete, retrieved it, and walked up the hill where another Blarg waited for them. Since there was alot more space to move than the last one, The duo rushed at the Blarg and dodged incoming shots from it. Ratchet then jumped and swung down on the blarg, hitting it in the head and bringing it down. Ratchet then saw and turned another bolt crate, where a platform thing was lowering on an elevated part of the land above them. Jordan climbed up it while Ratchet used his new Helipack to jump right up on it. The duo then went on the platform, which raised them up to a point where there was a long gap between them. Jordan held on to Ratchet and they slowly decended down to the other side, where they were encountered by another robot, But red, and bigger than the blue ones. The robot saw the duo and went over to them, he taunted them and Ratchet threw two bombs at the robot and destroying it.

_'Fail'_ Jordan thought in his mind.

The duo then walked inside a building and saw another red robot which taunted them again. Ratchet did the same tactic like before and tossed two bombs at it, destroying it. They also saw there was a stack of bolt crates on each side of the building, Jordan destroyed the left ones, and Ratchet took the right ones. Ratchet and Jordan walked out of the building and saw another gap, Jordan knew he could jump it so he went first. Jordan stepped back a few feet and got a running start and jumped as high as he could and landed on the other side, while Ratchet just used his helipack and slowly glided down. They then saw and walked into another building and saw there were 3 red robots now. Ratchet threw two bombs at one, and two at another. The last one rushed over to the group, and swung and missed. Ratchet ran away, just enough so he wouldn't be affected by the blast. He then threw a bomb, knocking the robot down, and Jordan rushed over to it and used his machetes ability to stab at a green pulsating light in the middle of his chest. They soon went into the building and saw at the other side was a weird weapon. Ratchet picked it up and examined it and he knew what it was.

"What is it" Jordan asked.

"Its a suck cannon" Ratchet replied.

"What does it do".

"You can suck small things into it and shoot them out as high velocity projectiles".

"Hmmm, that could come in handy" Jordan said as they made their way out and around the building, where a yellow robot was at. Ratchet decided to use his new weapon and went up to it, and pulled the trigger causing the robot to fly towards the weapon and suck it right in. They jumped a small gap and walked down a path leading back to their ship. Ratchet and Jordan decided to visit the vendor and Ratchet bought a blaster with an extended magazine attachment, and Jordan simply bought ammo and a bomb glove. They soon looked behind their ship and saw a big yellow door behind it. They walked over and saw that there was a lock on it that the group has never seen.

"How do you plan we get through this" Jordan questioned, He then felt a tug on his arm and looked over at Sophia who pointed at a square opening on the side.

"Theres an opening that looks like it leads to the other side" Jordan said while pointing to it.

"I don't think any of us could fit in there...Unlesss" Ratchet said as he started to look at Sophia, while Jordan followed his direction.

"She could maybe fit in there" Ratchet said.

"Maybe" Jordan said.

"Well lets see then" Sophia said as she was trying to find a way up it.

"Sophia I don't know if that's a good idea, we don't know whats on the other side".

"I'll go in and tell you what I see then" Sophia said.

"But Sophia".

"Jordan I can do this..please..I want to help".

Jordan then looked at Ratchet, "She can do it Jordan".

Jordan sighed "Alright then". Jordan then put Sophia on his shoulders and lifted her up to the opening and Sophia climbed in.

"Do you see anyone" Jordan yelled.

"No" Sophia yelled back.

"Well..see if you can find a way to open the door" Sophia then climbed down from the opening and saw a red button on the side of the door.

"Theres a red button on the door" Sophia said.

"Well...push it then" Jordan said as he saw the door suddenly open, revealing Sophia waiting for them, the three then walked in and Jordan looked at Sophia.

"Good job Sophia" Jordan said as he saw her smile and he put her on his back again. They saw that there was a long gap, leading to another bolt crank, Jordan held on to Ratchet and they slowly glided down towards the crank. Ratchet then turned the bolt crank and two connecting versa targets came down. Jordan held on to Ratchet again and they both swung across, landing on another rock with another bolt crank. Ratchet turned the bolt crank and platforms starting coming down from above them. The duo slowly jumped from one to the other until they were on another rock, with another bolt crank. Ratchet turned the bolt crank and this time, two green targets came down, Leading to a yellow building with another yellow door. Jordan knew what to do and held on to Ratchet as he used the targets and pulled them to the building. They soon approached it and saw the same door as before.

"I don't know about this Sophia, this seems a little...ominous". Jordan said

"Jordan, its probably like last time" Sophia said.

"The lieutenant maybe in there".

"Jordan just let me do this..I wanna be useful to you guys".

"Alright, but put this on first". Jordan said as he took off his Ephone and placed it on Sophia's ear. Jordan then put Sophia on his shoulders again and raised her up to the opening, Sophia got up but was stopped by Jordan.

"Sophia" Jordan said as she looked at him, "Just...be careful in there okay". Sophia nodded in agreement and slowly crawled into the opening.

Unlike before, this opening was long, and dark, and had metal on it.

"Wow, Its dark in here" Sophia whispered to herself as she started to hear a voice from her right ear.

"Can you hear me" the voice said as Sophia knew that it was Jordan's.

"Yeah" Sophia said quietly.

"According to these plans that Clank obtained, you are in a ventilation system in the building".

"How do I get inside" Sophia questioned.

"I am about to walk you through it" Jordan said, "Now, stop and tell me what you see".

"Well...I see one vent going right, and one on the left".

"Ok so take the left one" Jordan said as Sophia started crawling towards the left vent.

"Now, do you see any openings anywhere" Jordan said as Sophia started crawling down the vent.

"No...Wait, I can see light coming out of one in front of me" Sophia said as Jordan hesitated and looked at the plans, "Alright, that opening leads to the center of the building so go through it" Jordan said a Sophia pushed the hatch off and jumped down into it. "Do you see anything" Jordan said.

"Uuhh, I can see three different hallways" Sophia said.

"Ok, uuhh..I guess you should go down each one until you find the door" Jordan said as Sophia heard loud banging coming down from one of the hallways and it got louder. Sophia then hid behind a bolt crate and looked over and saw that it was the lieutenant, patrolling. Jordan could then start hearing a quiet whimper coming from Ratchets speaker on his glove.

"Whats wrong Sophia" Jordan said as Sophia started to suddenly whisper.

"Its that robot from the video".

"The lieutenant" Jordan said while clenching his hand into a fist.

"Alright, just find the door, but be..quiet.." Jordan whispered.

"Ok" Sophia whispered back as she started crawling on the floor to the first hallway across from the lieutenant. She went into the hallway and saw there was only a couple bolt crates, and a cabinet on the wall that had a blue plus sign on it. Sophia then went back and crawled on the floor again as she saw the lieutenant go into another hallway. Sophia then got up and climbed up the second, elevated hallway when down it, but was again filled with crates. Sophia went back and jumped down, unaware that the lieutenant was by the first hallway and he heard the sound. Sophia saw him slowly looking towards her direction and Sophia quickly hid behind another bolt crate. The lieutenant slowly walked over towards the sound and stopped by the entrance to the second hallway. Sophia got down as far as she could and covered her mouth to not make any noise. The lieutenant then turned back and when to the first hallway, as Sophia slowly got up and was relieved.

"Whew" Sophia said to herself, not knowing that she said it loud enough for the lieutenant to hear as he quickly looked back and saw her. Sophia then saw the third hallway and ran as fast as she could towards it.

"Hey you...Stop" the lieutenant yelled as he ran quickly towards Sophia. Sophia ran down the hallway as fast as she could and saw the yellow door with a red button on it again. Sophia ran towards it and pushed it, but the door didn't open. She then pressed the button again, and again, but nothing happened. Sophia looked back and saw that the lieutenant was slowly walking towards her. Sophia just sat down by the button and put her hands over her eyes, whimpering at the same time. And right when he was about to grab her, the door opened.

The door finally opened and what the three saw was the lieutenant about to grab Sophia who was by the door, terrified. The lieutenant then looked over and saw the three and was slowly making his way towards them. Clank then quickly got into a Karate pose which made the lieutenant freeze in his place. An infobot then dropped from his backside, onto the ground, and the lieutenant ran out to the exit of the building. Ratchet was in a battle ready position, as well as Jordan, and Ratchet go out of his pose and looked at Clank.

"You sure showed him" Ratchet said.

"I suppose I did" Clank responded. The infobot then opened its mouth and showed Drek standing inside a building and outside was some kind of space station.

"Is your current occupation leaving a rotten taste in your mouth. Than you need to know about BTS Blarg Tactical research Station, Hi, I'm supreme executive Chairman Drek, and we here a BTS are seeking motivated individuals to fill positions in these exciting careers. The video then started to show video of different people doing different stuff.

"Grindboot tester...Warhead Assembly Technician" the video showed an alien riding down a rail with red boots on, only to front flip, land on his groin and fall off the edge. "Mutant animal husbandry...Robot Repairman" it then showed another person of the same race as the first feeding a dead animal to a giant centipede thing, only for it to eat the scientist. "Suck Cannon test dummy and administrative assistant". The video then showed two more scientists and one had a Suck Cannon. The scientist used the cannon on the other one, but with so much force of the one going in, it pushed him off the ledge. The video then went back to Drek.

"So call BTS, Build our weapons while you build your future" The video then showed the same alien race as the scientist and exclaimed, "I'm calling BTS today". The video then cut off and Clank put the infobot in his storage compartment.

"Now where talking, did you see all the cool gadgets their making, lets go get some" Ratchet said, excited to get over there and just get some more weapons and gizmos.

"No, we must continue our search for Captain Qwark" Clank said.

"You know what, your absolutely right".

"He is" Jordan said, confused.

"Sure, we need to find Qwark. Although when we find him, wouldn't it be nice to tell him where Drek is"

"I..suppose" Jordan said with thought.

"Well, we go to the space station and talk to the scientists, they work for Drek, their bound to know where he is".

"I am unsure about your logic" Jordan said.

"Ahhh you think too much, cmon lets go" Ratchet said as Jordan looked over and saw Sophia with her hands still over her eyes and he saw her shaking. Jordan slowly approached Sophia and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Sophia" Jordan whispered to her as she slowly put her hands down and got up. Jordan could then see tears developing in her eyes and Jordan slowly pulled her into a gentle hug and whispered in her ear.

"Its okay Sophia, your safe now". Sophia then stopped shaking and Jordan carried her down to the center of the building where Jordan saw Ratchet in a room, destroying all the bolt crates. Jordan then put Sophia down and walked down one hallway and saw more bolt crates and a cabinet hanging on the wall with a blue plus sign on it. Jordan destroyed the crates and opened the cabinet and saw there were 4 empty needles and beside them were four small vials of Nanotech.

"Alright, Nanotech" Jordan said as he grabbed one of the vials and saw that it had a bright blue substance inside it, he also read the things on it. It had the real name and the generic name on it and on the back it had a health warning"

"If you are pregnant or have a heart condition, please consult a doctor before use" Jordan said as he quietly mumbled to himself what it said. Jordan then took a needle from the cabinet, and put the needle in the vial and filled it up as much as he could. It turns out though that one vial could fill only one needle. Jordan took a deep breath and injected the Nanotech into his forearm. He then removed the needle and started to see his veins slowly get a little brighter. Jordan then took the second vial and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Ratchet" Jordan yelled.

"Yeah" Ratchet yelled back.

"Theres Nanotech in here in case you need it".

"Ok" Ratchet said as he made his way towards Jordan and got a needle and a vial and injected the Nanotech into him. Jordan then saw the fourth vial and looked at Sophia. Jordan knew that they may come into situations like that one and he doesn't want Sophia getting hurt. Jordan filled up another needle with the last vial and slowly walked over towards Sophia.

"Sophia" Jordan said as she started to look at him and the needle.

"Look, umm, I know this looks completely unnecessary towards you but I just want to make sure you don't get hurt". Jordan then held out the needle a little bit and Sophia saw the word, _Nanotech_ across the needle. She then looked at the needle and back at Jordan. "So, uuhh, where do you want this", Jordan said as Sophia started to slowly pull up her sleeve revealing the upper part of her left arm. Jordan then held her arm and was ready to inject the needle.

"Is this going to hurt" Sophia said in a worried tone.

"Only for a second honey, just take a deep breath okay". Sophia then took a deep breath and Jordan injected the needle into her. Sophia immediately shut her eyes tightly from the pain but as soon as it started, it was finished. Jordan then removed the needle and started to rub her arm as he saw dim light appearing on some parts of her face and feet, healing the scratches she had like he saw back on Veldin. The light soon faded away and her face and feet were flawless, but she still had Nanotech in her because the wounds were minor. Jordan then looked at her and smiled.

"There you go, your all perfect now" Jordan said as the group then walked out of the building, and back to the ship. When the group was all settled into the ship, Ratchet typed in the coordinates to the BTS space station and flew off.

* * *

**Sophia has now proved herself of use into the group, but has suffered from a worst case scenario because of it. Hopefully the group wont go too far into putting her into a situation like that. Will she get hurt, Will they find Qwark, Will BTS be like what it looks like from the infobot. Find out next time in chapter 9. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 Grindboots and Mutants

**Here I am again and I must apologize to you guys. I do realize this chapter took longer to upload then expected, but I can assure you I will try not to make delays on chapters like this anytime soon. But were here now with 365 Views and 2 reviews. I do hope this chapter is worth to you guys the delay.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**Now how about we go get some gadgets.**

* * *

**Grindboots and Mutants**

**Blarg Tactical Research Station**

**Nebula G34**

**7:00pm GST**

The group flew into the hangar bay of the Blarg Tactical Research Station, a space station owned by Chairmen Drek and was attached to multiple asteroids. The group jumped out of the ship and they proceeded down a long, narrow hallway and on the walls were frog like things with red eyes. Ratchet wanted to test out his new suck cannon and launched the yellow robot from Eudora at the monster and it exploded into green slime. They came to a open area and saw that their way was blocked by a force field and on each side was an ion power supply. Ratchet and Jordan destroyed both of them and they were confronted by a Blarg in a hazmat suit with a blaster. Jordan decided to use his bomb glove and he equipped it, which had a bomb hovering over a little compartment in the glove. Jordan then lined up the throw and threw it, sending the bomb directly at the Blarg and killing him. They continued down another hallway where at the end was a circular door with another one of those locks and an opening on the side. Jordan asked Sophia if she wanted to do this again and she nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want to do this again" Jordan asked Sophia.

"Yes" Sophia replied.

"It could end up like last time Sophia".

"Dont worry Jordan, I can do this, I still have that blaster you gave me, Remember".

"Well...ok Sophia" Jordan said as he lifted her up on his shoulders and brought her up to the opening. Sophia then climbed in and pressed the button to open the door. Inside the room was 3 stacks of bolt and ammo crates on each side,Ratchet took the right, and Jordan the left. Jordan destroyed the crates and now had 6,000 bolts in his account, he also got some ammo for his blaster and bomb glove. They went out of the room and went into another where there was a narrow catwalk and on them was these pipes that shot out these green fumes that none of them wanted to know about. The two jumped over two of the pipes and climbed a platform where two more waited for them, but moved. Jordan and Ratchet waited for the right timing and jumped both of them and climbed another platform. They then found another connected versa target and Jordan held onto Ratchet and they both swung over to another hallway. In the hallway was more alien frogs and another Blarg. Ratchet took out his suck cannon and sucked up the frogs and shot two of them at the Blarg, killing him. They walked down the hallway where another door was blocked with two more ion power supplies and by them were the creatures they saw on the infobot, but were luckily asleep in these glass cases. Jordan destroyed an ion and right when he did that, one of the creatures broke from the glass and right by Jordan.

_'You've got to be kidding me'_.

The creature then snapped at Jordan and Jordan dodged the attack. He then took his blaster out and shot at it point blank with four shots and killed it. Ratchet destroyed the second ion and it disabled the force field and awoke the second creature. Ratchet jumped and smashed his wrench into the creature and killed it. They walked down another hallway into another open area where eleven alien frogs, and two creatures awaited for them. Jordan decided to take the frogs and he got another bomb and threw it at a crowd of them, destroying them. Ratchet then took out his bomb glove and tossed two of them at one creature, and Jordan taking his machete and using its ability to cut the others head off. completely unaware of the consequences, a yellow substance spewd out of the neck and got some of it on Jordan.

"Oh God, my favorite jacket" Jordan said as he looked at his jacket, which was now stained with the yellow substance. Ratchet and Jordan destroyed two more ion power supplies and unlocked the door in front of them. They went through it and saw 4 platforms with multiple ion suppliers on them, with more of those creatures to. One of them was completely unaware of their presence so Jordan sneaked up behind on and stabbed it in the back, putting it down. Ratchet destroyed the first ion and they both jumped to the first platform, where another on awaited. Ratchet took out his blaster and shot four shots at it, Jordan then destroyed the second ion and they both jumped to the next one, luckily no one was on it. Jordan destroyed the third one and they jumped to the next on where two creatures awaited. Ratchet took out his bomb glove and threw two bombs at each of them. Jordan destroyed the last ion and they both proceeded into another, larger room where another creature jumped from the roof, but was more massive than the other ones. The creature came over to them and started to take giant snaps at them. The two dodged all of the attacks and Jordan ran to a safe distance and start lobbing bombs at the creature. It then walked back and roared, causing fourteen of those alien frogs to come down and start hopping towards the duo. Ratchet took out his suck cannon and sucked most of them up, unfortunately the got full of ammo and one jumped up and bit him on the arm, causing blood to trickle down from the wound. Jordan then came over and shot at the frog and saw that Ratchet had a blue light coming from the wound, and pretty soon there was nothing left.

"Are you alright" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ratchet replied as the creature started charging at them again. Ratchet started to constantly shoot the frogs at the creature until he had nothing left. The creature then roared again and this time, two smaller creatures came down and came right at the duo. Jordan shot the one four times with his blaster, and Ratchet did the same at the other. The creature then charged at them again and Jordan jumped and threw a bomb directly at the creatures head, and sent it flying off the ledge and into the abyss below. They both then went down a hallway where two doors were and more of those frogs. Ratchet threw a bomb and killed all of them, and in the corner of the right door was one of those scientists from the infobot, cowering on a chair.

"Whew, I thought I was a goner this time, some Nano-wit in genetics must've left the cages open again" the scientist said.

"uhh, you can come down now" Jordan said.

"Honestly, a gadget engineer deserves a lot more respect if you ask me".

"So, your an inventor" Clank said.

"Gadget engineer" the scientist corrected, "I create revolutionary devices for Chairman Drek, For instance". The scientist pulled out from behind him a pair of red metallic boots "Viola, my soon to be patented Grindboots. Look, I need to get out of here so I can find a new job, how about I sell you these".

"Sell, after we save your scrawny butt" Ratchet said, completely unamused.

"Alright alright, I'll give you the employee discount to". After Ratchet paid the two thousand bolts for the boots, the scientist tossed the boots at Ratchet and started to walk down another hallway. "Well thanks, I'm gonna get outta here while I still can". Ratchet then put the boots on and they went out a door which had a rail like they say on the infobot. Ratchet then got ready to get on the rail and looked at Jordan.

"You coming" Ratchet said.

"I'll find another way around, just meet me back at the ship" Jordan said to Ratchet.

"Ok" Ratchet said. Just when Ratchet was ready to grind he was Stopped by Jordan.

"Wait Ratchet, you better take Sophia with you".

"What, why" Sophia said.

"Well...I dont know, I just thought you might have some fun going on this".

"Well,uuh..okay Jordan" Sophia said as Jordan took Sophia off his back and put her on Ratchets back.

"You three have fun now" Jordan said as he walked out a doorway. Ratchet then jumped on the rail, then a metal bar came out the bottom of each boot and off they went on the grind rail, Going down a glass tunnel giving them a full view of the station.

Jordan saw the three going down a grind rail while he went down a similar tunnel, but had pipes and objects blocking his way.

"Ahh, feels just like home" Jordan said as he started sprinting down the tunnel, sliding, vaulting, and jumping over objects in his way. While running, Jordan looked out the glass and saw the station, It looked like something that he thought the humans could build. Seeing different buildings attached to each other and asteroids, and grind rail paths leading to each one. Jordan soon came across an elevated surface, to high to climb up. Jordan decided to put his new machete ability to the test and turned it on. He ran up the wall, as far as he could and when he stopped, he instantly rammed the machete into the surface, making his machete as a makeshift climbing pick. Jordan saw that there were cracks in the wall and he grabbed onto them and at the same time, released the machete and rammed it into the wall again for support. He soon made his way to the top and he found another ledge, but too far to jump over. Jordan activated the ability again, took a few steps back, and ran as fast as he could and jumped as far as he could, and rammed the machete into the ledge. Jordan then climbed up onto the ledge and continued running. Jordan found another door with two more ion power supplies, he destroyed them and the door opened, revealing the ship and three familiar figures by it.

"Its about time you got here" Ratchet said, In a tone that sounded like they were racing.

"Hey Jordan" Sophia added as Jordan walked over to her.

"Did you have fun" Jordan said.

"Yes" Sophia said as she nodded her head.

"Good". Jordan said as the group then went down another hallway where there was now a door that lead to the outside of the station, into the wonder of space.

"So, what do you plan we do, I don't think any of us can go out there without suffocating" Jordan said.

"Unless" Ratchet said.

"Unless what".

"Unless Clank is willing to go" Ratchet then looked at Clank.

"Perhaps I could go" Clank said.

"Are you sure Clank" Jordan said.

"Yes I'm sure, I could maybe find information on Captain Qwark or Chairman Drek".

"Ok then", Clank then got on a elevator but was stopped by Jordan before pressing the button to activate it.

"Clank" Jordan said as Clank looked at him, "Good luck". Clank then went down the elevator and the door closed while the three waited for him at the ship.

The three just waited and there was an awkward silence for five minutes until Ratchet broke it.

"Your not who I was expecting" Ratchet said.

"What do you mean" Jordan said.

"You came from another galaxy and you have all these skills that I would of never learned".

"What do you mean skills".

"You can run and climb with no problem and you can fight like you do it for a living".

"Well I've never fought before but I do freerun for a living, sorta like a hobby of mine".

"Freerunning?" Ratchet said, Confused.

"Yeah freerunning, its sorta like, climbing and running with style".

"Oh" Ratchet said, thinking about what to ask next. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, but can you tell me a little more about your galaxy and your people".

"Well...ok". Jordan then told the two about Earth and the humans and how they were much more simple in technology and that they never heard of Solana or the Blarg or even the Lombaxes. He even told them that they have never left Earth to see other planets or other galaxies.

"If your kind has never invented ships yet, then how did you get here". Ratchet said.

"I don't know, all I can remember is I was at my house in the United States of America and I was sitting out in my yard and I saw this light. It was dim at first but when I got closer, It got brighter. Then when I was staring right at it, It started pulling me in. I tried resisting but it just sucked me in and after that, It all went black. I cant really remember what happened after that but all I could remember was waking up in your place."

Ratchet chuckled "Yeah, I still remember that". "Well I will try to help you get back home. Hey, maybe you could teach me how to..._Freerun_".

"Eh, Maybe, But..." Jordan was cut off as he saw the door open and saw Clank walking out. "Theres Clank" Jordan said as the group got out of the ship and met with Clank.

"I'm back" Clank said.

"So you are" Ratchet said.

"Good to see you again in one piece buddy" Jordan said.

"Indeed, and I found this" Clank then pulled out from his storage compartment a weapon with a handle on the back and a clear glass center. Clank tossed it to Ratchet.

"Hey, Cool, Its a, ah, what is it" Ratchet said.

"A Hydrodisplacer".

"Great, I always wanted one of those, I guess". The group then saw another door and inside it was a little circular ship like the one they saw by that scientist. They went in it and saw it had coordinates to a Blargian warship. The group agreed to go to it to hopefully get leads on Drek, they hopped in and they flew over to the ship.

It was dark and eery as the group entered the warship. they went down a narrow hallway and found a Blarg. The Blarg shot at the duo and Jordan dodged the shot and jumped and threw a bomb at him, he overshot it and it only nicked him but Ratchet then came up and shot him with his blaster and killed him. They then went through a black and yellow door where there more alien frogs, Ratchet used his pyrocitor on the creatures and Jordan took out his blaster in case he missed any. They went through another door into a room where there was a control panel and in the middle was a red button.

"Uh, I don't know about this Ratchet", Jordan said.

"Cmon push it" Ratchet said.

"You know I don't trust big red buttons Ratchet".

"Maybe It will tell us where Drek is".

"A Big red button is going to give us information, I highly doubt that".

"If you wont push it, I will then".

"Fine I'll push it" Jordan said irritated as he finally pushed the button. They then heard a male voice coming from the speakers.

"Thank you for activating are automatic self destruct system, Vessel annihilation sequence initiated, please remove all personal belongings".

_'Are you freaking kidding me'_. The ship then started to explode and on a narrow screen show a time that said 45.5 seconds. Seeing that the duo started to bolt out of the room and back to the ship, blasting those eight legged creatures and dodging gas fumes at the same time. The ships speakers sounded off again.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...", The group then quickly got into the ship and flew off. Just as the left the bay, the ship exploded into multiple pieces. They then got back to the station and got out of the ship.

"Now that was close" Ratchet said as the two started to catch their breath, with Jordan just scowling at him. as they left to get to their ship they noticed an infobot right at their ship. The infobot then opened its mouth to reveal a robotic women who looked like some kind of reporter.

"This is Darla Gratch reporting to you live from Blackwater city, We have just learned that Captain Qwark will be presenting the grand prize at the intergalactic hoverboard championship, which will be held here over the next few days". In the background of the video was a person in a hazmat suit who noticed the reporter and looked at the camera and waved before being eating by some kind of green blob thing. The green thing then noticed the reporter and started to approach her. "In related news, this planet has recently been suffering from an infestation of strange ameboid creatures, the cities administration has ensured this reporter that every step has been taken to eradicate these nuisances. Darla Gratch, Channel two News" The video then cut right before the ameboid was about to eat the girl. The infobot then closed its mouth and Clank put it in his storage.

"Did you see that" Ratchet said suprised.

"Yeah, I hope that poor lady is ok" Sophia said, concerned for the girls safety.

"Ah she's fine, I think, I'm talking about the hoverboard races".

"Were not going to that race just because you want to use your new board, we need to find Qwark or Drek" Jordan said.

"But that agent back on Aridia said if we bring the grand prize we can become his next stars".

"Do you really think fame is everything" Jordan said, sounding more angry.

"Well..." Ratchet hesitated.

"Do you really think that a shot at the big time is more important THAN SAVING BILLIONS OF LIVES" Jordan finally started to yell which made Ratchet look down and lower his ears. Jordan then took a deep sigh and talked in a calm voice. "Listen, I know you want to win that race, but I just don't think that this race is the best thing right now, But since we have been doing things by my calls for quite some time, I'll let you call it this time".

Ratchet then looked up at him a little and talked more depressive "Look, Jordan".

Jordan then place his hand on his shoulder and looked at him, "We'll go to that race Ratchet, and you'll win, I guarantee it".

"You think so".

"I have faith in you Ratchet" Jordan then playfully punched Ratchet shoulder. Ratchet then smiled and the group got in their ship and soared off to Blackwater City on Planet Rigar.

* * *

**Jordan has finally used the machetes ability for its real purpose, Clank has now started to show his use for the group, and Jordan has now had a legit conversation with Ratchet, Maybe there is hope for friendship and trust after all. But what lies ahead, will they find Qwark, will they stop Drek, will Ratchet win that race. Find out next time in chapter 10.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 Fame Controls You

**Here we go with chapter 10 and I know its a little late to be saying this but, WE HAVE NOW HIT THE 400 MARK. Its actually at 411 views but I just had to get that out. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story, seeing that tells me that you guys like this story and I should continue, It motivates me to move on you know. But enough about me lets get to the part where you guys start reading.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Fame Controls You**

**Blackwater City**

**Planet Rigar**

**4:03pm GST**

It was a dark and cloudy day as the group landed outside Blackwater City. As they got out of the ship Jordan saw that they landed on an island formation and he approached the edge and took off his jacket and put it into the water. He saw that the yellow goo on his jacket hasn't really stained it and it came off with ease.

_'I really hate wearing damp clothing, but I really have no choice at this point'_. As Jordan came up towards the three he saw that Ratchet has bought another glove, but it looked different.

"What did you buy this time" Jordan asked.

"Its a mine glove" Ratchet replied. Jordan then put his jacket on and put Sophia on his back and the duo walked over into a small building where one of those men in the hazmat suits came out and shot green fumes at them. Ratchet and Jordan dodged it.

"Hey were not those green things, its ok" Jordan said as the man ignored him and continued spraying at them. The duo then ran back and Ratchet threw a mine in which the man didn't see and ran over it, causing the mine to explode and kill him. They then walked into the building and saw some bolt crates. Jordan let Ratchet grab them and then they walked out to where there were giant armored crates floating on the water, which lead to the other side. Ratchet stepped back a bit and used Clanks helipack to run and jump, causing the helipack to activate and give him a little boost to make it to the crates. Ratchet then looked back at Jordan and saw that he forgot about him.

"Hang on I'm coming back over" Ratchet said before Jordan stopped him.

"No wait, I have an idea", Jordan then saw the gap and knew that it was makeable with his machete. He then pulled it out, pressed the button, stepped back, and ran as fast as he could and made a giant leap. He barely made it as he drove the knife at the bottom of the crate, Ratchet then looked down and held out his hand. Jordan grabbed it and Ratchet pulled him up, Jordan then unsheathed his machete and the two jumped over to the other side. They saw yet another building but the door was locked by a yellow button laying outside the door. Jordan reluctantly pressed the button, then the door opened and three more hazmat men came out. Jordan decided to use his bomb glove and threw one at the men, but only two died. Ratchet then pulled out his blaster and shot the last one twice to take it down. They then went in the building and saw an ameboid. The ameboid saw the duo and started slowly making its way towards them. Ratchet took out his pyrocitor and started to burn it. Pretty soon it exploded into two giant globs and Jordan saw that they were moving. Jordan then saw that they transformed into two but much smaller ameboids. Jordan pulled out his blaster and shot each one. They both exploded into two even more smaller globs which transformed again. Ratchet used is pyrocitor on them again and this time they showered into green goo, but luckily didnt get back up again. They walked over a bridge and went into an elevator where they saw an ameboid and a yellow button. Jordan pushed it again and it opened two doors, where three hazmat men in each door came out and started attacking the ameboid. Jordan used this distraction to his advantage and went through one of the doors and saw on the other side was an air taxi. Ratchet followed him and the duo took the taxi to downtown Blackwater City. As they readied to land they saw that there were multiple ameboids being attacked by more hazmat men and on the other side was a tank patrolling up and down a road. They started to sneak past the fighting and made their way towards the tank. The tank noticed the duo and started to move towards them. Ratchet immedeatley tossed two mines down and the tank went over them, the first one damaging its armor, and the second one destroying it. Jordan then noticed a man with visors similar to Skidds was gesturing him to come over to him, Ratchet also saw him and followed. They soon approached the man and he had a deep voice.

"RYNO for your robot, Trade ya" the mysterious man said

"Well..alright" Ratchet said

"RATCHET" Clank yelled

"I'm kidding, sorry he's not for sale, whats a RYNO anyway"

"Rip ya a new one"

"What did you just say to me" Ratchet said, thinking that it was a threat.

"R-Y-N-O, rip ya, a new one"

"Why that's the most powerful missile launcher in the galaxy" Clank said "I know its worth alot of bolts, he must've stolen it from the Blarg".

"Stolen, look trash can, you better watch your mouth or I'll"

"Wait don't tell me, rip ya a new one" Ratchet said as he asked for how much it was. He told them he wants one hundred and fifty thousand bolts for it. The Lombax and human knew they would not get that kind of money for a while so they decided to come back once they have that much. The duo walked over to a button that the tank was guarding, it then opened a door leading to another elevator, they took the elevator and walked into a little caver where in the center there was a pit with multiple doors, three ameboids, and another button in the middle. They decided to go down, Jordan ran over to the button and pushed it, which made all the doors open and six hazmat men come out and start to attacking the ameboids. The duo then sneaked past the fight and went through one of the doors where there was another elevator. They then arrived at the top where there were multiple laser gates with more buttons. Ratchet pressed one and it unlocked one of the gates, they walked through and pressed another, opening another gate. But this time a hazmat guy was waiting behind the gate they open and came rushing at them. Jordan used his bomb glove and threw one at the man and killed him. They walked into the next one and opened another gate. This one though had some bolt crates which Jordan then destroyed, he now had 6300 bolts. They opened another gate and saw an ameboid on the other side this time. Ratchet took out his pyrocitor and started sweeping the first one, then the two smaller ones, then the final two smallest ones. They opened another gate and there was nothing in it this time, they opened the last gate and it finally led them to the other side. They saw a manhole that was being pushed up by steam, which made Jordan question how so much steam pressure could lift up such an object, But the two went on the manhole and it floated them up and over a high ledge. They went into a building where a tank waited for them. Unfortunately they got to close to it and it shot out a green gas that the two dodged and backed away and planned.

"Green gas, Really, I was expecting something a little more, combustible" Jordan said.

"Well what do you plan we do" Ratchet asked.

"Simple, just do what we did last time, I distract, you kill" Jordan said as he got closer and started to run around the tank, having it focus its gas on him. Ratchet then went up and threw one bomb which destroyed a little bit of its armor and then a final one finishing it off. The two went through another elevator and it took them up to an area where there were multiple trees and surrounded by lamps in the center was a lady dressed in purple spandex. The group approached the lady and she spoke.

"Welcome to the hovercon interglactic hoverboard competition, Captain Qwark is giving away a platinum zoomerator to the winner of this competition" The lady said, surprising Jordan that its made of something that is easily relatable to earth.

"A platinum zoomerator" Clank exclaimed "Perhaps that will be the proof of your accomplishments that Skidds agent requires"

"Wait, do you guys mean Skidd Mckmarx" The lady said surprised.

"Yeah Skidd couldn't make it so were here to, you know, fill in for him" Ratchet said.

"Guess will see about that", the lady then pulled out a holographic signing sheet that Ratchet signed, then a teleporter came out of the ground to take them over to the track. Ratchet put clank on his back and got in the teleporter and looked over at Jordan.

"Don't worry about us Ratchet, were just gonna wait here" Jordan said.

"Alright" Ratchet said.

"Oh and Ratchet", Ratchet then looked at Jordan.

"Good luck". Ratchet then got in the teleporter and dissapeared, the teleporter then went back in the ground and Jordan and Sophia situated themselves on a bench and saw that three large TVs were hovering and it displayed a time that said _Race begins in 10.58 minutes_.

It was real silent for the three minutes that they sat there, but soon Jordan decided to break the silence.

"So" Jordan said which made Sophia look at him

"Are you feeling ok" Jordan said

"Yeah" Sophia said, "Why"

"Just wondering". Jordan then sat there and thought what to say next.

"Uuh do you know how to swim Sophia"

"No", Jordan then sat there and he know what to say to Sophia but he is wondering if it would be the right thing to say to her, he didnt want to startle her or anything. But he decided to ask her.

"If you don't know how to swim, then why were you in that lake back on Veldin". Sophia was a little startled at the question and started to hesitate and look away. Jordan knew that she probably didn't trust him enough to say stuff like that but Jordan reassured her. "You don't trust me do you", Sophia still said nothing, "Its ok to tell me Sophia, I just wanna help you". Sophia then slowly looked at him and slowly spoke.

"Well, I was hungry and I wanted food, I saw fish in that lake and started to fish"

"I didn't see you with any fishing poles though"

"I found a sharp stick and used it instead"

"But you were in the center of the lake, maybe you should of fished on the shore"

"They were all in the center though and I wanted food really bad, so I found a log sticking out towards the center, and I started to climb it to reach them"

"But that's dangerous, the log could break and you could fall in the water", Jordan saw Sophia put her head down and saw her ears drop a bit.

"I am guessing that's what happened", Jordan then could see Sophia slowly look up.

"I saw one and got it, as I started to walk off it the log snapped and I fell in"

"Oh, well I am sorry you didn't get the fish"

"How do you know I didn't get it"

"Well I didn't see a stick or fish when I rescued you"

"Oh, well ok". Jordan then looked at the TV and it said _Race starting in 5.10 minutes_.

_'Wow time flies fast'_, Jordan then looked at Sophia.

"Umm, Sophia, if I am allowed to ask, why did you say you didn't have any parents". Sophia was real hesitant again "You can tell me Sophia, its okay" Sophia then told him.

"Their dead"

"Oh, well, I am sorry to hear that, those are some nice clothes they gave you"

Sophia looked down at her clothes then looked back up at Jordan "My parents didn't give me these". Jordan was surprised when she said that, Jordan now wondered how she got those clothes.

"They didn't" Jordan said, and Sophia nodded "Well, who did then".

She hesitated a bit but then she said something that surprised Jordan "The people back at the orphanage did".

"Wait, you were at one", Jordan said and saw Sophia nodd. Jordan didn't think that she was already at one and reluctantly rejected taking her to one. He wondered though why isn't she there, but he thought if she is residents at one, then taking her back might actually be the right thing. "They must be worried sick about you...well once Ratchet comes back from the race, maybe I could help you get-".

"NO" Sophia yelled, interrupting Jordan, "Please don't take me back, Please"

"What do you mean"

"I don't wanna go back, that place is..." Sophia hesitated like she was trying to say something "Hell" she finally said.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say" Jordan said.

"I'm sorry but that's what it is" Jordan could then see tears develop "There mean to me".

"How are they mean, you mean the people"

"No, the other kids there, they call me names and bully me and always get me into trouble, And nobody believes me" Jordan could then start to hear her sob and Jordan pulled her into a hug again and let her sob into his jacket while he rubbed her back.

"Its okay Sophia...I'm sorry I ever asked. but, may I ask how you got out"

Sophia then looked up at Jordan "I saw a hole in the fence of the playground and it led outside the orphanage, I waited for everyone to sleep and stole the keys leading to the playground, I went out and crawled through the hole and got out".

"You escaped" Jordan could then hear Sophia quietly cry in his jacket and Jordan tried to calm her down.

"Its okay Sophia, don't cry, they wont hurt you now"

"I'm not crying because of that"

"Your not"

"Your taking me back aren't you" Jordan was shocked at what he heard from her. He was thinking about it but after she told him everything, he didn't want to now.

"What, No No No, of course not"

"Y-your not"

"No, I mean I was, but if it bothers you that much and it bothers you so much that you would escape, I wont take you back"

"You p-promise you wont take me back"

"You have my word" Jordan said as he raised his right hand and looked directly at her when he said it

Sophia then stopped crying and wiped the tears out of her eyes "Thank you" she said.

"Your welcome honey" Sophia then sat back in the bench and thought for a second.

"Jordan" Sophia said as Jordan looked slowly towards her.

"Yeah Sophia"

"What were you guys talking about back on Metropolis"

"What do you mean"

"I heard you yell, what were you guys talking about". Jordan was real hesitant on what to tell her but he told her anyway.

"Well, we were talking about taking you to a orphanage in Metropolis"

"What"

"I didn't make the call Sophia" Jordan said quickly "It was Ratchet and Clank who called it".

"Well, why didn't you take me"

"Because I told them you weren't there responsibility and you were more safer with me. I told them as long as I am still standing, I will decide what is and what isn't best for you".

"Well, uuhh, okay Jordan" The two then looked at the TV and it said _Race starting in 0.15 seconds_.

"can you see from there Sophia" Jordan asked.

"Uuhh I guess" Sophia said, Jordan then put Sophia on his shoulders and now she could view the TV. The clock then slowly counted down _Race starting in 5..4..3..2..1.._. The tv then showed a birds eye veiw of the track and at the start were six holograms of Skidd on hoverboards and the last person behind them was no other than Ratchet and Clank, waving at the camera hoping the duo was watching. The camera then paned to a view where they saw the start board and the lights started going down until they finally hit the green and all of the racers were off, unfortunately leaving Ratchet in last place. The Track went around in a giant circle so Ratchet had plenty of space to catch up, Ratchet then went over an ion booster allowing him to catch up with the rest. Ratchet then merely avoided a stack of explosive crates but allowed one of the racers to hit it instead, this put Ratchet into fourth place. Ratchet used an ion booster to then go up a ramp onto a platform above one of the racers. One of the racers though went on an ion booster and caught up in front of him. Ratchet then jumped from the platform and onto an ion booster and jumped on a ramp over the racer putting him in third place. He then crossed the line to finish his first lap. Ratchet used another ion booster and caught up with the third person. This one was a little more smarter then the other two and used a ramp to jump over Ratchet and onto a platform above him. Ratchet had to think as they were getting close to the line and then he thought of something. He followed him and as the racer was ready to jump off the platform, Ratchet got in front of him, and caused him to aim his trajectory towards another stack of explosive crates. Ratchet was now on his final lap in second place. Ratchet now had eyes on the final racer, Ratchet saw more ion boosters and used them combining various jumps and platforms to catch up to him. They were now together and bolting it towards the finish line, Ratchet was now thinking critically and time was of the essence, he had to think of something and then he finally thought of something. Ratchet started pushing the other racer with the other racer doing the same. They kept pushing until they found another stack of explosive crates. Ratchet was now starting to get pushed closer to the crates until at a last split second, he saw an ion booster. He broke away and went on the booster, He then made a sharp turn towards the racer and pushed him into the crates. Ratchet kept pushing him until at a last split second, he sharply turned right to miss the crates and the racer flew off his hoverboard, off the track, and Ratchet went through the finish line, winning the race. The TV could now be heard with loud sounds of people applauding and cheering with Ratchet waving at the crowd. The duo started to clap at his accomplishment.

"He did it" Sophia exclaimed

"Yes,yes he did" Jordan added

_'Not bad for that scrawny little furball'_. The teleporter then came out of the ground again and Ratchet came out with the hoverboard in his hand. Jordan approached Ratchet.

"What did I tell ya, I told you that would be more useful to you than me", Jordan then held out his fist towards Ratchet and they both fist bumped. they looked at one of the screens and on one of them showed the recap of the race, and on another one was no other than Captain Qwark.

"Hi folks, Captain Qwark here, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce this years hovercon intergalactic champions, lets give it up for newcomers.." the TV then displayed a picture of Ratchet and Clank that looked like a picture from a surveillance camera then a robotic voice announced their names "Ratchet, and Clank".

"Hey look that's us" Ratchet said towards Clank, not knowing the picture didn't have Jordan or Sophia in them.

"Today's winners will take home a brand new professional grade model T15 platinum zommerator" The lady held it in her hand and then tossed it to Ratchet "Manufactured by Gadgetron, this hoverboard drive delivers more lift, speed, and maneuverability than any other anti gravity device on the market. Well folks that's all the time we have tonight, remember to set your infobot to the Qwark Classic channel for tonight's episode of fight over death canyon, starring yours truly. Thank you and have a Qwarktastic day" the screen then shut off and the group got on an air taxi which had unknown coordinates. The group took it and the taxi led them to an empty area but the saw in the center was a trailer and beside it was a hulking man. The group approached the man.

"Hey,Hey, Hey press conference is over, Captain Qwark doesn't want any reporters bugging him in his trailer" the man said.

"Oh, well you see, my friends and I need to speak to the Captain about intergalactic security" Ratchet said.

"You mean you guys and your walking camera, you paparazzi make me sick now beat it"

"But sir, I am sure the Captain will understand once we-" Clank was then cut off.

"No, No, save it, I know how it works. You convince me to let you in, you snap a picture of the Captain in his underpants, then you sell a picture to the info tabloid for a million bolts"

"You've got it all wrong" Jordan exclaimed.

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck here making six bolts an hour, And I have to listen to a lecture from that cheapskate Qwark. So you don't get in unless I get a kickback, In advance", Jordan decided to pay the bouncer the four thousand bolts he wanted, now having only 2300 bolts left. The bouncer moved from his spot and let them go in. "You see how it works, you grease the hinges, the door opens" Clank was the first to climb up the stairs to get into the room followed by Ratchet and Jordan. And once they got in they saw that Captain Qwark was sleeping on a bed and Jordan proceeded to wake the Captain from his slumber.

"Captain Qwark" Jordan said as the Captain quickly got up.

"Huh, W-What"

"Its Ratchet and Clank Captain, you know from the Hover-" Ratchet said as he was interrupted.

"Oh yes, yes I know who you are"

"You do" Jordan said.

"Yes and thank the galaxy you found me, there's an awful plot being hatched to destroy our planets".

"Ratchet, Jordan, he knows" Clank exclaimed.

"Great, does that mean we can go hoverboarding now"

"My friends, were all in grave danger and I believe that together, we can put a stop to this madness"

"Together, you mean you want our help" Ratchet said.

"Look Ratchet" the Captain than started to turn his attention more towards Ratchet, "I have been keeping and eye on you, and I have never seen anyone with such raw talent, you are a true hero in the making"

"Really, you mean, I could be famous"

"Oh absolutely, oh and take this" Qwark than handed the group an infobot which instantly opened its mouth revealing different slides with people of the same species as the scientists back at BTS. "What makes one man toil an obscurity while another becomes a hero, is it strength, compassion, determination, or just pure blind luck. Wise men through the ages have struggled with that very question, but Captain Qwark knows the secret, That's why he's been able to defeat more desperates, rescue more damsels in distress, and save more civilizations than any other hero in the galaxy. Now's your opportunity to see if you've got the stuff heroes are made of. This infobot contains coordinates to Qwark's secret base. Can you quickly conquer Qwark's killer candidate of qwonfounded complextions? Can you quickly qwon-can-can you Qwarkly quick, Eurgh, just make your way through the defenses to the center of the base. Prove yourself, learn the secret, and earn your place in galactic history" the video then showed Qwarks symbol before he quickly voiced over a health warning "Consult your doctor before attempting any strenuous exercise. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Your results may vary" The infobot then went over to Clanks compartment and they saw from behind it, Qwark with a microphone announcing loudly "Meet me at...uh" Captain Qwark said before he hid the mic and whispered to the group. "Meet me at my headquarters on planet Umbris".

"Hey Captain Ratchet what do you think" Ratchet added.

"We wont fail you sir, we promise" Clank said determined. The group then left the trailer and took the taxi back to their ship. Ratchet and Jordan first decided though to buy some ammo for their weapons. The group got into the ship and decided where to go. To Umbris to Qwarks headquarters, or Aridia to see the agent and give them the reward.

* * *

**Ratchet's letting fame get to his brain and Jordan has now had his first real conversation with Sophia. Who know what will happen next, will the group visit the agent so Ratchet could possibly become the next best thing, or will they go to Umbris and complete the course to hopefully become allies with Qwark. Find out in the next chapter, or two.  
**

**Thank you for reading**


	11. Chapter 11 Regrets, Regrets, Regrets

**Hers chapter 11 and I need to apologize to you guys again for another delay. I have been sick for the past couple of days and I didn't feel like writing, but if you guys feel it wasn't a delay I will tell you the one reason why this is a delay, THIS CHAPTER IS, SHORT. this chapter is shorter than normal and if you want to know how short. It's a little longer than chapter 2 but if you want numbers. 2,012 words (including the author notes) compared to the 1,527 words that chapter 2 was. But now that you know how short this chapter is it sorta gives you an idea about what its going to be about. But once again I apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoy this.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**Now lets get reading**

* * *

**Regrets, Regrets, Regrets**

**Outpost X11**

**Planet Aridia**

**8:00PM GST**

Jordan was exhausted and knowing of his own nature decided not to argue with Ratchet and the group flew to Aridia to give the prize to the agent. The group slowly landed and they got out and Jordan saw that it was as dark and cold as it was as they came here last time.

_'Does time here stay the same or something'_ Jordan then activated his Ephone and selected the time zone for Aridia and looked at the time. _'Apparently so'_ Jordan thought as he saw that it was the same time as before. The group walked over to the strange transporter again and they went underground and it took them directly to the agent. Clank pulled out the zommerator from his compartment and gave it to the agent. The agent then looked at the group and Jordan saw by his expression that he was overjoyed.

"Fantastic you got it, great work guys"

"So, are you gonna represent us"

_'Oh yes, lets ask the very important question. Wait did he just say us'_ Jordan thought.

"You bet kid, and as a signing bonus I gooooot this" the agent went through his ship and pulled out strange headgear with two green antennas on each side with green lenses on the front and tossed it to Ratchet.

"Cool a helmet" Ratchet said as he put the headgear on.

"That is a sonic summoner it is used to attract sand mice" Clank said.

"Yes and its all yours, well I am going to finalize the paper work, I'll have my people call your people"

"Do you have people" Clank curiously said with Ratchet shrugging at the question. Ratchet saw an antenna in the ground and walked to it, the antennas on his helmet started blinking, and the one in the ground started blinking. the antenna then came out of the ground and attached to it was a little circular container. A little hatch opened and popped out a strange purple creature that was on a little UFO like ship and had the same summoner on as Ratchet. Ratchet spotted a sand shark and walked up to it, right as he was about to hit with his wrench, two blaster shots came from the ship of the sand mouse and killed it.

_'Its like daddy's little helper'_ Jordan thought as Ratchet was overjoyed about his new weapon. "Alright you got your fame and fortune now lets get outta here" Jordan said as he was ready to get on the transporter.

"Why we just got here" Ratchet said as he started walking towards another large group of sandsharks.

"Ratchet we need to get to that course"

"Cmon lets just stay a little while longer"

"Ratchet"

"Look, I am just gonna play with this a little and then will go okay"

"So were just gonna walk around while you kill sharks"

"You can go back to the ship if you want"

"And do what"

"Well" Ratchet walked closer to Jordan and whispered "Maybe you can teach Sophia how to, you know" Ratchet then held a blaster towards Jordan, Jordan looked at the weapon then looked back.

"Ratchet I still don't know about this"

"Why"

"Well, She's just...She's just..."

"She's what"

"She's just a little girl Ratchet" Jordan whispered, hoping Sophia didn't hear it.

"So"

"I don't want her to be desensitized by all this violence"

"I know it sounds wrong for her age, but we think its for the best Jordan"

Jordan sighed "Alright" Jordan and Sophia started to walk in the transporter.

"Where are we going" Sophia said.

"Back to the ship"

"What about Ratchet"

"There gonna go do some things, they'll be back". They both got out of the transporter and Jordan walked over to a vendor and looked at their stock. He went through the melee catagory and saw that they had in stock an Omniwrench 8000, Jordan saw that it was similar to Ratchets and they strangely had sizes to them. Jordan knew that a blaster may not be enough for Sophia and she might need something a bit more easy to use. Jordan bought a small sized wrench for Sophia and a small holster that you put on your back, Jordan walked over to Sophia.

"Here Sophia" Jordan handed the items to Sophia and Jordan helped her put the holster on her back, He then handed the wrench to Sophia. "Maybe you should try swinging that a little bit, you know, see how it feels on ya". Sophia walked beside the ship and started swinging the wrench. Jordan sat on a rock and thought, He knew that things are going to get harder and they may need more help, but a child, It wasn't anything he had in mind, Jordan walked over to Sophia. "So uhh, how does it feel on ya".

"Good" Sophia said. Jordan thought for a second and sighed.

"Sophia" Jordan said as he knelt down to Sophias level. "I think its time now", Jordan held out the blaster to Sophia, she looked at the blaster then back at Jordan.

"I don't know about this Jordan"

"I'll teach you Sophia don't worry"

"Its not that, Its just"

"What"

"I have never hurt anyone, especially for no reason"

"Your not gonna hurt anyone, only, robots or monsters okay"

"You don't sound like you want me to do this"

"I don't"

"Why are you teaching me then"

Jordan sighed and thought _'I think it's time to tell her the truth'_. "Alright the truth is, Its that whole orphanage thing on Metropolis. Ratchet said if I am not gonna take you he said its best I teach you how to use this. Sophia I don't like this either but, maybe it's for the best".

"Well, ok Jordan", Sophia took the blaster and the duo walked over to a rock that had a flat top. "Ok what do I do first" Sophia said as she was pointing the weapon directly at Jordan, who quickly took it away.

"Well first off don't do that"

"Oh, sorry". Jordan then found a empty can on the ground and put it on the rock, Jordan knelt down to Sophias level. Jordan gave the blaster back to Sophia and stood behind her. "Now hold the blaster out and look down here", Jordan pointed to the sight and Sophia looked down it. But doing so made Sophia accidentally put her fingers on the trigger and she pulled it, hitting the base of the rock and making Sophia yelp. "Careful Sophia", Sophia then looked back at Jordan.

"Jordan I don't know about this", Sophia said as Jordan could tell there was worry in her tone.

"Its ok Sophia, just don't push on the trigger until you are sure your ready to shoot okay"

"Okay", Sophia looked down the sights again, she put her finger on the trigger and pulled, she hit the rock behind the can and missed.

"Alright that wasn't bad, try again" Sophia took Jordans word and aimed again and shot, but hit above it this time. "make sure to hold it as steady as possible".

"I'm trying Jordan"

"Its okay Sophia, take your time", Sophia was about to shoot again but Jordan stopped her. "Oh and if you want some advice, try taking slow long breaths, it helps you hold it more steady". Sophia took Jordans advice and took a deep breath, Jordan smirked, "not that deep Sophia, just take normal long and slow breaths" Jordan then starting breathing real slowly and Sophia copied. Sophia then aimed down the weapon again and shot. grazing the can, but hitting it.

"I got it" Sophia exclaimed.

"You did, good job" Jordan then tried searching for another can but he couldn't find one. Jordan then went to the back of their ship and saw there were various empty cans and bottles everywhere. Jordan picked up several cans and bottles and laid them next to Sophia. Jordan put another can on the rock and walked behind Sophia again. "Lets try this again". Jordan knelt down to Sophias level and looked over Sophia at the can, Sophia looked down the sight and lined the shot. "Take your time Sophia I'm not rushing you", Sophia took her fingers off the trigger and stood there and took long breaths. She then put her fingers back on the trigger and shot, hitting right underneath the can.

"DANNIT" Sophia yelled.

"Its alright Sophia, this sorta thing takes time" Sophia sighed and she took a long breath and looked down the sight again. She slowly exhaled and pulled the trigger, hitting the can in the center and causing it to fly off the rock. "See", Jordan then put a bottle on the rock this time and walked back over to Sophia, "Lets try on more time". Jordan walked behind Sophia and knelt and looked down towards the bottle. "Like I said take your time". Sophia looked down the sight again and took a long deep breath she exhaled and took another long breath again. She put her finger on the trigger and pulled, hitting the bottle and causing it to shatter into pieces. "Good shot Sophia", Jordan gathered all of the cans and bottles and put them into the ship. Jordan walked over to Sophia and the both of them got into the ship. "What I tell ya, just takes a little bit of practice".

"Whenever I shot them, I thought of them as Sandsharks"

"Well, maybe sometime we could practice shooting Sandsharks"

"Okay", the cockpit door then suddenly opened and they saw Ratchet and Clank come inside and sit down beside the two.

"It took you a while" Jordan angrily said.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it" Ratchet said, taking the headgear off and giving it to Clank who put it in his compartment. "So umm did you, you know".

"Yes I taught her" Jordan exclaimed while looking at Sophia. "And you should see this little gunslinger here".

"I wasn't that good"

"Yes you where"

"No I wasn't"

"Ok maybe you need to improve on some things but you were pretty good for a beginner. Alright now lets get to Umbris" Jordan said as Ratchet punched in the Coordinates to planet Umbris and they flew off.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 11. I know this is a short one but it does sorta help add on to the story a bit now that Jordan has taught Sophia on how to use a blaster and defend herself. But next chapter the group will go to Umbris to Qwarks HQ. Who knows, maybe Jordan will use Sophia to help them. We will only find out in chapter 12.**

**Thank you for reading  
**


	12. Chapter 12 An Unworthy Trust

**Here we are with chapter 12 and I have to be honest with you guys. I sorta lazed with this chapter and it explains why it took so long to upload. It doesn't mean though that I am losing interest in the story it just means I needed some time off is all. But this is also the biggest chapter of them all. Totaling at over 5,000 (5,285) words this is the big one. And this seems a little too late but we have hit the 500 mark in views. So thank you all once again for supporting this story. I would also like to thank GrimlockX4 for favoriting this story. Its this kinda support that motivates me to push on with this story**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**An Unworthy Trust**

**Qwarks Headquarters**

**Planet Umbris**

**2:00pm GST**

It was cloudy with the glow of red as the group landed on Umbris, on a landing pad located outside of the Captain Qwark Headquarters. As the group got out of the ship they saw that above them was no other than Captain Qwark, on a strange looking gyrocopter holding a strange megaphone.

"Welcome to my challenge course, now's your chance to prove yourself strong and brave" Qwark said. Jordan also notice Qwark take the megaphone away from his mouth and say something else, but from all the noise, he couldn't hear or understand it. "Conquer it, and you will join me in my fight against evil".

"HAVEN'T WE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY" Ratchet shouted

"What, I cant hear you" Qwark said, putting a hand to supposively his ear.

"I SAID, HAVEN'T-WE-DONE-"

"Sorry, still having trouble, tell me later"

"LATER"

"WHAT IF WERE DEAD BY THEN" Jordan shouted

"WHAT" Qwark shouted through the megaphone

Ratchet sighed in frustration "Cmon guys lets get going". Jordan then put his hood up his and put Sophia on his back and they proceeded to a Gadgetron vendor where Jordan saw the strange megaphone that Qwark had. He read that it was called a Taunter and it said that it used a sound box that had multiple pre recorded obnoxious sounds and when the user pulls the trigger, It taunts nearby enemies. Jordan decided to spend the 1000 bolts it cost for it and he now had 1300 bolts left. Jordan also saw that Ratchet bought another glove and Ratchet told him that it was called a Glove Of Doom. after the duo bought their ammo they walked across a bridge and saw that in their way was a rotating turret that tossed tiny bombs. luckily it was only proximal so Jordan pulled out his blaster and shot it once to remove some of the armor, and again to destroy it. as they walked down a narrow path they saw that another turret stood in their way. but shot a blaster at them this time in a wave like motion. the two managed to jump over the shots and Ratchet swung at it with his wrench, causing it to spin and go back into the ground. as they walked over another bridge they saw that there were floating spheres hovering around the bridge. Jordan decided to use his taunter and pulled the trigger and the weapon made a whistling sound and the two spheres suddenly had spikes come out of them and slowly float towards the duo. Ratchet quickly pulled out his blaster and shot one, and then the other. They walked across another bridge and saw this strange door and on the ground in front of it were three green pads, Ratchet stepped on one that lit up for three seconds and then turned back off. Jordan immediately had a theory.

"Maybe these things unlock this door" Jordan said

"What do you mean" Ratchet asked

"I'm saying if we step on all of these pads it will unlock the door"

"Okay then" Ratchet then walked over to one pad and Jordan over to another. Jordan took Sophia off his back and placed her by another one. Once the three were set Jordan counted down to three.

"Alright on three we all step on the pads. One, Two, THREE". On three, they immediately stepped on the pads and the door opened. They all walked inside and saw two more turrets with bombs. Ratchet and Jordan knew what to do but this time Ratchet took out his Glove Of Doom and tossed it. A metal sphere came out of the glove and no second later, four little robots came out and started rushing towards the turrets. The robots started easily eating at the metal and soon the turrets exploded and the robots with it. They came across another door with three more pads. Jordan, Ratchet, and Sophia knew what to do so they stood by the pads. Jordan counted to three and they all stepped on the pads opening another door. They saw that it lead to two bridges and right when Jordan was about to step on it, part of the bridge came off and fell into the abyss below. They both knew they had to be quick so Jordan put Sophia on his back and Said that he would count to three and they would both run across the bridge. Ratchet agreed and Jordan counted. Immediately after he said three the two sprinted down the bridge, With the pieces falling off with every step they took. They soon got on a metal platform and they got to another bridge. Jordan didn't want to take any chances so he counted to three again and they both ran across the bridge and like before, Pieces of the bridge came off, but they soon got off the bridge and onto land were there was a maze made of barbed wire. They also saw that on the other side was a turret firing a blaster in the wavy motion again. The two managed to not only dodge the shots, but carefully navigate through the maze and get to the other side. Luckily the turret was only aiming at the maze so the duo walked up to it and Ratchet hit it with his wrench, causing it to spin into the ground. They soon walked down another path and saw two green pads, But a turret was firing over one. Ratchet saw the turret and shot at it, causing it to spin in the ground again. Jordan peaked around a corner of a metal wall and saw two more. Jordan saw the first one and shot at it to disable it, then slowly aimed and shot at the other one. Jordan started to walk down the path and saw the final pad, farther away from the other two though. Jordan set Sophia down and told her what to do.

"Alright Sophia now listen, I'm going to count to three and when I say three we'll step on these pads. Right after you see us step on these pads, run as fast as you can to the other one, okay"

"Okay" Sophia said and Ratchet and Jordan positioned themselves near the pads. Jordan then counted to three and the two quickly stepped on the pads.

"GO, NOW" Jordan yelled and Sophia started quickly running towards the pad. Right when it got to the third second, she quickly stepped on the pad, opening a door to a tall building leading towards the huge dome shaped building they saw back by the ship. Jordan looked over at Sophia and saw that the turret that was by the pad she was standing on started to rise and quickly shoot in Sophia direction.

"SOPHIA LOOK OUT" Jordan yelled as Sophia looked over and saw the turret, unfortunately for her, a shot grazed her right arm and she yelled and ducked from the incoming fire. Jordan quickly shot the turret, sending it into the ground. Jordan saw Sophia get up and hold her arm, Jordan quickly rushed over to her.

"Sophia are you okay" Jordan said with concern

"I don't know" Sophia said

"Let me see it". Sophia then held out her arm and Jordan saw the wound. Jordan saw as blood trickled down from it that a shot just grazed her and he was immediately relieved. Jordan then felt the wound to see how deep it was, luckily it wasn't deep.

"OW" Sophia exclaimed

"Sorry"

"Is it bad"

"No its just a small cut, one of the shots must've grazed you, I think you'll be okay". After Jordan said that he started seeing light come from the wound and as the light dimmed, there was nothing. Jordan also noticed that her veins were of its normal color, Indicating to him that he may need to get her some more Nanotech. But Jordan put Sophia on his back and he walked over towards the door that they opened, with Ratchet waiting for them.

"Are you alright Sophia" Clank asked with concern

"Yes I'm fine Clank" Sophia said as Ratchet and Jordan started to walk up the stairs into a wide open area where laid fifteen of the hovering mines that they encountered back on the bridge. They saw though that they were in a single file line, hovering all over the area. Ratchet got out his blaster but Jordan stopped him.

"lay down a mine, I have an idea" Ratchet layed down a mine. Jordan pulled out his taunter and pulled the trigger, causing the weapon to make an obnoxious alarm sound, and causing the mines to have their spikes come out and hover towards them. Weirdly enough they stayed in their line and caused the first one to hover over the mine, causing it to explode including 4 others. And because of the mines proximal towards one another, caused a chain reaction, causing all the mines to explode one at a time. And as the final one exploded, the area was soon empty and Ratchet looked at Jordan.

"Good thinking" Ratchet said

"Thank ya" Jordan replied as the duo saw three more green pads. Ratchet, Jordan and Sophia got onto their places and they all stepped onto the pads, opening a door leading into another building. Sophia got back on Jordan's back and the duo walked through the building and climbed up a very tall ladder. Once they reached the top, they saw that there was a large pool of water with a giant green shark like fish inside it. Ratchet told Clank to hand him the Hyrdodisplacer and he did. Ratchet saw a nozzle in where he put the tool in and pulled the trigger. What Jordan saw then was the pool slowly start to drain and the weapon fill up with water. They jumped down into the bottom and Jordan approached the fish which snapped at him. Knowing that it wasn't a robot, Jordan grabbed out his machete, activate the ability and threw it at the fish, hitting it between the eyes and killing it instantly. Jordan retrieved his machete and the duo slowly treaded across the bottom and into a small pipe, leading them into another drained pool with two more fish. Ratchet decided to use his bomb glove and threw one at one fish, causing it to explode, and Jordan threw his machete at another one. The duo slowly climbed up a ladder out of the pool and walked over to another one, where only one fish was in it. Ratchet pulled out his blaster but was stopped by Jordan.

"Hang on Ratchet, I think I'm gonna let Sophia take this one"

"You sure"

"I'm sure" Jordan then jumped down to the bottom and the fish didn't noticed him. Jordan took Sophia off of his back and looked at her. "I think its time we start practicing".

"What do you mean" Sophia said

"This" Jordan pulled out his taunter and pulled the trigger, making the whistle sound again. The fish noticed the duo and started jumping towards them. "Remember what I taught you Sophia" Jordan said as he pulled out his blaster, in case anything goes wrong. Sophia stepped forward and aimed at the creature, She shot at the fish once, but missed. She shot it again, but missed again. "Remember about your breathing Sophia" Jordan said and Sophia took his word and started slowly breathing. She then shot again, hitting the creature in the jaw, slowing it down a bit. She then aimed at it again and slowly inhaled and then exhaled. Finally she shot at it again, hitting it in the forehead and killing it. Sophia lowered her weapon and Jordan looked at her. "Good job Sophia" Jordan said as he pat her on the back. the duo then climbed up a ladder and Ratchet put the Hydrodisplacer in another nozzle, causing the pool to fill up with water. Jordan also saw that giant seashells started to emerge from the bottom and float up to the surface. Ratchet went first and swam over to the other side of the pool and climbed up onto the ledge. Jordan then got in but looked back to see Sophia on the platform, put her hand in the water and quickly jerk her hand back. Jordan can see fear in her eyes and decided to swim back over to her. "Whats wrong Sophia" Jordan said.

"I cant swim Jordan, remember" Sophia said with a scared tone

"Just get on my back and I will keep you above the water"

"I-I don't know". Jordan knew that she wouldn't want to do this and he understands her fear. Jordan thought that almost drowning would give him a fear like this to. Jordan sighed though and thought of something.

"Alright, maybe I can use those seashells over there to help you float over to us, would you be fine with that". Sophia nodded and Jordan proceeded to swim across the water to get one of the seashells. As he started to swim back he was stopped by Ratchet.

"Whats wrong with Sophia" Ratchet asked

"She's afraid of drowning"

"Can't she swim"

"No"

"Well why dont you just put her on your back and keep her above the water"

_'Oh what a great idea Captain Obvious, didn't you hear my whole conversation'_

"That's what I said to her, she wasn't so sure about it though so I'm coming up with an idea" Jordan said as he swam back over to Sophia. Jordan positioned the seashell as close to the edge as possible and told Sophia she could get in. Sophia slowly stepped into the seashell, with her head only showing now. And because of her body weight, the shell only sunk a little bit into the water. Jordan slowly started swimming while pulling the shell and soon they made it to the other side. Once again, Jordan put the shell as close to the edge as possible and Sophia slowly got out of the shell, with some assistance from Ratchet. Jordan then pushed the shell to the side and climbed up onto the platform, where on the other side was another pool of water. Ratchet used his Hydrodisplacer to drain the water. The duo jumped in and killed three of the fish inside, but Jordan left Ratchet to them with his Pyrocitor. Ratchet then climbed up the ladder and put the Hydrodisplacer back in the nozzle and the pool started to slowly fill up again. Ratchet got in first again and swam towards a wall, Jordan saw that Ratchet then started to swim under the wall and swim up to the other side. Jordan got in and saw that there was a little gap that he could swim through, but it was unfortunately under water and there was no possible way to put a shell through it, Jordan swam back over to Sophia.

"Did you find anything" Sophia asked

"No" Jordan replied

"How we gonna get across then"

"Well there's a gap under there" Jordan pointed down towards the underwater opening. "We could swim through it and get to the other side"

"But I don't think we could fit a shell through there"

"I know that"

"But..Jordan"

"Sophia there's no other way, your gonna have to come in here with me"

"Jordan I cant swim" Sophia said in that tone again. Jordan could also hear her hyperventilating from fear. Jordan knew she really didn't like water, and he knows he's been in a situation like this one. But Jordan got out of the water and started to reassure her.

Jordan crouched down to her level and looked at her "Sophia" he said which made Her look up at him. "Trust me" he whispered which made Sophia calm down.

"Ok" she said back. Jordan then picked her up and held her close. He slowly stepped into the water and he instantly felt more pressure around his torso. He then slowly started swimming towards the wall and felt Sophia bury her head into Jordan's shoulder. "Just don't look in the water and you'll be okay" Jordan said hoping to calm her down a bit. Jordan approached the wall looked down in the water. "Sophia" Jordan said which caught her attention.

"Yes Jordan"

"Uh, you might wanna hold your breath"

"Ok" Sophia then closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. Jordan also took a deep breath and swam down under the gap. He started swimming as fast as he could, to make sure that none of them ran out of air. Jordan quickly emerged to the surface and Sophia started breathing heavily with Jordan only breathing lightly.

Jordan looked at Sophia "See that wasn't so bad now was it" Jordan said, only getting a death glare from Sophia. Jordan swam over to the platform where Ratchet was and lifted Sophia up. Jordan then climbed up on the platform and walked to the other side, where there was another pool, but multiple yellow swingshot targets. Since the route would take forever if Jordan used his machete, he decided to ride the swingshots with Ratchet again. Ratchet used his Hydrodisplacer to drain the water, then Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and they used the targets to swing to the other side where there was a small cavern. They walked through the cavern until they encountered a drained pool, with a platform in the middle. They also saw that there were five more of those fish at the bottom, So they jumped down and Jordan used his machete to dodge their bites and stab three them, each in the forehead to kill them instantly. Ratchet used his jump attack with his wrench to kill the other two. They then climbed up the ladder to the nozzle and filled the pool up. Jordan went first this time and Jordan grabbed Sophia and held her. He slowly got into the pool again and started swimming backwards to keep Sophia above water.

"Don't drop me" Sophia said

"Its okay I got you" Jordan said as he swam over to the platform were up top had three more green pads. Because they were next to each other Sophia and Jordan quickly stepped on them, causing a door to open on the other side. Jordan held Sophia got back on Jordan's back again and he got back into the pool again where Ratchet drained it again, causing the duo to slowly descend to the bottom. Ratchet jumped down from his spot and they climbed up an elevated ledge and climbed up to the open door. They started to walk down a narrow hallway until they saw a circular door with a button on the side. Jordan pressed it and inside they saw it lead down a circular transparent tunnel and on the other side was Captain Qwark. Jordan didn't take one step in and he saw Clank running down the tunnel towards Qwark. The other three though just walked down to where Qwark is and they saw that he was on a hovering circular platform.

"Well, Well, you four continue to surprise me, step into the ring of heroes and I will finally give you what you deserve" The hero said as Jordan saw Clank and Sophia step into a metal platform where Jordan saw that the center looked like it split into two

"Sophia get back here" Jordan said firmly

"Jordan, this is it, we can stop Drek" Sophia said

"I don't know, something seems, off"

"Guys this is no time to become cautious we have reached our goal" Clank added

"I am with Jordan, something seems fishy" Ratchet said

"Listen to your little friends, your destinies are near steps away" The hero said

"Something just doesn't seem right" Jordan said

"This is it" Clank exclaimed, "Qwark is going to help us stop Chairman Drek" Clank said as Jordan saw him pull Ratchet into the ring. Jordan merely rolled his eyes and slowly walked into the ring with the rest of the group.

_'Alright, I'll buy into your little shenanigan, but I don't like it'_

"Why thank you Clank, you've been, helpful" the hero said as he pulled out a remote with a red button on it. Jordan quickly saw this and Ratchet saw his eyes started to widen

"I KNEW IT" Jordan yelled as he saw Qwark press the button and the floor beneath them split open and the group started falling into the pit below. Ratchet and Jordan where the first ones down, with the duo landing on their back. "Not again" Jordan said as he started to slowly get up. Jordan looked up and heard yelling as he saw Sophia falling down. Jordan quickly got underneath Sophia and caught her. Jordan looked at Sophia "You alright" Jordan said with concern.

"Yeah, I think so" Sophia said as Jordan looked up to see Clank using his helipack to glide down and land directly on Ratchet's chest

"Get off of me you idiot" Ratchet said as he shoved Clank off of him

Qwark maniacally laughed "I love it when a plan comes together" Qwark said with excitement

"What do you mean" Clank said confused

"What do you think he means genius, he's not gonna help us, he's gonna kill us" Ratchet said angrily

"You catch up quickly, only one problem with you hypothesis, I'm not gonna kill you"

"Your not" Jordan said confused

"No, He is" Qwark pointed to the Blargian Snagglebeast that they saw on the infobot, chained up to a wall

"But why" Sophia said

"But why" Qwark mocked "Its really not that difficult to decipher, I'm the official spokesperson for Dreks new planet, I cant have you four get in the way of my comeback"

'_Did you just mock her, Did You Just Fucking Mock Her' _Jordan thought, enraged about what he did.

"This isn't over Qwark" Ratchet said enraged

"No, but it will be soon" Qwark said as the group saw the beast break from its chains and walk towards the group

_'Oh, Shit'_ Jordan thought as he saw the beast walk and the ground shake with every step it took. He then saw the beast shoot lasers from his eyes and made a line which immediately combusted into fire. Jordan quickly put Sophia on his back and he ran a safe distance and started shooting at the beast. He saw that on his blaster he had a full auto option. He turned it on and started shooting four round bursts at the beast, slowly putting holes in the beast. Ratchet saw what he was doing and ran over to his position and started doing the same thing. The beast shot another laser at them in which the duo quickly dodged. they shot at it a couple times more until soon, it activated a shield and started shooting fire out of his hands and started charging towards them. The duo started running away from it, over a bridge in which the beast followed. They then saw that the bridge broke on the beast and it fell into the lava. the beast then jumped out of the lava and onto the piece of land that they were on. It lifted its fists up and brought them down on the duo, which they dodged and caused the ground to tremble. Jordan decided to use this opportunity and equipped his bomb glove and threw three bombs at it, causing them to push the beast back to the very edge. Ratchet and Jordan started running back and started shooting at it again. Jordan knew that this might not be enough and got an idea. "Sophia" Jordan said.

"Yeah" Sophia said back

"I don't think are weapons are gonna be enough so, can you, you know" Jordan showed his blaster to her

"I'll try" Sophia said as she equipped her blaster and started to shoot over Jordan's shoulder. They started shooting at the beast and Jordan heard a loud bang from the back of him and soon after he heard a ringing sound. Sophia shot the beast and caused it to activate its shield again and charge at them. The duo saw another bridge and ran over to it. They saw that in their way though was the bridge that the beast destroyed earlier. They jumped over floating pieces of it and got to the other bridge. The beast used it wings to fly directly on the bridge and soon enough the ground shook and the bridge broke and the beast fell into the lava once again. The beast then jumped to the other side of the bridge and used its lasers to shoot another line at them, Barely hitting Jordan but they dodged it. The beast then jumped to their side and started stomping causing the ground to tremble. Ratchet decided this time to use his mines and layed a couple down. The duo ran to the other side and the beast started to walk towards them, stepping on the mines and causing it to let out a roar. They started shooting it again, But Jordan started hearing more loud bangs from his right ear. Jordan then saw a Round hit the beast in the head and saw that it was from Sophia's direction, He looked back at her "Nice shot" he said but quickly looking back to see that the beast had its shield up again and charged towards them. The duo quickly started running to the other bridge. Ratchet got over to the other side first but before Jordan could make it, he lost his footing and twisted his foot. Jordan yelled as he went down, causing Sophia to fly over to Ratchet. The beast jumped over on the bridge and looked down at Jordan. As he was about to lift his foot, the bridge rumbled and soon a piece of the bridge the the beast was standing on, broke from beneath him. Soon the piece underneath Jordan started to bend, Jordan quickly crawled over but was too late and the piece broke from beneath him. He was about to fall in but Ratchet quickly grabbed Jordan's hand and saved him. Jordan then looked back to see the beast slowly roaring while it slowly started sinking into the lava. Jordan lowered his head and touched his forehead with his finger, then his chest, and left and right shoulder. Even though he killed, He never liked it and respected death, especially with a slow and gruesome one like this one. Ratchet slowly pulled Jordan up and Jordan layed flat on his back with Sophia rushing over and looking down on him.

"Are you okay" Sophia said with concern

"Yeah..I'm fine" Jordan said while breathing heavily "Hey" Jordan said as Sophia looked down at him again, "Good shooting" Jordan said as he saw Sophia smile in reply

"Thanks" Sophia said and Jordan slowly got up and the two started walking over to a bridge, connected to a door and inside was a red ship. On the bridge they saw that Ratchet and Clank were gathered around an infobot and Jordan could make out the conversation they were having.

"I wonder what this infobot has" Jordan heard from Clank

"Maybe it can replace you" Jordan heard from Ratchet. The mouth of the infobot then revealed its tv screen to reveal a black and white video and in the center looked like to be some kind of soldier.

"Were pinned down, Were pinned down. ships are hammering our position from the air" there was then a bright flash on the left side of the screen. The soldier looked over to see that there was a small crater near him. "That was a little too close. We need support NOW" The soldier looked to his left then right and then back at the screen. "Actually I need support. My entire battalion went a-wall and they left me to fight this war on my own. If the enemy doesn't kill those guys, I will. I'm not gonna last much longer, I need immediate assistance over and out". The video then went black and the infobot closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment.

"Those are Dreks ships attacking that planet, we must help that Commando" Clank said

"Are you serious, That's it I'm outta here, Qwark is going to be so sorry that he ever messed with me" Ratchet said as he started walking over towards the ship, leaving Clank.

"This isn't about Captain Qwark anymore, There are innocent lives being lost"

"Yeah, well I'm done with all of this stupid hero stuff, I've got my own agenda now"

"Ratchet, this is not like you"

"What do you know about me, you've spent this whole time looking for Qwark, you don't know anything about me"

"I know you will do the right thing, you and me both" Jordan added

"Yeah, well the thing I wanna do now is find Qwark" Ratchet said as he jumped into the ship, figuring out how to start it. "How do you start this stupid thing" He yelled.

"Have you forgotten you need a Robotic Ignition System" Clank said as he used his helipack to get into the ship.

Jordan sighed "Cmon Sophia lets go" Jordan said as he lifted Sophia into the ship, and then climbed in after her.

"I will start the ship, If you agree to help that Commando" Clank said while Ratchet sat and thought

"So, blackmail is it, fine just shut up and start the ship" Ratchet angrily said to Clank while he started the ship

Jordan chuckled "Blackmail" He whispered to himself but Ratchet overheard his laughter and looked back

"What so funny" Ratchet said

"Nothing" Jordan said as he quickly cleared the laughter. Ratchet looked back at the dash and typed in the coordinates to Planet Batalia where they'll hopefully find the Commando, If he's alive.

* * *

**Problems, Problems, Problems. Tensions are starting to rise between Ratchet and Clank in this part of the story, and Sophia how now suffered her first injury. Who know what will happen. Will the Commando be dead, will Ratchet find forgiveness towards Clank, Will the group CRUMBLE. Will have to wait and see in chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13 Problems and Teleportation

**Here we are with chapter 13 and we are now at 672 views. This one did take quite some time, due to schoolwork and I have been drawing some stuff for this Fanfiction. But I hope that people will enjoy this too. Because for the most part, don't expect a chapter for a while. After this is posted, I am going to be making so rewrites for this story, ESPECIALLY FOR CHAPTER 2. That chapter may need a complete rewrite so that's what I will be working on in the meantime. So sometime in the future you will see that the chapter will be different. But I do hope you like this story and enjoy.**

**If you like the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**P.S. If you would like to see some of these drawings, go to my profile and use the link provided. But if you want to save some time, then use on the link provided here **

* * *

**Problems and Teleportation**

**Fort Krontos**

**Planet Batalia**

**5:21pm GST**

The wet and gloomy atmosphere took its toll on Jordan as the group entered the atmosphere on Planet Batalia. Jordan decided to go up on his Ephone and look up the Planet. He learned that Batalia was mostly known for constant rain but also for it being one of the most guarded and fortified Planets in the galaxy. It had weaponry capable of destroying an entire fleet of ships, the only weakness was its men. All not use to battle they have almost no military training at all, thus making the Planet capable to a ground or aerial attack, such as the Blarg. As the group Landed they saw in the distance was a very futuristic looking fort with ships bombarding the surrounding area. They also saw, standing by their landing pad was the commander. As the group opened the cockpit, rain instantly began to soak the interior of the ship, Including the group. Jordan didn't mind rain that much but fighting in soggy clothing wasn't exactly his idea of comfortable. Jordan put his hood up and the group slowly got out of the ship and started to walk towards the commander. As they stood in front of the Commander, they saw that he looked down on them with anger.

"Attention you deserting maggots" he yelled in which Ratchet and Clank quickly saluted, and Jordan saw this and quickly saluted. Jordan then looked at Sophia and tapped her, which caused her to salute as well. "The next time you soldiers decide to go A-wall on me I'll shoot you myself".

"Look I just wanna-" Ratchet said as he was quickly cut off by the Commander.

"Zip it worm, you see those bombers" the Commander said as he pointed to a Giant ship up in the sky, dropping bombs on the land below. "if you don't get to the turrets and knock those ships out of the sky, this whole planets gonna be rubble"

"Meet me at the City Entrance" He finally said as he started to walk across a bridge into a weird entrance.

"He needs our help" Clank stated

"Yeah, why don't you go help him, into another trap, well go on, go fight some evil" Ratchet said as Jordan saw Clank put his head down, thinking about what to say next.

"At least I'm not a coward" Clank finally said

"Pfff, whatever, as soon as I find Qwark I'm selling you for scrap"

"HEY" Jordan angrily said "ENOUGH" He concluded which caused Ratchet to roll his eyes and put Clank on his back, with Jordan doing the same with Sophia. As they started walking down the bridge Jordan walked faster to get close to Clank, which Jordan saw that he had sadness in him but Jordan reassured him. "Don't listen to him Clank, He just needs to learn to move on from one little mistake"

"I can hear you" Ratchet said behind his back

"Good" Jordan said looking towards Ratchet but quickly looking back at Clank.

"I dont now if your words can help but I thank you for your concern"

"No problem". As the duo got to the end of the bridge they saw a Gadgetron Vendor, Jordan knows from what happened earlier that he may need to stock up. He approached the Gadgetron and stocked up on mostly blaster ammo and bomb glove ammunition, He now had 700 Bolts in his account. After they were all full on ammunition they walked through the entrance into the fortress and they saw that above them in metal writing it said _Fort Krontos_. As they walked in, they saw a Blarg trooper with a strange yellow metallic suit on, and he had a blaster. Jordan decided to shoot him with his blaster and as he shot, the Blarg immediately flipped to the left, dodging the attack. Right after it dodged, it shot at the duo, in which they dodged. Knowing that it is stationery when it attacks, Jordan came up with an Idea. Jordan started to quickly run at it and Ratchet shot at it with his blaster. It dodged and was ready to shoot Jordan, but Jordan quickly threw a bomb directly at him and killed him. Now that the trooper was gone they duo went through the entrance and saw a door on the left. It had another opening at the top and Jordan knew what to do. He put Sophia on his shoulders and she climbed up into the opening and pushed the button on the other side, opening the door. And what the group saw was unbelievable. Six stacks of bolt crates in the room with each stack totaling of twelve bolt crates each. They both decided to take half and Jordan was about to destroy one but realized something. He remembered the wrench that he bought for Sophia back on Aridia so he thought of something. "Hey Sophia" Jordan said as he saw her walk over to him, "How about you destroy these. you may need some practice you know".

"Ok Jordan" Sophia said as she walked up to a stack of bolt crates, she then brought her hand up and smashed the first crate, causing the whole stack to come crashing down. As Jordan saw this he also saw the bolts fly past Sophia and over to him. Sophia then went over to the fallen pile and started to destroy the rest of the crates, with Jordan giving her a little bit of assistance. Soon enough all of the bolts were cleaned in the room and Jordan looked into his account, only to see he now had 9300 bolts in his account now. Jordan then put Sophia on his back and the duo walked out of the door and onto another bridge, leading to a thin strip of land. just as they were about to walk onto a metal platform, A missile came down and destroyed part of the bridge. Knowing that the gap was easy to jump for Ratchet, he used Clanks helipack to make a long glide over the gap and onto the land. Jordan knew that someone of his form wouldn't make it so he took a few steps back, activated the machetes ability and ran as fast as he could and jumped as far as he could. As soon as he could touch the land, he rammed his machete into the side, and started to slowly climb the rockface. as he nearly reached the top, Ratchet held out his hand and pulled Jordan up. Soon they were on the land and Jordan saw that there was a bridge, but was not connected and way to far to try to jump across. Ratchet noticed at the bottom of the bridge was a bolt crank, and there was a hillside leading down to it. As they started to walk down the hill Jordan thought he saw a bush move and stopped to observe it. Ratchet saw this and looked back at him.

"Uuh Jordan, are you okay" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something" Jordan answered back as he caught up with Ratchet and the two slowly started walking down the hill. As they were walking Jordan saw that hovering over the crank were little robots with only one eye, and the lens color was green. Jordan thought that they were probably friendly but didn't want to take any chances. Jordan equipped his blaster and as soon as they were at the bottom, the robots slowly hovered towards them and there eyes turned yellow. They slowly started descending and their eyes turned red and Jordan knew that this would happen. As one got near him, it took its hand and snapped at Jordan, in which he dodged. Knowing that this was their only weapon, Jordan took out his machete and used its ability to destroy them. Seeing this Ratchet took out his wrench and swung with great force at the first one he could reach, Causing it to soar through the air and hit a rock surface causing it to explode. Jordan simply took things more careful and used his machete. Because of the long, slender neck the bots have, Jordan was able to take his machete and cleanly slice the heads off the robots. while Ratchet was busy trying to destroy two of the bots, Jordan noticed that one was approaching behind him. Seeing that Ratchet was busy, Jordan pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the robot. Knowing for the slowness of the shots, he aimed a little in front of the bot and shot. The round hit the bot directly in the center and exploded. Ratchet heard the explosion and quickly looked behind him, only to see metal parts and Jordan who was holding a blaster. Ratchet decided to thank him later though and Ratchet and Jordan approached the crank. Ratchet got ready to turn the crank but Jordan noticed a bush move again. As Ratchet began to turn the crank he saw a Blarg jump from behind the bush, and also saw one more jump from another bush behind him. Suddenly both the Blarg threw one bomb at them and Ratchet and Jordan saw this and quickly jumped out of the way of the explosion. Seeing though that they only had bombs, Jordan decided to take the one behind him and Ratchet take the one in front. Jordan saw the Blarg then toss another bomb and Jordan dodged it. And since Jordan knew they were organic, he didnt bother activating the machetes ability. Without hesitation Jordan threw his machete and it pierced the Blarg straight in the chest and caused it to fall. While Jordan went to retrieve his weapon, Ratchet decided to make use of his Glove of Doom. He dodged another bomb thrown from the Blarg and he threw the small metallic sphere and caused it to release four more of those creatures. The robots rushed over to the Blarg and started attacking it. As Jordan got his machete back what he saw next just made his stomach churn. He could hear the yells coming from the Blarg and he could see the bots slowly eating away at the Blarg, devouring it down to the bone and then finally exploding into tiny metal shards. Jordan understood the type of weaponry that this galaxy possessed and produced, but seeing this just made him think, why would someone invent weaponry like this. _'Oh My God'_ Jordan thought as he saw this gruesome display, but he quickly shook off the thought and went over to Ratchet,who was turning the bolt crank. As he started turning Jordan could see the bridge start to slowly connect and Soon the bridge was connected and ready to be crossed. Ratchet and Jordan started to go up the hillside and onto the bridge, As they made it to the top they saw that a giant, double barreled tank came rolling across the bridge and it shot cannonballs. Ratchet and Jordan quickly took cover behind a rock to avoid the bombardment. Jordan slowly peeked from behind the rock and saw that on top of the tank was some kind of circuit board. Jordan thought this maybe the wiring for the tank and he planned with Ratchet.

"Alright I think I have an idea" Jordan said

"Alright was is it" Ratchet said back

"I think I see some kind of circuit board on the top of the tank, If I can get to the top of it, maybe I can find a way to disable it"

"What do you plan we do then"

"Simple, you distract and while its focused on you, I'll jump on top of it"

"Well, okay" Ratchet thought as Jordan took Sophia off his back and looked at her.

"You stay here, I don't want you getting hurt" Jordan said as Sophia looked at him and hesitated before giving a response

"Okay" Sophia said and Ratchet ran out from behind the rock and used his Taunter to get the tanks attention. The tanks top spun around to the noise and started immediately bombarding Ratchet with cannonballs. With Ratchets swiftness, he was able to dodge the cannon fire with ease. Jordan then ran out from behind the rock and ran up to the tank and jumped on its base. Jordan then quickly climbed to the top and saw the wires. The board consisted of various colored wires and different devices. Jordan thought everything was probably critical to the tanks function and activated his machetes ability and rammed it into the board, cutting all of the wires and devices in the board. Five seconds have now past and nothing happened, Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet lose his footing and trip and fell onto the ground. Jordan saw the tank get closer and put the barrel up to Ratchets face. Ratchet covered his face and when the tank was about to fire, Nothing happened. Jordan saw that the tank was no longer functioning and his hypothesis actually worked. Jordan then climbed down from the tank and offered his hand to Ratchet, which he did and Jordan pulled him up.

"Okay Sophia, you can come out now" Jordan yelled as he saw Sophia peek around the corner and walk over to Jordan, in which Jordan put her on his back again and the Lombax and Human proceeded to walk across the bridge. Once they reached the end of the bridge, they saw that to their left was three large pipes and they were leading down to a pond below them. They both decided to ride down the little waterslide and they soon made it down, where they saw in the distance was another tank, guarding two bolt cranks. As they got out of the pond, Jordan saw another Blarg come out from another bush and the duo moved quickly to avoid any bombs. Jordan thought quickly and took his blaster out, shooting the Blarg in the leg, and then in the chest. They both now started to focus on the tank. Ratchet and Jordan knew what to do and Ratchet quickly ran down to the tank and shot it with a blaster multiple times. The tank noticed Ratchet and started firing bombs at him. While the tank was distracted, Jordan ran down to the tank and jumped on the base, and finally on the top. He did what he did last time and Activated the machetes ability and rammed it into the circuits. Ratchet saw this and started to run away from the tank. As Jordan stood on top and felt the tank slowing down and finally coming to a complete stop. Ratchet returned to Jordan and he immediately walked towards one bolt crank and started turning it, having one part of a bridge come out only half way. Jordan figured that the other bolt crank would connect the other side and he walked over to that crank. Jordan saw this and then saw Sophia approach the crank. She took out her wrench and put the top end of the wrench on the bolt. Sophia then started to try to turn the bolt crank, but she tried pushing as hard as she could and nothing happened. Seeing this, Jordan just sat there and watched, having the feeling to laugh, but he knew he wasnt that rude. "You need help" Jordan asked, only seeing Sophia shake her head in reply. Jordan then saw Ratchet walk over and stand by Jordan as well, but soon moved Sophia out of the way and turn the crank himself. Jordan then saw the bridges other half come across and connect to the adjacent side. Jordan put Sophia on his back and the duo climbed up a hillside and up onto the bridge. As they were crossing, they could see the Commander standing there waiting for them. Once across the bridge they approached the Commander.

"Blasted thing wont budge, I tried everything I know, short of nuclear weaponry" The Commander said as he pointed to a bolt crank a few meters away from them. Jordan also saw the commander think of something but completely threw out the Idea.

"Well, you tried, see ya" Ratchet said as he started to walk away from the Commander but was immediately stopped

"Not so fast soldier, you going into that compound even if I have to throw you". Jordan then heard the Commander think of something, and then saw him point to a strange metal path. "That ventilation shaft leads to the platform" The Commander said as pointed to Ratchet "Soldier, Find a way to use that shaft to get into the compound undetected"

"Hmm" Clank thought

"You've shown bravery by making it this far soldier and for that, I reward you, I intercepted this Infobot that you might find useful, take it, I'm off to find my battalion, good luck" The Commander said as he pulled an infobot from behind him. He then dropped it in front of them and the infobot opened its mouth to reveal the video. The video showed Drek, once again, and it showed him on his ship again, but now there was a strange circular rock formation in the background in it had a yellow glow inside of it.

"Hello once again fellow Blarg I hope this message finds you well, as you may know our home planet is no longer habitable. We've abandoned our factories, our Laboratories, and our happy lives, because of the pollution, leaving much behind", The video then started showing different images and video of the whole planet. Not much was shown but the whole planet was thickened with green pollution. "Fortunately, the nearby planets will supply us with all we need to create our new world, which is nearing completion. Once our scientists locate the ideal orbit, our new planet will be perfect", The video showed the cowardly lieutenant, holding a blaster to a blargian scientists head, who seems to be messing with a galactic map trying to find an ideal orbit. "So reserve your space now, prime locations are filling up fast. Good day" Drek quickly said as the video stopped and the infobot closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment.

"Now you understand why we must stop him, he wont rest until he has destroyed every planet in the galaxy" Clank said towards Ratchet

"Yeah, well I've got fish to fry" Ratchet said

"Bigger than the galaxy"

"Well different fish anyway, look, didn't that Commando guy say we could get into that compound"

"Yes, by using that ventilation shaft, but we will need something special to walk on that"

Jordan hesitated and then thought of something "Hey, didn't Drek say there factories were abandoned and things were left behind back on their planet"

"Yes" Clank said

"Well I have a suggestion, we'll leave here and head to that Planet, maybe there's something over there that we can use"

"Fine, lets go then, we'll come back later" Ratchet said as they got on a airtaxi and took it back to their ship. The duo now decided to go back to the Gadgetron and fill up on any ammunition and Jordan saw Ratchet get yet another weapon. The weapon he got was a long weapon, and when Jordan asked what it was Ratchet replied by saying it was a PX6 Devastator and it had a homing mechanism on it, making the missiles capable of homing in on targets. As they were about to enter the ship. They saw another metal walkway to the right of the ship and walked down it. They saw at the end of the trail it had an airtaxi and it had unknown coordinates on it. They decided to take it and it lead them to a metal platform and on it was a blue alien with a green military helmet on and he had a blaster, Jordan also saw that he looked young. They got off of the taxi and approached the man.

"Halt, who are you, what are you doing" The man said, obviously looking paranoid. Clank immediately put his hands in the air and started to talk calmly.

"We are on a mission to save the galaxy" Clank said

"Speak for yourself and put your hands down, you look ridiculous" Ratchet said as he turned his back to him.

"Actually I don't care who you are, I gotta get the heck outta here, I joined the army to get some money for college, I didn't think I would end up in a war"

"This is a noble cause sir" Clank said

"Noble my ass, I just wanna get home to my family". They young man pulled an infobot from his backpack and showed it to them "Here, I got this off of a busted robot, give me some bolts for a bus fare and its yours". Jordan decided to pay the guy not because of how much Ratchet spent, but for the young man. Seeing a guy going in a war like this and at such a young age, and wanting to see his family again. It reminded Jordan of him and his situation. Jordan felt bad for the guy and decided to pay the 2000 bolts its cost, now only having 7300 bolts.

"Here you go sir and may I recommend for you to try looking for another career path than this" Jordan said

"Thanks a bunch and don't worry. Good luck saving the galaxy or whatever" The man said as he handed them the infobot and dived into the watery abyss below. The infobot then opened its mouth revealing another video, but it now showed a Blargian scientist standing in front of a ship that was on a rail of some kind.

"Greetings Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, as you can see we about to test our new automatic pilots helmet, this helmet allows us to control our newly designed ships, only with our thoughts. Please enjoy the demonstration". The ship started up but right when it was about to take off, It immediately went backwards and crashed into the wall behind it. "Uhh, we still have a few minor adjustments to make" the scientist said, feeling completely embarrassed by the demonstration. The infobot then closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment.

"Whoa, if they ever get that to work, I have got to get me one of those" Ratchet said with joy.

"If their working for Drek, they might know where he is" Clank said

"Is that all you can ever think about, Drek this Drek that, I've got my own problems"

"If you cant see the importance of this situation, you do have problems"

"Yeah, well if your so smart, how come you fell for Qwarks stupid trick"

"Please stop fighting" Sophia said over Jordan's back.

"She right, This is so stupid. So we got into one little trap, we still survived didnt we" Jordan sternly said

Ratchet hesitated "Ah forget it, we all need to get to that Planet and that's all that matters" Ratchet said as Clank got back on Ratchets back and the group saw a pad with a white circle on one side of the platform. Jordan thought of something but thought that it was too good to be true so he let Ratchet go first. As Ratchet stepped on the pad, Jordan saw that the circle started to glow brighter and brighter until soon, Ratchet was gone. Jordan didn't know what happened and immediately got on his Ephone to try to communicate with Ratchet.

"Ratchet...Ratchet" Jordan said as he heard nothing but immediately got a response four seconds later.

"Yeah" Ratchet said back and Jordan heard.

"Where did you go"

"Back to the ship". Jordan was completely hesitant on what to say but Ratchet spoke up before he did. "What, you didn't know that was a teleporter" Ratchet said as Jordan was completely baffled on what he just said, Teleportation, Something Jordan thought would take hundreds to maybe thousands of years to invent. But shaking off the thought Jordan got onto the pad and it started to glow.

_'Oh MY GOD I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO USE THESE'_ Jordan thought as the teleporter got brighter and soon Jordan could feel the whole world just start to spin. But as soon as it started, it ended. He could see that they were down that metal walkway that they were on before. But as Jordan took his first step, he started to stumble and soon fall over. Ratchet and Sophia immediately went over to Jordan and helped him.

"Are you okay" Sophia said with concern.

"Yeah, its just..." Jordan could say, only thinking what to say next.

"Yeah I know, I remember when I got a little motion sick when I first use this" Ratchet said as he helped him up. Soon Jordan recovered from his vertigo and the group walked over to the ship and climbed in and got settled, now the group had to decide where to go first, Gaspar, or Orxon.

* * *

**Relations are now starting to sour with the group. Will they hold out and be able to stop Drek. But most importantly, will Jordan live to see his family again. We'll have to find out in chapter 14.**

**Thank you for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**802 VIEWS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. (Actually by the time this is posted it will be long past my birthday). Thank you to all who have been supporting this story so far and have been reading it, your support is so much appreciated. But I have another long one for you, yes even longer than the other chapter but this one maybe interesing to some. You will notice though that some things were changed in this but it will play a role in some of the future chapters. So I hope you can forgive me for some of the arrangements.**

**If you like the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**One mans trash is anothers treasure**

Arguing proved to be a challenge as Ratchet, Clank, and Jordan argued about where to go first. But due to Clanks smarts and Jordan's temper, they all agreed to go to Orxon first. As the group was making their way to the Blargs home planet Jordan remembered something. He reached into his jacket pocked and pulled out a needle and a vial of Nanotech. He knew that Sophia need it and was ready to administer it.

"Sophia" Jordan said which made Sophia look at him "I remembered that this was in my pocket, so, uuuhh, can I have your arm" Jordan said and Sophia started to pull the sleeve of her left arm. Sophia then took a deep breath and injected the Nanotech into her arm. Jordan started to rub her arm again and he slowly saw the Nanotech brighten her veins again. Jordan stopped rubbing then and Sophia looked at him.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome". Just as he said that the group slowly started to see the repulsive ruins that was planet Orxon.

**Kogor Refinery**

**Planet Orxon**

**3:30pm GST**

The air was green and filled with muck as the group landed on a landing pad near a Refinery on Planet Orxon. As they landed, they all got into the cargo hold of the ship and conversed.

"So what do you plan we do, I don't think we can go out there without suffocating" Jordan said

"Unless Clank is willing to go out" Ratchet suggested

"Perhaps I can" Clank said. As they all agreed for Clank to go out, Jordan thought of an Idea

"Wait a minute, I have an Idea. Clank, do you remember that gas mask I gave you back on Metropolis"

"Yes, why"

"Let me see it". Clank did what he was asked to opened his compartment and gave him the gas mask. Jordan examined it a bit and gave it back to Clank. "Can you like, see if the filters in this are still good". Clank then started scanning the mask and soon he came up with a result.

"It appears the filters have been slightly used, but they're mostly pristine"

"Excellent, now give it back". Clank gave the mask back to Jordan and Jordan proceeded to put the straps around his ear and put the mask on his face.

"Are you sure that mask will work" Ratchet asked.

"I hope"

"You Hope"

"Hey, sometimes one mans trash is another mans treasure"

Jordan then told Ratchet to open the cargo doors and told Sophia to stand beside Ratchet. The doors opened and Jordan slowly stepped out onto the planets soil. He started taking light breaths to conserve the filter and to his surprise, the mask worked. Jordan quickly got back into the ship and Ratchet quickly closed the doors. Jordan kept the mask on and came up with an idea. "Alright the mask works, now we know what to do. I will go out with Clank and you two will stay here".

"Maybe I can come with you" Sophia said

"Sophia I don't think there's any-" Jordan paused and remembered that he found another smaller mask. Jordan quickly told Clank to get out the other mask he found and told him if it was useable. Clank scanned the other mask and saw that the filters were pristine. Jordan then quickly proceeded to put the mask on Sophia. "Does it fit okay" Jordan asked and got a nod in reply. Jordan told Ratchet to open the doors again and Jordan walked out with Sophia to see if the mask worked. Jordan could see and hear Sophia breathing normally and that was all the he had to hear to know that it works. They both quickly got into the doors and started to prepare for the adventure, "Oh and Ratchet".

"Yeah Jordan". Jordan hesitated for a second and thought of something. He thought that maybe he could use Ratchets harness to wear Clank on his back. In his mind though, he knew that meant that Sophia would have to walk. But he knew she probably wouldn't mind. "Give me that harness thing".

"This" Ratchet said as he pointed to the brown strap wrapped around his body.

"Yeah"

"Why"

"JUST GIVE ME IT"

"Okay Okay". Ratchet took the harness off and Jordan started to figure out how to put it on, due to his body shape he had some difficulties in putting it on, but soon enough he had the harness on. Jordan told Ratchet to open the doors. As soon as they were outside, Ratchet quickly closed the doors and now they were outside in the barren waste of Orxon.

"Jordan If I may, but why did you want Ratch-" Clank was interrupted as Jordan picked him up and moved Clank around his back. Soon, Jordan heard a clicking sound and let go of Clank and felt that he was now attached to his back. Jordan looked down at Sophia.

"Do you mind walking at all" He said and Sophia shook her head.

Now that the whole group was ready, the duo started to walk down a metal hallway where it soon lead into a cavern and by the entrance was another one of those alien frogs. Before entering the planet Jordan did research and read that they were called alien swarmers and they were frog like. Jordan told Sophia to get her blaster out and she got behind Jordan. Jordan equipped his blaster and aimed at the creature and fired, causing it to explode in a shower of green goo. As they started to walk down the cavern. Jordan noticed a small glass case and inside the case was a tiny robot, with antennas coming out the sides of its head. Jordan broke and its antennas instantly turned green and when Jordan started walking, they followed him.

"What is this thing" Jordan asked

"Its called a Gadge-Bot" Clank said "there little robots that I can command"

"Well that'll be handy"

Jordan noticed a little teleporter and Clank told Jordan that the only downside to these little robots is they cant climb. As they approached a teleporter that was linked to one that was on a small ledge above them, Clank concentrated and a sound can be heard from him and at the same time the robots antennas turned blue. Soon they robots ran over towards the teleporter and they were teleported up over the ledge. Jordan and Sophia climbed the ledge and they walked into another room where at they saw a crab like creature with long claws. Jordan was ready to shoot the creature but Clank sent another command and caused the four robots antennas to turn red. Soon the robots ran at the creature and started devouring it until there was nothing but bone. Unfortunately one of the robots exploded in the process.

_'Their like those little bots in the Glove Of Doom'_

After the creature was dealt with, the saw that inside was a metal door and beside it was a little pod and a holographic image popped up over it and it said 3. Clank started to send another command and the antennas turned blue again and the bots proceeded into the little pod and the door opened. As the door opened, they walked down another cavern and climbed up a small ledge. as they looked down to where they saw another metal tunnel, they saw that in their way were various alien swarmers. Jordan wanted to take out his blaster and shoot them but he had another idea in mind.

"Hey Sophia" Jordan said "Maybe now could be the time that you could practice on some hand to hand combat"

"What do you mean"

"Just get your wrench out"

Sophia took out the wrench that Jordan bought him and Jordan crouched to Sophia's level and pointed at one of the creatures. "See that thing down there, I'm gonna let you take this one"

"You sure"

"I'm sure". Sophia started walking down to where the creature is and was stopped by Jordan "Just be careful okay"

"I will"

Sophia finally reached the creature and it immediately noticed her and started hopping towards her. Sophia started to breath heavily and she started bringing the wrench over her head. Once the creature finally reached her it started to bit at her. She dodged the first bit and she swung at the creature. She missed and the creature tried to bit at her again. She dodged again and swung at the robot again, causing it to fly across the room but not kill it. This time Sophia ran over to it and lifted the wrench over her head again and swung as hard as she could down on the alien, causing it to flatten and be drenched in the green goo again. Sophia started breathing heavily and Jordan walked towards her. Jordan patted her on the back and the duo started to walk down to the metal tunnel. as they walked down they saw another one of those crab like creatures but since they saw it was only guarding a vent, they decided to leave it. As they reached the end of the tunnel, they walked into a large room and at the top was a metal door and a little pod that had a holographic number 6 over it. Knowing that they didn't have all those bots, Jordan decided to plan.

"Okay I think we should spread out and look for as many of those bots as possible"

Clank hopped off of Jordan's back and the Lombax, Robot, and Human went to different areas in the room. Jordan saw in his area that he saw a teleporter and various bolt crates, he also saw that there were only two Gadge-Bots in that area. Jordan proceeded to break the crates first and he now had 7800 bolts in his account. After he got all the bolts he broke the little pods that held the bots and he stayed in the area until the two were done. Clank walked into the left corner of the room and saw he only had two bots as well. Clank broke the bots and they started following him over to Jordan. Sophia went to the other corner of the room and saw there were the final two bots in the room. Sophia broke the pods and the robots followed her and Clank to Jordan. Now that the group was whole again, Clank sent a command and the bots antennas turned blue and they went into a little teleporter to send them up to the platform where the door was. Clank got back on Jordan's back and Sophia and Jordan climbed the ledge up to the door. Clank sent another command and the bots quickly got into the pod and the door opened. They walked through the door and saw that there was another door, but two Gadge-bots. Jordan broke the pods and saw that beside the door was a ledge that led over to the other side. Jordan vaulted over the ledge and saw that on the other side of the door was a circular button. Jordan stepped on the button and the door opened. When Clank saw this he sent another command and the bots antennas turned green and slowly ran over to them. Jordan looked back and saw that there was yet another door with another button, but far away from it was another pod. Jordan stepped on the button and opened the door. Clank then sent another command and the bots antennas turned yellow and they stayed on the button. But just as Jordan was getting off the button, the door closed. Jordan thought that the weight of the bots wont be enough to open the door so Jordan stayed by the door and told Sophia to get the pod. Sophia broke the pod and the robot followed her and she walked over to a button on the other side of the door. Knowing that her weight would be enough to keep the door open, Jordan walked over and Clank sent another command and all the robots followed the group through the door and over to the other side. They saw that in front of them now was another door on another elevated ledge, but there was an alien swarmer blocking their way. Clank sent a command and caused all of the bots to run over to the creature and start devouring it. Soon the room was empty and now they stood towards the door. Clank sent another command and the bots ran over through the teleporter and were teleported up to the ledge. Jordan and Sophia climbed the ledge and saw there was another bot in the corner. They broke the bot out and saw the door had no button in front of it. Clank sent a command and the robots stayed. They saw that there was another ledge that led to the other side and they climbed over it into another room. in that room there was a door on an elevated ledge and another pod that said 6 over it. Jordan saw the button for the door and stepped on it and Clank sent a command and the bots started running towards them. They quickly searched the room and found that there were two remaining bots in the room. Jordan broke one pod and let Sophia break another, now they had the six bots they needed. Clank started to send another command and the bots ran over to the teleporter and it beamed them up to the ledge where the door was. Jordan and Sophia climbed the ledge and Clank sent another command and the six bots ran into the pod and opened the door. As the door opened, inside was a laboratory that Jordan recognized from the infobot. Jordan observed that it had different maps and resarch all around the room. Jordan thought then he heard a noise and pulled his machete from his sheath. He searched the room and concluded that his mind must've played a trick on him. But Jordan found the entrance and exit to the laboratory and saw that in front of the entrance was a pair of metallic shoes. Jordan and Clank approached them and Jordan saw that they started to shake. Soon he saw that one boot quickly flew over and stuck onto Clanks body, and one flew over and stuck to Jordan's machete. The speed and force of the boots were so great that it did knock the two back and on the ground. Jordan started to forcefully pull the boots off his machete, which proved to be difficult, but soon they both got the boots off themselves and Clank shoved one boot into his compartment, and Jordan picked Clank up and shoved the other boot into the compartment as well.

The group now looked over the edge and saw that there was the ship. but to the right of them they saw a minefield with scattered mines. Jordan thought that they could just go back to the ship but he decided that he wanted to explore some more. As Jordan approached the area, he saw that there were many bombs scattered along the ground. Jordan found a rock and decided to throw it at a mine. As he threw it he saw that the rock hit a mine and caused it to explode, he also saw that tiny shards hit the other mines and caused them to explode as well. The only thing Jordan like is that they did not chain react at all and he could possible sneak around them. But Jordan couldn't risk having Sophia tread across this so he put her on his shoulders and he started to tip toe across the field. He took 5 small steps in and felt that Sophia was tilting forward and causing his weight to shift. He soon started to lean forward and almost stepped directly on a mine. But he used his reflexes to quickly jump back onto a small space were the previous mines were. Jordan then stood there and thought.

"Sophia your gonna have to get on my back for this, I cant have you move around on my shoulders"

"But what about-"

"Do not worry Sophia, I do not mind"

"Ok"

Sophia positioned herself on Jordan's back, putting her legs around his stomach and her arms around his chest. Now that his weight was balanced, he started to tip toe across the field again. He saw that they were in a pattern and knew that he could take steps in a zig zag like motion across. He did so and soon he was in the middle of the field. On his left he could see an entrance into the building, But on his right he saw that there was a pit and beside it were two Gadge-bot pods. Jordan knew that he would probably need those soon and decided to carefully tread across the field. he carefully made his way to the pit and saw that one bot was being guarded by two red crates with a biohazard symbol on the front. Jordan decided to leave that one and got his machete out and broke open the pod of the first one. Its antennas turned green and followed Jordan to the other bot. Jordan approached the crates and decided to touch it. it started glowing a bright red and made a low beeping sound. Jordan quickly got out of the way and saw that the crate exploded and caused the second crate to explode as well. He also saw that the crates broke the pod and the bot ran over to Jordan. Jordan now faced the field and started to tip toe towards the building now. But two steps in and Jordan looked over only to see one bot step on a mine and explode into multiple pieces. But his eyes quickly shot wide open as he saw a piece of its antennae fly over towards a mine that was underneath him. Jordan saw this and quickly jumped back from the mine and saw it explode. Jordan's head was now hanging over the pit and he quickly got up. Knowing that these little maggots couldn't be trusted, he grabbed the second bot and held it in his hand and saw that the first bot came out from the ground of his pod and ran over to him. Jordan picked up the other bot and proceeded to tip toe his way again over to the building. He didn't have many difficulties this time as he made his way over to the building and saw that another bot was in a pod at the entrance. Jordan broke the pod and the bot ran over to join them. Jordan put the two bots down and Sophia climbed off of Jordan's back and saw that in the building was a tiny maze. its was small enough for Jordan and the three to just walk across to the other side, but the bots. Jordan decided to stand there and figure out a way through the maze. As he was thinking, he saw a little door and a yellow snake like laser come out of the door and started slithering its way around the maze. Jordan didn't want to lose all of them and decided to pick two of the bots up and guide the last one. he walked straight and walked right and then left. As he was ready to walk straight, he saw the laser climb over the maze and onto the path that Jordan was on. it came gliding towards him and it took a right turn onto another path. Jordan was relieved of this and continued on with the maze. as he made right and left turns and walked up a few ramps, he reached the other side and put the bots down. As he was ready to call the duo over, the laser glided over and went past Jordan, severely burning the side of his leg. Jordan yelled and fell over and the laser glided back into the little door.

"JORDAN" Sophia yelled as she and Clank ran over to help him. "Are you okay" Sophia said with concern.

"Yeah, I think I am" Jordan said as he breathed heavily and saw a streak on his leg that was charcoal black. But the pain would soon be over as he saw the wound glove blue and saw the light soon fade away, only seeing reddish skin where the wound use to be. Jordan got up and saw that there were three more pods lined together. Jordan and Sophia broke the three pods and the bots ran over to join the rest of them. They group the walked through a door and saw a narrow platform leading over to another bot activated door. But beneath it was a pool of a green liquid that looked like acid. Jordan decided that they should from a line, since the bots followed Jordan, he decided to go behind Sophia. Sophia went in front of Jordan and he saw the bots from a line right behind them. They slowly walked across the platform and Jordan always monitored the bots to make sure none of them walk out of place. They soon made it across and approached the door and saw the pod had a holographic number six over it. Clank saw the pod and commanded the bots to walk into the little pod. The bots ran into the pod and the door opened revealing another maze, but much larger and infested with creatures. They saw though that at the entrance was another Gadge-bot pod. Jordan broke it and they saw that there was another one of the crab creatures guarding two pods. Jordan let Sophia take this one and she pulled out her blaster and shot the creature in the head. Jordan then approached the pod and broke it and went back and turned right to see another pod, but guarded by alien swarmers. Clank commanded the bots to attack the creatures and they started devouring the things, but one got destroyed in the process. The two bots ran back over to the group and one of the bots spawned from its pod and ran over to the others. they continued down the maze to see five more of the alien swarmers and another crab. Clank sent the attack command again and the bots quickly ran over and each one started to devour each frog. Jordan was now focused on the crab and took his machete out. Duo to its rough armor, Jordan activated its ability and since they didn't move, he went up and jammed the blade right in the center of its back. Causing it to fall. they saw too that in that area was three more pods. Jordan broke them and the bots ran over to the others, now having six bots. As they continued down the path, they saw the door and a crab guarding it. Clank sent out the command again and the bots rushed over and started to devour the crab. As soon as there was nothing but bone, the bots ran back over and Jordan saw that the number ten was hovering over the pod, but they only had six.

"Okay we should split again and try to find the other four" Jordan said as Clank sent a command and the antennas of the bots turned yellow, commanding them to stay. Clank got off of Jordan's back and saw an area that they haven't explored yet. He went around a corner and saw more alien swarmers, and two pods. Clank apporached the swarmers and one immediately tried to bite him. Clank dodged and quickly punched it., causing it to mysteriously explode. Clank then approached the second one and right when it was about to punch, It snatched at clank and grabbed him and started to gnaw at him. Clank knew alot of anatomy on different species and poked it in the eye and it released him. Clank then quickly punched the creature and caused it to explode again. Clank looked down at his body and saw that he had minor dents on his sides and scratches on his torso, But Clank didn't worry too much and broke the two pods. The bots started to follow him and he walked back to Jordan.

Sophia decided to go back to where they saw the first two robots. She searched the area and saw a tiny corner to one of the sides of the area. She walked towards the corner and saw a lone pod placed there. She approached the pod and broke it. But when released its antennas were somehow yellow. It didn't follow her at all so she decided to pick it up and walk over to Jordan.

Jordan saw that there were no other places for the first one to go. He decided to search the area he was in and looked behind the pod and saw that there was the last one. He broke the pod open and the bot started to follow him.

Jordan could now see Sophia walking with one in her hand, and saw Clank with two following him. But as he saw Clank walking Jordan noticed something different about him. he saw that his torso was minorly mangled and Jordan was immediately worried. Jordan ran over to Clank.

"Clank..What happened to you"

"I got attacked by a couple of alien swarmers"

"Are you alright"

"I am fine"

"We'll, once we get back to the ship I'll see if I can fix you up"

The group now gathered by the door to see that they now have all ten bots. Clank sent the command and all ten of them started to run towards the pod and enter it. Before the door opened, Jordan and the group could hear loud cannon fire coming from behind it. after multiple shots were fired, it stopped and the door opened. On the other side they saw there was a large room and on each corner were two destroyed turrets and a bigger one on the other end of the room. He also saw that at one end of the room was a door, and the turrets blasted a hole in the wall in front of them, revealing part of the ship beneath them. They went through the hole in the wall and saw that behind it was a metal railway, and an infobot. The group approached the infobot and it immediately opened its mouth, revealing a picture of a tropical type setting and someone narrating in the background.

"Cities are full of smog, swamps are full of muck, and dark pits are full of dark". Suddenly a creature that was similar to Skidds species jumped in front of the picture. "But here a Jowai Resort the sun shines twenty four hours a day". The screen then paned over to the man again but is beside a metal building this time, holding a strange helmet with yellow filters on the sides. "Visitors get a free 02 mask to explore our warm waters". The video then showed the man again, but showed open water and they saw that in the background was a guy similar to the scientist from BTS was quickly swimming away from a giant red fish "The benign marine life will welcome you to the big blue world under the sea". The person soon swam off screen and the man quickly focused the camera on himself. "You can also use our complimentary flippers to partake in speed swimming". The video then showed the man behind the tropical picture again. "So come to Jowai Resort, where you can leave your world, and your troubles behind". The screen soon went black and the bot closed its mouth and went into Clank little, but minorly mangled compartment.

"We better not show Ratchet that" Jordan said

"Indeed" Clank replied. Just as Clank was about to get on Jordan's back, Jordan walked through the hole and went towards the door connected to the room. As the room opened, Jordan saw that it was filled with computers and in the center of the room was a strange vending machine looking object and it had a screen that had a giant N on it. Jordan approached the machine and it told him to confirm if he wanted to buy Premium Nanotech. Jordan saw that it cost 4,000 bolts to buy one can and he was not willing to spend that kind of money. Jordan though looked behind the machine and saw multiple stacks of bolt crates. he broke them and collected them. He looked into his account and saw that he had 17300 bolts in his account, he calculated that was about 8000 bolts. Jordan then proceeded to buy a can and it came out of the machine like any other soda machine. Jordan looked at the can and saw a giant N on the front of it and no nutritional information on the back.

_'Maybe I'll keep this for Ratchet'_. Jordan put the can in his pocket and decided to buy another can, bringing his total back down to 9300.

"Here Sophia". Jordan held out the can towards Sophia and she took it. Jordan saw though that she had problems getting the can open and Jordan took the can and opened it for her. Sophia started sipping the drink but after two sips she immediately spit out the liquid.

"What, you don't like it"

"Its disgusting"

"Do you know how much bolts I spent to get you that". Jordan saw Sophia's ears drop and she put her head down. "I'm sorry" Sophia said Softly.

Jordan chuckled, "No No, Its okay Sophia". Jordan now approached Clank. "Hey Clank, what is this Premium Nanotech". Jordan showed Clank the bottle and he narrowed his eyes to look at the can.

"Its a health related beverage, making so that the person is able to Store more Nanomites in their bloodstream.

"But I don't think the Nanomites get smaller so..." Jordan paused and thought for a few seconds. After he thought of something, his eyes immediately widened and he looked at Clank.

"Wait, your saying this stuff DILATES YOUR VEINS"

"Correct"

"Oh my god". Jordan started quickly pacing and started to panic. "I cant believe I gave Sophia that"

"Everything will be alright Jordan"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW" Jordan yelled as he continued to pace and started to mumble thing to himself.

"Jordan" Sophia approached Jordan in which he ignored her call. "Jordan" She said again.

"Oh my god what am I going to do" He mumbled

"JORDAN" Sophia yelled which caused Jordan to pause and look at her. "I'm fine, see". Sophia stepped back and twirled around and Jordan saw she looked normal. "I feel fine".

"You sure"

"I'm sure"

Jordan knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, but if you feel weird or something, you let me know okay"

"Ok"

Now that Jordan was calm. He and the group walk over to the metal platform and saw that there was a ten foot drop, down to the ship. Jordan decided to take this risk and put Sophia on his back again. Jordan then sat down and have his legs hang over the ledge. Jordan took a deep breath and slid off the platform. Just as he was ready to make the landing, his chest suddenly jerked and he felt Clank activate his Helipack and they all slowly hovered down towards the ground. Sophia got off of Jordan's back and Jordan approached the ships cargo doors. He started banging on the doors and waited. Seconds later the doors opened and they quickly ran inside and the doors closed.

"The adventures have returned" Jordan exclaimed as he saw Ratchet come out from the cockpit of the ship.

"So you have" Ratchet said. After saying that he looked down at Clank and noticed his mangled body. "What happened to him".

"Don't worry about it" Jordan said.

"Well...Did you find anything"

"As a matter of fact we did, Clank". Clank started to go through his compartment and he pulled out the metallic boots again and threw them too Ratchet. Knowing the potential consequences, Jordan saw Clank fly from across the ship and stick onto the shoes again.

"Hey, are you giving me these or not"

Clank narrowed his eyes "They are magnetic, I appear to be stuck to them"

"Oh". Jordan pulled out his machete in case he needed to pry Clank off the boots, but he saw that Ratchet pulled the boots away from each other and saw that Clank then flew across the ship and hit the cargo doors.

"You alright Clank" Jordan said as he looked back at Clank who looked like he was in a daze. But Jordan could then feel his machete shaking and feared the worst.

_'Crap'_ he thought as he suddenly flew across the room towards the boots. Ratchet ducked to avoid him and Jordan flew over towards the other side of the ship and hit his head. Jordan slowly got up and could feel a headache start to kick in.

"Put those things away before someone gets hurt" Jordan said as Ratchet quickly handed the boots to Clank and he put them in his compartment. As Clank closed his compartment, Jordan could hear a faint thumping sound coming from the compartment. Clank quickly faced away from Ratchet and held his chest.

"What do you have in there" Ratchet suspiciously said.

"Gears, metal filings, dust"

"You know what I mean, what is it"

"I will show you this but you must promise to stay focused on our mission". Clank opened his compartment and the infobot flew out of it.

"Is it something about Qwark" The infobots screen opened in front of Ratchet and he watched the video. Halfway through the video Jordan could start to see excitement in his eyes and knew what that meant. As the video ended, the infobot closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment. Jordan could see Ratchets expression and sighed in annoyance.

'Here We Go' Jordan thought.

"Jowai Resort, Pokitaru" Ratchet said excitedly.

"I knew it" Clank said.

"Oh cmon, switch off your nerd circuits and have some fun"

"We are not going to that planet Ratchet, not-yet" Jordan said

"Look, we'll just go long enough to pick up the 02 mask"

"And how long would you define long"

"Welllll" Ratchet hesitated and thought.

"Maybe we should go, Perhaps the extra oxygen will help his brain function properly" Clank said.

"Clank" Jordan exclaimed

"Yeah and maybe the salt water will help rust your mouth shut" Ratchet said.

"Please stop with your arguing" Sophia exclaimed

"We are not going to Pokitaru, we are first going to Gaspar to get that helmet and anything else we find" Jordan said

"Then we go"

"NOO, then we go to Batalia. Then we'll go to Pokitaru"

"Yeah, We'll I'm driving this ship so wherever I say goes"

"FINE, I'LL DRIVE IT MYSELF THEN". Jordan started storming through the cargo bay and to the drivers seat.

Ratchet sighed in frustration. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, we'll go to Gaspar, then Batalia"

"Good" Jordan said calmly as he got our of the seat and Ratchet got in it. As soon as the group was in their seats, Ratchet typed the coordinates to Gaspar and they were off.

* * *

**ARGUING, ARGUING, ARGUING, thats all it ever is with these guys. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope there is no errors. Because I would normally read it over before I post it, but because I wanted this out so quick I decided not to. So I hope theres no errors. And now you pretty much know the order of the chapters. First will be Gaspar, then Batalia, then Pokitaru. But enough talking now, Time to get to work on chapter 14.**


	15. Chapter 15 Helmets And Volcanoes

**I bring you today, another unfortunately short chapter. But you can understand that not alot happens on Planet Gaspar so that explains it. I do however hate that I may have left a little bit more out than I would want and I do apologize. I really don't want anything to do with gold bolts in this story though but I do have something reserved in the future for something like this.**

**If you like the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Helmets And Volcanoes**

As Ratchet flew the ship to Planet Gaspar, Jordan decided to go into the cargo hold and see if he can find anything to repair Clank with. It was mostly empty but Jordan saw that behind a wooden crate was a Crimson red tool box with a welder and thin pieces of sheet metal.

"Bingo" he whispered to himself. "Clank" he then called out and Clank got out from the passenger seat and walked over to Jordan.

"Yes Jordan" Clank said

"I found some tool that I can use to fix you, soooo, can I"

"Alright"

Clank jumped up onto the wooden crate, layed down and Jordan got straight to work. Jordan knew that Clank shouldn't really be powered on for this and he decided to put Clank in shut down mode, causing Clank to go into his backpack form again. Jordan then welded the sheet metal to make it thin as possible and welded the metal to parts of his body that were attacked. Soon enough Jordan was able to weld all of the pieces and Clanks body looked good as new. Jordan then pushed the power button located inside of Clank and Jordan heard that familiar robotic voice again.

_"Powering on in 8.3 minutes"_

8.3 minutes later Jordan could see Clanks eyes open and his arms and legs extend back out. Clank slowly sat back up and looked down at his body, seeing it was as smooth as before. Clank looked up at Jordan.

"Thank you Jordan"

"No problem buddy" Jordan said as he patted Clank on his shoulder. Suddenly a voice can be heard from the dashboard of the ship.

_"Arriving at Planet, Gaspar"_

As they approached the Planet, Jordan could see that it sorta looked like Mustafar from star wars, due to the red and orange color the planet was. Before they entered the atmosphere Jordan remembered something. Jordan took off the harness he had on and gave it to Ratchet.

"Here's your harness thingy" Jordan said as he handed the object to Ratchet

"Thanks" Ratchet said while he put the harness back on his body

**Blarg Depot **

**Planet Gaspar **

**7:40pm GST**

The planet bloomed with the color of red as the group landed in the fiery planet that is Gaspar. The group got off the ship and Jordan could see the ground riddled with lava and volcanoes rising to the clouds. But he quickly shook off the though and put Sophia on his back and put his hood up. Before adventuring the planet Jordan decided to go to the Gadgetron and see what they had in stock. Jordan saw that they now had a weapon in stock that looked like a metallic boxing glove. It cost 7500 bolts but he decided just to buy it, knowing now he only had 1800 bolts left. Jordan saw Ratchet get on a metallic elevator and quickly got on with him. the lift slowly descended them down to the ground below and Jordan saw multiple robotic dog-like creatures awaiting for them. Just as they got off the lift the robots ran towards them. Jordan decided to use his weapon that was called a Walloper and got ready to punch one of the bots. One bot jumped at him and Jordan used his energy to swing the heavy glove. Right when he swung, the weapon suddenly pushed him forward and punch creature, sending it straight into the lava. Not knowing what happened Jordan decided to figure it out later, seeing that Ratchet was already disposing with the last of the creatures with his bomb glove. The duo started walking down the narrow strip of land and they saw another Blarg in a hazmat suit with a blaster. Jordan was about to pull his blaster out but saw Ratchet pull out his Devastator and shoot the Blarg, causing the missile to hit him in the chest and explode into pieces. Knowing how angry the Lombax must feel he decided not to bother. Jordan saw that to his right was a turret type weapon and there was a circular gate blocked by metal debris. Jordan let Ratchet use it and Ratchet continuously shot at it, causing the metal to explode and the gateway to open. The duo climbed through the gate and continued to walking down and around the side of a volcano. As they approached a long gap, another Blarg that flipped out of the way of Jordan's blaster shot. Ratchet quickly hit the Blarg with another bomb and caused it to fall into the fiery pit. Now worrying about the gap, Ratchet used his helipack to glide over to the other side. Jordan however knew he would want to risk jumping it and thought of something. He activated his machetes ability and rammed it into the volcano beside him. He saw cracks and crevices and used them to slowly climb his way over to the other side. Right when Jordan was over the land, he jumped off and joined Ratchet as they continued to walked towards another metal gateway. As they approached the gate Jordan saw three more of those metallic creatures.

_'I'm just gonna call them Chompers'_ Jordan thought as he readied his Walloper.

Jordan saw the first one and swung at him and missed. The creature jumped and chomped at Jordan, but Jordan quickly dodged the attack. Jordan tried punching it again and this time hitting it, causing his to hit the rockface with great force and exploded. Ratchet just used his blaster to take out the final one. Right when they were about to leave Jordan saw two bots with circular bodies hover towards them. They didn't look like much of a threat but Jordan saw as they got near them, they went inside their bodies and formed a sphere shape and started to blink red. They then started hovering faster and Jordan got out of the way of the first one as it exploded and caused the second one to fly back. Jordan quickly equipped his blaster and aimed and shot at the second one, hitting it dead center and destroyed it. They approached the gate and saw there was no turret near it. Jordan looked around and saw elevated land and saw the turret that they needed. Jordan saw it was by metal platforms and a narrow path lead to them. They walked down and saw another gap but Jordan could jump over it his time. Jordan let Ratchet go first and he glided over the gap, but Jordan simply took a long jump over the gap. They went up a small hill and saw a Chomper waiting for them at the top. Jordan got his Walloper out and swung at it with grate force, punching and destroying it. Jordan was now looking at the platforms. Jordan took his time and made long and steady jumps over the platforms with Ratchet doing the same. They were soon over to the turret and Jordan let Ratchet use it again. Ratchet aimed the turret and rapidly shot the turret again and destroyed the blockade. Ratchet used his helipack to glide over to the land and Jordan decided to take the long way around. Soon Jordan was over with Ratchet and they went through the gate and up another elevator. The elevator brought them up to a circular metallic building and the duo stepped inside. The room they walked in was filled with various robot parts such as bodies, feet, and legs. They continued to walk down a narrow hallway and enter another room that was long, and aligned with tanks on both sides. They saw though that there was 3 stacks of crates at the entrance and decided to destroy them. Jordan now had 8000 bolts. they started to walk down and suddenly, two Blarg troopers jumped from behind a tank and started to fire at the duo. Jordan still had his Walloper equipped and quickly ran up to the Blarg and punched him, only knocking him back. The Blarg then shot at Jordan and he quickly dodged the attack and ran up and punched him again, this time in the temple, causing the Blarg to go down and not get up. Due to the proximity of the Blarg, Ratchet simply jumped and slammed his wrench on the Blarg, killing him instantly. The duo now started to continue to walk down to the end of the room and started to walk down another hallway into another room, this time filled with computers, and a turret. They walked in and 1 Blarg jumped from behind the turret and started shooting at them again. Jordan quickly took out his blaster and shot at the Blarg, but he jumped out of the way. Ratchet then equipped his devastator and shot at the Blarg, causing the missile to follow the Blarg and cause him to explode into pieces. Now that the room was cleared, Jordan walked up to one of the computer and looked at the screen. What he saw looked like a map, but none that he recognized.

"What is this" Jordan said to himself, not knowing that Clank was beside him and heard him.

"It appears to be a map of Batalia" Clank said.

"Do you think that what we saw back there was some kind of armory that their preparing to send into Batalia"

"Possibly"

There conversation was quickly ended as they heard Ratchet get on the turret and blast through the barricaded gateway. Once the gateway was cleared they walked out and saw that it was the same testing site that they saw from the infobot. As they approached the ship, another circular robot hovered from behind the ship and went into its spherical from and hovered towards the group. Jordan simply used his Walloper and punched the robot, causing it to soar twenty feet and explode. Now with the threat gone Ratchet started to search the ship and when he was done, He turned around and held the helmet out towards the group.

"Now this, is cool" He exclaimed and put the helmet on his head.

With the helmet now retrieved they walked over on a square platform that had multiple stacks of bolts on it, and a few gadgetron ammo crates. They took half of each side of the platform and started to destroy the crates. Jordan and Ratchet were now full on ammunition and Jordan now had 9000 bolts in his account. As soon as the crates were gone, they got on another elevator and rode it down towards the strip of land where they started at. Because Ratchet just wanted to go to Pokitaru, they decide to not search anymore of the Planet and went up the elevator back to their ship. Once the group got back to their ship and all were settled in, Ratchet was about to enter the Coordinates to Pokitaru but Jordan quickly stopped him and he instead, entered the Coordinates to Bataila and soon they were off.

* * *

**Like I said, I fell that I may have left too much out, but thats my own opinion. I do have a guess though that there may be another short story for next chapter but Pokitaru wont be as long as 2000 words. But anyway, lets hope the group can save Batalia in chapter 16.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16 Metal Is Priceless

**As I said in the last chapter, this would be another short one but I cant believe I'm saying this but, 1057 VIEWS. Thank you all once again for reading and supporting this story. I never would have thought that a story like this would get so much viewing attention, but thank you. I would also like to give shout out to Darth Synkka for favoriting this story as well. I do thank anyone who has Favorited this story, its this kinda support that I appreciate. But I'll shut up now and I will let you guys read on.**

**If you like the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Metal Is Priceless**

**Fort Kronto**

**Planet Batalia**

**5:21pm GST**

With the time strangely still staying the same on the rainy planet of Batalia, the group landed their ship by the same place as before and started to get ready. The group hopped out of the ship and Jordan put his hood up again and put Sophia on his back and the group was off again. The walked over to the airtaxi from before and took it all the way over to the ventilation shaft. Once at the ventilation shaft the group got off of the taxi and Clank proceeded to pull the magnetic boots from his compartment. Once Clank threw Ratchet the boots Jordan immediately held Clank to make sure he doesn't stick to them again. Once Ratchet got the boots on Jordan put Clank on Ratchets back and Ratchet approached the shaft and started to raise his left foot. As his left foot hovered over the shaft, it immediately slammed down onto the shaft and stuck to it. Ratchet then put his right foot on the shaft and now he could walk on it without falling.

Ratchet took a few steps then look back at Sophia and Jordan. "Dont worry about us, we'll just wait here" Jordan said and Ratchet turned back and continued to walk along.

While Ratchet was traversing the shaft, Jordan decided to use this time to look up some of the enemies that they have been facing so far. Jordan was also seeing that Ratchet was walking in corkscrews, upside down and going lefts, rights, ups, and downs that just made Jordan queasy. But Jordan quickly saw that Ratchet encountered those hovering bots with the one eye that slowly turned red as they approached him, but Ratchet quickly dispatched them with his wrench. Jordan decided to look them up first and learned that they were called scoutbots. He also learned that they were very weak and they did travel with a few other bots.

After Jordan was done researching, he saw Ratchet go through a hole in the wall of the compound and he was finally in. Jordan saw that near the bolt crank was 1 Blarg and seven scoutbots. Ratchet took out his devastator and shot one at the Blarg. It flew towards him and he dodged, not knowing that the missile quickly turned around and hit him in the back causing him to explode. Now seeing that the bots were hovered very close to each other, Ratchet took out his mine gloved and allowed the bots to hover towards him, not knowing that when they hovered over the bomb, it exploded and the others with it.

With the threat now gone Ratchet ran up the stairs of the compound and to the bolt crank. Ratchet proceeded to turn the bolt crank and Jordan saw that a bridge on their side was slowly connecting to the compound. Once the bridge was connected, Jordan and Sophia slowly walked over to join the duo. Sophia then got on Jordan's back again and Ratchet and Jordan walked through a hole in the forts wall that must of been blasted by some kind of artillery. Right when they stepped onto the other side the wall in front of them exploded and through the smoke was two Blarg tanks who immediately shot at the duo.

Jordan ran around the tanks with Ratchet doing the same. Ratchet then equipped his devastator and wasted the last three rockets it had on one tank, damaging it severely, but not destroying it. Knowing that one of the tanks was focused on Ratchet Jordan used this distraction to run up to the tank and jump on top of it. Right when he was about to cut the circuits the other tank noticed him and shot two rounds at him. Jordan quickly saw this and jumped out of the way, only to see that the shots hit the tank and caused it to explode.

now knowing that there was only one more threat, Jordan ran around the tank to distract it and Ratchet quickly jumped on top of the tank getting ready to destroy it. Ratchet didn't know as much as Jordan about circuits so he just decided to take out his blaster and fire one shot down in the circuitry. suddenly the tank stopped and Ratchet jumped off the tank and ran to a safe distance away from the tank. after he was far enough, he turned around and saw that the tank suddenly exploded. Now knowing that the threat was gone, the duo regrouped at the entrance where the tanks were and saw there was a bolt crank in the center of the room.

Ratchet started to turn the bolt crank "Good one back there" Jordan said while Ratchet was turning the crank.

"Thanks" Ratchet replied as he finished turning and saw that it opened a door in front of them. they walked through the door and saw that it opened to an elevated bridge and at the top of he bridge was a circular metallic dome and beside it Jordan could make out that it was the plumber that they saw on Novalis. Ratchet and Jordan ran up the bridge and met up with the plumber.

"Hey I now you three" The plumber said

"Look the plumbers back" Ratchet surprisingly said

"Very funny" the plumber replied

"What are you doing here" Clank said

"Maintenance, what else, I helped fix this planets useless air defensed"

"Well you better hurry up"

"The turrets works fine you little yahoo, its the locals, they don't have the manpower to use it"

"Well I'm a pretty good shot"

"YOU, nooo, I'll lose my job"

"Oh Cmon, whats the point of keeping a turret if no ones gonna use it, besides the Blarg chased you off the last planet, how about we pay em back"

"Welll" The plumber thought deciding if he was making the right choice. "Alright, well go on if you want just don't break anything"

Now having permission to use the turret, Ratchet quickly got in the turret and started to aim towards two bomber ships. Ratchet started to fire continuous shots at the ship and Jordan saw that pieces of one of the ship started to fly off with multiple shots from the turret. But once the ships knew what hit them they started to slowly fire one homing missile at Ratchet. Ratchet certainly didn't want to get his tail blown off so he started to aim the turret towards the first homing missile and shot two times, the first one missing but the second one hits it and the missile explodes. Ratchet then aimed back at the first ship he was targeting and started to quickly shoot at it again.

Soon the ship lost most of its pieces and exploded into a big ball of fire in the sky. Now that the one ship was down Ratchet focused on the other one. Ratchet started firing at the ship again and seeing that its pieces were falling apart as well. But Ratchet started to see missile fly out of the ship as well and Ratchet was real consistent with his shots as Jordan saw that he quickly aimed his turret towards the missiles and swiftly shot them out of the sky with no problems. Ratchet then continued to bombard the ship until it exploded into a big ball of fire as well.

Ratchet, now thinking he was done saw that from over a mountainside rose another bomber, but much bigger than the others. Ratchet quickly aimed his turret at the slowly moving ship and saw that it launched two missiles at him. Ratchet aimed at the one soaring straight towards him and shot it down, then moved the turret quickly to his right and shot the other one. Now he just needed the ship, he quickly turned his turret back to the ship and started to fire, seeing that pieces came off with every shot. The ship now just launched one and Ratchet saw that it flew over the ship and went at a downward angle towards Ratchet. Now the Lombax started to judge its trajectory and aimed a little below the missile.

Ratchet then saw that missile came down and hit his shot dead on and the missile exploded. Ratchet then aimed his turret back on the ship and started to fire at it. Soon enough the ship fired two more missiles. Ratchet saw one fly towards him and quickly shot it down, and then he aimed his focus towards the ship again. The Lombax though must of hit something vital because Jordan could now see a small fire protruding from the ship. He then saw that the tail of the ship exploded, then the center, and finally the head, all exploding into a great ball of fire. The cheers would be short lived though as Ratchet completely forgot about the second missile.

The missile hit the side of the turret and a small explosion could be seen from its side. Ratchet though got out of the turret, in a daze and about to fall over due to dizziness. As he was about to fall, Jordan quickly caught him and set him back on his feet.

"You alright" Jordan asked

"Yeah" Ratchet replied.

"Well, well, well, looks like he's good for something after all. Here take this" The plumber then pulled out a strange device that Jordan caught, seeing that his ally was still in a daze. Jordan looked at the device and to him it looked like some kind of strange metal detector.

"What is it" Jordan asked.

"It detects underground bolts, my grandfather designed it to suck up loose change on any planet in the galaxy, what a cheap old man he was, well see you around son". the plumber then got on an airtaxi and left.

Now knowing that it was a metal detector, Jordan decided to put it to good use. Jordan activated the detector and it immediately started to make a low humming sound. Jordan started to walk around and Jordan heard it get a higher and higher pitch. Jordan followed the sounds and suddenly, bolts shot out of the ground and stick on the metal detector. This startled Jordan but he held the end of the detector closer to himself and the bolts disappeared in front of him.

Jordan decided to go around the little patch of land once more and found more bolts. He then looked into his account and saw he now had 2000 bolts. Jordan was a little upset that he didn't get alot but for just finding bolts in the ground, he figured that was a pretty good find. Jordan decided to save it for later when they get to Pokitaru and Jordan looked over to see that Ratchet was fully recovered now. The group saw that there was another airtaxi by the turret and got on it and took it back to their ship.

Once they were at the ship Ratchet and Jordan took the time and went to a Gadgetron to stock up on rounds. Jordan knew Ratchet would need some and knew that it would cost him a hefty amount to get all the ammo. But Jordan bought some as well and now had 1500 bolts left. After they were done buying ammo the group got back into the ship and Ratchet entered the coordinates for Planet Pokitaru.

"Next stop, Pokitaru" Ratchet exclaimed

"Oh brother" Jordan mumbled to himself as the ship started up and they flew off.

* * *

**The group will now be heading off to Pokitaru. Will they get the O2 mask and will the place be a real paradise like in the infobot. Will have to find out in chapter 17.**

**Thank you for reading**


	17. Chapter 17 Is Trust Really Dead

**As promised, here is a long chapter, the longest of them all. I do apologize for any delay, due to the fact that this chapter took that long to write, and I am starting another story that I will post. I will only say though that half of this chapter will mainly consist of separate long conversations between Jordan, Sophia, and Ratchet.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Is Trust Really Dead**

**Jowai Resort**

**Planet Pokitaru**

**12:00pm GST**

The clear skies and the bright sun could be seen as the group landed on a landing pad outside of the resort. As the group jumped out of the ship Jordan put his hood up and quickly looked at his surroundings. He could see hover cars flying through the air and multiple islands with different buildings situated on each of them. Jordan also saw that the area was all surrounded by water and saw different fish swimming though it. But his thought was cut off as he saw Ratchet walking down a flight of stairs where the man from the infobot was waiting for them at the bottom. Jordan quickly walked down the steps and met up with Ratchet.

"Hey, you four are the first friendly faces I've seen in weeks. You are friendly aren't you" the man said.

"To you, yes" Ratchet said then turned to Clank "To him, No".

"Well have I got a deal for you, since the Blarg have been dumping their toxic sludge into our ocean, the wild life has uhhh-".

"Become ravenous mutants" Clank finished.

"Yeah, you can say that, all my customers have either left or become lunch So I'm closing the place down" The man then pulled out a red helmet that looked like the O2 mask they saw in the infobot "However I just so happen to have one, count em one O2 mask left".

"How much" Ratchet asked.

"Its not for sale" the man replied.

"But you said-" .

"I told you I had a deal and indeed I do. You boys destroy those Blarg ships and its yours. Just escort me to the other side of the resort and you can use our jet fighter"

"A jet fighter eh, welll alright, but you better not try to stiff us" Ratchet said firmly and the group walked down the steps to a sandy shore where strange fish on the land waited for them.

Due to their small size, Ratchet equipped his Suck cannon and sucked up the three fish that were on the shore. now that the area was clear, the man ran across the land over to a small hover car and awaited for the group walked onto the car and the man started to control the car over the open water. as he was making left turns and maneuvering the vehicle, two of the same red fish started to jump on the car and started slowly sliding towards them. Ratchet equipped his blaster but Jordan pushed it to the side and Ratchet let Jordan use his machete on the creatures. Jordan approached the first one and raised his machete over his head and went down on the creature with great force, causing the blade to pierce all the way through the creature and cause a strange green liquid to spew from the wound. Jordan though quickly pushed the creature back into the water and quickly focus on the other fish.

Jordan approached the second fish which quickly snapped at his leg, but Jordan quickly moved back from the attack and then swiftly raise the blade again and stabbed the creature. Jordan pushed the fish back in the water and soon, the car stopped and they slowly started to hover up to a metal platform and the group hopped off and started to walk towards the bottom of a waterfall. the approached the water and saw that it had multiple red fish in them. Ratchet equipped his Suck cannon and shot the two fish he had and it soared through the air towards the creatures and they all exploded into a shower of green goo. The group then walked across the waterfall and over to the other side.

They now walked down another flight of steps and down a small hill that lead to the bottom of another water fall. They walked across the water and over to another hover car in which the group got into and the man started to control the car again. as he was controlling, more fish started to jump onto the car and attack the group. Ratchet and Jordan got out their blaster and started to fire shots at any of the fish that came aboard. Luckily the fish weren't very strong so it only took one shot to kill the weak creatures. But soon enough the group arrived at another part of the resort and they got off the car and walked up two sets of stairs.

Once they reached the top they saw a gap and their were multiple poles that were placed in the water. As they approached the first pole, a metal platform rose from it and placed itself between the pole it came out of and the one in front of it. They walked across the platform to the second pole and it did the same. They continued to walk across the zig-zag looking bridge until they reached the other side. The group then walked up another flight of stairs only to see that seven more of those fish awaited for them at the top.

Not wanting to waste anymore bullets, Ratchet equipped his mine glove and placed three of them in a straight line and waited for the fish to approach them. The fish spotted them and started to slide across, not noticing the mines however and three of the fish went over the mines and exploded, Now only dealing with four. Ratchet equipped his suck cannon and started to suck the other four fish into the weapon. Now knowing that the threat was gone, the owner walked up the stairs and the group walked over to a orange button on the floor. Jordan didn't really trust buttons as much but just decided to step on the button anyways.

Once he pressed the button, a bridge started to extend and connect to a circular platform in the center of the gap. Another bridge then extended from the platform and connected to the other side. The group Walked across the bridge and over to the other side where ten more fish waited for them. Ratchet equipped his suck cannon and shot in between two of the fish, causing them both to explode. Jordan then took out his blaster and shot two more of the fish, and Ratchet used his wrench to smash the final one.

They started walking down the walkway and saw a strange metallic door with a large button next to it, and the last five creatures. They duo saw that four of them were gathered together and Ratchet decided to use his suck cannon and he shot a fish from his weapon at the cluster and killed all of them. The final fish however saw the duo and started to slide towards them. Knowing that they were only dealing with one, Jordan equipped his machete and he approached the fish and raised his blade and stabbed it with great force, killing it instantly. Now that the threat was gone, the owner walked across the bridge and met up with the group, that were gather around the metallic door.

"Were here, Now wheres that fighter" Ratchet said.

"Right there in that locked garage" The man said while pointing to the door, and a strange locked that protruded from the ground "One tourist crashes that jet and Wham, lawsuit".

"That lock is not like anything I've ever seen" Clank said.

"That's a nice observation Mr shiny, I cant open it either, I don't trust the tourists, and the board of directors don't trust me, so we have a little problem".

"Wait wait wait, WE have a problem, This is your problem, not ours" Jordan Sternly said.

"Yeah, now cough up the mask" Ratchet demanded.

"We'll I can see you really wanted to fly our jet so I'll tell you what. Go talk to Bob in his RoboShack he knows about these locks" the man said as he pointed towards a circular building across from the door.

Following the mans directions, the group walked over to the building and and saw that the interior was filled with spare robotic parts. As they approached the counter, they saw that the man looked similar to Al's species and he had a magnifier device over his head like Al did.

"Well what do we have here" the man said as he picked up Clank and set him on the table.

"Hey, watch it" Clank said.

"I recognize that work, Yall been to Al aint ya".

"Yeah, he installed the helipack" Ratchet said.

"I can see that, I taught that idiot brother everything he knows, if you want real hardware, I can fix this little fella up with a thruster pack".

"Oooooh" Clank said excitedly said as he climbed down from the counter.

"Will it help us get past that weird lock by the garage" Jordan said.

"Ah you know about those lock gizmos huh, Well it sure will, It has a special power slam move built right into it".

"Good thing I need this to get to that jet or you'd be outta luck pal" Ratchet said while looking at Clank. The man told him that it would cost them 2,000 bolts to install the thruster pack on Clank. So Ratchet payed the fee and the man was about to pick Clank up again but Clank used his helipack to hover up onto the counter again.

"I'll have you fixed up faster than a horny toad a hopping" the man said as he put Clank behind the counter and the group started to hear noises of a drill and soon enough, the man put Clank on the counter again, only to see that Clank now had jet-like wings where his arms use to be.

"We'll there you are little buddy, better than new".

"That's right, I am the man" Clank said while looking at Ratchet.

Ratchet yawned "Yeah, not bad".

Ratchet then put Clank on his back again and while Ratchet was walking back to the garage, Jordan thought of something and ran over to the duo.

"Clank" Jordan said while running over towards him.

"Yes Jordan" Clank replied.

"Can I see those gas masks again".

"Certainly".

Due to Clank being on Ratchets back, Clank could only open up his compartment and let Jordan get them out. But due to Clanks size, Jordan took Sophia off his back and told her to try to get them. Jordan held Sophia while she started to reach her hand into Clanks compartment and feel around for the masks. Sophia then felt something and pulled her hand out of Clanks compartment, seeing that she grabbed her mask and now needed Jordan's. She reached back into Clans compartment again and touch something that felt like a strap.

Sophia grabbed the object and pulled it out of the compartment, revealing that it was Jordan's mask. Clank then closed his compartment and Ratchet continued up to the lock, while Jordan ran back into the Roboshack and placed the masks on the table.

"Could you by any chance make these so that I can breathe underwater"

"This thing" the man said while observing the two gas mask "Possibly. Yeah these things went obsolete when the O2 mask was marketed to the public, but maybe I can still make something like that outta these"

"You think you can do it"

"I'll try. But if your intending to use this thing for underwater or space, then I'll have to install some kind of helmet on this thing"

"Sure, whatever it takes for me to use it for something other than toxic fumes"

"Well alright then. I'll first need to measure your head first so I can make the helmet size right"

Jordan hesitated after he said that but did agree to it. Jordan pulled his hood down and the man pulled out a long ruler from the bottom of the counter and turned the ruler sideways and put it on top of Jordan's head. He then took it off and placed it on the sides of his head to get the length and height. After the man was done measuring, Jordan put his hood back over his head.

The man took the ruler and placed it under the counter "Alright I'll see what I can do now, It will take some time though"

"I have time" Jordan was ready to walk out but he quickly remembered something "OH. and don't forget about this one" he said and gave him the smaller mask

"And who may this be for"

"Her" Jordan said while looking over his shoulder towards Sophia.

"Ah, cant forget about your daughter eh, well I will need to measure her head as well"

"WHAT, no no no no no, she's not my daughter" Jordan said while waving his hands in front of his face.

The owner hesitated for a second "We'll still bring her over here"

Jordan took Sophia off his back and sat her on the counter. The man pulled the ruler out again and started to measure the length, width and height of her head. Soon enough though he was done and Jordan put Sophia on his back again.

"Alright well come back in a few minutes and these should be ready for you".

"Ok".

Jordan walked out of the shack and met up with Ratchet, who was on top of the lock and getting ready to jump and slam on the lock. Ratchet positioned himself on top of the orange button and jumped as high as he could into the air. Clank then activated his thruster pack and Ratchet curled up into a ball and slammed on the lock, forcing it into the ground and causing the gate to open. Once inside they saw that the garage had noting in it but the jet. They saw though that the jet only had two seats, so Ratchet got in the driver seat and Jordan sat in the passenger and Sophia and Clank were both on his lap. Ratchet started the jet and soared off above the island. Once above the island Ratchet flied over to a ship that was connected by six seperate circular pods.

"Wait, those are Blarg ships" Jordan said while Ratchet completely ignored the question and focused on the first ship.

Ratchet decided to use his missiles on the first one and shot one missile at the first pod, destroying it with one shot. Ratchet then used his turrets to shoot at the next pod, The turret was weak at destroying the things but he did destroy the second pod with multiple shots. Ratchet continued firing shots at the pods with his strangely infinite ammo turrets and he destroyed the third, fourth, and fifth pod. Ratchet then shot a missile at the final pod, exploding it, and the ship with it. The Lombax now saw another ship in the distance, with four pods this time. Ratchet rushed over to the ship, when a flying saucer like ship appeared in front of them and shot a rocket at the group. Ratchet sharply turned to the left and dodged the missile, he then flew behind the ship and shot it multiple times and destroyed it.

Ratchet then refocused his aim on the Blarg ship and flew behind it and shot the first pod, then the second pod, then the third one. Ratchet once again fired another missile from his ship and destroyed the second one. Ratchet looked around and saw another ship in the distance, this time seeing that it now had seven pods instead of six. Ratchet flew over to the third one and launched a missile at its center pod, But the pod behind it started to float to the one in front of it and connect. Seeing this, Ratchet once again got behind the vessel and started to shoot at the first pod, destroying two of them in the process.

As he was firing at the third pod, Another saucer appeared in front of them and shot at the group. But using his quick reflexes Ratchet fired a missile at the saucer and destroyed it. Ratchet then got behind the ship again and started to destroy the fourth one, and then the fifth one. Ratchet shot a missile at the final ship and destroyed it. Ratchet now only had to focus on the last ship, which now had eight pods.

Ratchet few over to the ship and got behind it again, but two more saucer quickly appeared and started to fire at Ratchet ship. Ratchet dodged the shots and shot a missile at one ship, and used his turret on the other. Both of the ships were quickly destroyed and Ratchet got behind the ship and again and started to shoot it. Ratchet continuously fired at the pods and destroyed the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth one. As he reached the sixth one, one sauce appeared in front of the and shot a missile at them. Ratchet dodged the attack and shot a missile at the ship and destroyed it. Ratchet got behind the ship again and started shooting at it again, destroying the sixth pod, and the seventh. As he reached the final pod, another saucer appeared, but behind them this time.

"Ratchet behind us" Jordan exclaimed

The saucer shot a missile at the group and started to soar towards them. Seeing though that the ship wasnt making any movement at all, Ratchet got an idea. The Lombax just stayed behind the ship and waited for the missile to approach them. Just as the missile almost touched their ship, Ratchet made a sharp right turn and the missile ended up hitting the final pod and destroyed the whole ship. Seeing that these two were destroying all of their vessels, the Blarg in the saucer commanded everyone else to retreat. All the group saw now was all of the saucers on the planet start to fly up and out of Pokitarus atmosphere, and back into space. Now that the Blarg were cleared from the planet, Ratchet went back to the garage and carefully parked the ship. The group then jumped out of the ship and met up with the owner.

"We'll I guess that should do it, here you go" The owner said as he tossed the O2 mask to Ratchet.

"Its about time" Ratchet said.

"Alright now that you got your precious mask, lets get outta here" Jordan said.

"Why"

"We need to get going"

"Oh cmon, can we just take a break from all of this hero stuff for just one minute"

Jordan sighed "Alright fine, but were not staying for long"

"Ok"

Ratchet got on a teleporter that lead back to their ship and just when Jordan was about to get on, he remembered something. Jordan ran back over to the RoboShack and approached the owner.

"Are those helmets ready by any chance" Jordan asked.

"As a matter of fact they are". The owner pulled out two different sized helmets, which was similar in appearance to the O2 mask, but they had their gas masks welded to the front of them.

"Well, how do they work"

"Simple, just open these two halves up-"

"Wait these things open up"

"Yeah" The owner showed them that they were two halves that were connected by a hinge at the top of the mask. The owner then flipped the mask over to shot a hole at the bottom. He used his hands and pulled the mask apart, causing it to open up. Jordan then put the mask over his head and pressed the two halved back in to place, making the helmet lock into place and be comfortably secured on Jordan's head. The interior of the helmet was mostly empty, on seeing tiny circular wholes where the filters were, and some kind of speaker system built into the helmet. Jordan then decided to test the mask and started to breath. He breathed his first breath and had no problems, then breathed out and it had no problems either, Jordan knew at that point that the mask was working.

"How do I put-" Jordan's muffled voice was heard from the mask but he was interrupted by the owner who pressed a button on the left side of his helmet which activated the speaker for the mask. "How do I put more oxygen in this thing" Jordan's clear voice asked.

"you take a tube and connected to a hole in one of the filters and vacuum out the air around you"

"This thing uses natural air...How convenient" Jordan said while taking the mask off.

Jordan then looked at the mask more and saw that the filters were now made out of metal and they had four small squares vertically aligned on the right filter. Jordan saw however that only one square was lit and that was a indication that it needed more air.

"Here" The owner said while handing out a tube that Jordan took and connected to the left filter, which had a hole in the center of it. The owner pointed out the button that is used to activate the suction and Jordan pushed it and a low humming sound can be heard coming from the mask. As the filter was filling up, Jordan could see that the second square and the third square was filling up. Soon the fourth square lit up and the suctioning of the mask automatically turned off. Jordan removed the tube and kept it in his jacket pocket. Jordan then gave the mask to Sophia and helped put the mask on her. He opened it up like before and secured the mask to Sophia's head. Jordan pushed a button on the side of the mask and it turned on the audio system.

"Does it fit okay" Jordan asked in which Sophia nodded. "Can you hear me".

"Yes" Sophia replied.

"Can you breathe"

"Yes"

Now knowing that the masks work, Jordan helped Sophia take the masks off and Jordan set both of the helmets on the counter.

"Alright now that we know that they work, How much are these gonna cost us"

"Well since the design was very simple, I say that it should be around...four hundred bolts each"

"Eight hundred bolts. well since we may need these in the future, I'd say that's pretty worth it"

Jordan went through his Ephone and payed the eight hundred bolts it cost, Jordan now had 700 bolts left.

"Well thank you and come again" The owner said as the Lombax and Human left the shack and walked towards the teleporter that Ratchet was on. They stepped into the teleporter and were teleported near their ships, luckily for Jordan though he felt no effects from the teleportation. Jordan then looked around for Ratchet and saw no sign of him. But Jordan suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and it startled him, causing him to spin around and punch whoever was behind him. And to his surprise, it was Ratchet.

"What are you doing" Jordan angrily said.

"You punched me" Ratchet said back while covering his right eye with his hand.

"Don't just sneak up on me like that, be lucky I didn't blow your face off"

"Yeah, sure pal" Ratchet said with sarcasm.

"Where were you"

"I was somewhere"

"WHERE"

"I was just exploring a little bit"

"We'll now that your done exploring, lets go"

"Oh cmon, lets just stay a little bit longer". Jordan hesitated and thought that if staying was the right thing to do, knowing that Drek could be planning something destructive with this time. But Jordan knew the Lombaxs Personality and didn't want to argue.

"Fine, we'll stay a little longer"

The group went down a flight of stairs and walked onto a sandy beach and since there were no chairs, Ratchet simply took his harness of and layed in the sand. Jordan saw Sophia walk a little further away from him and lay down as well. Jordan walked over to Sophia and layed beside her. Things were silent for a few minutes but Jordan decided to break that silence.

"Aren't you gonna do something" Jordan asked.

"Like what" Sophia replied.

"I don't know, like, play in the water or build a sandcastle or something"

"I don't know how to though"

"You don't know how to build a sandcastle" Jordan said in surprise, in which Sophia shook her head. "This is unacceptable" Jordan whispered to himself.

Jordan went up the stairs and found a small circular building that looked like some kind of concession stand. Jordan leaped over the counter and looked under and saw a metallic bucket in one of the shelves. Jordan took the bucket, leaped over the counter and walked down the stairs where Sophia was laying. Jordan flipped the bucket so it was facing up and set it beside Sophia. Sophia sat back up from her spot and listened.

"Alright so here what you do first. first you fill this up with sand" Jordan said while filling the bucket up with sand until it reached the brim. "Then you smooth the top with your hand so its even". Jordan rubbed his hand across the top and all of the excess sand fell off the top and onto the ground. Jordan then quickly flipped the bucket and placed it on the ground. "Then you flip it over and gently lift the bucket up". Jordan started lifting the bucket and revealed the sand that was in the shape of the bucket. Jordan set the bucket to the side "Ta da" Jordan said.

"That's it"

"We'll not it, but it could be a starting point of your castle"

With the duo working together, they soon built a sandcastle with four large pillars on the corners, and a wall connecting them.

"And there, this is a basic castle" Jordan said.

"Cool" Sophia said back. "I have a question though"

"Go ahead and ask"

"Whats a castle". The question Sophia gave did make Jordan think. Since they were in another galaxy Jordan started to think that they probably didn't know things that they did, due to them being more technologically advanced than the Humans. Jordan didn't know much about castles either but decided to explain them as easily as Sophia can understand.

"Welllll, a castle. is like a fortress, sorta like Fort Krontos, but there more. Brittle, than fort Krontos. Their usually built out of stone or wood. and a king usually lives in it, along with his knights.

"Oh". "Do they still have castles on your world"

"Well sorta, but there's no kings living in them or anything. There all just a distant memory of our past"

"Ok". Sophia then stared off into the ocean and looked back at Jordan, who was holding a wooden object that looked like a person and he was looking at it. "Whats that" Sophia said as Jordan quickly put the object back in his pocket.

"Whats what Sophia"

"In your pocket"

"Nothings in my pocket"

Sophia then walked over and tried to pull the object from Jordan's pocket, but Jordan resisted. After wrestling Sophia to keep her away from the object for four minutes, Sophia finally reached her hand into his pocket and yanked the objects out. Sophia then ran back and looked at the dolls out.

"Give that back right now" Jordan demanded.

"What is it" Sophia said.

"SOPHIA"

"Just tell me what it is"

Jordan sighed "Give it back and I'll tell ya". Sophia walked back over and gave the object to Jordan. Jordan and Sophia then sat down and Jordan explained it to her. Jordan sighed "There Russian nesting dolls".

"You carry dolls around"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with it" Jordan said in anger.

"Ok I'm sorry". "What do they do"

"Nothing really, I mean you can play with them or collect them but what you do with them is up to you"

"Umm, why to they call them nesting"

Jordan held the bottom of the doll and pulled the top of the doll off, revealing that inside of it is another doll, but smaller in size and had a different design than the first one. "That's why" Jordan said. Jordan then took the second doll out and showed Sophia it. He held the second doll and pulled the top off, revealing a smaller one. Jordan took out the third doll and shot Sophia and repeated his actions again, revealing an even smaller one. Jordan took out the fourth doll, showed Sophia and repeated his actions again, this time revealing the smallest doll. Jordan took out the fifth doll and showed Sophia. He tried pulling the top off the fifth doll, but it was no use. Jordan then aligned the dolls from smallest to largest and Sophia looked at them.

"Cool" Sophia said.

"Yeah I think these things are pretty interesting too". Jordan then proceeded to take the fifth doll and place it inside the fourth one, then the third, then second. And as he was placing the completed nesting doll back in his pocket, he heard a growling sound coming from Sophia.

"You hungry again" Jordan asked and Sophia nodded to the question. Jordan started to decide where could be a best place to get food because as far as he knew, he saw no vending machines at all on the resort. Just as when he was about to give up, he thought of something. Jordan got up from his spot and went back over to the stand. He saw that part of the counter was metallic and felt like a grill. Jordan then started to look around the stand to look for anything to cook. He opened a shelf and saw a two dead fish that was gold colored and had red stripes. Jordan decided to use it.

"Ok I hope this thing is just as easy to cook as tuna is" Jordan said as he turned on the grill and threw the fish on it.

Using some cooking skills that he had learned over the years, he started to cook the fish, flipping it and flattening it as he went along. As he was cooking he was thinking back to a time he did this for his sister in forgiveness of something terrible that he did. After thirty minutes of cooking, the fish was finally done and Jordan found a drink that tasted like orange juice and put the fish on two plate and took the food and drink down to Sophia. Jordan saw that Sophia was laying in the sand again and Jordan set the plate next to her. Jordan could see the scent hit her nose as she slowly got up and looked beside her to see the food and the drink.

"Whats all this" Sophia surprisingly said.

"Food" Jordan obviously said.

"You mean, you made all this for me"

"Yeah"

"Why"

"I promised you I would get you something back on Aridia, Right"

"Yeah but-"

"Sophia just cause I bought you something on a vending machine doesn't mean that that fulfills a promise. I think this will fulfill that promise though"

"Well, uuhh. Thank you Jordan"

"Your welcome"

Jordan could now see Sophia use her hands to start tearing pieces of the fish apart and start to eat it, Hands wasn't Jordan's best Idea for a utensil but Jordan didn't really care at this point. Jordan then looked over to Ratchet who was just laying down and staring at the sky, with Clank laying a couple feet away from him. Seeing the lonely Lombax in the sand, Jordan took the second plate and brought it over to Ratchet and set it next to him. Jordan then sat in the sand next to him.

"Whats this" Ratchet asked

"Food" Jordan replied.

"Is this for me"

"Yeah"

Ratchet hesitated for a few seconds "You didn't have to do this"

"No I had to"

"No you really-"

"I Had To. Consider this an...Act of random kindness"

"Well ok. Thanks pal"

"No prob"

Ratchet started digging into his food and while he was eating, Jordan remembered something and took the can of Nanotech from his pocket and handed it to Ratchet.

"Here, I found this on Orxon and I figured I'd give this to you now"

Ratchet took the bottle and examined it. "Premium Nanotech, Sweet" He exclaimed as he pulled the tab and started chugging down on the liquid substance. As he finished the bottle, he burped so loud that it caught Sophia's attention. Ratchet then took the can and smashed it in between his hands, then threw it in the sand. Ratchet then ate the rest of his food and set the plate next to him.

"I take it you liked my cooking"

"Wait, You made this"

"Yeah"

"Well, you did good"

"I know" Jordan said as he looked over towards Sophia and saw her eating her food.

"You care alot for her" Ratchet said, catching Jordan's attention

"What" Jordan asked

"You care alot for her"

"I don't care that much"

"Oh Cmon, you didn't want to teach her how to defend herself and you didn't want her to open those doors back on Eudora. And you certainly didn't want to send her to an orphanage"

"Yeah, so"

"Why didn't you want to take her"

Jordan sighed "I don't know. She's had a rough life and I don't need her to be depressed the rest of her life"

"Well if she goes to one, I don't think that-"

"I Don't Want Her Ending Up Like Me, Okay" Jordan angrily said.

"What do you mean end up like you"

Jordan sighed and layed in the sand and thought of his past. "It all started about fifteen years ago back on earth. It was in..Pittsburgh Pennsylvania and I was about one when it started. My parents were arguing about something and something snapped in their brains. They set me by a dumpster in an alley and they started fighting. It got so bad however that the cops were called to break it up. My parents were then arrested and sent to jail".

"What about you"

"Well that's the thing. They must've forgot about me and I was just left there in the cold" Jordan lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"What happened next. if you don't mind me asking"

Jordan raised his head up. "Well..about two hours later. This couple was walking by the same alley I was in and they heard a crying sound. It sounded like a child and they walked down the alley, only to find me beside a dumpster balling my eyes out. And It was right then and there that they decided to take care of me and I have been with them ever since".

"So, you have foster parents" Ratchet asked in which Jordan nodded in reply.

"Did they try to find your parents"

"No, in fact they told me that they were my parents. They've told me that they always wanted a child, but due to miscarriages, it made that difficult"

"So you became an only child"

"Welllll. Lets fast forward seven years later. Where they tried getting another child again and this time, it was a success. My sister Anna was now born"

"You seem like you had a nice life. What made you soooo...sooooo"

"Gloomy, depressed" Jordan finished.

"Yeah"

"Well...Lets fast forward 2 weeks earlier, Prior to me coming here. I had a friend who I did trust dearly and I also had a girlfriend that I trusted dearly as well. I was gonna go to her place but she told me she had homework that she was doing, So I decided not to bother. But it turns out that I sorta eavesdropped on a conversation that my friend was making and shockingly, she cheated on me with my friend on that night. In an honest opinion, I pretty much just lost my sanity that day".

"And what about your friends"

"I cut ties with them. Broke up with my girlfriend the next day and I stopped communication with my friend. I simply just lost trust in everyone, Both women and men".

"But you trust Sophia, Don't you".

"Yes, of course I do". Jordan then looked out into the ocean.

"We'll its good to just trust one person right"

"Yeah, I guess"

"I guess your whole life sorta explains your behavior"

"Look my whole life hasn't really altered my state of mind. Heck you probably have more friends than me before I met you". Ratchet put his head down after what Jordan said and The human was immediately confused.

"What" Jordan asked "Is it something I said"

"I have none"

"What" Jordan said in surprise

"I have none, I have been living on Veldin, alone for the rest of my life and I guess I sorta feel your pain. I just wish that I could at least have one friend, then I would be happy".

_'Wow, I guess this guy does have more personal problems than me'_ Jordan thought to himself. Jordan then started to think of something and what he learned caused him to widen his eyes and then look at Ratchet.

"Ratchet"

"Yeah"

"Is that why your helping me through this, So you would like, get me to gain trust towards you and be your friend"

"Yeah"

"Well...Its working"

"Wait, What"

"You've helped me throughout this whole time and since you were honest with me, you have started to turn into someone I can actually trust"

"So...Friends", Ratchet then held out his hand. Jordan smiled and grabbed his hand and lightly shook it.

"Friends" Jordan said and Ratchet instantly pulled Jordan into a hug which surprised Jordan, but he hugged Ratchet back.

I guess, trust isn't dead.

"Awwww" Sophia said in which the duo looked behind them to see her making the noise.

"Sorry" she said

"No, No, Its fine Sophia. Actually I think I should take these plates back up". Jordan broke from the hug and took Ratchets plate and stopped in front of Sophia.

"Did you enjoy it" Jordan asked and got a nodd in reply.

Jordan took the plates back up to the stand and placed them on the counter. Jordan then looked through a drawer and saw colored pencils, and a piece of paper. Jordan figured that this was meant for any children that were at the resort and he took the pencils and paper and sat on the beach and as he was about to draw the ocean, he was interrupted by Sophia.

"You draw" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, sorta"

Sophia was real hesitant on a question, but did ask "Ummm, Jordan"

"Yeah Sophia"

"Could you, maybe...draw me"

"You mean like, draw you on this picture"

"Well, I guess"

"I've never drawn a person before, especially non Human" Jordan quietly said "But I'll try".

"Ok" Sophia excitedly said and sat by the ocean. "How should I pose"

"Just cross your legs and look at me"

"Ok" Sophia then looked straight at Jordan and smiled and Jordan got straight to work. Due to Jordan's artistic preference, he decided to only draw the upper portion of Sophia's body. Jordan first started off with the head and started working down towards her elbows. Jordan then started working on detail and facial features.

"Am I done yet" Sophia asked

"Sophia stay still please"

"Sorry"

Jordan then started working on the background, starting with the light blue sky, then the dark blue ocean. Soon enough though, he got done with his work and looked at it, then Sophia. Once he thought the drawing was done, he put his signature at the side and lowered the drawing.

"Alright I'm done" Jordan said

"Let me see it". Jordan showed Sophia the drawing and from her expression, Jordan could tell the she was impressed.

"Here" Jordan said while holding the paper out to Sophia.

"Your giving me this"

"Yeah, why not"

"I couldn't take this"

"Cmon take it, its your picture after all". Sophia took the drawing and looked at it. She then smiled and tightly hugged Jordan and he hugged her back.

"Thank you" She softly said.

"Your welcome" Jordan replied. They both then broke from the hug and Jordan went up to the stand again to see if there was anything else up there. Jordan opened another drawer to now find a fresh pair of cloths consisting of a pink short sleeved shirt with a flower in the center, blue shorts, and matching flip flops. Jordan also noticed that they were Sophia's size, and decided to keep them. As Jordan jumped from the counter, he saw the group walking back to the ship.

Their little vacation was now over.

Jordan ran down the stairs, through the beach, and went up more stairs to finally catch up with the group.

"Sophia" Jordan said while running to her.

"Yeah"

"I found these by a concession stand..and I thought...Maybe you can try them on". Jordan held out the clothes and Sophia looked at them and back at Jordan

"Ok"

Sophia took the clothes and Jordan took her to the concession Jordan helped her over the counter and then she proceeded to take her clothes off, with Jordan making sure she gets her privacy. After she was done, She hopped over the counter and stood there with her perfectly fit clothes on.

"How do I look"

"You look nice"

"What, I look nice, that's it"

"You look cute, how about that". Sophia smiled at the response and Jordan heard Ratchets voice.

"Cmon guys we better get going" Ratchet said through Jordan's Ephone.

"Alright were coming"

Jordan and Sophia ran down the steps, through the beach, up another set of stairs and back to the ship. They then got in the ship and got settled in.

"Where are we going now" Jordan asked.

"Planet Orxon" Ratchet answered

"Well. Alright then"

Ratchet then set the coordinates to Planet Orxon and the group flew off the tropical Planet of Pokitaru.

* * *

**SOOO, Ratchet and Jordan are now friends, how nice. Well chances are there may be another short one as they go to Orxon again. I will also like to apologize if I left out detail for Jordan's mask but I will make sure to draw it and upload it to deviant art. So in the meantime, I'm going to draw the drawing of what Jordan drawed in this chapter, and concept art for Jordan's mask/helmet. do be sure to check my deviant art if you want to, I do have drawings up on their that pertain to the story. But do stay tuned for chapter 18.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave feedback**

**Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18 Complete Madness

**Boooy what a day its been for me, 3 chapters for 2 different stories in 12 hours, this is a new record. But here's chapter 18 of One For All. In case to any of you who also didn't know but I have completed the one story I told you about in the last chapter and you can go on my profile to read it if you wanted to. I figure though I make a view update, 1169 views. So thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story and your support is much appreciated.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Kogor Refinery**

**Planet Orxon**

**3:30pm GST**

**Complete Madness**

The group now entered the atmosphere of Planet Orxon once again and while Ratchet was flying, Jordan got out his and Sophia's masks and Jordan put his on, and then Sophia's. Once they landed, Ratchet put his O2 mask on and they got out of the ship. the group walked to the edge of a cliff and saw a metallic platform. Ratchet used his hoverpack to glide over to the platform, while Jordan stepped back, ran as fast as he could, and jumped as far as he could and used his machete to ram it into the metal, then climb up it onto the platform. They now saw that there was a long way down to the bottom and Jordan held onto Ratchet and he used his hoverpack to slowly descend down to the bottom.

Once they hit land again, they those laser fences again. Jordan knew how to disable them and destroyed the ion supply with his machete. They walked through the fence and around a corner and saw two more metal platforms. Ratchet simply jumped from one to the next and Jordan did the same. They were now in an open area where three of the crab like creatures were at, but they were all sleeping.

Jordan also noticed a strange blue creature flying above them and saw him notice the group. The creature then howled loudly and it woke up all of the crabs.

_'Ah Crap'_ Jordan said in his thoughts

The crabs then noticed the group and started going towards them. Ratchet and Jordan both equipped their bomb gloves and started throwing bombs at the two crabs, causing them both to explode. Jordan then activated his machetes ability and jumped onto the final creature and rammed his machete in the center of his chest, killing it instantly. Jordan now focused on the blue alien and he equipped his blaster and as he was about to shoot, Another shot hit the creature and killed it.

"Good shot Ratchet" Jordan said

"That wasn't me" Ratchet replied. Jordan then looked over to see Sophia with her weapon out and there was smoke coming from the barrel.

"Nice shot Sophia" Jordan said

"Yeah good one" Ratchet added

"Thanks" Sophia said

The group now continued and walked towards another laser fence. Jordan destroyed the Ion supply and they walked down a path and saw it lead in two directions. They also noticed a vendor in the center of the crossroad and decided to stock up on ammo. But what Jordan saw now is that Ratchet bought another weapon.

But it wasn't exactly a weapon.

Jordan saw that it was a purple glove with orange canisters on the side and Jordan was a little more than curious.

"Whatya buy this time" Jordan asked

"Its a Decoy Glove" Ratchet replied

Ratchet then tossed out a circular pod and instead of robots, what came out was a creepy life size inflatable of Ratchet, in which Sophia and Jordan laughed at. The group then decided to take the right path and walked down it. they saw that there was a circular piece of land a couple feet beneath them and it had more of those crabs. Ratchet decided to use his mine glove and he tossed four mines down into the pit. Ratchet then equipped his taunter and pulled the trigger, causing the gun to make a whistling sound and that sound activated the mines and caused two of them to go after one crab, and then the other two after the other one.

The bombs caused both crabs to explode and they jumped down into the pit. They then walked to the end and saw an elevated platform, with a too far to jump gap. Ratchet used his hover pack to do a super jump and glided the rest of the way over to the platform. Jordan knew he wasn't going to attempt that and instead saw a metal wall and used his machete to ram it into the wall and slowly climb across the metal, while holding onto little slits in the wall for support. Once he was over the platform he took his machete out of the wall and landed on the platform.

Once they were on the platform, they saw an infobot at the end of it. They walked to it and as they got near it, it flew off somewhere else.

"What the fuck" Jordan angrily said.

Ratchet then saw a metal shaft similar to the one on Batalia and thought he could use that to maybe follow the infobot. As he was about to get ready on the platform, they didn't notice a strange bird come out form behind them and start to fly towards them. Sophia looked behind her and instantly saw the creature.

"Jordan" she quickly said but Jordan wasn't quick enough as the bird drew its talens out and rammed them into Sophias back scratching up it

Sophia arched her back and screamed in pain which made Jordan's ears ring as it echoed through his speakers. The bird then was flying off but Jordan equipped his blaster and shot it in the back, causing the shot to go through the birds back and out its head, killing it isntantly. The creature dropped into the pool of acid and started to be devoured by the corrosive fluid. But Jordan quickly took Sophia off her back and saw three long and deep scratches down her back.

"Oh God" Jordan whispered to himself.

"Ouch" Ratchet said

Jordan could now hear Sophia begin to cry and he quickly pushed the audio button off, turning off her mic and Jordan then held her close. muffled sounds of Sophia's crying could now be heard and Ratchet came by for her aid. They could now see light coming from her back and soon the wounds were now healed, leaving only three longs scars down her back. Jordan also saw that her veins were their normal color tone again.

Jordan knew she would need more Nanotech.

"You okay" Jordan asked

"Yeah" Sophia said as she was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"If you hold your breath, I can quickly take the helmet off you and you can wipe your eyes if you want"

"Okay"

Jordan then counted to three and Sophia held her breath. Jordan quickly separated the two halves and Sophia wiped her eyes as much as she could. Jordan then pushed the two halves back together and the helmet was now secure on Sophia's head.

Jordan looked at the shaft and then at Ratchet. "You go one ahead, we'll wait here"

Clank opened his compartment and Jordan grabbed the magnetic boots and gave to Ratchet, who quickly put them on and approached the shaft. Ratchet put his feet on the shaft and slowly made the ascent up the shaft.

Ratchet walked up the shaft and made a right and then made a left and then walked up the shaft again, completely confused on which way is upright. Ratchet saw though that another one of those red birds waiting for him at the top. Ratchet walked up all of the way and the bird saw him and started flying towards him. It tried to snap at him but Ratchet blocked the attack with his wrench. He then hit the bird in the head and caused it to fall to the bottom.

Ratchet started to walk straight and then made a right turn and then down towards land again. Ratchet got off the shaft. Ratchet saw the land continue beneath him and he jumped down and landed by another laser fence, with more crabs behind it. Ratchet then thought of something and used his taunter and caused all of the crabs to wake up. They tried to walk towards the Lombax, but Ratchet saw them all fry up by the electric fence and lay their motionless by it.

Ratchet then learned what Jordan did and used his wrench to destroy the ion supply by the fence and disable it. Ratchet then saw the infobot by the edge of the land and went up towards it, but it flew off again. Ratchet was now starting to get frustrated and saw two connected versa targets and used them to swing over towards another large metal platform where the infobot was. Ratchet expected the worst and approached the infobot and it flew off again. Ratchet jumped over a small gap and followed its path.

Ratchet walked down the metal pathway and saw four of the sleeping crabs again. Ratchet threw four more mines and used his taunter and they all traveled to the four crabs, killing two of them, but wounding the others. Ratchet equipped his blaster and continuously shot five rounds at one crab, and six at the other. Now that all the crabs were dead, he continued to walk down the metal walkway and he saw the infobot again. He walked up to it and it flew off once again.

Ratchet then jumped off the platform onto more land and saw that there was another Ion supply.

But for what.

Ratchet still destroyed it and walked up a hillside and around a corner and saw another Ion supply, with another sleeping crab. Ratchet used his devastator and shot at it, hitting the crab and causing it to explode into a shower of green goo. Ratchet destroyed the Ion and walked around another corner and saw a laser fence with one more Ion supply. Ratchet was about to destroy the fence but saw six of those crabs on the other side. Ratchet used its taunter and it made the sound of some kind of siren and it caused all of the crabs to wake up and they all walked toward Ratchet.

Their stupidity though caused all of them to be fried by the electric fence and Ratchet then destroyed the Ion and disable the fence. Ratchet walked through the crisp bodies and up to the infobot, which flew off again as he approached it. Ratchet saw it fly around a corner and as Ratchet was ready to walk around it, a Blarg ship flew out of nowhere and started to fire rockets at him. Ratchet hid behind a corner and was ready to make a run for it. Ratchet came out from a corner and ran around it, straight through a bush and into a circular building where the infobot was.

The infobot flew up the building and Ratchet noticed it was all magnetic. Ratchet then used his magnetic boots to walk up the wall and into a doorway where the infobot waited for him. Ratchet approached the robot and it didn't fly away this time, but instead opened its mouth to reveal its TV.

"Finally" Ratchet exclaimed.

Once the video was activated, it showed the vile villain Drek again, this time showing a wintery background and it was snowing. The Blarg then started to talk.

"Hello everyone, Supreme executive Chairman Drek here to fill you in on our progress", Drek then started walking forward and the camera followed him. "We have now found an orbit perfect for our Planet, which will allow the optimum temperature all year round. However there is already a planet occupying that orbit and it must be destroyed" Drek said adding in quotes as he said _Destroyed_. "That's why we've created this". The screen then panned out to reveal a large rocket. "The Planet Buster Maximus, a weapon capable of blowing up a planet into subatomic particles. we're quite proud of it, here's how it works". The screen then panned out to show a ship holding the rocket. "We attach the Planet Buster to this ship, fly it around the orbit of the Planet, And let it go, Kaboom. Quite ingenious really. Once our scientist put the finishing touches on our Plan, We'll be complete, thank you, goodbye".

The infobot then closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment.

"Now this guys gonna blow up an entire planet, that's just..Mean" Ratchet said

"That's is what I've been trying to tell you" Clank said

"Look, I'm still gunning for Qwark, If we end up taking Drek out too, then fine"

Clank then started to smile at what he said and Ratchet was confused.

"What" Ratchet asked

"You do care" Clank replied

"Don't push it pal"

Clank then got back on Ratchets back and Ratchet jumped down onto a platform and Clank immediately knew where they were at. Clank was able to guide Ratchet through the maze, through the labs and back to their ship. Ratchet and Clank then got in the ship and they flew over to where Jordan and Sophia were. Ratchet opened the cockpit.

"Get in" He yelled out

Sophia got on Jordan's back and Jordan jumped onto the wing and slowly walked over into the cockpit. Once inside, Ratchet closed the cockpit and the group took their masks off. Ratchet then set the coordinates to Planet Hoven and the group flew off.

* * *

**And there's chapter 18 of One For All. Do stay tuned for chapter 19 and do make sure to check out my other story, Left Behind. but until next time, Keep on reading.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19 Two Peas In A Pod

**I finally bring you chapter 19 of One For All. I tell you though, I don't know why but I really haven't had any motivation for the past couple of day to write. But I decided to dedicate this whole day to writing, LITERALLY, I'M NOT BEING METAPHORICAL. By the time this gets uploaded, it would be 12 hours I have worked on this thing, from 2pm to 1:30am. But the bright side is I have so far gotten three reviews since my absence and I appreciate all of the support you have been given for this story.**

**Review Replies:**

**Zero- Thank you for your review and I appreciate your joyous enthusiasm for this story.**

**Darth Synkaa- Thank you for your review and I will be more than happy to answer your question.**

**-Yes their argument may last longer but due to the fact that Sophia doesn't like people fighting and her and Clank will do whatever it takes to stop any arguing that gets too serious. And there is also an event in here that will also support this reasoning.**

**Neox- Thank you for your review and I do appreciate your enthusiasm for this story.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave :**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**P.S. did I forget to say that there is a lot of profanity in this chapter (You have been warned).**

**Now I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read on.**

* * *

As the group was flying to Planet Hoven, Ratchet remembered the infobot on Orxon and Clank took the bot out of his compartment and showed the video to Jordan. Jordan watched the video and by the end of it, he had a feeling he could not explain.

"Madness, Complete Madness." He whispered to himself. "So where are we headed?"

"Planet Hoven." Ratchet answered.

As the infobot reentered Clanks compartment, Jordan could feel a rubbing sensation along his arm. He looked down to see that Sophia partially pulled his sleeve up and started to feel the hair on his arm. Sophia looked up to see Jordan looking at her and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Its okay you can touch it." Jordan said, understanding her curiosity. Sophia then extended her hand out and started feeling his arm again. "You ever see hair on a Markazian before?"

"I have a friend who is a Markazian but no, she didn't have hair on her arm."

Sophia stopped rubbing his arm and Jordan could see Sophia then yawn.

"You tired?" Jordan asked and Sophia nodded. "How long until we reach Hoven?" Jordan asked while looking at Ratchet.

"Approximately 4.2 hours." Clank answered.

"Wow thats a long time." Jordan whispered to himself. Jordan then looked down at Sophia. "You can sleep if you want to. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Ok."

Due to Sophia's size, she easily turned her body around and layed down on the cushions of the ship. But the cockpit wasnt that big and Sophia ended up laying her head on Jordan's lap. Jordan smiled at this and saw her close her eyes and slowly fall asleep.

Jordan didn't move a single centimeter throughout the trip.

_4.1 hours later_

Jordan could feel his eyes become slightly heavier but he strongly resisted rest, knowing that they still had a mission to do.

"Arriving at, Planet..Hoven." the group could hear coming from the dashboard.

"Finally." Jordan whispered to himself.

As the Planet came to view, Jordan could see some resemblance to it of Planet Hoth, seeing it had an icy blue color. But Jordan quickly remembered about Sophia and proceeded to wake her up.

"Sophia" Jordan said, getting no response from the Lombax. Jordan then started to lightly shake Sophia. "Sophia" Jordan whispered closer to her ear.

The Lombax groaned and started to awake from her slumber. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Jordan.

"You sleep well?" Jordan said softly.

"mmhmm" Sophia said while nodding

"Well you better get up now."

Sophia raised her head off of Jordan's lap and sat up as the group now entered the atmosphere of Hoven.

**Hoven Bomb Factory**

**Planet Hoven**

**2:25pm GST**

**Two Peas In A Pod**

The group could feel the chill in the air as they landed near the Hoven Bomb Factory. Jordan looked out the cockpit of the ship and saw the Blarg ship holding the evil rocket.

And from the looks of it, the ship was fueling up.

The group got out of the ship and seeing by all the fur the two Lombaxes had, they could probably hold out at these temperatures. Jordan however could feel chills running down his spine, knowing that his jacket wasn't as thick as a normal winter jacket. But Jordan knew some exercise will regulate his body temperature and Jordan put Sophia on his back, put his hood up, and catch up to Ratchet who was walking into a building. Once the duo was inside, two Blarg troop came out from the other side of the building and shot their blasters at the group. Jordan ran to one side and equipped his bomb glove and tossed them at the Blarg, moderately wounding them both. Ratchet then came up to them and used his blaster to finish them off. Now that the Blarg were dead, the duo walked out of the building and they saw in front of them was some kind of sewage plant.

But the door was activated by those buttons again.

They saw one button on a sheet of ice, then another far away from that, and one even farther from that.

"I think I'm gonna let you take this one." Jordan said.

"I cant do this without you." Ratchet said.

"Sure you can."

"Well, alright then."

Ratchet stepped back and ran as fast as he could at the ice. He slid across the ice and directly on the button. He now started to quickly run across the ice and get to the second button. He pressed it and time was now running thing, he then saw a green Versa target by the sling shot and used his sling shot to fly across to the button and step on it. The door now opened and the duo made their way into the plant. They both walked in and saw another one of those climbing wall like they saw back at Qwarks training course. Jordan knew Ratchet had to do this and Ratchet used his hands and feet to jump from wall to wall, pressing the buttons while doing so. As Ratchet reached the top, Jordan positioned himself on the left wall and started to use his feet to push himself from wall to wall slowly making the ascend to the top. Once he reached the top, he saw a laser fence that was deactivated due to the buttons and the duo walked outside. They looked over and saw a frozen lake, and another building on the other side. Ratchet saw a Versa target however and used his swingshot to fly over to the other side of the lake. Jordan however took a more challenging approach and slowly walked across the slick ice, only to be stopped by a small gap in the middle. Jordan knew he could jump over it but from how slippery the ice was, he wasn't even going to risk it. Jordan stood there thinking about what to do but saw that Ratchet was now walking across the ice and once he reached the gap, he held his hand out to Jordan.

"Cmon Jordan."

Jordan decided to trust him on this and reached over and grabbed his hand. Jordan then extended his leg as far as he could and Ratchet pulled him across the gap and onto the other side.

"Thanks man." Jordan said.

"No problem pal."

The duo now continued towards the building and saw that on the inside was a pool of water, with two laser beams horizontally aligned on both sides, and a green versa target on the other side. Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and he waited for the perfect time to launched his swingshot. When the beam were at the sides, the Lombax fired his swingshot and they flew across the pool, merely missing the lasers. Jordan let go of Ratchet and saw that the building lead them into a cavern. They saw another pool and there was a large flat rock in the middle of it. They both jumped onto the rock but quickly felt a problem.

It was covered in another think sheet of slippery ice.

Ratchet had no problems jumping over but Jordan didn't exactly know what to do on his part. Jordan hoped though he could jump the gap and he pulled out his machete and activated its ability. Jordan put his feet on the edge of the rock and pushed his legs off the rock as forcefully as he could. He leaped over the gap and rammed his machete onto the edge, but he unfortunately didn't make it all the way and his legs dipped into the icy water below.

"AAAHH." he yelled out as he pulled himself up and out of the water.

Ratchet started walking out of the cavern but Jordan crawled up against the wall and Ratchet saw this and rushed over to his aid.

"Whats wrong?" the worried Lombax said, and Jordan pulled both his pant legs up to reveal his legs, which were very pale with a tint of blue in it.

"Damn This Frostbite." he angrily said and saw two strange white creatures come out of the ground behind Ratchet and rush at him. "WATCH OUT" he yelled and Ratchet looked over to see one of the creatures come at him and he dodged it. Jordan on the other hand saw the creature coming and activated his machetes ability and watched the creature run right down the blade and impale its own head with it.

Ratchet now focused on the second creature and simply took out his blaster and shot the creature in the forehead, killing it instantly. Ratchet now had to worry about his fallen friend and stood there in thought until he finally had an idea. He took out his Pyrocitor and twisted a valve on the right side of the weapon, seeing that it lowered the gas pressure and reduced the flame to a tiny bright blue flame. Ratchet approached Jordan and was about to put the flame next to Jordan's right leg, but he quickly moved it.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing."

"It looks like your about to burn my leg off."

"Jordan I know what I'm doing."

"Ratchet I don't think this is a good idea."

"Cmon Jordan, trust me on this."

Jordan sighed "Alright."

Ratchet put the flame up to his right leg again and only touched the very outside of the flame with his leg. He started moving the flame up, down, and around his leg and Jordan could see its color start to be slowly restored, also noticing he getting feeling back in the leg. Once his right leg was done, Ratchet walked around Jordan and got straight to work on the left leg. Soon both of Jordan's legs were restored to their proper color, but there was another problem.

He couldn't feel his feet.

Ratchet was about to help Jordan up but he stopped him, "Wait a minute, we have to do the feet first, I cant feel them either."

Jordan then proceeded to take his shoes off, then his socks, revealing his feet that were light blue as well. Ratchet decided to start on his left foot this time and put the flame near his feet. Jordan saw his feet slowly start to thaw and soon he had feeling and one and decided to move his toes up and down to make sure they were ok. Once the left foot was done, Ratchet started to work on the right. Soon enough both of Jordan's feet were healed and he put his socks on, then his shoes.

"Thank you" Jordan said.

"No problem pal." Ratchet said as he held his hand out and pulled Jordan up.

They walked out of the cavern to see more lasers that moved up and down and they saw another Versa target on the other side of the lasers. Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and the Lombax waited again and he shot his swingshot to the Versa target and they flew across the lasers and onto the other side. They now saw two icy rocks with one more elevated than the other. Ratchet went first and jumped over to the first rock and used Clanks Hover-Pack to jump all the way up to the second one. Jordan now stepped back, ran, and jumped over to the second rock, but due to the slickness of the rock, he slid across it and hit his face on the second one. Jordan quickly recovered however and activated his machetes ability and jumped as high as he could and rammed his machete into the rock. Jordan then climbed up and got up to Ratchet. They now saw that there were two circular icy platforms, and another large one on the other side with more of those white creatures. Ratchet went first once again and jumped on the first one. Using advantage of the ice, he was able to gain speed and jump to the second one, then to the large platform. Jordan saw this and also saw Ratchet quickly dispose of the three creatures with his wrench. Jordan stood on the edge of the rock again and jumped and tried to do the same thing Ratchet did. He slid and used it to gain speed to jump to the second one, then the large one where Ratchet was. The saw now that there were 3 more buttons that were connected to a building on the other side, but saw a narrow icy path lead to the third one. Ratchet didn't even bother waiting to be volunteered and quickly got ready to push the buttons. Ratchet went to the edge of the platform and pressed the first button. Ratchet now started to quickly slide across the narrow pathway to the second one and he pushed it. Ratchet saw that the path was in a zig-zag like pattern now that led to the third one, but Ratchet knew he could reach that and he used his hover pack to glide over the trail and slide over to the third one, causing the laser door to open into a building. Jordan now approached the path and immediately was terrified.

"You've Got To Be Kidding Me." he whispered to himself.

Jordan took a deep breath and held his arms to the sided and started to gently walk across the ice. He took deep breaths while doing so and was able to make it over to the second button and stood on it, ready to begin the second half of the path. He took a deep breath again and started to walk again on the icy path. Jordan no reached the zig-zag part of the path and walked to on end and gently turned to walked down another straight line, then turned again and walked, and turned again and walked. Jordan however suddenly looked down and started to panic.

"Oh sweet Mary and Joseph I really should be wearing a parachute for this." he said to himself.

His panic would be over however as he reached the third button and was now in the building with Ratchet. The group now saw a man in the building, with blue skin color and he looked like some kind of construction worker with a white tee shirt, brown pants, and a yellow cap.

and he was tampering with some kind of drill.

The group approached the man and the could instantly tell he was frustrated.

"Aw heck" the man said

"Is there a problem sir." Jordan said.

"Yall wouldn't happen to have any spare parts I can borrow?"

"Help yourself." Ratchet said while pointing at Clank, who merely just angrily glared at Ratchet.

"The rocks are just too tough to mine, they keep breaking my drill." The man held out a rock that was a purplish black in color and Clank instantly knew what that rock was.

"That rock is Raritanium." Clank quietly said towards the group.

"A what?" Jordan questioned.

"Let me look at that drill." Ratchet said.

The man handed Ratchet and he put the drill up to his ear and heard a strange sound like the drill was jammed. Ratchet decided to forcefully smacked the drill with his hand and the man tested the drill and saw that it functioned again.

"We'll shoot my dog and call me sally, thanks partner." the man joyfully said.

"No problem, suppose I can take that rock off your hands too." Ratchet said.

"Well heck, here you go." the man handed the rock to Ratchet and the group now started to walk out of the building and they got to the edge of the building and saw a cliff side that led straight down to their ship. Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and the Lombax used his Hover-pack to glide all the way down to their ship. Once they were at their ship, Jordan snatched the rock from Ratchets hands and looked at the duo.

"Alright hang on a second. I wanna know what this is and why we need it?" Jordan asked.

"Its Raritanium." Ratchet said.

"Okaaayyy, and why do we need it."

"Well-."

"Pokitaru isn't it."

"No."

"What did you find, I know you went somewhere else while we were getting our masks."

"Look, you remember that scientist that we met back at BTS."

"Yeeeaaahhh."

"Well he was there too and he offered us a device that gives us a discount at Gadgetron if we get him some Raritanium."

"...Well..Alright then."

Jordan gave the Raritanium back to Ratchet and he handed it to Clank who stored it in his endless storage compartment.

With the Raritanium now obtained, Jordan knew they had a mission now to destroy the Planet Bust Maximus. They saw a long stone walkway near their ship and decided to walk down the path. They walked a few meters down it and were met by three more of those white creatures. Jordan quickly remembered about his Walloper he bought on Gaspar and he equipped it. He saw the first one coming and he pulled his arm back and swung with full force, launching him forward and punching the creature, sending it twenty feet away from then into the cliff side. Ratchet equipped his blaster and shot the two other ones, quickly killing them both. With the threat gone they continued down the trail. They walked down until they saw four trees on the right side and suddenly, four Blarg troopers came out of the trees and quickly shot at them. The duo dodged the attacks and Jordan equipped his blaster while Ratchet equipped his wrench. Since Ratchet didn't feel like wasting ammo, Jordan shot at the Blarg giving him some covering fire, and Ratchet started charging towards the distracted Blarg and he jumped in the air and smashed his wrench down on the unsuspected Blarg. He only got two of them however as the other two noticed him and started shooting at him. Jordan equipped his bomb glove and ran up to the Blarg and tossed one bomb at each of them, causing them to explode. The duo continued to walk down the trail until it finally ended.

Seeing that there were bolt crated strangely aligned at the end of the trail.

"Hey look at that" Ratchet said, already equipping his wrench ready to smash the crates.

"I don't like this, I feel a trap." Jordan said.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well I don't like this one bit."

Jordan equipped his bomb glove and threw it at the stack. Jordan saw the bomb explode and saw a red liquid fly out from behind the stack. The stack however was then pushed over as another Blarg popped out from behind the crates and shot at the group. The duo quickly dodged the attacks and Jordan ran over to the Blarg and used his Walloper to punch the Blarg and send him back two feet. He then punched the Blarg again and finished him off. The duo now turned their attention towards the crates. Jordan used his machete and stabbed through the first crate, but nothing came out. He looked inside the crate to see that it was empty, along with the rest. Ratchet started smashing crates with his wrench and he saw that they were empty too.

"There nothing in these." Jordan said to Ratchet.

"I'm not getting anything either."

"I told you this was a trap, they know that we find nothing more attracting than a pile of bolt crates."

They group decided to forget about this trap and they found a platform that floated up to a cavern and they got on it and floated all the way up to it. They entered the cavern and were immediately greeted by four Blarg troopers who started to shoot at them. Ratchet was getting real angry at these guys and used his Devastator to shoot three rounds at three of the Blarg. With the three dead, Jordan took out his machete and threw it at the final Blarg, impaling him in the chest and killing him. Jordan walked over to the Blarg and retrieved his machete, but quickly noticed that the left side of the cavern was aligned with bolt crates. Jordan kept his machete out and Ratchet and Jordan both destroyed the two halves of the stack. Jordan now had 3000 bolts in his account. The group now walked down to the end of the cave and saw that it was connected to some kind of tall building. Ratchet saw that it was a twenty foot drop into shallow water and before he hit the ground, he used his hover pack to safely hover down onto the water. Jordan saw this and decided to fall close to the wall of the building. Halfway down he activated his machetes ability and rammed it into the wall. Once he was ready he removed his machete and landed into the water with Ratchet. They slowly made their way across the water until they reached land, seeing that there was some kind of container filled with water, and there was a valve for the HydroDisplacer. Ratchet equipped the tool and used it on the valve and Jordan saw the container slowly drain the water until there was nothing left. They walked around the container to find another valve and Ratchet inserted the tool into the nozzle. The ground now started to fill up with water. It wasn't enough for them though and Jordan saw a little cave with another water container in it.

"Hey." Jordan said to Ratchet. "I see another container up there, maybe I can climb up there and fill that thing up with water for ya."

"You sure you can do that."

"I'm sure."

With that said, Ratchet gave the tool over to Jordan and he swam over to the wall of the ravine and rammed his machete into the rock. Jordan was about to climb but realized he could climb it with one hand. Jordan then looked at Sophia.

"Sophia, you might wanna hold this. I can't do this with one hand."

"How will I hold on then?"

"Just put your arm around my neck and hold on."

Jordan gave the tool to Sophia and she put her free arm around Jordan's neck and locked her feet around Jordan's waist. Jordan now started to climb the rock and soon they were at the top and Sophia gave the tool back to Jordan.

Jordan approached the container and put the nozzle of the tool on the valve and started to think how it works.

"Alright how does this thing work now." Jordan mumbled to himself.

Jordan saw that on the left side of the gun was a switched that changed it from sucking water out, to expelling it. Jordan turned the switch to the left to activated the suction and held the trigger down. He saw the tool slowly fill with water and the container slowly drain. Soon the container was empty and the HydroDisplacer was filled with water. Jordan walked to the end of the cave and jumped down into the water. Due to the buoyancy of the tool, it quickly rose from the water and the duo were quickly back on top of the water. Jordan decided to save Ratchet some work and he swam over to a raft, which he then used to climb up to a elevated rock surface up to the other valve. Jordan turned the switch now to the right and he inserted the nozzle into the valve and held the trigger. The water started to fill and the group rised up. They determined though they may need more water and Jordan saw another cave, and the raft was by it. Jordan got on the raft and climbed up into the cave and used the HydroDisplacer to suck the water out of the third container. Jordan then walked out of the cave, jumped into the water, and swam all the way to the other side of the cave where another elevated rock surface with another valve was. Jordan climbed up the rock and approached the valve and used his tool to drain the water into the valve and cause the group to float all the way up to the giant water container in the middle of the place. They saw the exit out of the building and swam over to it. They walked through a tiny cavern aligned with plants and were finally outside, seeing that below them was multiple conveyer belts with explosive bolt crates on them. They jumped down to the conveyers level and Jordan didnt know how to feel. Worried due to the fact they were explosive, or happy due to the fact that this could be his chance to get some bolts. Jordan however failed to notice that there was a narrow pathway that lead to a small shack across the belt.

"What a buzzkill." Jordan said to himself and Ratchet heard him and came up with an idea.

"You know Jordan, maybe we could waste some time getting some bolts before we head over there."

Jordan looked at him and smiled "Alright then."

Ratchet and Jordan positioned themselves on two different conveyers and Jordan equipped his blaster and hot at two crates that were on his side. They both exploded and Jordan quickly got the bolts. Jordan saw Ratchet dispose of his crates and Jordan ran over to the second belt. He approached the first crate and got the bolts, then shot at a stack of four and got there bolts. He now saw one crate on the pathway and shot at it. Just as he was about to get the bolts, Ratchet used his Hover-Pack to glide over the bolts and collect them for himself.

"HEY." Jordan yelled.

"You got to be faster." Ratchet said while laughing.

Ratchet now got on a fourth belt and destroyed the five crates that were on it. They group was now on the pathway again and saw at the end of it was a stack of normal bolt crates. Jordan got his machete out and was about to walk to them, but Ratchet got his wrench and sweeped Jordan's legs from beneath him and send him to the ground. Ratchet then started running for the bolts.

"Hey that's cheating." Jordan said with Ratchet ignoring him. Jordan felt Sophia get off his back and start running after him. "Go get him Sophia." He yelled out as he got up and started walking towards them.

Sophia was running as fast as she could, catching up to the Lombax. Ratchet looked back and saw this and started to pick up speed. He was close to the crates now and looked back, only to see a small Lombax jump at him and tackle him, knocking Clank off his back. Sophia was now on Ratchet and tried to hold his arms to the floor, but Ratchet shoved her off him and started to crawl towards the crates. Sophia ran up and jumped on Ratchet, causing him to roll over onto his back again. Sophia now held his arms down, and Jordan ran up and used his machetes ability to slash down on the crates and collect the bolts. Jordan walked over to the pinned Lombax and crouches down and looks at him.

"Why is it that you can take on an armada of Blarg and win, but you cant win a simple race against two people?"

"What YOU two did was cheating."

"Its called teamwork Ratchet."

"Whatever you call it, Its cheating."

Jordan waved off what he said and looked to see Clank getting up and wiping the dust off him. Sophia also saw this an knew what must've happened.

"I'm sorry Clank." Sophia said.

"Its quite alright Sophia." Clank said back.

"Well now that your done apologizing, could you get off me now." Ratchet said to Sophia.

Sophia climbed off Ratchet and Ratchet got up and him and Clank started to walk over to the shack. Sophia was about to but was stopped by Jordan.

Jordan crouched down to Sophia's level "You did good back there, thanks for the help with the bolts."

"Your welcome" Sophia said softly.

Jordan then raised his hand out in front of him, asking for a high five. Sophia raised her hand up and slapped his hand and they both high fived. Jordan then looked into his account and saw from all that fun, he now had 4000 bolts. The duo then walked into the shack and saw a person, similar to Al's species and was wearing a welding mask and was observing a robotic head.

"Hey buddy whats shaking." Ratchet said.

The person removed their mask to reveal that it was a girl and her eyes were immediately fixated on Clank and Jordan saw her eyes widen.

"Oh, My, Goodness." She said, completely ignoring Ratchet and picking Clank off from the ground and onto he counter. "Aren't you just a little angel?" she said to Clank.

Jordan heard that she had a country accent to her voice.

Clank chuckled, "Actually I'm a little robot." Clank said.

The lady laughed "Your funny too."

"Yeah, well looks aren't everything." Ratchet said while having his arms crossed and looking away.

_'He does have a point.'_ Jordan thought to himself. _'I hate those kind of people who think looks are everything.'_

"You, Be Nice." The lady angrily said at Ratchet, defending Clank. They lady then looked at Clank again, "I think I got something special for you, how would you like a Hydro pack upgrade."

"That would be quite helpful for swimming underwater." Clank said back.

"Whatever." Ratchet angrily said.

Jordan saw that Ratchet was getting his account open ready to pay the cost for the Hydro-pack and soon enough, he payed the two thousand bolts for it and the lady pulled Clank behind the counter and got to work on him. Soon enough though she put Clank back on the counter and they saw he had strange thrusters where his arms were suppose to be.

"Here you go sweetie, you look handsome." the lady said.

"Thank you Miss, your craftsmanship is, excellent." Clank said back.

"If you two are through now." Ratchet said.

"Jealous?" Clank said looking back to Ratchet.

"OOOOH DAAAMN." Jordan whispered to himself.

"You come back and see me any ol time." The lady said and she winked at Clank.

Clank got on Ratchets back again and Ratchet was starting to enter a teleporter located in the shack. Jordan approached the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" the lady said.

"Do you by any chance have anything that I could use that is similar to Magna Boots."

"I've never tried to make tools like that, but I bet we could work something out."

The lady and Jordan stood there and discussed what the tool should be and twenty minutes later. Jordan had shoes with metallic plates on them and would activate when they were near magnetic shafts .

"Well, thank you for your services miss how much would this cost me."

Due to the complex design of the modifictaion, the hook costed him one thousand bolts. Jordan payed the fee and he now had 3000 bolts.

"Pleasure doing business with you miss."

"Come back anytime."

Jordan now got into the teleporter and he felt the feeling of Teleportation again. It was quickly over though and he saw that he was teleported to the cavern that they were at before. Jordan saw that Ratchet and Clank were waiting for him and Sophia and once they were all together, they jumped down from the cavern and started to make their way towards the giant Blarg ship. They saw a metal walkway with cranes on it and took a moving metal platform all the way over to it. They walked down it and saw a Blarg come out from the mountainside.

On some kind of Gyrocopter that Qwark was on.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jordan said. But Ratchet simply got his devastator out and shot at it, causing the missile to soar over to the copter and destroy it, sending the Blarg into the water below. "Uuhhh, Ok then." is all he said.

The duo then took another moving platform thirty feet above them and walked down a gravel path. They walked up to a wall and saw another Gyrocopter appear. Ratchet, with his Devastator still out shot at the copter and destroyed it. They now faced the wall and saw it was another one of those climbing walls. Ratchet went first and started jumping from wall to wall until he finally made it to the top. Jordan saw though that this was wider than the previous ones, but continued to position himself on the left side and he used all of his force to push himself over to the next wall. He did the same thing a third of the way up and didn't jump far enough on the last jump and he quickly rammed his machete into the wall and pulled himself up onto the edge. The duo walked into a tiny cavern and it lead them to a conveyer belt where a strange compartment was embedded in the ground. They started to walk along the belt and halfway across, the compartment opened and four landmines came out of the compartment one at a time.

And were now floating towards the group.

The duo ran back into the cavern and due to the wide turns the mines had, they simply hit the walls of the cavern and exploded. The duo then walked back out on the belt and saw another climbing wall, luckily much smaller. Ratchet climbed the wall first, and then Jordan. they now walked into a narrow cavern and two white creatures popped out from the ground and ran towards them. Jordan equipped his Walloper and saw that they were in a perfect line and he swung at the first one, Killing it and going right through and hitting the other one, killing both of the creatures with one hit. They continued to walk through the cavern until they were in the open again on a think rock surface.

They could now clearly see the ship.

They also saw platform floating up and down beside the ship and they decided to use them to get closer to the ship. Ratchet went first and used his Hover-Pack to jump from one platform to the other and get to the other side. Jordan was now getting ready to make the first jump and he could feel his heart pump out of his chest. He took a deep breath and ran at the platfrom and jump on it. He then took another deep breath and waited for the second one to go below him. He jumped and landed on the platfrom, get a little injured however due to the height of the platform. He then took another deep breath and waited for the third one to go below him. He jumped and landed on it, not taking as much damage as he did from the second one. He then waited for the platform to go above Ratchet and he jumped, making sure to partially roll on the fall due to Sophia being on his back. Jordan was now with Ratchet and they went inside to building to see that it was mostly empty, and saw six Blarg come from the other side of the building.

"Now he's starting to figure out he'll need more of them." Jordan said.

The Blarg started to shoot at the group and Ratchet quickly equipped his blaster and started shooting at the Blarg. With the Blarg distracted, Jordan used his Walloper to run up to the distracted Blarg and delivered punches to the crowd. He only killed four of them though and the other noticed him and started to shoot at him. Ratchet now used this distraction to run up to them and throw bombs at the other two, killing them both with two bombs. They walk out through the other side of the building and saw a conveyer belt that led to a turret facing the ship. As they were approaching the conveyer belt, The ship finished with its fueling and Jordan saw the thrusters activate on the ship and it was flying off away from them.

"We are too late, The ship is leaving." Clank exclaimed.

"Hang on look, there's an old defense turret over there." Ratchet said pointing to the turret. "Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"I sincerely doubt it."

As they were about to continue to the turret, another Gyrocopter appeared in front of them and Jordan was more than Angry at this point. Jordan got out his blaster and anger could be seen in his eyes as he marched in front of Ratchet and pointed his gun at it.

"Oh FUCK THESE GODDAMN SHIPS." Jordan said as he shot his blaster and hit something vital as he saw the ship fall right out of the sky.

The group now rushed over to the turret and Ratchet quickly got on it and immediately fired the turret at the ship. He fired ten shots at the ship and soon another copter appeared in front of him. Jordan equipped his blaster and fired four shots at it, shooting it out of the sky. Ratchet still continued his focus on the ship and ten more shots later, the tail of the ship blew up into pieces. He now started to fire at the front of the ship and two copters appeared and started to shoot at Ratchet. The Lombax quickly turned his attention to the copters and shot them both out of the sky with two rockets. Ratchet continued to fire at the ship and Jordan saw another copter appear and he quickly shot it out of the sky with his blaster. Soon enough Jordan could see the front of the ship blow into pieces.

But the ship wasn't going down.

Ratchet now continued to fire at the center of the ship and Jordan saw two more copters appear and Ratchet shot down one, and then the other. Ratchet continued to fire at the ship and soon enough, three copters appeared. Ratchet shot two of them out, but the third one shot a rocket at Ratchet and it hit him. Ratchet flew from the turret and Jordan shot the copter down with his blaster. Ratchet was now laying on the ground and the ship was now taking off.

"NOO" Jordan yelled and he rolled Ratchet over to get his Devastator out and he knelt down and put the scope of the gun up to his faced and he aimed down it. Once he was ready to fire, he held his breath and pulled the trigger, causing him to fall down on his butt due to kick. Jordan saw the ship ascending into the atmosphere, but also saw the missile fly up to the back of the center and hit the ship, causing the center to explode and cause the missile to plummet down into the water below.

"HAPPY HANUKKAH MOTHERFUCKERS." Jordan yelled out in victory.

"WE DID IT." Sophia yelled as he got off of Jordan's back and hugged him tightly, in which Jordan hugged Sophia back.

"Yes..yes we did." Jordan said while hugging Sophia.

Jordan then looked over to see Ratchet get up and walk towards him.

"Nice shot pal." Ratchet said to Jordan.

"Thanks."

Jordan looked over at the turret to see it in its damaged state, but quickly saw an infobot pop its head out from behind it and fly towards the group.

"Hey look an infobot." Jordan said as he broke away from the hug.

The bot opened its mouth to reveal a video of Drek on his ship again.

"Men, you are about to embark on a dangerous mission." The camera then showed video of another space station that was near a giant star and was surrounded by large asteroids. "We will be launching a heavily armed surprise attack from our new moon base against a completely unarmed Planet. Actually that doesn't sound too dangerous...Never the less, your orders are simple, destroy anything that moves. steal the power generator from Gorda City, then, destroy anything that doesn't move. Oh and don't forget, Have fun." The video then cut off and the infobot closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment.

"We have to get to the moon base to stop Drek." Clank said.

"NO, we need to get to the moon base to find Qwark, If Dreks there, Qwarks probably with him." Ratchet said.

"But Drek is going to destroy that city, we must get to the base."

"That's what I said."

"No, what you said is what I said."

"OK FINE."

"FINE."

"Fine."

"SHUT UUP, BOTH OF YOU." Jordan furiously said.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"I'M SICK OF ALL OF THIS FEUDING BETWEEN YOU TWO, WHY CANT YOU JUST MAKE UP."

"Because-."

"BECAUSE NOTHING."

"Look I just wanna stop Qwark-."

"WELL I JUST WANNA GO HOME. BACK TO MY FAMILY AND AWAY FROM THIS MAADNESS." Jordan finally stormed off through some trees and he sat down in the corner of a rock and sat in the fetal position and tears started to roll down his eyes and he quietly sobbed. Jordan could then hear rustling come from one of the trees, but he ignored it and continued to quietly cry.

"Jordan." A soft voice said and Jordan quickly recognized that it was Sophia's. Sophia saw Jordan and walked up to him. "Jordan whats wrong?" Sophia said in concern.

"I can't do this anymore." Jordan whispered through his crying "I cant fight anymore, Its just too much"

"Whats too much?"

"ALL OF THIS."

"...Jordan."

"I cant handle handle this fighting. I hate fighting, I try to make peace not war. I talk things out instead of fighting to solve things. I'm a doctor, I help people not kill them...I just miss my family."

"Jordan?"

"My life's a wreck, My whole life's a fucking train wreck."

Jordan's crying got louder and Sophia could hear it, who moved his legs and got closer to him.

"Aw Jordan don't cry, your life is not a wreck."

"Yes it is."

"No its not Jordan."

"How isnt it then."

"Your a good person Jordan, your...sweeet."

Jordan lifted his head "W-What."

"Your a sweet person Jordan, your nice to people, you care for them, and you would risk your life to protect them."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that your life isn't a wreck and I'm here to help you."

Jordan started to wipe the tears from his eyes "Thank you Sophia."

"Hey, friends look out for each other." Sophia hesitated on her next question but she asked anyways "You want a hug?"

Jordan hesitated on what he was just asked but he answered "Ok." he quietly said.

Sophia approached Jordan and wrapped her arms around his neck and Jordan wrapped his arms around Sophia's body. Jordan had a few tears roll down his eyes but he sat there and closed his eyes.

"Your a good kid Sophia." Jordan said.

"Your a good friend." Sophia said back.

They sat there and hugged for five minutes and Jordan finally stopped crying and they both stopped hugging and Jordan got up and the duo walked from the trees and over to Ratchet and Clank.

"You okay buddy?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Ratchet." Jordan said in his normal tone.

"Well, we better get moving to that moon base if were gonna stop Drek."

"Ok then."

They saw no exit to their ship and Ratchet thought about gliding down. Ratchet looked at Jordan and Jordan got behind Ratchet and held onto him. Ratchet jumped and Clank activated his Hover-Pack and the group slowly hovered down towards their ship. Jordan was about to get ammo from the Gadgetron but Jordan knew they would go to Pokitaru first. Once the group was settled into the ship, Ratchet set coordinates to Pokitaru and the group flew off.

* * *

**AAAAWWW them two are like two peas in a pod aren't they. But seeing Jordan break down like that does support the reasoning to Darth Synkaas question on why the fights don't last for hours. I do realize this story took longer than expected and I do apologize for that. But do stay tuned for chapter 20, Were almost done with this story. **

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you for reading**


	20. Chapter 20 Forgiveness

**Here is chapter 20 of One For All. I decided to this time dedicate my whole weekend to writing this chapter and here you go. I have also been drawing recently and I will post a new drawing up shortly, it mainly is just Jordan's shoe and its modification, but do expect it shortly to anyone who have seen my drawings up on my Deviant art account. I can honestly say though that I was pretty baffled by the overwhelming support I got for last chapter and I thank you guys for supporting this story and I will answer to your reviews. I now got three new review, two for here, and one for my other story Left Behind. I have already replied to the review on left Behind and I will now reply to the other two.**

**Review Replies:**

**The White Guardian- Thank you for your review and I will be more than happy to answer your review.**

**-I do see where your getting the whole capitalization thing and I will keep an eye on it. The main reason though for those capitals is because I use them to indicate yelling or a raised tone in the voice, (Or I just have some weird Obsession with capital Letters). But I did fix some of the capitals and I always to keep my eye on the capitals. But if it makes you feel any better, I only put capitals where there suppose to go in this story. But I will keep an eye on them.**

**Reanx- Thank you for your review, It's much appreciated.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**P.S. I would also like to thank The White Guardian for favoriting One For All, Left Behind, following One For All, and adding me to their favorite authors list. Thank you for all your support and it is much appreciated.**

* * *

**Gemlik Base**

**Oltanis Orbit**

**5:00pm GST**

**Forgiveness**

After making a quick stop at Pokitaru to pick up the device that Ratchet said was called the Persuader, they were now flying through the orbit of Oltanis to reach the Gemlik Moonbase. While Ratchet was flying the ship, Jordan took out both of his and Sophia's mask and he put his on first, then Sophia's. Once the group landed on a helipad on the base, Ratchet got his O2 mask on and the group got ready to go out. Ratchet opened the cockpit of the ship and the group got out. Jordan could strangely feel no difference in gravity though as he jumped out and helped Sophia get down. Jordan started breathing in and out and felt the mask function properly as he looked around to see a large orange star and various structures that made the base.

"I did not see Dreks ship, we must've missed him." Clank said

Ratchet sighed in frustration "Who knows where Qwark is now, if were gonna catch those two, we need a faster ship."

"Perhaps the space station well supply the ship we need."

"Well were here, lets go check it out."

Before they explored the base, Ratchet saw Jordan over by the Gadgetron and Ratchet walked over to him. Ratchet equipped the Persuader and Jordan saw the center start to spin and Jordan saw the prices suddenly go down making them half off. Jordan though how amazing this was and used it to his advantage. Due to the discounts on the ammo Jordan just spent 500 bolts on ammo, saving him 300 bolts, and he now had 2500 bolts. With the ammo now bought, Jordan put Sophia on his back and due to the mask being on him, he couldn't put his hood up, but knew the mask would block most of his face anyways. They walked over to a ledge that lead fifty feet down to the base.

Jordan hoped though the gravity would change and Jordan saw Ratchet go down and saw him slowly fall down to the bottom. Relieved knowing that the gravity has changed Jordan took a step back and lightly jumped, causing him and Sophia to slowly fall down towards the bottom. Once they were at the bottom, they saw this tower that pulsated at the top, and a force field right beside it. Jordan through a bomb at the tower, seeing it had no then tried stabbing it with his machetes ability, with no effect still.

Ratchet then pulled out his Devastator and shot at it, causing the tower to crumble. Jordan quickly ran out of the way and saw the tower was nothing but pieces, and the force field was deactivated at the top. The duo now climbed up a large flight of stairs and walk along a platform over to the blocked area. They walked in and saw strange creatures flying around. They spotted the group and flew down towards him.

As they approached the group, Jordan saw some resemblance in them to Pterodactyls, But quickly shook off the thought and focused on the main situation. Jordan through a bomb at one and saw it explode into pieces with one bomb. Seeing how weak they were Ratchet used his wrench and dodged the bit from the second one, and smack it with his wrench, killing it instantly. They walked around a corner and saw a Blarg now wielding a strange blaster. He fired it at the ground and the group saw a wave of flames come at their feet.

The duo jumped to dodge it and Ratchet quickly pulled out his blaster and shot two rounds at his chest and kill it. They failed to notice the crates however at the left corner of the room. Jordan let Ratchet get the six crates and a Gadgetron crate that lied there and he quickly destroyed them with his wrench. The Gadgestron crate gave him two Devastator rockets and Jordan knew they would need alot of those in the mission ahead. They saw another force field was in their way and another pulsating tower was on the other side, but the head was slightly over the barricade.

Ratchet got his devastator out again and patiently aimed at the top of the tower and shot at it. The rocket hit the tower dead on and caused it to crumble, causing the force field to deactivate. They walked through the deactivated field and saw a Blarg in some kind of glass pod. They didnt like the looks of it and the Blarg saw them and the group saw blaster shot come out of the pod. The saw an elevated platform and ran up to it and jumped on it. Jordan didn't really know if this would offer any protection at all.

Lucky to them though is that the turret only fired horizontally and not vertically.

They also saw that the turret didn't move as they got behind it. They saw though that the Blarg never moved from his seat once they were behind him. Jordan wanted to conserve ammo though and decided to take the Blarg out with his machete. He got his blade out, approached the Blarg, and stabbed it in the back of the head, killing him instantly. They now saw a metal gate beside them and walked up to it seeing another strange lock. But they also saw another problem.

There was no opening for Sophia to crawl into.

"Great, how are we getting in now?" Jordan said in frustration

Ratchet then remembered about the strange tool and pulled it out, "I guess will have to use this." Ratchet said

"Have you ever used that before?"

"No, but its always a good time to learn right?"

Ratchet approached the lock and saw three holes in the wall and Ratchet aligned the three prongs at the end of the tool with them. He inserted the tool into the holes and saw a screen on the tool light up. He saw a strange grid with lasers on them and Ratchet started messing with the buttons on the tool to figure out how to put the laser into the correct slits on the wall of the grid. Ten minutes have now past and Ratchet is almost done with the puzzle.

"You have it yet?" Jordan asked

"Almost." Ratchet responded, still keeping his eyes on the screen. He now had one more laser to align and he switched to the third circle and moved the laser to finally align with the last slit. "DONE." he exclaimed as the metal door finally opened. He removed the tool from the holes and they walked through the gate, only to see another turret and another large flight of stairs next to them. The Blarg spotted the group and started to fire at them again.

The duo went up the stairs and saw another robotic bird on the platform. Jordan equipped his Walloper and ran up to the creature and raised his fast and punch it, causing him to lunge towards the robot and cause it to fly towards the wall and explode. They now walked down the stairs behind the turret and Jordan repeated his action and used his machete to stab the Blarg in the back of the head again. They looked beside the turret to see another metal gate and Ratchet immediately knew what to do. Jordan and Sophia sat down next to him and Ratchet got the Trespasser out and started to get to work on the door.

Ratchet saw that the puzzle was a little more difficult and it now had strange blockers on some of the grids. But Ratchet didn't get too worried and just continued to figure out the puzzle. Five minutes have now passed and Jordan and Sophia looked over to see the gate suddenly open and Ratchet take the tool out from the holes and he quickly equipped his blaster, with Jordan doing the same. Sophia got on Jordan's back and the duo walked in to see another turret.

"Oh my jeez HOW MANY OF THESE TURRETS ARE THERE?" Jordan said

The Blarg saw them and started firing at them. Ratchet and Jordan saw a small trench to the left of it and ran and jumped down into it. They now saw that two Blarg were in the trench and they immediately shot at the group. They saw two flames come at them and they jumped over them. Due to the close proximity of the two Blarg, Ratchet equipped his bomb glove and threw two bombs at them, killing them both.

They now walked up the stair and got behind the Blarg, Jordan however let Ratchet do the honors and Ratchet walked up to the Blarg and forcefully hit it in the back of the head, causing blood to spray on some of the glass, but kill him. They saw another force field and started to walk towards it, only to see more robotic birds fly down on them. Jordan noticed these strange green pods near the birds and he shot at one, causing it to explode with the rest and kill the birds.

'Well that was easy.' Jordan thought to himself

The duo now focused on the force field and saw the tower on the other side. Ratchet equipped his Devastator and aimed at the tower and shot at it, causing the tower to explode and the field to deactivate. They walked through it and saw it was some kind of hangar, They also saw that there were ten crates on each side of the hangar. Ratchet and Jordan took to both sides and destroyed the crates, Giving Jordan some bolts and seeing he now had 3800 bolts. They walked towards the hangar door and saw it open, only to see two red ships hovering in front of them.

They saw the group and started to fire their missiles at them. The duo quickly ran towards the wall and took cover from the projectiles. Jordan knew Ratchet should handle this due to his devastator and once they stopped firing their missiles, Ratchet quickly stepped out from his cover, aimed the weapon, and shot two missiles at the ship, causing the missiles to fly to the ship and cause it to explode. The second ship now fired its missiles at Ratchet and he quickly ran to cover again. Once the ship stopped firing, Ratchet got out from his cover again and shot two missile at the final ship and destroying it.

Jordan saw this and he got out from his cover too and they walked outside. They walked to the left of the hangar and saw a Blarg, that was conveniently right beside another green pod. Jordan shot the pod with his blaster and slowly saw the substance start to devour the Blarg until he was reduced to nothing, Jordan now knew that acid was in those pods. The group saw more of them and simply started to navigate around them. They saw an elevator and decided to walk in it and Ratchet pushed the button, only for it to take them down instead of up.

The door opened and they saw a large metallic room that had a cyan color to it. They walked in and saw four robotic birds flying over them. The birds saw the group and flew down towards them and ran towards them. Jordan and Ratchet knew what to do and Jordan equipped his Walloper, and Ratchet equipped his wrench. They divided the birds up and Jordan used his Walloper to kill two of them, and Ratchet killed the other two with his wrench.

With the threat now gone, they saw a gap that divided the two halves of the room. Ratchet went first and used his Hover-Pack to fly over to the other side of the room. Jordan knew he could make it and took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could and used his machetes ability to ram it into the ledge. Jordan looked down to see more green acid flowing at the bottom, indicating to Jordan that this was some kind of chemical treating plant. Jordan shook off the though though and pulled himself up the ledge and walk over to Ratchet.

They now started to walk through a circular metallic tunnel only to see five square platforms, and a pool of acid at the bottom. Ratchet went first and he quickly saw the acid start to rise. He swiftly started jumping over the platforms until he reached the third one, seeing that the acid rised over all of them except for the one he was standing on. Jordan saw the acid start to settle and he used this time to quickly run and jump over the platform until he was finally with Ratchet. The acid started to rise again and they just waited it out until it settled again.

The acid started to settle and Ratchet used this time to jump over the other two platforms and over to the other side. Jordan quickly started also to run and once he was on the first platform, he saw the acid start to rise. Jordan took a deep breath and jumped to the second one. The acid was now to his feet and he quickly jumped up and quickly pulled himself up and sighed from the close call. They now looked over to see another pool of acid, but two connecting versa targets.

They saw the acid start to settle to the bottom though and Jordan quickly grabbed onto Ratchet and the Lombax quickly used the Swingshot to swing from the targets and over to the other side, where they were immediately met by two Blarg. They fired their blasters and the duo dodged the fiery wave. Jordan quickly got his blaster out and shot the first one, blind firing however but with strange luck he hit him in the head and killed him instantly. Ratchet however simply used his bomb glove to kill the other one. They saw another metal shaft and Jordan got the magnetic boots from Clanks compartment and he handed them to Ratchet.

Ratchet put the boots on his feet and went on the shaft first. Jordan now looked at his shoes to see the metallic plate on them. He never really tested the boots before they got there and he hoped that this test doesn't fail him. He put his left shoe over the shaft and gently placed it down. He then tried to pull his shoe off it, but he couldn't do it.

Jordan now placed his right shoe on the shaft and tried to jump, But never did. He now knows that the shoes work and he started to walk along the shaft, but quickly remembered about Sophia.

Jordan looked over his shoulder to Sophia, "Uuumm, just hang on okay Sophia."

"Okay." She nervously said.

Jordan lifted his left foot and put it in front of him, then his right foot, slowly walking along the shaft. He saw that the shaft went down and continued to walk along it. As he walked down, he instantly felt pressure around his torso become greater as Sophia pressed her arms and legs harder around Jordan. Jordan ignored the constricting grip and continued to walk down the shaft. As he was walking he saw a pool of orange acid now instead of green, he also saw it rising and settling.

Jordan followed Ratchet though and he saw the shaft turn right and continued to follow it, now walking sideways. He continued to walk and saw the shaft go in a wave like pattern and saw the acid rise. He stood still along the shaft and saw it nearly come up to him, but saw it start to rest. He used this time to walk down, then up in a wave like pattern. He saw the acid now start to rise and quickly walked along the final wave and he was now walking up where he saw Ratchet waiting for him.

He walked up the shaft and soon he finally reached the end. Jordan slowly took his left foot off the shaft and set it on the ground, then his right foot. He was now upright and he could feel the pressure around his torso decrease as Sophia loosened her grip around Jordan. Jordan didn't look right through Ratchets eyes and the Lombax got a little concerned.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked

"I feel naucious." Jordan groaned out "I swear I felt the blood going to my brain."

"Never been sideways like that?"

"No."

"Well, pull yourself together, we still have to catch Qwark."

"Ratchet." Clank said

"And Drek." Ratchet angrily said

Jordan quickly composed himself and they both started to walk down the narrow hallway, where a Blarg was waiting for them, along with multiple acid pods. The Blarg saw them and fired at them. The wave didn't last long though as it disappeared right in front of them due to their distance. Jordan simply shot at the pod next to him and the acid devoured the Blarg. They walked over to the pods and saw another rising pool of acid, with an elevator on the other side.

They both saw that the only platform they have was a stack of pods below them and Ratchet decided to make use of these. Ratchet jumped as far as he could and used the Hover-Pack to glide all the way down to the pods. The acid started to rise and Ratchet quickly jumped up the ledge and was now by the elevator. Jordan saw that he couldn't jump the distance to the pods and knew grabbing onto Ratchet would just make things difficult for him. He saw metal protruding from the walls and hoped he could use those for climbing.

Jordan activated his machetes ability and ran and jumped as fast as he could and rammed his machete into the wall. He saw he was close to the protruding metal part and grabbed onto it and quickly removed his machete and rammed it on the other side of the piece. Jordan repeated the same process the rest of the way until he was above Ratchet. Jordan looked below him and saw a drop he didn't like. Jordan knew there was no safer way down and was prepared for the consequences.

Jordan took a deep breath and removed his machete and prepared for the fall. He hit the ground and Jordan could instantly feel pain in his left leg. Jordan fell down and Sophia fell off him as well. Jordan now layed there in pain and Sophia walked up to him.

"You okay Jordan?" Sophia said in concern

"Yeah...I'm fine Sophia."

Jordan slowly stood up and walked and Sophia saw him limping from his left leg.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I be alright?"

"Cause your walking funny."

"Jordan your hurt."

"Sophia I'm sure a little Nanotech...will..."

Jordan looked at his arm and saw that they were their normal color tone.

Jordan knew he was out of Nanotech.

"Jordan your not okay-."

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME." Jordan finally snapped which made Sophia and Ratchet both look at him. Jordan could now see Sophia drop her ears and could see sadness in her eyes. Jordan sat in front of Sophia and put his hand on her shoulder "Look." Jordan calmly said "I appreciate your concern for my well being, but don't worry about me too much. I'm tough, I can handle pain quite easily, okay."

Sophia put her head and ears up "Okay."

Jordan smiled and patted her left arm "Alright. Now cmon, get on my back."

Sophia sat behind Jordan and wrapped her arms and legs around Jordan. Jordan slowly got up and he stumbled a little bit halfway up, but he stood up right and limped over to Ratchet who was waiting by the elevator.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked

"Yes." Jordan replied

The duo walked into the elevator and stepped on the button to activate it. The elevator took them up and when they reached the top and the door opened, a robotic bird ran right in and snapped at Ratchet, taking some of his arm. Jordan quickly used his machetes ability to slice the head off the bird and kill it. Jordan now turned to Ratchet and saw him in pain and rushed over to his aid.

"You okay man?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jordan saw a blue light illuminating from Ratchets arm and soon there was only a large scar from the wound. With Ratchet now fully recovered, They walked down towards a flight of stairs and climbed them, only to see a Gadgetron vendor at the top. They walked up towards the vendor and Jordan didn't really buy anything and just looked at the stock. Once Jordan was off the vendor, he turned to Ratchet who was holding another strange gun. Jordan was about to ask him what it was but was quickly interrupted by Ratchet.

"Its called a Visibomb Gun, you can control the missile you shoot."

"Hmmm, that could be useful."

They now turned towards a large building and saw the top of a tower through the window. Ratchet decided to test his new weapon and Jordan stood beside him to see this controlling function the gun had. Ratchet shot a rocket and Jordan saw the missile appear on a screen on the weapon and Ratchet controlled a joystick which controlled the rocket. Ratchet started to navigate the rocket towards the tower and Jordan saw the tower explode, and the screen go static. With the tower destroyed, the duo walked down the stairs and walked over to another flight of stairs and walked up them.

They saw another ship at the top however and quickly hid behind a wall. Ratchet, with his Visibomb gun equipped quickly appeared from behind the cover and shot a rocket. He got behind cover again and used the joystick to navigate the rocket towards the ship and cause the ship to explode with one rocket. With the ship now gone, they got out of their cover and walked down to a hangar door and saw it open. On the other side they saw more acid pods, and two robotic birds. Jordan saw them fly down and once they were beside a pod, Jordan used his blaster to hit the pod and Jordan saw the acid devour the metal of the birds. They walked towards a building and saw another metal door with a lock on it.

But this time it did have a opening in it.

Jordan and the group was relieved to see this and Jordan immediately got under the opening ready to boost Sophia up. Sophia got off of Jordan's back and Sophia got on Jordan's shoulders and he lifted Sophia up and into the opening. Once Sophia was inside, she looked through the opening to see Blarg on their turrets and a bunch of acid pods. Sophia jumped down from the opening and pushed the red button to open the door. The door opened and the group stepped inside.

Jordan put Sophia on his back and looked to see the four Blarg that lined the left side of the building. Jordan and Ratchet approached the Blarg and Jordan and Ratchet would take two of each. Jordan equipped his machete and stabbed the first one in the head, then the second one. Ratchet simply used his wrench and swung at the first one, then the second. The building was now clear and they walked out the building and walked along the left side of the building, seeing all the turrets they would've had to deal with if they didn't kill them.

They walked around the building and into a small area where they saw six robotic birds. Jordan decided to use his blaster to clear them up, and then finish the rest with his Walloper. They walked into the area and saw the bird fly down. Jordan got his blaster out and started to shoot at the birds, taking three of them out with three shots. Jordan was about to get his Walloper out, but saw Ratchet destroy the other three with his wrench.

Suddenly, the doors in front of them opened to another ship, which immediately started shooting at the group. Ratchet ran back to Jordan and they saw that it didn't fire from where they were at. Ratchet used this to his advantage and used his Devastator to fire two rocket at the ship and destroying it. They climbed up onto a metal platform and walked along it until they climbed up another ledge that led them to the outside of another building. They walked around the building and down a straightaway but was met by more turrets.

They ran back to the area they were in and saw rectangular holes that lead directly to the turrets. Jordan and Ratchet took their blaster and aimed down the first hole and fired, killing both of the Blarg inside. Jordan let Ratchet do the honors for the last one and he used his blaster and shot at the final Blarg and killed him. With the turrets gone, Ratchet and Jordan climbed up the platform, walked around the building and continued to walk down the straightaway to an elevator. Jordan notice though that the elevator was magnetic and he told Ratchet to get his magnetic boots on.

Ratchet did and Jordan pressed the button. Jordan didn't know which way the elevator took them as it suddenly flipped upside down. The doors opened and the group saw a large room and the ceiling was magnetic. They saw that below them was multiple Blarg and robotic birds. Jordan's eye was quickly focused on a Blarg and he saw him go towards a red button and he pushed it. Jordan could feel his boots come off the floor and already knew what was about to happen next.

"Ah Crap-." He said as he suddenly fell from the ceiling and onto the ground.

Jordan was able to use his momentum to flip around and he landed on his stomach, cushioning Sophia's fall. The birds and the Blarg now noticed the duo and started to attack them. Jordan saw that Ratchet was already on his feet and was using his bomb glove to dispatch three birds. Jordan saw a Blarg shoot at him but saw two birds in front of him. Jordan let the wave reach the birds and the fire sweeped the birds and destroyed them.

Jordan now focused his attention on the Blarg and shot at him with his blaster. Due to Jordan's injury, he fired at the Blarg and missed, then fired again and missed. Jordan was getting frustrated and Jordan saw Ratchet use his Glove Of Doom and he sent the little bots out and they started to devour the Blarg right in front of Jordan.

_'Oh God.'_ he thought to himself, remembering the savage little bots and their action. Jordan saw Ratchet come over and Jordan saw the bots explode. "Please don't use that, you know I hate that weapon." Jordan said turning to Ratchet.

"Okay." Ratchet said.

Jordan looked behind Ratchet to see another bird charging for him. Jordan quickly equipped his Walloper and ran up to the bird and used all of his force to smack the bird to the other side of the room and destroy it. Jordan saw that behind Ratchet was a strange pod and Jordan let Ratchet use his Devastator and he destroyed it. The group saw a door start to open of the far side of the room and the group walked over to it. They saw that the door opened to an elevator and they took it up to the top. Once they reached the top and the door opened, they walked down a narrow glass hallway and walked up a flight of stairs and they saw the notorious Captain Qwark standing by a ledge.

"Hello, Captain, Ratchet." Qwark said

"Qwark." Ratchet growled

Ratchet ran up to Qwark and forcefully pushed him off the ledge, only to see him rise up and see he was on a giant ship with two turrets on the bottom and it was pained dark green.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." Qwark maniacally laughed "Come and get me, hero."

"Perhaps we could obtain a ship in there." Clank said while pointing to a red ship, similar to the one on Pokitaru.

"Great idea, lets go." Ratchet said and the group ran to the ship and got into the cockpit

Seeing that there was only two seats, Sophia and Clank decided to sit on Jordan's lap. Ratchet activated the ship and flew out of the hangar. They saw that Qwarks ship was flying around the base and Ratchet quickly flew behind his tail. Once Ratchet was behind Qwark, he immediately activated the turrets on the ship and started firing at him. Qwark wasn't really a match for the Lombax as he saw Qwark firing slow missiles at them from, in which Ratchet easily and swiftly dodged.

Ratchet kept firing at Qwarks ship and fired a missile at his far right thruster. They saw the piece explode into pieces and Ratchet continued his focus on Qwark. The missiles stopped firing from Qwarks ship and the group saw mines start to be deployed from the back now. But Ratchet used his flying skills he learned so far to easily navigate past the mines and continued his fire on Qwark. Qwark now started to fire a few rockets at them, then a few mines.

Ratchet still dodged the attacks and fired a missile at this far left thruster and destroyed it, now having only one thruster on each side. The group suddenly saw Qwarks ship turn around to face him and they saw some kind of retractor beam on the bottom of the ship and it started pulling them in toward Qwark. Once they were at a close proximity to Qwark, the beam just held them there and Qwark started to fire Rockets at the group again.

"Oh God do something." Jordan said in panic

"Relax, I got this." Ratchet said, assuring him that he knows what he doing. He continuously shot at Qwark and when missile got close, he swayed the ship left and right and was able to quickly destroy the rockets while still hurting Qwark. He continued to shoot at Qwark until he disable the beam and flew off. Ratchet fired another missile at his right thruster and destroyed it, now having one thruster on one side. The group now saw Qwark activate some kind of shield and he bolted away from them.

Suddenly two smaller ships appeared in front of them and fired at them. Ratchet jerked to the right to dodged the incoming fire and steadied the ship on the first one and fired three shots at it, destroying it. He now focused on the second one and simply shot a missile at it and destroyed it. Ratchet zoomed over to Qwark and saw three more ships appear. He aimed at the first one and continuously fired at it and destroyed it, then the second one.

He then saw the ship fire a missile at him and he dodged it, but quickly composed himself and flew over to the ship and shot at it, destroying it with two shots. The group now saw Qwark disable his shield and Ratchet quickly flew over to him and continued to shoot at him. He continued to fire until they saw Qwark turn around again and use the beam on them. He started to fire missile at them. Ratchet used his turrets and swayed the ship left and right again, destroying the missiles and hurting Qwark again. Qwark soon disabled the beam again and flew off.

Ratchet got behind Qwark and fired another missile at him, destroying the bottom thruster on the center of the ship. Qwark flew off again and this time started to deploy mines behind them again. Ratchet dodged the explosives and continued to fire at Qwark. Ratchet continued until Qwark turned around once again and used his beam to pull them in close. He fired missiles at them again and Ratchet repeated his actions and destroyed the missiles and damaged Qwark again. Once Qwark disable the beam, Ratchet used the last two missiles he had and launched them at Qwark, disabling the final thruster and causing him to spin out of control towards the planet of Oltanis.

"Mayday, Mayday. Well Ratchet, I must say you passed the test. Oh, boy, AAAAAHHH." Qwark yelled while his ship was spiraling down towards the planet.

With Qwark finally gone, Ratchet flew the ship down to the hangar and landed it. The group got out of the cockpit and Jordan could see that Ratchet was more than overjoyed at what they accomplished.

"YES, Qwark is history." Ratchet exclaimed

"Despite my earlier criticism, I must admit, your piloting skills are improving." Clank said

"I will admit you have been showing some improvement since we first met." Jordan added

"I knew you two would come around." Ratchet said

"But that does not help us locate Drek." Clank said

"Cmon Clank, cant you just relax for once and enjoy..a..little...success."

The group stopped to see a ship resembling a jet with a purplish color to it, yellow cockpit, and cyan thrusters in the back.

"Hey, you wanna catch Drek, betcha this baby could do it."

Suddenly the group saw an infobot fly out from the cockpit and hover over to the group and open its mouth, revealing video of what looks to be recorded from a camera and they saw the news reporter from Blackwater city, unscathed from the incident standing on the right side of the screen. They also saw some sort of city in the background, in ruins and ablaze with fire.

"This is Darla Gratch reporting to you live from Gordis City."

The group suddenly saw a man running in panic across the screen.

"This once peaceful planet, is now being torn apart today in an unprovoked attack."

They saw the same man once again run across the screen.

"It now seems certain that Supreme Executive Chairman Drek will not be dissuaded in his efforts to destroy the galaxy for his own selfish needs. All hope seem to certainly be lost. Darla Gratch, Channel Two News."

The group saw the video cut off and the infobot go into Clanks compartment.

"What has the universe fucking come to." Jordan whispered. Jordan looked over to see Ratchets head and ears down.

"Uum." is all Ratchet said

"Yes I know, it is worse than I expected too." Clank said

"Look, maybe you were right, this is alot bigger than you and us. I was real selfish in focusing on Qwark."

"It is not too late to stop Drek."

"Hey yeeaahh, we got this new ship, lets go get him."

"Now your talking."

The group started to walk over to the ship and while they were walking, Jordan limped over next to Ratchet and put his arm around his shoulders and Ratchet saw this and looked at him.

Jordan smiled "I knew you'd come around." Jordan said

Ratchet smiled at this response and the group got into the ship. Once everyone was settled in, Ratchet set the coordinates for Oltanis and the group flew off of the base.

* * *

**Jordan is just getting hurt LEFT AND RIGHT. I do apologize if the whole Qwark battle seems a little short or maybe too short for some. Due to story length I decided to cut down the battle time and make it shorter. I could of made the battle longer, (Maybe add more ships) but I decided to cut the battle down so I apologize if it dissapointed some people. If the battle too looked too easy than that probably isnt because of the story, due to the fact that Qwark isn't really that hard to defeat in the game if you know what your doing. But anyway, that's chapter 20 and do stay tuned for chapter 21 in where the group now goes to Oltanis.  
**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21 The Two Musketeers

**Here we are with chapter 21. I think by this point in time I think its safe to say I will be uploading a chapter every weekend, due to the fact I spent the whole weekend making this chapter. But anyway here is chapter 21 and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize that I have not much to say this time. I will only say though that this chapter mainly consists of Ratchet and Jordan and their friendship starting to strengthen.**

**Review Replies:**

**The White Guardian- Thank you for your review and I appreciate the enthusiasm you gave in the review.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

As Ratchet was flying their new ship to Oltanis, Jordan decided to use his time to scavenge the ship for anything that could be useful. Due to the size of the ship the only thing that he could search was the various compartments on the ship. Jordan searched the ship and saw that there were only four compartments. He checked the first one located under the dashboard and saw there was nothing in it, he then checked the second one located on the right side of his seat and saw there was nothing in it either. Just as all hope was lost, he searched the glove box which was located in front of him and Jordan's luck would finally pay off.

A strange first aid kit with two unused vials of Nanotech inside.

"All right, Nanotech." Jordan said happily.

Jordan quickly pulled out the syringe he had in his pocket but saw that there were two new syringed right beside the vials. Jordan decided to throw his syringes away later and he got out the two from the kit. Jordan took the first vial and filled the syringe up with Nanotech. Jordan then turned to Sophia and Jordan knew she would go first, due to the fact she had none in her system. Sophia looked at the syringe and then at Jordan and she knew what to do. Due to her and Clank sitting next to Ratchet, she lifted the sleeve of her right arm and decided to use that one.

Sophia closed her eyes and Jordan gently pushed the needle into her arm and pushed on the plunger to inject the Nanotech into her arm. Jordan saw the veins in her arm slowly get brighter until they were as bright as they normally were when Nanotech is introduced. Jordan removed the needle and rubbed Sophia's arm to relieve the pain. After rubbing for thirty seconds, he placed the needle back in the kit and got the second needle and vial of Nanotech. Jordan filled the second syringe with Nanotech and once it as filled, he started to think.

He needed it alot, due to the fact he had none in his system as well. But Ratchet, he had some in his system by Sophia was right about Jordan. He does care.

Jordan knew though that Ratchet would probably still tell him he needs it more than he does and Jordan decided to administer the meds to himself. Jordan lifted his left jacket sleeve to reveal his arm and he took a deep breath and pushed the needle into his arm. Jordan pushed the plunger to inject the liquid and saw his veins get brighter until he was finally done injecting the liquid. Jordan removed the needle and placed the syringe back in the kit. As he was placing the kit back into the glove box, Jordan could hear the same female robotic voice on the dashboard.

"Arriving at..Planet..Oltanis."

Jordan looked through the cockpit to see a darkened planet with occasional blue flashes appearing at random areas on the planet. Jordan decided to go on his Ephone and look up fact about the planet. Jordan learned that the planet is always bombarded by continuous thunderstorms and they use special generators that harness the energy of the lightining and use it to power the city. Jordan quickly had sympathy for the people who lived on that planet, Jordan would never want to be somewhere where you would never see the light of the sun. But Jordan focused on the main task as he felt the ship go into the atmosphere of the planet.

**Gorda City Ruins**

**Planet Oltanis**

**7:00pm GST**

**The Two Musketeers**

As they landed on a landing pad, Jordan saw that the weather was worse than it was on Blackwater city. Jordan saw the rain pouring and the sky thundering as Ratchet opened the cockpit and the group could feel the interior of the ship already get drenched with water. They jumped out of the ship and Jordan put his hood up and put Sophia on his back. Ratchet and Jordan took three steps away from the ship and Jordan suddenly saw a bright flash streak across his face and hit Clank.

"AAAH." Jordan yelled as he quickly jumped back in fear.

But Jordan quickly pulled himself together and saw Ratchet who was just as petrified as he was. Jordan saw Ratchet quickly look over to see Clank, lying motionless on the ground. Sophia got off of Jordan's back and they quickly ran over to Clank and Ratchet did the same.

"Clank?" Ratchet said, getting no response from the robot.

"Clank, cmon, wake up." Ratchet said with more concern.

Jordan pulled Clank over and was about to see if he could fix him, but saw Clanks eyes open and saw his bright green optics staring into his eyes.

"Captain, Qwark?" Clank said in confusion.

Ratchet laughed at him being completely wrong about who Jordan was "No goofball, its us, Ratchet Jordan and Sophia." the Lombax said.

Clank slowly started to stand up, "What happened?" Clank asked.

"You got toasted by lightning, this place is having one heck of a storm. You won't be safe out there, we'll be right back." Ratchet answered.

Sophia got on Jordan's back and Jordan picked up Clank and handed him to Sophia. Ratchet opened the cockpit of the ship and Sophia carefully lifted Clank into the cockpit. Once Clank was in the ship, Jordan took Sophia off his back and placed her into the cockpit as well.

"What are you doing Jordan?" Sophia asked in confusion.

"I want you to stay here with Clank."

"But I'm not made of metal, I wont get hit."

"Well I don't wanna wait to find out."

"But Jordan-."

"Please Sophia, just listen to me on this."

Sophia sighed, "Oookaaay." she quietly said in frustration.

Jordan jumped off the ship and once they were inside, Ratchet closed the cockpit. Jordan walked over to Ratchet and Jordan saw he was confused.

"You know she probably wont get struck, right." Ratchet said.

"I know." Jordan said

"Then..why did you put her in there?"

"Well..I figured if were are going to establish a stable friendship..Then we should you know..hang out I guess...away from them."

"Well this ain't exactly a hang out I had in mind, but...I guess this could work for now."

"Well we better get moving then, Don't like being out in the rain for too long."

With that said, the duo walked over to a metal platform that lifted them down to a circular area where a statue with a bolt that had a lightning bolt through it was positioned in the center. They stepped off the lift and looked to their left to see an upside down platform with a button in the center of it. They saw another magnetic shaft that lead to it and Ratchet quickly remembered something.

"Dannit, I forgot my magne-boots." Ratchet said.

They knew the ship wasn't that far from their location and they took the lift back up to their ship and Ratchet opened the cockpit. Jordan jumped up and hanged on the edge of the cockpit and saw Sophia and Clank sitting inside.

"Clank, we may need those magne-boots, if you don't mind us getting them from you."

Clank opened his compartment up and Jordan pulled the magnetic boots out and quickly pushed the boots bottoms to his chest to make sure Clank doesn't stick to them. Jordan stepped off of the ship and Ratchet closed the cockpit and the duo got on the lift again and took it back down to the shaft. They approached the shaft and Jordan handed the boots to Ratchet and saw him put them on his bare feet.

"I still don't know why you don't just wear the grindboots all the time."

"They were uncomfortable."

"Noo, I think its that you are so use to not wearing shoes and you have developed a tolerance in walking bare foot."

"Yeah suuuure, whatever you say." the Lombax said in sarcasm.

Once Ratchet got the boots on, He placed his right foot on the shaft, then the left and started to climb his way up towards the lift. Jordan followed right behind him and placed his right foot then his left foot and he climbed up the shaft as well. Soon they were both on the upside down platform and Ratchet stepped on the button. The lift started to move and Jordan didn't even want to know where it would take them as he was too focused on the confusing feeling of being another way up. Soon the lift started to turn them the right side up and the lift stopped near land where they saw an electric fence.

The duo stepped off of the platform and climbed up the narrow opening in the fence and saw that the ground was now covered in a thin sheet of ice. Ratchet went first and slid across the ice over to the other side where there was a long path, consisting of a metallic shaft. Jordan ran and he quickly slid straight across the ice over to Ratchet. Ratchet went first again and he placed his left foot on the shaft, then his right and started to walk across the shaft. Jordan did the same and they were both following the nauseating path.

They saw the shaft go downward and they walked down, only to see a strange red sphere orbiting around the shaft. Ratchet equipped his blaster and shot the sphere and it exploded. They saw the shaft curve to the left and then up and they walked around and then up. They then walked another left curve, and then up again and saw another mine. Ratchet shot the mine with his blaster and they were soon off the shaft and back on solid ground.

They looked over and saw another long sheet of ice and saw that there was two electric fences electrifying some parts of the ice. Ratchet went first again and he used his momentum to slide across the ice, and jump over the fences. Jordan then saw Ratchet jump on a narrow metallic shaft and saw he walked funny across it, indicating to him that it was magnetic.

_'Uuhh that looks completely uncalled for but, ok.'_ Jordan though, knowing that the shaft at the end was uncalled for.

Jordan did the same thing and ran and jumped on the ice and used his momentum to slide across and jump over the fences. Once Jordan got near the shaft, Jordan moved to the left side of the ice and forcefully jumped on the ice and both of his feet landed on the shaft. Jordan walked across the shaft to a patient waiting Lombax and Ratchet and he saw more ice with two more electric fences, but this time the ice curved. Ratchet jumped from the shaft and Jordan saw Ratchet use his feet to maneuver the curve and he jumped over one fence, then the other. Jordan jumped from the shaft and onto the ice and took things slow.

He jumped over one fence, used his weight to maneuver around the curve, then jumped over the final fence and slid over to solid ground again. They started to walk along the narrow ground until they saw another magnetic path. Ratchet got on the shaft first and then Jordan and they started to walk the shaft. As they were walking, Jordan could feel the strong wind blow against his side and could feel the chill in the air through his jacket. Jordan saw the shaft go downward and he looked down to see the path consist of two corkscrews, and have more of those spherical mines on them. Jordan saw Ratchet still continue down the path and Jordan did the same. Jordan saw Ratchet walking and destroying the mines and they walked through the two corkscrews, and soon on land, which was ice again.

_'Why is there so much ice and magnets on this planet.'_ Jordan thought.

They looked over to see a ship firing mines down on the ice and Ratchet equipped his Devastator and used the homing rockets to shoot two rockets at the ship and destroy it. Ratchet now walked on the ice and slowly slid across the ice to the end and saw him go behind a wall. Jordan followed him and he walked on the ice and slid across as well. Jordan met Ratchet behind a narrow wall and Ratchet climbed up and shimmied across the wall onto another long sheet of ice. Jordan jumped onto the ledge and did the same and soon they were on a long sheet of ice with more electric fences on it.

Ratchet ran on the ice and used his momentum to slid across the ice, and jump over the four electric fences jump over to land. Jordan did the same thing and ran across the ice and used his momentum to slid across, and jump over the fences. Jordan saw the ground to the right of him and got near the right side of the ice and he forcefully jumped off the ice and onto the land. Once he was on the ground with Ratchet, they looked over to see Captain Qwark situated by a homemade stand that had the name Gadgetron written across the top, and a giant G that was painted on a piece of paper and taped on the bottom, Jordan also saw him reading something on a clipboard. Jordan and Ratchet approached him and Jordan equipped his machete, ready for any deception the Captain might pull on them.

"Captain Qwark." Ratchet said

"Where?" Qwark said in confusion

"Cmon Qwark I know its you."

"Uuhh, the names Steve, please to meet you." Qwark said holding his hand out.

Ratchet sighed in frustration "Look Steeve, we need to know where Drek is before its too late."

"Did you say too late, Sir-." Captain Qwark held the clipboard up to him and started to read the words on the paper that was on the board, one at a time. "It is never to late to acquire the latest in the long line of quality products from Gadgetron. I have for you, today only, the Gadgetron PDA." Qwark held out a device that had various buttons on the bottom and it had a large screen with a giant G on the screen. Jordan also saw it had an antenna on it.

"Personal Display of Affection." Ratchet said thinking that is what the abbreviations meant.

"No No No, Personal Delivery Assistant." Qwark said angrily. Qwark cleared his throat and continued to read the clipboard, "This device allows you to purchase ammunition wherever, and whenever you want it."

"Yeah, and how do I know it works?" Ratchet asked

"You can always trust Gadgetron quality, or my name is not..Steve."

Qwark marked the price of the device at one thousand bolts. Jordan thought that was a little overpriced but from what he hears, that definitely will be more useful than just relying on vendor. Jordan saw Ratchet pull up his account and he purchased the device from Qwark. With the money now transferred, Qwark threw the device to Ratchet.

"Thank you and have a Qwark-Tastic day." Qwark exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Ratchet said

"Nothing." Qwark quietly said

Ratchet put the device in his left pants pocket and as they were walking away from Qwark, Jordan couldn't help but get something off his mind and he angrily walked back over to Qwark, who was reading the clipboard again. Jordan took a deep breath and calmly put his hands on the counter, catching the captains attention.

"Alright look here Steeve." Jordan calmly said, making air quotes with his fingers when he said the name. "I know we had our problems in the past, I'm a forgiving guy, probably more forgiving than the fur ball back here. And trying to kill us is one thing-." Jordan started to sound more angry, "But to put a little seven year old girl in danger, that's another thing. And I really don't like those kind of people." Jordan said through his teeth . "So let me make myself clear, you dare try to kill my girl again and I swear I'm gonna..." Jordan started making gestures with his hands in a way that Qwark didn't even want to see. Qwark started to look terrified at this point, "Now, do I make my self clear."

Qwark put his hands in front of his head, "Yes yes, okay."

Jordan half smiled "Good, No hard feelings then."

Jordan walked away from Qwark and met up with Ratchet.

"Wow, I thought for a second you would take your knife out and stab him." Ratchet said

"Well I'm surprised you didn't go psycho on him when we first approached him."

"Like you said, I'm a forgiving guy."

"Ooooh is that, soooooo." Jordan sarcastically said, knowing about his 'Forgiveness' that he showed towards Clank. They looked over to see another shaft by Qwarks stand and they walked past Qwark and Ratchet got on the shaft first, and then Jordan. They saw the shaft go up and they walked up the shaft and walked on another upside down platform. Ratchet pressed the button and the lift, taking them away from Qwark and over to the same shaft that they encountered before. They walked down the shaft and ended up by the bolt statue again.

Jordan looked over to see an airtaxi and the duo walked over to it. They say that it had coordinates to the upper city and the duo took the airtaxi, taking them across their ship and over to land where a turret was firing at them. They had quick reflexes though and they jumped over the turret fire and Ratchet ran over and destroyed the turret. They now walked down a short walkway and down to an open area where they saw seven of those one eyed bots hovering over them. The bots noticed the duo however and slowly hovered down towards them.

Jordan equipped his Walloper and Ratchet kept his wrench and Jordan took no hesitation and started forcefully swinging at the bots, killing five of them, and Ratchet used his wrench to kill the other two. They walked to the edge and saw a green Versa target farther away from them. Jordan held onto Ratchet and Ratchet equipped his swingshot and shot the hook at the target. The hook latched onto the target and it quickly pulled them over to the other side. They saw that two turrets immediately shot at them and Jordan, with his Walloper still equipped jumped over the turret fire and punched the turret and destroyed it.

Ratchet did the same with his wrench and the area was quickly cleared. They now looked and saw a ladder that lead somewhere above them. Jordan decided to go first this time and he and Ratchet slowly climbed up the ladder until they reached the top. Once they were up top, they saw a long walkway and saw four ships with spotlights shining down on it. They saw though that they moved in a horizontal pattern and they waited for the first one to go far to the left, then they ran in between the two ships and waited again.

The second ship flew far to the right this time and they ran past it. They saw that there was a long gap in between the two ship and they waited there for the third one to go far to the right. It did and they ran past it and waited in between the final two. The final one flew far to the right and they ran past it and over to the edge of the walkway. They saw a ship flying in circles with a green versa target hovering over it and Ratchet equipped his swingshot and waited. As it got close, Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and when the ship was as close as it got, Ratchet fired the swingshot and it pulled them over and onto the ship.

The duo now waited on the ship and as it was circling around, they saw another green versa target on a building. Jordan held onto Ratchet again and Ratchet used his swingshot to pull them over. They saw that inside was a dark and open area and there were four more ships with spotlights, flying in a circular pattern around the room. They waited for a small enough gap in between the ships and they ran past them and into the center of the room. They now waited again for a gap and when they got it, They ran past it and to the edge of the building.

They were now outside and they saw that there were four large circular platforms. Ratchet went first and climbed up the first one, then Jordan went last and climbed up the first one. As they were jumping from platform to platform, Ratchet noticed a turret and it started to fire at them. Ratchet jumped from the second one onto the third one and equipped his blaster and fired two shots at it, causing the turret to explode. They then continued to jump from the platforms until they were soon on the square platform were the turret lied.

Once they were on it, they saw another ship with a green versa target on it and they waited for it to circle around to them. Once it got close to them, Jordan held onto Ratchet and the Lombax used his swingshot to pull them onto the ship. As the ship was circling around, they saw another ship with a target on it and Jordan held onto Ratchet and Ratchet fired the swingshot again and it pulled them over to the other ship. As they were riding around, Jordan saw their ship below them and took in the view of the desolate city that used to be Gorda. Jordan saw Ratchet looking at another ship and saw that it was circling around a platform with multiple turrets and robots on it.

Jordan held onto Ratchet once again and Ratchet used the swingshot to pull them over to the final ship. Jordan equipped his blaster and Ratchet did as well and they started to shoot at the turrets. Due to their spinning, Jordan aimed a little more to the left and they were soon able to destroy the six turrets that surrounded the platform. They now focused on the robots and Ratchet decided to make use of his Decoy Glove. Ratchet tossed a decoy down and Jordan saw the decoy inflate into the creepy Ratchet again.

The bots saw this and hovered down to destroy the decoy. While they were busy with the decoy, Ratchet equipped his bomb glove and started to toss bombs down on the group. He destroyed all seven of the bots with four bombs and the duo jumped down onto the platform. They saw a ladder that lead to the top of it and Ratchet and Jordan both climbed up it, only to see that at the top was a strange blaster that had a wide barrel at the end and it was painted in a golden color. Ratchet picked it up and Jordan saw that he was joyous again.

"Sweet." Ratchet exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jordan asked

"Its called a Morph-o-ray." Ratchet said as he read the name of the weapon on the side of it.

"What does it do?"

Ratchet shot the weapon and Jordan saw two streams of light come out of it, one red, and one blue, he also saw them spin around each other. But Jordan started to pay more attention to the grind rail that he saw in front of them.

"Do you have your Grindboots?"

"No."

"How we gonna get outta here then?"

Jordan thought about an exit but Ratchet quickly thought of something.

"Well...maybe we could use your shoes."

"You think they could grind on this?"

"Yeah."

"Well put them on then and we'll see."

"Jordan you know these will never fit on me."

"Well I can't grind this, you know that."

"Well we don't have alot of options."

"Ratchet-"

"Jordan." Ratchet started to sound more firm, but Ratchet placed both his hands on his shoulder and spoke more calmly. "I know you can do this."

"I don't know about this."

Ratchet sighed "Here, I have an idea. I'll get on your back and if your having any difficulties with balance, I'll shift my weight to the side your having problems and you'll stay balanced."

"But-"

"Jordan, please just trust me on this."

Ratchet proceeded to mount himself on Jordan's back. Jordan saw that it was similar to how Sophia was positioned, with his legs around his waist, and his arms around his chest. Jordan had difficulties keeping his balance with Ratchet on him however, due to the fact that Jordan had his own weight on his back. But Jordan leaned forward and he was able to keep his balance. Jordan approached the rail and he took a deep breath and chose not to look down. Jordan hopped on the rail and Jordan could hear his boots make a screeching sound similar to his Grindboots. Jordan could feel himself fall back because of the weight and Ratchet pushed himself forward and Jordan leaned forward to keep his balance. Jordan saw the rails lead them to their ship and once they got to the end, Jordan jumped off the rail and stumbled due to weight, but Ratchet got off his back and looked at him.

"See, I told you you could do it."

As they were walking back to the lift, Jordan could see Sophia and Clank watching them from the cockpit and Jordan saw Sophia wave to him, and Jordan waved back. They got on the lift and were now back at the statue and they walked to another entrance behind the statue and saw a long narrow walkway that was riddle with bots. Jordan and Ratchet jumped down and Jordan immediately equipped his Walloper, and Ratchet equipped his wrench. They saw two bots and they noticed the duo and hovered down to them. Jordan used his Walloper and punched the first bot, then Ratchet destroyed the other one.

They continued to walk down the walkway until two different looking bots suddenly appeared and they had claws on one hand that shot an electric stream at them and the duo dodged it. Ratchet decided to use his weapon on the bots and Ratchet ran up to them and fired a continuous stream at one and Jordan used his Walloper and delivered two punches at it to destroyed it. When Jordan looked over to see the bot that Ratchet was destroying, the only thing he saw was a chicken that looked similar to the ones on earth walking around.

"Chickens, that weapon turns enemies into Chickens?"

"Yeah."

"...Sophia's definitely gonna love this."

The duo continued on the walkway and climbed up one ledge, then another. They now walked around a corner, then climbed another ledge, and were now in another wide area where there was a ship firing more mines down on them. They took cover behind the ledge and Ratchet equipped his Visibomb gun and fired a rocket above them. Ratchet used the joystick on the weapon to maneuver the rocket to hit the hip directly into the cockpit, destroying the ship instantly. They climbed up the ledge and walked to the end of the platform and saw another short grind rail that lead to a square platform.

Ratchet got on Jordan's back again and Jordan took another deep breath and hopped on the rail. The rail curved and Jordan shifted his weight more to the left to make sure he doesn't fall. But soon the rail ended and Jordan jumped off and landed more smoothly. Jordan saw two pods built into the platform and once they were on it, they opened up and two bots flew out of the pods an immediately shot their streams at the duo. They dodged the streams and Jordan quickly equipped his Walloper and punched the first bot, knocking him off the platform and into the abyss below.

Ratchet did the same thing and swung at the robot and knocked him off the edge as well. With the threat now gone, they climbed up a circular platform and they walked along a narrow walkway until they found two more ledges and they climbed both of them. They continued down another narrow walkway until they walked through an entrance that had three different grind rails, and five bots above them. Ratchet equipped his decoy glove and tossed a decoy and the bots went after it. Jordan equipped his bomb glove and delivered a well placed bomb on them and killed all of them. Jordan now looked at the rail and saw that this wasn't gonna be a short one. Ratchet got on Jordan's back and Jordan took a few deep breaths and Ratchet felt worried.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Don't be, your gonna do fine Jordan."

Before Jordan jumped on the rail, he used his fingers and touched his forehead, then his chest, then both of his shoulders to form a cross. Jordan took one last deep breath and hopped on the center rail and they rode off. Ratchet looked behind them and saw another pod and three more of the electric bots hopped on three rail and pursued them.

"Behind us." Ratchet said.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Jordan said.

Jordan knew he was gonna have to jump from rail to rail and Jordan looked behind him and saw the bot on his rail fire his stream. Jordan took a deep breath and forcefully jump to the rail on his left, dodging the stream. Jordan looked back again and saw the bot fire a stream and Jordan jumped back on the center one. Jordan looked to see an electric fence on his rail and he waited for the perfect time and jumped to the rail on the right and saw the bot on the center rail electrify and explode. The duo continued to ride the rail, through curves and straightaways and Jordan saw another fence on the right rail.

Jordan jumped back on the center rail and he felt himself lean more to the left, but Ratchet leaned to the right and centered his balance. Jordan saw the bot explode and now knew there was one more left. Jordan continued to grind and saw a fence on the left rail and decided to ignore it. He suddenly saw a both carrying a mine and placed it directly on his rail. Jordan waited and jumped to the right one and Jordan saw the bot explode. Jordan continued to grind and saw the end of it and jumped from the rail and due to the height of the fall, he made a rough landed and fell directly on the ground, throwing Ratchet off his back. Ratchet quickly got up and walked over to Jordan who was laying there.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Lets see, I grind on a dangerous rail and jumped for my life in between rails...I feel peachy."

Ratchet helped Jordan up and they looked over to see an older looking man. similar to the plumbers race in a concession stand and he who looked like some kind of mad scientist to Jordan, and he was holding some kind of tablet. The duo approached the man and he greeted them.

"HEY HEY WELCOME TO MY SHOP, WHAT CAN I GET YOU?" The man yelled.

"Were looking for Drek." Ratchet asked.

"SURE SURE, I GOT LOTS OF STUFF ON SALE. AFTER THE BOMBING, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BUY ANYTHING." The man replied, completely off topic with what Ratchet said.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

"LOW PRICES, YOU BET. I CAN MAKE YOU A DEAL ON A BUSTED TURBORATOR OR A MANGLED CARBONISOR OR I GOT THIS INFOBOT." The man held out an infobot.

"Guess that bombing was pretty loud huh?"

"OH YOUR ONE SHREWD NEGOTIATOR, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT. I CAN LET THIS INFOBOT GO FOR HALF PRICE."

Since Ratchet bought the PDA, Jordan decided that he would buy the infobot and he spent the two thousand bolts the bot cost to get it, Jordan was now nearly broke with only 500 bolts left. The man handed the bot to Jordan.

"WELL, THAT'S ABOUT IT FOR ME." The man said.

"Thank ya." Jordan said back.

"QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING I GAVE YOU A GREAT DEAL, JEEZ."

The infobot opened its mouth to reveal changing pictures of a man similar to the scientist at BTS freaking out as he was about to get eating by a strange creature. They also heard dialogue in the background.

"Afraid to go out at night? Afraid to go out during the day? Just plain afraid? Then you need this." The video revealed a terrifying looking robot that had claws on its body and a launcher on its shoulders and to Jordan it just looked terrifying. "The Ultra Mech unlimited. This mech is the ultimate in personal defense systems. Blarg industries is now taking pre orders Get yours before its too late." The video then showed the bot aiming one of his launchers at the two Blarg standing in front of it and killing them. The video then cut off and Jordan simply held the lifeless bot in his hand.

"Now that's what I call serious firepower." Ratchet said while making two gun gestures with his fingers. "Clanks gonna be jealous if he sees this."

"No he's not, we don't need that thing."

"Oh cmon."

"Ratchet I am not letting that thing near us or Sophia. If I end up finding it I am going to destroy it. We can't let that thing get into the hands of innocent people."

"Oh fine, But if I find it first, were taking it."

"Your on then fur ball."

With a bet now settled, They walked over to a gate that had a button built in near it and Ratchet pressed it. The gate lowered and they saw a large Blarg ship fly near them and launch a rocket. The rocket flew towards them and hit the bronze statue and blew it to pieces.

"Aww, I actually liked that statue." Jordan said.

The duo ignored it though and jumped down from the ledge. Seeing that there was nothing more they could do for the poor planet. They got back on the lift and took it back to their ship. Ratchet opened the cockpit and saw that Sophia moved to the far right seat of the ship and let the duo enter.

"Were heeeeeere." Jordan exclaimed.

"Did you find anything?" Sophia asked.

"As a matter of fact we did."

Ratchet pulled out the Morph-o-ray and Jordan showed it to Sophia, and also told her he would show her what it does later. While Jordan was showing her the weapon, Ratchet typed in the coordinates for Planet Quartu that was on the infobot. As Ratchet was flying the ship out of Oltanis, Jordan remembered something and turn to Clank.

"Hey Clank." Jordan said.

"Yes Jordan." Clank said back.

"Look at this and tell me if you feel jealous about it." Jordan said as he activated the infobot and showed the video to Clank.

"Oh Brother." Ratchet mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Now Jordan's starting conversations and not Ratchet, that's not normal of him. But as I said they are starting to become real friends now. I do apologize if the title may look a little not right, because of their being three musketeers and not two, but that was the only name that got stuck in my head with this chapter and I had to just pick it. I guess I could say to I was gonna put Sophia in with this chapter but I chose not to in the end. But anyway, that's chapter 21 and stay tuned for when they go to Quartu in chapter 22.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22 Size Matters

**Here is chapter 22 for One For All. Not much has really happened in regards to reviews but I guess I will keep this short and go over a quickly view status update, 1727 views we have now. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story and I appreciate it.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**I would also like to thank Lombax gamer for favoriting and following this story and me. I thank you for your support and appreciate it.**

* * *

As Ratchet was flying the ship to Quartu, Jordan showed the infobot video to Clank and Jordan saw that Clank was more offended than jealous, knowing that he was probably thinking that Ratchet would even think about replacing him with that. The ride was quickly however as Jordan started to hear the female lady on the dashboard once again.

"Arriving at..Planet..Quartu."

Jordan looked through the cockpit of the ship and saw that the planet mainly consisted of a green color and expected much vegetation on the planet.

**Robot Factory**

**Planet Quartu**

**10:00pm GST**

**Size Matters  
**

As the group landed on a landing pad outside of a robot production facility, Jordan saw that the planet was nothing like it told him. Jordan looked around and saw there was no significant vegetation on the planet at all, only tall rock formations and a Giant robot factory. But Jordan ignored this and got out of the ship with the group. Jordan put his hood over his head and put Sophia on his back and started to walk alongside Ratchet. As they were walking, Jordan could see the sky light up with stars and various planets and nebula's. This was definitely one of the most spectacular displays Jordan has ever seen in his lifetime.

They walked over towards a building and climbed up a ladder that led into it. Once they reached the top, they saw that the inside was filled with water and it had three large rings at the bottom. Ratchet and the group got their O2 masks from Clanks compartment and Jordan helped Sophia get hers on. Once everyone had their masks on, Clank equipped his Hydro-pack upgrade and Ratchet dived into the water. As Jordan was ready to go into the water he remembered something.

He didn't really make any tests with it when they were on Pokitaru.

Knowing that he didn't test its functionality underwater, Jordan decided this will be the first test. Jordan carefully lowered himself into the water and Jordan felt more pressure around his chest due to Sophia's tightened grip. Jordan went underwater and Jordan could hear Sophia hold her breath. Jordan started to breath in and out and felt air come in and out of the mask.

The mask worked.

Jordan went above the water and cold hear Sophia let her breath out.

"Sophia you don't have to hold your breath, remember you could breath through the mask."

"I don't know about this Jordan."

"Trust me Sophia."

Jordan went underwater again and heard Sophia hold her breath in. Three seconds later he could hear her breath out, then in again.

"There you go, keep breathing just like that."

Jordan saw Ratchet go through one of the rings and Jordan saw it turn green and start to beep. Jordan immediately knew these rings were like the buttons they saw on Umbris and Ratchet started to use the Hydro-pack to quickly swim through the other two until they were all green and they stopped beeping. Jordan followed Ratchet through a narrow hallway that had electrified lasers in them and Jordan quickly swam past them and followed Ratchet up to the surface. Once they were at the top, They decided to keep their masks on and they saw a narrow walkway that led to a center platform and surrounding it was electrified water. They walked to the platform and saw an orange button in the center of it.

Ratchet pressed the button and the group saw the electricity turn off in the water, but saw that there was a strange timer on the bottom of their masks that read 00:59:53. They group now knew that this was the time until the electricity came back on and they made quick work of their time. The duo jumped into the water and Jordan quickly swam behind Ratchet through a circular tunnel with more moving lasers in them, and into another room where there were more of those rings. At this point Jordan's arms were exhausted from the swimming but shook off the fact.

_'Jeez I wish I had flippers or something.'_ he thought.

Ratchet used the Hydro-pack to swim through the rings and Jordan saw a small circular door open, he also saw that they had 00:40:25 seconds left. They swam through another long tunnel with more moving lasers in them, and into another room with even more moving lasers in them.

_'Wow there really tight on security down here.'_ Jordan thought.

They swam through another tunnel and Jordan saw that they now had 00:25:10 seconds left. Jordan pushed his arms to the limit and forcefully swam through the tunnel and into another room with more lasers, and more of those rings. Ratchet used his Hydro-pack and quickly swam through the rings and opened another tunnel. Jordan saw now that they only had 00:09:00 seconds left. They swam through the tunnel and into another room and Jordan could see the surface.

Ratchet quickly jumped out of the water and Jordan was starting to slow down from being tired. Ratchet held his hand out and Jordan grabbed it and Ratchet quickly pulled him out of the water, quickly seeing that right when he got his left foot out, the electricity reactivated. Jordan fell to the ground and breathed heavily.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked.

"My arms." he groaned.

"Don't worry, they'll heal in a second."

Ratchet held his hand out and pulled Jordan up from his spot. The group took their masks off and put them in Clanks compartment. After getting their masks stored, the group looked over and saw a pedestal that had a strange red device on it. Ratchet picked it up and observed and Jordan saw he was joyous again.

"Oooh yeah." Ratchet said as he attached the device to his belt.

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"I've read about these, It's called a bolt grabber."

"What does it do?"

Jordan and Ratchet saw a stack of three bolt crates ten feet from them and Ratchet knew how he could prove the devices functionality.

"Watch this." Ratchet said as he equipped his bomb glove and threw one bomb at the crates, destroying all of them.

Jordan saw the bolts fall out and saw that the bolts started to fly from their positions and over to Ratchet where they suddenly disappeared right in front of him.

"So your saying you can now grab bolts from a longer range?"

"Well I only can since I have the device but yeah, that's what it does."

"I don't know whether to consider that useful or not but, whatever makes you happy I guess."

The group walked through a circular tunnel and saw that there was a seven foot drop down to their ship. Jordan put Sophia on his back and Ratchet went first and used the Heli-pack to hover down towards the surface. Jordan simply got to the very edge and dropped down, making sure to soften the landing with his feet and legs. Once they hit solid ground, they now started to focus their attention on the factory. They walked down a hillside and approached the entrance to the factory. As They were about to open the door, Clank stopped them.

"I don't believe its safe to go on there." Clank said.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"If we are going to bypass the guards safely, we may need a Hologuise to do so."

"How would you know that?"

"I do not know, I fell like I recognize this place."

"Aah your memory banks are probably all screwed up." Ratchet said.

"I think I'm going to take Clanks word on this, well come back later." Jordan said.

"Cmon, how can you be so sure there won't be any bots in here."

"Look you maybe right but I'm not gonna take a risk like this."

"Fine, lets go then."

They walked away from the door but saw a bridge beside it and they agreed to at least explore a little bit of the planet, hopefully to find the device that their looking for. They walked along the bridge and saw a yellow connected versa target in the middle of a long gap. Jordan held onto Ratchet and Ratchet equipped his swingshot and shot at the target, swinging them over the gap and onto the other side. They looked over and saw more of those chomper bots like they saw on Gaspar and Jordan equipped his Walloper. The Chompers saw them and started to charge towards the group.

Jordan raised his fist up and swung at the bots, causing him to bolt forwards and kill four of the bots. Ratchet simply used his wrench and killed the other three and the area was clear. They started to walk around the side of a strange building and saw more of those Tesla bots. The group saw four of them come out of a pod and hover towards the group. Ratchet equipped his Decoy glove and the bots saw the inflation and hovered over to it and used their claws to fire electricity at the decoy.

While the bots were distracted, Ratchet and Jordan equipped both their bomb gloves and threw three bombs at the bots, killing all of them. They continued to walk and saw that it was like a maze as they walked through metal platforms and various structures that made up the building. But they soon came across an entrance into a building and they saw that there was a chomper in it. Ratchet was about to equip his wrench but Jordan remembered something and stopped him. Jordan equipped the Morph-o-ray and looked at Sophia.

"Hey Sophia." Jordan said getting her attention "Watch this."

Jordan approached the chomper and pulled the trigger on the ray. Sophia saw the ray shoot out different overlapping streams and soon she saw that the bot has now turned into a chicken.

"Awww." Sophia said, only to quickly see the chicken explode. Sophia and Jordan looked over to see smoke coming from Ratchets blaster. "Heeeey." Sophia said.

"What." Ratchet said back.

Jordan looked at the blaster for a few moments and thought that he should give it to Sophia, knowing that the weapon not only helps them, but doesn't kill anyone in the process either.

"Here Sophia, you can have this." Jordan said, holding the weapon over his shoulder to give to Sophia.

"I can?"

"Sure. I mean at least your not hurting anyone with this thing, unless of course the furball finishes him." Jordan said, getting a glare from Ratchet.

"Okay then."

Jordan handed the weapon over to Sophia and Sophia took her blaster and threw it to the other side of the room and held onto the ray.

The group looked over to see the exit out of the building and they walked through it, only to see a man, similar to the race of the scientist wearing a white lab coat staring at some kind of weird pad. The group approached the man.

"Hmmmm, was it pi over infinity or..." The man said.

"Hey, you need help fixing that thing?" Ratchet asked.

The man turned around and the group saw that he had an ginger beard and he was wearing glasses. "Actually I'm trying to destroy it."

"Why?" Clank asked.

"I was contracted to re-engineer my enlarging machine to create huge heavily armed mechs."

"So that's where those mechs came from." Ratchet said

"Precisely. Had I known Drek was behind I never would of done it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Clank asked.

"Well if you'll volunteer to be enlarged you may be able to stop those mechs long enough for me to sabotage this machine."

"And then you will change me back?"

"Well I've never tried that, but in theory...yes."

With that said, Clank jumped off of Ratchets back and stood in the center of the pad.

"You sure about this Clank?" Jordan asked.

"If it means saving the galaxy, then yes, I'm sure."

The man stood behind a control panel and started pressing the buttons on it. The group saw Clanks legs instantly become gigantic, then his body, which spun around multiple times, then finally his head, seeing though that it was abnormally smaller then the rest of the body.

"Whoa." Jordan quietly said.

Jordan saw that there were two handles on his back and figured that's where Ratchet will hang onto. Clank lowered his hand and the group got on it and Ratchet went first and jumped onto Clanks back and quickly grabbed onto the handles on his back. Jordan saw that there weren't any for him and he knew he had to improvise. Jordan thought for a second and he quickly came up with an idea. Jordan go on Clanks shoulders and walked closer to the side of his head.

"I'm sorry if this hurts you in any way." Jordan yelled.

Jordan pressed the button on his machete to activated its ability and jumped from his shoulders, down his back and when he was beside Ratchet, he rammed his machete into his back. Jordan quickly pressed the button again and the ability deactivated. Jordan was now secured to Clanks back, only by the handle though. Jordan made sure to hang on tightly and Jordan also felt more pressure around him and Sophia did the same. Clanks started to slowly walk and he saw parts of the factory in his way and he forcefully punched the objects and destroyed them.

The group saw that behind them however were two bots with the electrical claws again. The bots started to shoot at Clank but the robot felt no pain at all and simply stepped on both the bots and destroyed them. Clank continued to navigate around the structure, destroying objects in his way and stepping on electrical bots and the occasional chomper. Soon he was now at the entrance into the complex and once he stepped inside, the gate closed behind him and suddenly, the giant mech like they saw from the infobot came hovering down to them. Clank saw this and Clank raised his fists up and the group saw that he shot multiple rockets from his wrist, all of them hitting the mech and destroying it.

The group saw two more mechs fly in on both sides of Clank and the robot turned to the one on his left and punched it once in the face, then in the stomach, then finally he punched it in the face again with both of his fists and destroyed it. The group saw to more mechs fly in and they saw Clank hold his hands close to each other and they saw a bright blue ball form in between them and soon it shot out from Clank, into one of the robots and destroyed it instantly. Clank turned to the other robot and saw a cannon hit him directly in the chest, leaving a large burn mark on his metal. This infuriated Clank and he took the robots cannons and used his strength to rip them off the robot. He then stepped back and used his rockets to finish the robot off.

The group now saw one last robot fly in, this time assisted by six Blarg on gyrocoptors. Clank saw that his energy blast meter on his wrist was full and he closed his hands together and an energy ball formed and Clank released it, hitting the robot and destroying the final mech. Clank could now feel blaster fire coming from the Blarg and he used his fists to knock four of them out of the sky, then use his rockets to shoot the other two out. The gate now finally opened behind them and Clank slowly walked out of the complex, around it, then back to the pad where the scientist waited for them. Clank raised his hand over his shoulder and Ratchet got off his back and got on his hand first, then Jordan removed the machete and got on his hand then. Clank lowered the group down to the ground and they walked over to meet the scientist.

"Well done, now just step into the machine and we'll see what happens." The man said.

Clank stepped onto the pad and the group saw Clanks body slowly become smaller until he was back to his original size and shape.

"Nice to have you back, I guess." Ratchet said.

"I recalibrated the control to only allow your specific circuit pattern."

"Ahh, perfect." Clank said.

"I dont know how to thank you four. Maybe this will help."

The man pulled out an infobot from behind him and the bot hovered in front of the group and opened its mouth, revealing a video that showed multiple stars, three of them being bigger than the others, and having exclamation marks on them.

"New, New, NEW." The commentator said, now revealing a giant G on the screen and multiple items from Gadgetron on it. "From Gadgetron, the makers of weapons and other fine products comes, the HoloGuise." The video now showed a picture of a strange device that had a long handle, and a big red button on the top, that also had two antennas branching off from it. "With the HoloGuise, you can fool robots into thinking your one of them." The video now showed a scientist, and two robots ready to grab him. But the robot pressed the button on the device and the group saw him turn into a smaller version of the robot. The video now showed various pictures of the new robot scientist playing chest against a normal looking robot "Match your wits against other robots.". the video showed various robot scientists on a conveyor belt holding large gears. "work on robotic assembly lines.". The video now showed two robot scientists talking amongst four other robots. "Attend robot parties.". The video now showed a close up of the robot scientist, who was now presenting the device. "The HoloGuise, only available at Gadgetron Headquarters for a limited time. Not to be used for illegal purposes, only in sanctioned areas, you will not actually become a robot.". The group saw the robot scientist press the device again and saw him turn back to his normal self. They also saw that one of the robots then stepped on the scientist and look at the bottom of its foot. The video then cut off and the infobot flew into Clanks compartment.

"Well I guess if we get that thing, we can finally enter the factory" Jordan said.

"Robots are not so easily fooled." Clank said.

"AH WHATS THAT." Ratchet yelled, pointing in a random direction.

"WHAT." Clank yelled, quickly looking into the direction where Ratchets pointing, with Jordan doing the same, seeing that there was nothing there.

"Not so easily fooled huh." Ratchet said.

Jordan was not so easily amused by this and the group walked along the cleared path that Clank made back to their ship.

"So the question is, who won the bet?" Jordan said fallen back to walk behind Ratchet.

"What bet?" Sophia questioned.

"Nothing." Jordan said back.

The group walked up the hill and finally got to their ship. Once everyone was settled in, Ratchet entered the coordinates to the Gadgetron Headquarters and they flew off.

* * *

**And there's chapter 22. I do apologize if the battle was shorter than what it is in the game. Its just that there's so much that goes on in that battle, I guess I have to say that it's a little hard to describe what all goes on in the battle, and explains my reasoning for cutting the battle length to be very short. So if anybody was upset or dissapointed by its length, then I do apologize for that. But anyway, there's chapter 22 and stay tuned for the group to go to the Gadgetron HQ in chapter 23.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23 The New Face Of Television

**Here we are with chapter 23. I do have something to say though, Happy summer to anyone who is still goes to school because for me it is done for the summer, which means more chapters on my part. One of my goals is to now release two to maybe three chapters every week, due to the fact that I am trying to work with a speech recognition on my computer so I can make chapters more quickly, but I'm not quite successful yet.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Gadgetron Site **

**Planet Kalebo III **

**4:00pm GST**

**The New Face Of Television**

As the group landed on a landing pad outside the headquarters of Gadgetron, Jordan saw that there was luckily no rain on the planet and saw a giant tower with the word Gadgetron spiraling around it. he saw that the headquarters was massive and consisted of alot of glass. But Jordan and the group landed the ship and got out and made their way towards the headquarters. As they were walking down a walkway, Jordan notice that Ratchets persuader was now attached to the center of his harness and never noticed it before. Jordan thought he must've put it on while he wasn't looking but ignored his thoughts and continued on.

They soon came across some kind of conveyor belt and saw that it was a makeshift bridge as it stretched across a long gap. They got on the belt and it took them across the gap and were now at the entrance into the building. They saw that there was a button on the side and Ratchet pushed the button, deactivating a laser gate in front of them and allowing them to enter the building. the walked in and saw a Gadgetron vendor in the center. Jordan knew that he almost had nothing left and decided to use his ammo wisely, Ratchet on the other hand decided to buy some ammo and they soon were done and walked over to another lift.

They got on and the lift took them all the way up and they got off the lift and saw it took them to a long grind rail. They looked at it then Ratchet looked at Jordan. They both knew that Jordan's boots can grind, but Jordan still had a feeling that he will still need to ride on Ratchets back to get across. Before Jordan could say anything however, Ratchet jumped on the grind rail and he flew off. Jordan growled underneath his teeth but was quickly interrupted by Sophia.

"Where are they going?" Sophia asked, causing Jordan to look behind his shoulder. "Aren't we suppose to be on Ratchets back?"

"Yeah, but."

"But what?"

"...Sophia listen, if I start to lean to far to the right or left, make sure you move your body the other way. Can you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sophia please, I need to make sure I can trust you on this."

"Um, okay Jordan."

Jordan took a deep breath and was ready to get on the rail.

"Why do you have to-" Sophia said before she was interrupted by Jordan, who jumped on the rail and started to grind.

Jordan grinded around a long curve and down a slope and then up again. Jordan saw another set of rails and saw a train coming at them on the rail they were on. Jordan looked at the rail and forcefully jumped off the rail and onto the second one. Jordan saw the rail ending and jumped back on the other rail and continued to grind. Jordan saw three sets of rail and saw two trains coming.

Jordan jumped onto the rail on his left and then back on the center one. He saw two more trains coming and jumped on the one on the right, then back on the center one. Jordan grinded through a small tunnel and saw that the rail was spiraling upwards. Jordan went around the spiral, grinded down, then up again. Jordan now saw that there was a large gap he had to jump to make it to the other side.

Jordan rode up the rail and now made it to the top. He took a deep breath and forcefully jumped from the rail. It felt like time slowed down as he flew in the air and was close to the rail. Jordan started to fall down and Jordan could feel his feet touch the rail as he made it. But quickly felt it was too far and his legs started to feel sore from the landing.

Jordan held the pain in and continued to grind along the rail. Jordan saw that there were three sets of rails and saw two trains coming at him. Jordan jumped to the rail on his left, then back on the center. Jordan continued to ride the rail around a curve, then finally saw the end of it and jumped off the rail. Jordan saw Ratchet and Clank waiting for him at the end and finally met up with them, seeing that they were standing outside of a small building.

"Hey, we finally get to meet the help desk girl, I hope she's cute." Ratchet said.

"What does that matter?" Clank said.

"Because the furball is getting women hungry." Jordan added, getting a glare from Ratchet.

The group walked into the building and saw that at the front desk in place of a female life form, was a female robot, with cyan green metal plating with a small letter G on the side, green eyes, painted pink lips, and black metal that resembled hair on her head.

"Aww maaaan." Ratchet said in disappointment.

_'Everything's just gotta be a robot.'_ Jordan thought

"So, uh, come here often?" Clank asked with nervousness in his tone.

_'Awww, Clank's getting a little women hungry himself.'_ Jordan thought

"Actually I work here, so I come here all the time." the lady said in a clear voice, sounding a little like siri on an Iphone. "I've been following your progress, Here take this, its a Map-O-Matic, It will be very helpful." The lady pulled out a square device and tossed it to Ratchet, who slapped it on the side of his belt.

"I'll uh, see you later." Clank said, making gun gestures towards her.

"Bye sweetie." the lady said as she waved to the group with her three fingered hand.

"I think she likes me." Clank quietly said to Ratchet, who still looked dissapointed.

Jordan walked over to Ratchet, "Don't worry man, you'll get your chance someday."

Ratchet saw that there was a airtaxi by the building and the group walked to it. They saw that it had coordinates to the Gadgetron lobby and they took the airtaixi back to the familiar lift and they took it down and back to the lobby. They now saw another entrance and they walked in, only to hear the door shut behind them and multiple doors that aligned the walls open up and release eight robots with tiny claws. As Jordan was ready to shoot one with his blaster, he heard a strange sound from right in his left ear and saw two beams shoot out from behind his shoulder. He soon saw the bot turn into a chicken and immediately knew that it was Sophia's doing.

While Ratchet destroyed five of the bots with his wrench, Jordan did the same and used the machetes ability to severe the heads of the two remaining bots. After all the bots were gone. the door in front of them opened and they walked towards another lift. The lift took them up and saw that there was two Blarg with jetpacks flying over them. The Blarg saw the group and hovered down and used their blasters to shoot at the group. There was no cover however and they knew they would have to keep moving to stay alive.

Ratchet equipped his Decoy glove and tossed a decoy down and the Blarg immediately started to shoot at the decoy. While they had a distraction. They both equipped their blaster and fired four shots at each of the Blarg and killed both of them. They now looked to their left and saw that below them was another laser gate, and saw a button on a set of two strange canisters. Jordan shot the button with his blaster and opened the gate. Ratchet went first and used his Heli-pack to hover all the way down to the bottom, while Jordan sat on the edge, then jumped down and made sure to partially roll to stick the landing.

They walked into the building and saw six of the spherical bots, who saw the group and went into their spherical form and started to blink red. They both quickly got their blasters out and started to fire on the bots. They killed four of them and Ratchet tossed a bomb down to kill the other two. With the threat gone, the duo started to walk down a long narrow hallway into another room. Doors suddenly closed on them and more doors within the room opened up and released eight more bots, that were now armed with Wallopers.

Jordan knew to keep his distance and Sophia saw a bot from behind them and aimed her Morph-O-Ray at the both and fired the stream, turning it into a chicken. With one down, Jordan equipped his Bomb glove and tossed two bombs at two of the bots and killed them both. Being the daredevil that Ratchet is, he used his wrench to kill three of the bots, and Jordan decided to take a risk and used his Walloper to kill the other two bots. The doors now opened and they walked outside, only to see a circular area that was surrounded by glass, and a gap that separated it from them. Ratchet and Jordan jumped the gap and walked towards the area.

They walked in and saw three more bomber bots, who noticed the group and went into their spherical form once again. Jordan was about to shoot one but Ratchet quickly got an idea. Ratchet equipped his decoy glove and tossed a decoy down and he bots saw this and floated towards the decoy. As they all were close, once of them exploded and not only destroyed the decoy, but the other two robots surrounding it. They now looked over and saw a yellow versa-target and Ratchet equipped his Swingshot.

Jordan knew what to do and grabbed onto Ratchet and the Lombax used the Swingshot to grab onto the target and swing into the area below. They landed into an area where they saw a door above them and saw that it was guarded by a laser door and Jordan fired a blaster shot at it and deactivated the gate. Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet again and Ratchet used the Swingshot and shot at the green versa-target by the gate and the Swingshot pulled the group up past the laser gate. Once they were past the gate, they looked and saw another grind rail. Ratchet got his grind boots on and jumped on the rail and started to grind.

Jordan on the other hand took two deep breaths and jumped on the rail and started to grind as well. Jordan saw that the rail was luckily short this time as he grinded left, then right. Jordan saw the ending and jumped off, landing near another building. Jordan quickly saw that there were four Chompers where he was standing and he quickly equipped his bomb glove and tossed two bombs at two of the bots, killing them instantly. Jordan saw that Ratchet took care of the other two bots and they walked into the building.

They walked into the building and quickly saw the doors close, and the the doors in the building open, releasing the eight bots, now equipped with Pyrocitors. Jordan got his blaster out and was ready to fire at one of the bots, but saw another beam come out from behind his shoulder and soon turned the robot into a chicken. Jordan walked up to another bot and saw a beam come out and turn the second bot into a chicken. He then ran up to the third one and saw it soon turn into a chicken. Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet dealing with the other six bots and soon the room was clear of any threats.

The doors opened and they walked out of the building, revealing a long walkway, filled with four Blarg on jetpacks. Ratchet equipped his Visibomb gun and fired one missile at one of the Blarg. Ratchet used the guidance system to slowly guy the missile at the Blarg and kill him instantly. Jordan on the other hand just watched at Ratchet used his missiles to kill the other three Blarg and clear the way. they walked down the walkway and soon were at the main entrance into the headquarters. The large doors that made up the entrance opened for the group and they walked inside, revealing a large interior, and to their right was a glass room with multiple trees, and a man standing there with his back turned to the group. The group walked into the room and Ratchet spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you were concerned about the, uh, Invasion?" Ratchet said.

"Son." The man turned to reveal that he was a much older looking man, similar to Skidds race, but had paler skin, white hair, some strange brown attire, and had yellow eyes with glasses on. "Our defenses are the best money can by, don't give it another thought." the man said. The man paused for a second then asked Ratchet a question. "Ya ever been on a hoverboard?"

"Yeah, once or twice." Ratchet answered.

"I am in search for a new star to represent my new line of boards, Someone the kids can look up to."

"Then I, am your man."

The group saw a test bot fly past them on a hoverboard. "If you can beat my test bots in a race, the job is yours."

A teleporter suddenly appeared from the floor and Ratchet got the hoverboard out of Clanks compartment and was ready to step into the teleporter.

"Good luck." Jordan said as Ratchet stepped into the teleporter.

Jordan and Sophia saw Ratchet and Clank vanish from the room and also saw a screen project from the walls of the room to reveal four test bots in the front, and Ratchet in the back. They also looked over to see the map of the track, seeing that it was bigger than the one in Blackwater City. They saw the lights soon count down turning red, then yellow, then finally green. The bots flew ahead from Ratchet and the Lombax saw a booster and used it to got up a ramp and fly over two of the robots, putting him in third place. Ratchet went around a curve, down a straightaway, then wen over a rocket and now had a devastator equipped in his hand.

Ratchet went around another curve and caught up with the other two bots and Ratchet shot a rocket at one of the bots, killing it and putting him in second place. But Ratchet to see the third one behind him use a booster and zoom past him, putting him back in third place. Ratchet went around another curve, down a long straightaway, then jumped a ramp and picked up another rocket and now did his first lap. Ratchet decided to save the rocket for the perfect time and he used a booster and jumped another ramp to fly past the robot and put him in second place again. Ratchet used a booster and jumped up onto a narrow bridge and followed one of the bots.

The bridge took them to another small ramp and they took it down and it now put Ratchet in second place. Ratchet followed the robot down the straightaway and saw these strange rings on the track. Ratchet went through three of them and saw that it lead through a secret entrance. Ratchet took the entrance and Jordan and Sophia saw that this is now considered his second lap. Ratchet went through a long straightaway and ended back up on the track.

Ratchet used a ramp and jumped back up on the bridge and saw the last bot underneath him, beating him by a couple feet. Ratchet rode the bridge and jumped off it and right when he was about to hit a booster, a bot zoomed out from beneath him and took it instead. The two racer jumped a ramp, raced around a straightaway, then around a corner. Ratchet could now see the finish line and saw the bot farther from him. With the pressure now on. Ratchet used a booster and used his Devastator to fire a rocket at the bot. Right before the bot hit the line, the rocket got to it and destroyed the bot into pieces. Ratchet used a final booster and bolted past the finish line and win the race. Cheers could now be heard from the TV and soon Jordan Sophia saw Ratchet and Clank vanish from the screen, and soon heard them reappear back in the room. The TV on the walls quickly vanished and the man turned towards the group.

"Well done furball." Jordan said

"That was terrific, Now all you need to do is say a few words about our hot new boards." The man said

"Huh, now?" the confused Lombax said

"Of course, just look into that camera over there and say what comes naturally." The man said while pointing towards a camera that suddenly appeared.

_'Oh shit.'_ Jordan said, quickly pulling his hood down farther over his head, completely blocking his face, only seeing nothing but dark under that hood. Jordan wasn't really afraid of the public but he wasn't that kind of person that would just reveal his face to the public.

Sophia also got behind Jordan so she doesn't get noticed as well.

"Rolling." the man exclaimed and the camera started to move closer towards Ratchet. Jordan started to back away from the camera's view but made sure to stay close to help ease any anxiety the Lombax might have.

"Uh, hi. This is Ratchet for uh, Gadgetron hoverboards. And if you..um..." Ratchet said in a very nervous voice.

Clank looked at Jordan and Jordan could tell that Clank had a plan. Clank walked in front of Ratchet and Jordan walked over to the camera and pointed it down towards Clank.

"Yo dudes, for the freshest boards in the galaxy. Check out the new XZ88 from Gadgetron. It's so hot, It's cool."

Jordan saw the red dot on the side of the camera disappear, indicating the camera wasn't rolling. Jordan released the camera and slightly pulled his hood up, revealing some of his face. Sophia also stepped a little away from Jordan and the group looked at the man.

"I think I got the wrong guy." The man mumbled. "That was, uh, something."

"Hey I was thinking, does this mean I get a discount on Gadgets now?" Ratchet asked.

"Isn't ammunition enough?" Jordan said.

"You have to be with the company for two years in order for the employee discount kicks in. I can however let you have this."

The man pulled out a familiar looking device and tossed it to Ratchet. Once Ratchet grabbed the device, Jordan looked at it and saw that it was the Hologuise they were looking for. Ratchet put the Hologuise in Clanks compartment and they left the room and saw a laser gate with a button beside it. Jordan pushed the button and the gate lead them out towards the lobby again. They walked over to the conveyor belt again, Rode across the gap, walked up the walkway, and walked all the way back up to their ship. Ratchet and Jordan both decided not to buy any ammunition and the group proceeded to enter the ship. Once everyone was settled in, Ratchet entered the coordinates in the dashboard and the group flew all the way back to planet Quartu.

* * *

**I had to compare the help desks girls voice to someone and the first thing that came to my head is siri. I mean she sorta sounds like her (But not really) but It's debatable, I mean do any of you think she does. Like I said to I am not really good at describing races so I wish I could've made it better so I apologize. But there's chapter 23 and stay tuned for when the group entered the Quartu factory in chapter 24.**

**If you enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Thank you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24 Family Reunion

**As planned, here is the first chapter of my two chapter a week objective, chapter 24. And I must say that I cant believe how close we are to story completion, only two more locations to go, then an epilogue. So I am predicting that we got about four or five more chapters to go now. One of which will be uploaded in about three days or so. But I think I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys read on.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Robot Factory**

**Planet Quartu**

**10:00pm GST**

**Family Reunion**

With the time still strangely staying the same, the group landed the ship on the same landing pad as before and quickly got out of the ship and started to make their way towards the robot factory. They walked down the hillside and approached the doors to the factory. Ratchet equipped his Hologuise.

"Well, here we go." Ratchet said as he pressed the red button on the device and Jordan and Sophia watched Ratchet instantly turn into a robot, looking just like the one on the infobot, and also seeing that Clank disappeared off his back.

The robotic Ratchet approached the doors and they saw a strange scanner come out of the doors and start scanning Ratchet. Once the scan was complete, Jordan hid behind the walls and the doors slowly opened, revealing a strange yellow shield, and one robot behind it. Ratchet approached the shield and Jordan saw that Ratchet couldn't move his arms and he was walking very strangely. But Jordan ignored the thought and continued thinking on the job at hand. Ratchet approached the shield and waved towards the robot.

The robot waved back and the robot pressed a button on a wall and deactivated the shield. Ratchet continued to walk up to the robot, then walked around a corner. While the robot was focused on Ratchet, Jordan quickly ran up to the robot, activated his machetes ability, and jumped up and rammed his machete into the robots head, killing it instantly. With the threat gone, Jordan saw that they had to climb a ledge and Jordan could see that Ratchet couldn't climb that with his disguise on. Ratchet disabled the disguise and Jordan saw him turn back into his normal Lombax self, and also saw Clank on his back again.

Jordan climbed up the ledge and peeked over it, Only to see one robot walking around. Jordan waited for the robot to circle around and while its back was turned, Jordan climbed up the ledge, sneaked up to the robot, activated his machetes ability, and jumped up and rammed his machete in the center of its back, only disabling it, but not killing it. Once the area was clear, Jordan looked down at Ratchet and Ratchet climbed up the ledge and met up with Jordan. They both saw that they had to climb up another ledge and Jordan climbed it and peeked over it, now seeing a long hallway with a platform in the center, and another robot walking back and fourth. Jordan waited for the robots back to turn and when the time was right, Jordan climbed up the ledge, ran down the hallway and saw that there was a small gap to jump.

Jordan used his quick senses to jump on the platform and jump over the gaps and as he started to activate his machetes ability, the robot turned around and noticed him. The robots eyes started to turn red and the robot started to run towards a button on a wall. Jordan activated the machetes ability and threw it at the bot. And with blind luck, the machete hit the robot in the center of its chest and killed it instantly. Jordan ran down the hallway, jumped on the platform and over the gaps, and ran over to Ratchet, who saw him and started to follow him to the end of the hallway.

The group looked to their right and saw another door. Ratchet equipped the Hologuise again and pressed the red button and Jordan saw him turn into a robot again. Ratchet walked up to the scanner and Jordan saw Ratchet being scanned again. Jordan hid behind the wall again and Jordan saw the door slowly start to open again. Jordan peeked inside and saw that there was no robots on the other side and came out from his hiding place and walked through the door.

Jordan saw Ratchet look from behind a wall and saw that far away from them was a platform with three robots on it, and a ladder that led up a ledge where another robot was standing. Ratchet, with his disguise still on rode across a conveyor belt and landed on a platform and Jordan got ready to start picking off robots with his blaster. Jordan aimed at the robot on his right and shot a it, hitting him in the chest, but not killing him. Ratchet removed his disguise and ran up towards the three robots and equipped his bomb glove and threw a bomb at the first robot Jordan shot and destroy it with one bomb, then threw three bombs at the other two robots and destroyed both of them. Ratchet looked up and saw a robot equip a blaster and aim at him, but quickly saw a hole appear in the center of its chest and fall off the ledge. Ratchet looked over to see that Jordan made that hole and he walked on the conveyor belt and jumped on the platform where Ratchet was standing.

"Good shot." Ratchet complimented.

"Thank ya." Jordan replied.

The duo climbed up the ladder and got on the ledge, seeing that there was another ladder to climb up and another danger to face at the top of it. Jordan decided to go up first and he climbed up the ladder, followed by Ratchet. Once they reached the top, they saw that there was a fence blocking their way and saw a ledge that they probably thought they had to shimmie on to get across, in which they agreed on the thought and started to shimmie across the ledge. As they climbed across, Jordan could see two conveyor belts above them and saw that they were dropping containers of that strange acid over the ledge. Jordan waited for the first conveyor belt to drop a container and he quickly shimmied across to get in the center of the two belts.

Ratchet did the same and soon they were both in between the belts. Jordan now waited for the second one to unload of its container and Jordan quickly shimmied across the ledge and soon he was away from the belts and he climbed up the ledge and was now on the platform where the other bots were. Ratchet did the same and soon they were both on the platform. Jordan quietly walked along a wall and Ratchet equipped his Hologuise and walked from behind the wall and saw another shield, with three robots standing behind it. Ratchet waved to the nearest bot and the robot waved back and pressed a button on a wall and deactivated the shield.

Jordan ran from behind the wall and Ratchet deactivated his disguise and they both equipped their bomb gloves and they both threw two three bombs at all the robots and they all exploded into a million pieces. The duo looked over and saw that they had to climb another ladder and Jordan climbed up the ladder and peeked over the ledge, seeing that there was a green colored tunnel and a circular door. Jordan signaled Ratchet to come up and Ratchet climbed up the ladder and walked up to the door with Jordan. Ratchet didn't want to take any chances and he equipped the Hologuise and turned into a robot once again and walked through the gate, while Jordan hid behind a narrow wall behind the door. Ratchet walked through the door and saw two robots standing on a platform, and a large gap that separated him from them.

Ratchet removed his disguise and used his Heli-pack to jump, and glide over to the platform. Jordan saw both the bots eyes turn red and saw one running over towards a button. Jordan quickly popped out from the corner and aimed at the bot. Jordan fired and saw the shot hit the robot in the arm, but distract it long enough for Ratchet to run up to the bot and whack it with his wrench, sending him over the edge. He then quickly looked over and saw the next robot charge at him and Ratchet jumped out of the way and equipped his bomb glove, throwing one bomb at the robot, sending him over the edge as well.

With the threat gone, Jordan walked through the door and saw that the room was gigantic and consisted of tunnels and saw a pool of green liquid below them. Jordan looked and saw that the gap may be too close to call and Jordan stepped a few feet back and took a deep breath. Jordan ran as fast as he could towards the edge and made the highest jump he ever made. Jordan saw that me was not going to make it and he quickly equipped his machete and activated its ability. As he fell closer to the ledge, Jordan rammed his machete into it and he was now hanging over it.

Ratchet quickly ran over and held his hand out and Jordan grabbed it and Ratchet pulled him over the ledge and he was now on the platform with him. The duo looked in front of them and saw one door straight ahead, then they looked to their left and saw another door. The duo both agreed to take the left one and they approached the door and it automatically opened, revealing that inside was a large room that had yellow robotic arms covering the walls, and in the center was a partially built robot. The group saw that the arms were holding a torso above the partially built robot and they were putting it together. They decided to delay this project and Ratchet and Jordan both equipped their blasters and started to shoot at the eight arms surrounding the walls of the room.

The group saw the arms start to explode one by one until soon there was only one arm, holding the torso. Seeing that there were no more arms to build the machine, they both decided not to destroy that one and they walked out of the room and head towards the second door. They approached the second door and it automatically opened, revealing a robot with its back turned towards the group. Jordan saw this and quickly ran up behind the robot, activated his machetes ability, and jumped and rammed his machete into the robots head, killing it instantly. They looked over and saw a small ledge and Jordan climbed up it first, then Ratchet.

Once they were both up top, they saw that there were three platforms, one solid one in the center, and the other two consisted of conveyor belts. They also saw that there were two robots that were close together standing on the other side of the platforms. Ratchet equipped his Visibomb gun and fired a missile at the two bots. Ratchet used the navigation system and slowly guided the rocket at one of the robots, hitting him square in the chest and blowing it up, with the explosion destroying the other one as well. With the bots gone, the group now worried about the tricky jumps they had to make.

Ratchet decided to go first and he ran and jumped on the first belt and started to quickly run and once he was on the edge, he jumped and made it onto the center platform. It was now Jordan's turn and Jordan took a deep breath and ran, and jumped on the platform, making sure not to stop so he can maintain speed to make it over to the other platform. Jordan now started to pick up the pace and once he hit the edge of the belt, Jordan forcefully jumped from the belt and made onto the center platform now. Ratchet now got ready to get onto the next belt and he ran and jumped onto the belt and kept his speed going. This time however Ratchet used his Heli-pack and he glided from the belt, over to the other side.

Jordan on the other hand repeated what he did and jumped, and started to run quicker this time and once he hit the edge again, he forcefully jumped from the belt and was now on the other side with Ratchet. The group looked to their right and saw a door and Ratchet and Jordan walked through it, revealing a large gap between them, and a platform above them. Ratchet however quickly saw a green Versa-target hanging over the platform and as Ratchet was about to equip his Swingshot, the group saw two robots appear from two doors on both sides of the platform. It was at that moment that Ratchet equipped his Devastator and shot one rocket at the robot on the left, destroying him with one hit. Then he fired a rocket at the second one, injuring it, but not killing it.

The robot now started to run towards a button and Jordan quickly equipped his blaster. Jordan never tried to make a difficult shot like this, but he knew he had to try. As the robot was about to hit the button, Jordan fired his blaster and the shot ended up hitting the robot in the hand, Then Jordan aimed and fired again, hitting it in the chest and destroying it. With the robots gone, Jordan held onto Ratchet and Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and fired the hook at the target, hitting it spot on and pulling the group up to the platform. The group now looked and saw that there were three doors, one on their left, one on their right, and one in front of them.

They also saw that there was a button in the center of the room, similar to the one on Pokitaru, but they ignored it and entered the room on the left. Once inside, they saw that there were more of those robotic arms on the walls, but in the center was a robot that was now only missing one right arm. The duo knew what to do and they used their blasters and destroyed the eight arms that aligned the walls until there were no arms standing this time. The group ignored the robot in the center and now entered the room on the left. They entered the room and they saw more robotic arms, but now there was only a torso in the middle this time.

Despite the fact that the robot was nowhere to being complete, Ratchet and Jordan both decided to destroy the arms anyways. With the room now clear of robotic arms, they walked outside and now focused on the door in front of them. Clank switched from his Heli-pack to his Thruster-pack and Ratchet positioned himself on top of the button. Ratchet jumped high in the air and Clank used his thrusters to bring the Lombax down hard on the button and the Lombax pushed the button into the ground, causing the door to open in front of them. The duo walked through the door and walked down a short tunnel and saw another door in front of them.

Ratchet equipped his Hologuise and Jordan hid behind the door again. Ratchet approached the door and the door opened, revealing another shield, with another bot behind it. Ratchet approached the shield and waved at the bot, causing the bot to wave back and push a button on a wall, deactivating the shield. Ratchet walked towards the bot, then walked to his left and while the robot was distracted, Jordan ran up to the robot, activated his machetes ability, then jumped and rammed his machete into the center of its chest, killing it instantly. Ratchet then removed his disguise and they both walked into a room.

They both saw that in the center was a giant circular door in the floor, and to their left was a conveyor belt, and an old computer screen next to it Clank got off of Ratchets back and approached the screen, while Ratchet walked beside the screen and started to fiddle with the circuitry, trying to get it to work. Jordan and Sophia on the other hand stood beside Clank and soon enough, the screen started to come to life.

"That should do it." Ratchet said, walking beside the group.

Soon the group saw words start to appear on the screen and soon they saw that read _"Son."_ across it.

"Mom?" Clank said in surprise.

"Oh brother." Ratchet said.

"Oh cmon, this is nice." Jordan said.

_"You have done well."_ The words now read on the screen.

"I tried mom." Clank said.

_"There is still more to do."_ The computer now typed out.

"I know." Clank said.

The computer now started making weird beeping noises and suddenly, the group saw an infobot fly out from the conveyor belt.

"Hey look, a sister." Ratchet said.

"I don't think this is Clank's sister." Jordan said.

The infobot flew in front of the group and opened its mouth, revealing video of the sinister Chairman Drek in his ship again, now standing behind a circular mass of strange colors that made up their homemade planet.

"My fellow Blarg." Drek said, "Our synthetic planet is now fully functionable and ready for habitation. However there is still one more obstacle in our way." The camera now paned over to the other side of Drek, revealing a familiar looking planet that was yellowish orange in color, and had blue oceans in various places. "This pathetic lump of a planet." Drek said. The camera now zoomed in and now the whole planet was in view. The camera also started to display a familiar name on the lower left corner of the screen.

Veldin.

"Oh fuck..Veldin." Jordan loudly whispered in shock.

"Due to some blunder of fate, it happens to occupy the galaxies most perfect orbit, but no more. Behold, the Deplanitizer." The camera now quickly moved over to the right of Drek and it showed a strange weapon that had a cannon on the bottom and it was supported by multiple support beams that were connected to hovering support columns. "The most powerful laser ever created. Soon we will move the Deplanitizer into place just above the planets surface, I of course will be on hand to press the button that will blow this mud ball to smithereens, no one will miss it, see you then."

The video now stopped and the infobot closed its mouth and proceeded into Clanks compartment. As the infobot was going into Clanks compartment, Jordan could hear a faint growling sound next to him and he looked over to see Ratchet growling and clenching his fists together, looking more and more angry by the second. Clank heard this and looked over to Ratchet as well.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Clank asked with concern.

"He, is going, to PAY." Ratchet said in anger.

"Excuse me?" Clank asked.

"It shouldn't of taken me this long to see it. Drek is going to find out what happens when you try to mess with my home.". Ratchet now looked over to see that Clank was looking at him in surprise. "What are you smiling at?"

"This is the Ratchet that I always knew was there." Clank said.

"Ok, if were gonna do this, we need to get on Dreks ship, then we can find out where he set up that laser." Ratchet said to the group.

"Sounds like a plan." Jordan added.

"I will try to make you proud mom." Clank said towards the screen.

_"You already have."_ The words said on the screen before disappearing.

Before the group left the room however, another thing started to come out from the conveyor belt and the group saw a stack of crates come out. Ratchet decided to let Jordan have this one, knowing how broke he is. Jordan activated his machetes ability and started smashing the stack of ten crates until there was just nothing left. Jordan then looked into his account and saw that he now had 2000 bolts in his account. Jordan now followed Ratchet and saw that he was approaching a strange metallic slide.

Jordan saw Ratchet lay on his stomach and saw him slide down the slide. Jordan simply sat on his butt and he also started to slowly slide down the slide, also being surprised on how slick something like that is. With the group now at the bottom, they all walked up the hillside and back to their ship. Once the group got in the ship and were all settle in, Ratchet entered the coordinates to Drek's fleet and they were soon off the planet, and now on route to Drek's ship.

* * *

**The race is now on to stop Drek from blowing up Ratchet's home planet of Veldin. Like I said chapter 25 should be uploaded in about three days or so, because of my regular weekend schedule for chapters. So do stay tuned for chapter 25 where the group will go to Drek's fleet and hopefully find out more about this Deplanitizer.  
**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25 Dangers and Riches

**Well here we are, chapter 25, the chapter before the epic conclusion (Sorta) of this story. And to make things better, 2003 VIEWS(If only it hit 2015) we have now hit the 2000 mark. I wanna thank you guys so much for supporting this story and I do appreciate all the support you have given. And don't even dare ask anything about a sequel because there definitely will be. I also got one review over the course of this week and I will be more than happy to answer to it.**

**Review Replies:**

**WatsonManSAIYAN- I believe I do know the answer to your surprise about why there isn't as much reviews on this story compared to the many others. One could be because I'm a first timer. And I'm not gonna answer another explanation but if you look really hard on the Ratchet and Clank fanfics, I think you'll figure it out (This idea is just my personal explanation to it). But Thank you for your review and it is much appreciated.**

**Now I'm gonna shut up and I'll let you guys read on.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**P.S. I also want to thank ****WatsonManSAIYAN for favoriting my story and my profile.  
**

* * *

While Ratchet was flying the ship to Drek's fleet, Jordan decided to put the PDA to good use and buy some ammunition for his weapons. To his surprise however the prices seem to have gone up on the ammunition, he also saw that they offered no weapons, even the Persuader didn't help bring the prices down. But Jordan knew he needed ammo and proceeded to buy the ammo anyways, now only having 1200 bolts left.

**Drek's fleet**

**Veldin's orbit**

**?**

**Danger and Riches**

The mass vessel that was Drek's ship could now be seen through the windows of the cockpit as they approached the hangar bay of the ship. The group could see that the ship and the fleet was gigantic and knew they had alot of work ahead of them if they were going to get any information about the laser. As they landed in the hangar bay, Jordan could see the planet of Veldin through the window, followed by many tunnels and Blarg ships flying all around the ship. But the group got out of the ship and quickly proceeded to explore the ship. The group looked to their right and saw a teleporter and the group decided to take it.

Jordan could feel that sensation again as he felt the teleportation start to get in. Three seconds later, they appeared in another room and Jordan put his hood over his head and put Sophia on his back, Ratchet proceeded to do the same with Clank. They now saw that they were in front of an armored door and as Jordan walked through the door, he saw a robot walking and saw it didn't notice him. Jordan quickly got back in the room and told Ratchet what was out there.

"Get the Hologuise out." Jordan quietly said and Ratchet did so.

Ratchet pressed the button on the Hologuise and Jordan saw him instantly turn into a robot again. Jordan hid behind the wall and Ratchet walked out of the room and started to wave at the robot, in which the robot waved back. While the robot was focused on Ratchet, Jordan ran towards the robot, activated his machetes ability and stabbed the robot in the center of its chest, killing it instantly. With the bot gone, Ratchet kept his disguise on and Jordan hid behind a wall as he saw another door in front of him. Ratchet walked through the door and he saw that there was another shield with a robot behind it and he waved at the robot, in which the robot waved back and pressed a button to deactivate the shield.

Ratchet walked to the door behind the bot and while the bot was distracted, Jordan ran up to the bot, activated his machetes ability and stabbed it in the center of the chest, killing it instantly. Jordan now started to walk through the door but saw Ratchet stop as they saw a laser in front of them, and eight robotic dogs on the other side. At this point Jordan was now thinking two things, one, how he was going to do this without getting eaten, and two, thinking about the dogs in sir you are being hunted, because man did he hate those dogs. But Jordan quickly saw Ratchet remove his disguise and equip his Taunter. Ratchet pressed the trigger and heard it make a whistling sound and it quickly got the dogs attention.

The group saw the Dogs run towards them and into the laser, causing them all to disintegrate into nothing. With the cannibalistic dogs now gone, the duo jumped over the laser, ran across the room, and jumped over another laser and walked through a door. They now walked into a room that had nothing but a teleporter in the center and the group decided to take it. The duo stepped on the teleporter and they were quickly teleported into a metallic room. As they looked around the room, they saw that there was only a metallic door in front of them and Jordan quickly peeked out the door to see that there were multiple robots, walking in and out of doors, and there were lasers separating them. Jordan told Ratchet to put his disguise on and Ratchet did so.

Jordan hid behind a wall and Ratchet proceeded to walk out of the door and wave to the first bot, in which the robot did so. Once all the bots weren't looking, Ratchet removed his disguise, jumped over the laser, followed the robot into the room on his right, and started to destroy him, in which Jordan could hear banging through the walls of the room he was in. Once Ratchet was done, the Lombax equipped his disguise again and walked out of the room and walked up to the second bot and waved at him, and the robot waved back. Once the bot was in the room and the other one was distracted, Ratchet removed the disguise again and jumped over the laser and entered the room on his left this time. Jordan could now hear a faint banging coming from the room and it went quickly silent as Ratchet equipped his disguise again and walked out of the room.

Ratchet approached the last bot and waved at him, in which the robot waved back and entered a room on his right. Ratchet removed the disguise again, jumped over the laser and ran into the room and started to destroy the robot, in which Jordan couldn't hear due to the distance. Soon enough though, Ratchet jumped over the lasers and ran back to Jordan and informed him that the coast was clear. Jordan and Ratchet proceeded to jump over the lasers and run to the other side of the room where a door waited for them. Ratchet equipped his disguise and walked into the room while Jordan peeked from behind the wall, seeing that inside was another room with a laser, and on the other side was four robots entering two doors on both sides of the room, and eight more dogs in the center. Jordan saw though that the bots entered the rooms at the same time which was strange on his part, but knew they could use that to their advantage.

Once all the bots entered their room, Ratchet quickly removed his disguise and equipped the Taunter. Ratchet pressed the trigger and the Taunter made another whistling sound and attracted the dogs attention. The dogs ran at Ratchet, but ran through the laser and disintegrated in the process. With the dogs gone, the robots stepped out from their rooms and saw that there were no dogs left. The robots looked confused for a second but quickly continued their duty of walking in and out of their rooms.

Once the robots went into the rooms again, Ratchet removed his disguise, jumped over the laser and ran into the first room on his left and started using his wrench to destroy the bot. Once the first bot was gone, Ratchet activated his disguise and walked out of the room. Ratchet saw the next bot enter a room across from him and Ratchet removed the disguise again and equipped his bomb glove this time, knowing he doesn't want to waste anytime destroying it knowing that time is of the essence. Ratchet entered the room and simply threw two bombs in the room and destroyed the bot. Ratchet activated his disguise again and saw the next bot enter a room across from him and Ratchet simply took the disguise off, ran into the room and threw two more bombs, destroying the bot.

Instead of putting the disguise back on, knowing there's only one bot left, Ratchet ran into the room and threw two bombs in the room, destroying the last bot. With the threat gone, Ratchet jumped over the laser and peeked his head out the door. Jordan saw this and knew the area was clear and the duo jumped over the lasers and stopped in front of another door. Ratchet activated his disguise and Jordan hid behind the door again. Ratchet walked through the door and saw that there was another shield, and another robot behind it.

Ratchet waved to the robot and the robot waved back and pressed a button to and deactivated the shield. It was at that moment Jordan ran out from his spot and equipped his bomb glove and tossed two bombs at the robot and destroyed it. Ratchet deactivated his disguise and the group saw that there was nothing but another teleporter in the center of the room. The group decided to take it and soon they were teleported into another room, and in front of them was a long gap, with acid at the bottom, and the top was covered in lasers, and on the other side were four robotic dogs.

"What should we do?" Jordan asked.

"Well..there's a Versa Target on the other side, if we can get over there and use our bombs on the dogs, we should be able to survive." Ratchet suggested.

Jordan sighed "The last thing I wanna die by is dogs, but I guess this is our only option."

Jordan proceeded to grab onto Ratchet and Ratchet equipped his Swingshot. Once the tool was ready, Ratchet shot the hook from the weapon and the hook hit spot onto the Versa target on the other side and the Swingshot pulled them over the gap. Once they were on the other side, the group saw the dogs eyes turn red and the group was quick to act. Two of the dogs started to go after Ratchet, and two after Jordan and they simply ran as fast as they could away from them. Seeing that the dogs ran close together, Jordan equipped his bomb glove and threw one bomb at his cluster of dogs, hitting them both and surprisingly destroying them both with one bomb.

Ratchet proceeded to do the same and soon the room was cleared of vicious dogs. They now saw another door and Ratchet activated his Hologuise again and walked through the door, and Jordan hid behind it. On the other side, Ratchet saw that there was another laser separating him, from six dogs, and one robot. Ratchet waved at the robot and the robot waved back, but the dogs eyes started to turn red and all the dogs started to run after Ratchet, unfortunately disintegrating due to the laser. With a now confused robot, Ratchet removed his disguise, jumped over the laser and started to run towards the robot. The robot on the other hand saw this and started to run towards the button.

As the robot was about to press the button, Ratchet tossed a bomb at the robot and knocked it back. Ratchet then equipped his wrench and jumped up, and slammed his hammer down on the robot, destroying it with one clean swing. With the threat gone, Ratchet jumped over the laser and peeked his head from behind the door, signaling the area being clear. Jordan and Ratchet jumped over the laser and approached another door, in which Ratchet equipped his disguise again and Jordan hid behind the door. Ratchet walked through the door and saw another shield with another robot behind it.

Ratchet waved to the robot and the robot waved back and pressed a button to deactivate the shield. Ratchet saw a teleporter behind the robot and proceeded to walk towards it and while the robot was distracted, Jordan appeared from behind his cover, ran towards the robot, activated his machetes ability, and rammed the machete in the back of the robot, piercing all the way through the robot and killing it instantly. Ratchet removed his disguise and the group saw that there was a long control panel that stretched across the room. Ratchet and Jordan approached the panel and saw that there was screens, buttons, and levers that made up the panel. Ratchet really wanted to use this but even to his and Jordan's knowledge of electronics, they didn't know how to work it, So the group ignored the panel and proceeded to step into the teleporter.

Once they were in the teleporter, the teleporter slowly started to function and soon they were in another metallic room, and in front of them was a shield, but no robot on the other side. The group decided to ignore that and they looked to their right to see that there was a platform that lead to the vast void of space. Ratchet and Jordan proceeded to get their masks from Clanks compartment, including Sophia's, and Ratchet got his mask on first and Jordan lowered the hood from over his head and put his mask on, he then helped Sophia get hers on. Before going out however Ratchet made sure to also get his magnetic boots one so he doesn't float out into space. Once everyone was geared up, Ratchet and Jordan stepped out from the air and started to walk on the platform, in which Jordan felt more pressure around him because of Sophia's grip. The duo saw a button on the platform and Ratchet stepped on the button and the platform started to flip upside down, and stop by a metal shaft, where the group saw cannons firing on the shaft. As they started to walk along the shaft, Jordan looked over to see the planet of Veldin, and in his mind he definitely considered this to be one of the most spectacular sights he's ever seen.

But Jordan quickly focused on the task at hand and saw a shaft branch off to another platform. The duo walked towards the platform and Ratchet pushed the button and the platform and the platform flipped over again, but this time led them into another hangar bay, with another Blarg ship. Ratchet thought that if he could use the ship, he could destroy that cannon fire and clear the way. With a plan in mind, Ratchet approached the ship, opened the cockpit, and got in.

Ratchet looked down at Jordan, who was still standing there. "Get in." Ratchet said.

Jordan stood there for a long while and thought of something. since all the canons will be focused on Ratchet, if they stay down on the shaft, there shouldn't be any real worry of getting fired on, giving him more time to enjoy the view of space.

"You know what, I'm gonna let you do this. I'll just stand on the shaft and watch." Jordan said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

With that said, Ratchet started the ship, while Jordan stepped out of the hangar bay and stepped on the platform. With the ship started, Jordan saw Ratchet quickly fly out of the hangar bay and he was now in the air. Jordan on the other hand stepped on the button and the platform flipped over and brought him back out onto the shaft. Jordan walked on it and saw to his left was the planet of Veldin, and on his left was the new synthetic planet, that looked like it was held by some kind of tractor beam. But while Jordan enjoyed the view, he looked up to see Ratchet flying a ship towards the first cannon, also seeing that the other seven are firing on him.

Ratchet dodged a shot from the cannon and gave it continuous turret fire from his ship. As Ratchet got closer to the cannon, Ratchet fired off one missile at it and destroyed it. Ratchet now focused on the one next to it and continued to fire his turret at it and once he got close, he fired a missile at it and destroyed it, now only having six more cannons to go. Ratchet now flew to the next one and as he was about to shoot, a Blarg ship flew in front of him and started to fire upon him. Ratchet flew the ship away from the cannons to avoid the incoming fire and focused on the Blarg.

As he dodged some of the fire, he aimed a missile at the ship and fired, destroying the ship with one missile. Ratchet now refocused on the turrets and fired on the third one and fired one missile to destroy it. Ratchet quickly flew to a cannon next to it and fired his turret, and fired a missile when he got close. With only five more to go, Ratchet repeated this process with the fifth, sixth, then seventh one, while also dodging the slow cannon fire from them. But on the last one, knowing he only had two missile left, Ratchet simply fired the two missiles at the cannon and destroyed it. With all the cannons now gone, Ratchet flew the ship back into the hangar bay, with Jordan also walking onto the platform and pressing the button. As Ratchet was getting out of the ship, he saw Jordan on the platform and he walked up to him.

"Well done." Jordan said.

"Thanks." Ratchet said.

Ratchet walked onto the platform with Jordan and Jordan pressed the button, which caused the platform to flip over and put them on the shaft again. The duo now stepped off the platform and started to walk along the shaft, seeing no more cannon fire.

"Why did you wanna stay on this shaft and not get into the ship with us?" Ratchet asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to admire the view. I probably wont get alot of opportunities after this you know."

With Ratchets question now answered, The duo made it to the end of the shaft and saw that there was another platform that led into the ship again. The duo stepped on the platform and Ratchet pressed the button, causing the platform to go down, but not flip. Now inside, they saw that they were flipped upside down and saw another long shaft, with lasers going across it, and dogs above them. The duo started to walk along the shaft and the dogs above them noticed them and started to bark. Jordan quickly found this annoying and equipped his blaster and aimed at the first dog nearest to them.

"Oh my god, SHUT THE FUCK UP." Jordan said as he aimed his weapon and fired, killing the dog with one shot.

The duo saw that the first laser was moving horizontally and they waited for it to go to one side, then quickly walk across the shaft. While walking along the shaft, Jordan shot two dogs that they walked past and they soon approached another laser, this time moving vertically. Once the laser went all the way up, the duo quickly walked across the shaft and avoided it. Jordan saw two more dogs and stopped and aimed his blaster at both of them, killing one, then the other. They continued to walk and saw another horizontally moving laser and once again waited, then walked.

They now approached a door and walked in it, luckily seeing no robots, and only an empty room with a platform. The duo walked on the platform and Ratchet pressed the button, activating it and causing it to flip over and land on the ground. Now that they were upright, Ratchet and Jordan took their masks off first, then Jordan put his hood up again, then Jordan helped Sophia get hers off. With the masks off, the group then put their masks into Clanks compartment and saw that the room only had two doors in it. Ratchet and Jordan faced the first door and front of them and walked in it, only to see a long control panel stretch across the room, and a brown chair face away from then that was located in the center.

The group immediately went silent and Ratchet equipped his wrench, and Jordan quietly equipped his blaster. Jordan looked behind him at Sophia and Sophia looked back at him. Jordan made a gun gesture towards Sophia and she knew what that meant and she equipped her Morph-O-Ray. With everybody now pointing towards the chair, Ratchet and Jordan slowly started to approach the chair. Once they were very close, the group suddenly saw something appear from behind the chair, to their surprise however it was only just an infobot. With a sigh of relief, Jordan and Sophia withdrew their weapons and saw the infobots mouth open and start to play its video.

"Tonight on Blarg TV, the event we've all been waiting for, the total annihilation of an entire planet.". The video now showed the Deplanitizer and the camera was now rotating around it, making sure the viewers get the whole picture of it. the video now showed different picture of the weapon getting ready to, and destroying a planet. "Witness the power, the destruction, and the nothingness that follows.". The video now showed Chairmen Drek, standing outside of a extremely familiar garage, "So join extreme Supreme Executive Chairmen Drek, as he presses the button, that ends one world, and begins another.". The video then showed a small picture of Captain Qwark, about to fall flat on his face. "Then, stay tuned for the galaxies most funniest super hero bloopers, featuring Captain Qwark." The video then ended and the infobot closed its mouth and proceeded to enter Clanks compartment.

_'I can't believe someone would actually try to air this kind of inhumane bullshit.'_ Jordan thought to himself.

"Now we know where he is, Let's get him." Ratchet said.

"And you finally realize that now." Jordan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think you would've thought he'd be there."

"Well we had to make sure."

As the group was about to enter a teleporter, Jordan looked behind the control panel to see a strange cylinder like bot, with tiny arms on the sides sitting there, motionless. Jordan decided to pick it up and the group saw this and walked over to it.

"What is this" Jordan said to Ratchet.

"I don't know, looks like some kind of robot."

"What would it do though?"

"I don't know, maybe if we search this ship, we could find out what it does."

With that said, the group walked out of the room and saw another door across from it. The group never searched that room and decided to do so. As they approached the door, the door opened, revealing a large Sci-Fi looking door. The group also saw a hole next to it and saw that it fit the bots size. Jordan approached the hole and saw that the bot came to life.

The bot face the hole and the head went in first. The group saw the bottom of the bot light up and saw the door slowly open. Once the door opened, they looked inside to see that there was only one thing in the room, a giant bolt that looked metallic. Jordan walked towards it and picked it up, seeing that it was very heavy, indicating the thing was pure metal. Jordan carried it towards Ratchet and as Jordan saw Ratchets expression change, he knew what it was.

"You know what this is?" Jordan asked.

"Its a platinum bolt, there extremely rare in Solana, I hear there worth alot of bolts. I wonder how Drek got it."

"Well, maybe he took it from one of the nearby planets."

"Yeah. but what planet would have this."

"Metropolis maybe."

"You think?"

"I remember when we were walking on there and I saw a bank and there were ships around the entrance, and Blarg were walking out and they were holding a very large container. Perhaps this is what was in that."

"Hmm, maybe."

"Do you think we could get good money out of this."

"Only one way to find out."

The group walked out from the vault and walked back into the other room and Sophia and Clank got on Jordan and Ratchets back and they all squeezed into the teleporter to fit in. The teleporter started to function and the teleporter took them right back to the ship. With the bolt still in hand. Jordan and Ratchet walked over to the vendor and held the bolt up to the green holographic man.

"How much are you willing to buy this for." Jordan said while holding the bolt up.

* * *

**OOOOOOOH A READERS NIGHTMARE, A CLIFFHANGER. But as you can see from this chapter I present to you my replacement for the gold bolt, the platinum bolt (Because platinum is better than gold, right...seriously, I'm not sure if it is. I'll just leave that up to you guys). But how about that sir you are being hunted thing I did about the dogs (To those who have played the game). But anyway, there's chapter 25 and stay tuned for the epic final battle next chapter in chapter 26. **

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26 A Race Against Time

**Due to the length of gameplay, I have decided to make the epic conclusion of the game a two parter. part 1 consisting of mostly their fight towards Drek, and part 2 consisting of the final battle. Its definitely been rough for me this week, due to all other activity I couldn't right two chapters this week, and due to my lack of energy and insomnia today I really didn't feel like writing. But I knew there wasn't much far to go so I still pushed on and I now deliver you chapter 26. Also upon closer examination of reviews (I did get one new one), I forgot to reply to a review from The White Guardian and I will quickly reply to that.**

**Review Replies:**

**The White Guardian- Thank you for your review and I do apologize for the reply delay, this review is much appreciated.**

**-I do appreciate the enthusiasm you gave for this story and yeah, the Glove Of Doom and its cannibalistic bots, it is quite nasty, its good to add more realism to this story.**

**Guest- Thank you for your review, it is much appreciated.**

**-How much the Platinum bolt is worth? well your about to find that out right now.**

**Now I'm gonna shut up and I will let you guys read on.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**P.S. I would also like to thank Werdna213 for favoriting this story, your support is appreciated.**

* * *

The groups hearts felt like they stopped from the offer that the vendor made. After selling him the bolt, the group now had 250,000 bolts on them. After making a quick stop on Blackwater City to buy the illegally acquired RYNO, Ratchet and Jordan split the other 100,000 bolts amongst themselves, now giving Jordan 51,200 bolts in his account. With everything now done, Ratchet set the coordinates to Veldin and they flew off. While flying to Veldin, Jordan decided to take the time to think about things.

Jordan was scared for whats about to come, knowing this will be the hardest enemy they ever faced. But Jordan thought he should at least take the time and silently pray before a possible demise. But after he prayed, Jordan felt Sophia sit on his lap and rest her head on his shoulder and Jordan knew she didn't look right.

"Whats wrong Sophia?" Jordan asked, not getting a response.

Jordan then looked down to see her eyes about to water and Jordan knew something was wrong.

"Scared?" he asked.

"No." Sophia said.

"Its okay if your scared, no ones gonna judge you." Jordan said.

"Yes..I'm scared."

Jordan could then see tears coming from Sophia's eyes and Jordan was quick to comfort her.

"No, cmon don't cry Sophia. listen, just stick with us and stay behind my back and I can promise you that you will be safe."

"What about you."

"What do you mean."

"What if..." Sophia couldn't finish the question but Jordan knew what she was trying to say.

"Then...I'm glad to have met you."

"Don't worry Sophia, It wont come to that." Ratchet said.

Sophia started to quietly sob into Jordan's jacket and Jordan slowly rubbed his hand along her back and started to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. But it wouldn't last long as they heard the females voice for the last time.

"Arriving at...Planet...Veldin."

"Well this is it." Ratchet said as they approached the atmosphere of the deserted planet that is Veldin.

**Kyzil Plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**7:00pm GST**

**A Race Against Time**

As they landed next to Ratchets garage in the Kyzil Plateau, Jordan could see that the sky was dark and crimson red. But Jordan quickly shook off this thought and got out of the ship, pulled his hood up and followed the group. As they got out of the ship, the group saw a Gadgetron next to their ship. Jordan and Ratchet walked down to it and stocked up as much ammo as they could. After they bought their ammo, Jordan now only had 51,000 bolts in his account.

But Jordan ignored this and followed Ratchet up a bridge, where at the top was a Blarg on a jetpack. Jordan equipped his blaster and saw the Blarg was focused on Ratchet. Jordan patiently aimed and shot at him, hitting him in the chest, but not killing him. Jordan then aimed again and hit him in the chest again, causing his jetpack to spin out of control and cause him to explode in mid air. With the Blarg gone, they walked to the end of the bridge and started to walk along a narrow path and climbed up a small rock ledge.

On top they saw that there was another Blarg on a jetpack. Ratchet this time equipped his Devastator and shot at the Blarg, causing him to explode this time. They also saw that there were four orange colored looking toads with horns on their backs. Ratchet equipped his Suck Cannon and sucked up the four toads and the group moved on. They walked through the remains of a ship and walked along a dirt path, seeing five more toads now.

Ratchet, with his Suck cannon still equipped shot the four toads at the group, destroying all the toads. They continued to walk along the path and saw two Blarg on jetpacks this time. Ratchet equipped his decoy glove and threw a decoy. The Blarg saw the inflatable Ratchet and started to shoot at it. Jordan decided to use this and he started to fire two shots at one Blarg, and Ratchet fired four shots at the other, killing both of them.

The duo walked up a bridge and saw that at the end was a laser fence, and beside it was another lock. The group saw that there was no hole for Sophia to climb through so Ratchet equipped his Trespasser and started to work on the lock, Jordan simply sat across from him and waited. Five minutes later Jordan saw the lasers go down and Ratchet put the device away and the duo walked through. The saw that on the side of a building was a metallic shaft and Jordan got the Magnetic boots from Clanks compartment and handed them to Ratchet. Ratchet put the boots on his bare feet and Ratchet started to walk along the shaft.

Jordan was quick to follow and while Jordan felt more pressure around his chest, he followed Ratchet on the shaft. The walked straight up, then walked right, and straight again. They now walked up again and soon the shaft was over. At the top of the building they saw a giant pool with alot of water and beside it was a place for the Hydrodisplacer. Ratchet equipped the device and inserted the nozzle into the hole, causing the water in the pool to drain and enter the tool.

With the water gone, the duo climbed down a ladder and saw that there was a circular door, and that strange circular button again. Clank equipped his Thruster-Pack and Ratchet positioned himself on top of the button. Ratchet jumped high in the air and Clank used his thrusters to pushed Ratchet down on the button and cause him to push it into the ground. The door opened and the group walked through the door, climbed up a ladder and climbed up another ledge. The group saw that on the other side of a tiny tunnel was four Blarg on jetpacks, and ten more toads.

Ratchet equipped his Devastator and shot one missile at one Blarg, then another missile at another, then another missile at another one, and finally one missile at the fourth one, killing them all with just one missile each. With the Blarg gone, they walked through the tunnel and Ratchet got straight to work with the toads with his Suck Cannon. Ratchet sucked up five of the toads with the weapon and decided to save them and Ratchet and Jordan used their melee weapons to kill the other ones. Jordan made sure to keep his distance and used his Machetes ability to slice through two of them, and Ratchet used his wrench to smash the other three. They now walked to the end of the cave and saw that there was a long gap with an endless abyss at the bottom, and the only way across was by two small circular platforms.

Ratchet went first and swiftly jumped from platform to platform and reached the other side. Jordan however took a more slow approach and slowly jumped from platform to platform until soon he was on the other side as well. They now walked outside and walked in the center of a large metallic platform and saw that on the end of a narrow metallic walkway was another Blarg on a jetpack.

_'First ground troops now there's air troops.'_ Jordan thought in annoyance, knowing how easy these guys are to kill.

Ratchet equipped his Devastator and shot one missile at the Blarg, causing him to explode with one missile. The duo walked up the walkway and onto another platform and saw that the only way to get to another platform was by four smaller platforms with small gaps between them. Ratchet went first and quickly jumped from one to the other until he reached the other side, and Jordan took a slower approach and soon they were both on the other platform. They walked over to a ledge and saw that it was too high to climb up, so Ratchet used his Heli-Pack and jumped in the air and Clank gave him enough boost to get him high enough to climb up on the ledge. Jordan on the other hand equipped his machete, activated its ability and jumped as high as he could and rammed his machete into the side.

Ratchet held out his hand and Jordan grabbed his hand and used it as support as he removed the machete and rammed it higher up the wall and soon Ratchet pulled Jordan up and Jordan removed the machete and placed it back into his sheath. They saw that there was another walkway and this time there were five toads on it. Ratchet decided to use his bomb glove this time and Ratchet threw three bombs at the group, killing all of them in a shower of green goo. The duo walked along the walkway and saw that they had to jump another gap. Ratchet took a step back and ran and jumped, causing Clank to use the Heli-Pack and safely glide him over to the other side. Jordan equipped his machete, activated its ability, took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could and jumped as far as he could.

Jordan got close to the edge and rammed his machete into the ledge. Jordan then climbed up and put the machete into his sheath again. The duo climbed up another ledge and saw that at the top was a long gap, with two yellow connecting versa targets in the center. Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and Jordan held onto Ratchet and Ratchet launched the hook at the first one, hitting it in the center and causing them to swing. At the height of the swing Ratchet let go and launched the hook again at the second one, causing them to swing once again and once they were over the land, Ratchet let go and they were now on the other side of the gap. Once on the other side the group saw that there was another laser fence, and only one toad. Jordan decided to take this and as he approached the toad, he heard a strange sound from his shoulder and saw a beam coming out from behind it. Soon the toad turned into a chicken and Jordan knew right away that it was Sophia who did this.

Jordan looked over his shoulder "You know I had that one Sophia." Jordan said.

"What, I'm just trying to help."

"We'll I appreciate it."

The group now looked at the fence and saw another strange lock. Ratchet equipped his Trespasser and got straight to work on the lock. Jordan sat beside him and waited for him to be done. four minutes later, Jordan saw the laser fence deactivate and Ratchet removed the device and the duo continued on. They saw that the had to walk through a shallow pond and the duo did so.

They walked right and saw that there was a narrow path that had four Blarg with jetpacks. Ratchet equipped his Decoy Glove and tossed a decoy down. The Blarg saw this and immediately opened fire on the inflatable Ratchet. Ratchet decided to use this and Ratchet equipped his Suck Cannon and aimed at one of the Blarg and fired, causing the toad inside to spiral towards the Blarg and hit him square in the chest, causing the jetpack to malfunction and cause the Blarg to explode. Ratchet then took aim at the second closest one and fired again, hitting him in the jetpack instead, but still causing the Blarg to explode.

The group saw that there was no decoy now as the Blarg finally destroyed the decoy and saw that they noticed the group. The Blarg started to shoot at the group now and they saw that there was a large rock big enough for cover and the duo ran over to it. Ratchet and Jordan both equipped their blasters and they waited for the Blarg to be done shooting at them so they can have a chance. The Blarg soon stopped and they duo popped out of their cover and aimed at the two Blarg. Jordan aimed to the one on the left and Ratchet to the right and Jordan aimed and shot at the first one, hitting him in the stomach.

Ratchet did the same thing, except he hit his in the chest. The duo aimed at them again and fired, with Jordan hitting his in the chest, and Ratchet hitting his in the chest again. They saw though that they weren't dying and saw the Blarg start to shoot at them. The duo got behind cover again and waited, and soon enough they stopped and they popped out of cover again. They slowly took aim and fired, hitting both of them in the chest, causing both of them to spin out of control and finally explode.

With the threat gone, they saw that there was a tunnel and a long gap that separated it from them. They saw however that there was a green versa target by the tunnel and Ratchet equipped his Swingshot. Jordan held onto Ratchet again and Ratchet launched the hook towards the target, hitting it spot on and pulling the group over to it. Jordan let go of Ratchet and they walked through a small tunnel and walked towards a ladder and climbed up it. once they reached the top, they saw that across from them were four circular ships and saw them immediately fire on them. The duo took cover behind a metal crate and planned.

"Now what?" Jordan said.

"Hmmmm." Ratchet thought, "Maybe its time to use the RYNO."

"Are you sure, shouldn't we save the ammo for Drek."

"Relax, we have the PDA so we can buy more rockets, and we have alot of bolts to spend."

"Well..alright then."

Ratchet equipped the RYNO and waited for the ships to stop bombarding them. Once they stopped, Ratchet got out from cover, got down on one knee and aimed at the ships. Once he was sure he was ready, Ratchet pulled the trigger and Jordan saw nine rockets quickly fire from the nine barrels, and also saw Ratchet starting to fall back from the recoil. But Jordan saw the nine missiles hit the four ships and destroy all of them. Jordan walked over to made sure Ratchet was alright and he was and the duo continued on through a small tunnel and now were in a large room, with a drained pool and a tunnel too high for them to climb up in.

Jordan saw Ratchet look over and see a nozzle for the Hydrodisplacer to fit into and Jordan followed him along the side of the wall until he reached it. Ratchet equipped the overstuffed Hydrodisplacer into the nozzle and Jordan saw the pool slowly fill up with water until the tool was drained. Once it was done, Ratchet removed the tool and Jordan and Ratchet proceeded to get theirs, and Sophia's mask from Clanks compartment. Jordan lowered his hood and got his mask on, then helped Sophia's get hers on. Once everyone got their masks on, Ratchet went first and jumped into the water, then Jordan followed. Jordan could feel more pressure around his chest but continued to follow Ratchet through the small tunnel, then back up to the surface.

They climbed up the ledge and they took their masks off and put them into Clank's compartment. Jordan put his hood up and they looked and saw a long fall they had to endure in order to get to a giant pad that looked similar to the one on Quartu. Ratchet went first and used his Heli-Pack to slowly fly down to the surface, Jordan however equipped his machete, activated its ability, sat close to the wall and jumped down. Once he was down far enough, Jordan turned around and rammed his machete into the wall. Once he was ready, Jordan removed the machete again and softly landed to the ground. Jordan put his machete in its sheath again and the group looked at the pad. Jordan saw that the only way to get out of there was by destroying a structure in front of them and the group knew what this meant. Jordan saw that there was also a control panel by the pad and Jordan got behind that, while Clank got off of Ratchets back and stepped on the pad.

"Ready Clank?" Jordan said.

"I am ready." Clank said back.

Jordan pressed a red button on the panel and the group saw Clanks legs grow to gigantic size, then his body, then his arms, and finally his head. Jordan looked down at Ratchet and lowered his hand, in which Ratchet walked on and Clank lifted him up towards his back and Ratchet climbed over and grabbed onto the two handles on his back. Jordan then walked over to Clank and Clank lowered his hand again, in which Jordan walked on it and Clank lifted him up towards his shoulders and Jordan climbed on his shoulder, equipped his machete activated its ability, then rammed it into his back and Sophia simply held on tight. With the group now on Clank, Clank looked at the blockade they had to go through and he raised a fist and punched with full force at the blockade, destroying it with one punch. Clank started to slowly navigate himself around the large buildings and he found another blockade.

Clank approached it and punched with full force at it, destroying it. Clank now saw a large circular platform and slowly made his way towards it. The group saw that there were toads underneath him but saw them quickly get squashed by Clanks giant feet. Soon Clank walked onto the Platform and the group heard a noise above them. The group looked up and saw another black robot, similar to Clanks size fly down onto the platform and the group saw that its head was made of transparent glass and inside was the sinister mastermind himself.

Chairmen Drek.

* * *

**OOOH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, but as I said the next chapter will be the epic battle. I know 250,000 bolts seems a little too pricy for that kind of bolt but I think right now I will shed a little history on this bolt and its outrageous value.  
**

**The platinum bolt was a bolt produced by Solana's government in the case of an intergalactic marketing crisis. meaning if they were losing money that they couldn't get back, they would sell the platinum bolts to another galaxy and hopefully get the money back that they needed. But that didn't work out of course due to how expensive it cost to make the bolts. The government soon got itself into debt and only five of these bolts were made before they stopped production. Most of the bolts of course are in security of the government and it is believed that some are kept in very secured banks, in which Drek got into one of them and must've stole the bolt that our heroes found and sold back. I cant say though what happened to the bolt but I bet someday it would get back into political hands again and be safe and sound. but that is definitely one shady vendor.  
**

**But now that I'm done with that little history lesson, there chapter 26 and stay tuned for the epic battle that will determine the fate of not only the galaxy, but maybe the universe itself.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27 Redemption

**And here we are, part 2 of the epic Drek battle, and sorta the conclusion to One For All (I am going to add an epilogue of course). The only thing I am going to say though is that the first half of the battle isn't really interesting. I mean if you get the RYNO in the game, then your pretty much set in defeating Drek. But this wouldn't be interesting if I just added excessive use of it so of course I did try to add variety in this to make it a little interesting. But the second half of this battle (The part where they fight on the Deplanitizer) that part is interesting. This battle may seem short but I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Kyzil Plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**7:40pm GST**

**Redemption**

"Whoa." Jordan quietly said as he looked at the hulking robot standing in front of them.

Drek chuckled "Imbeciles, after all the trouble you've gone through, your about to die right where you started. Its so poetic."

"This is it Clank, lets get him." Ratchet said.

"Time to clean the air." Jordan quietly said again.

Suddenly the group saw Clank hold his hands close together and the group saw a bright blue ball form inside until it was at full size, then Clank separated his hands and the ball launched at Drek, leaving a giant circular burn mark in the center. It was now Dreks turn to fight as he brought a metallic claw up and got ready to punch Clank, but Clank caught the fist and used his other hand to him in the center. Clank then gave a combo of one punch to his glass head, then another to his chest, then both fists at his chest again. Drek then took a fist and blocked one of Clanks attacks and punched him hard in the chest, causing him to stumble a little, but Clanks used four rockets on both his knuckles and fired them at Drek. While Drek was off guard, Clank raised his fist and punched at his glass with great force, only cracking it, but not shattering it. Drek and Clank now just stood there and then Drek started to speak up.

"Hmmm." Drek thought, "You might have been useful to me after all. Too bad you chose the wrong side."

Suddenly the group saw Drek push two big levers forward inside his little bot and a bright beam came out from the center of his bot and they saw it hit Clank. At first the group didn't see anything significant, but they suddenly saw Clanks head shrink, then his arms, then his body, then his legs, until he was now just his normal tiny size, with Clank on his shoulders, and a large machete sticking out his back, with Jordan being dragged on the ground with Sophia on him. They saw Clank start to stumble until he finally fell over with Ratchet, but Jordan layed on his side. It was at that moment that Drek evilly laughed and the group saw him fly off. Jordan removed the machete from Clanks back and helped the duo up and Ratchet quickly got Clank on his back.

"Cmon we gotta get moving." Jordan said.

As they made their way towards Drek, the group saw a very convenient Gadgetron vendor on the platform and decided to stock up as much as they could on ammo. Because of how much Jordan used, he decided to spend the bolts anyways, knowing that this would probably be the last time they got a chance like this, Jordan now had 51,600 bolts in his account. The group saw a yellow versa target and Ratchet quickly got his Swingshot out and Jordan held on. Ratchet launched the hook and it hit dead onto the target and Ratchet and the group swung over to a floating circular platform and they saw there was three that lead to another target. Ratchet and Jordan saw that they were close together however and were quick and ran across the platform and Jordan quickly grabbed on and Ratchet had no hesitation as he shot to the next target and swung over to the other platform.

They saw three more platforms and another target and they quickly ran over and Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet again and they swung over to the other platforms. They now saw one more set of platforms and one more target and they quickly ran across the platforms again, Jordan grabbed on again, and Ratchet quickly shot the hook at the target and they quickly swung over to a large floating piece of land. The group now saw Drek hover around the land and Jordan quickly equipped his blaster, and Ratchet quickly equipped his Devastator. The group now saw circle appear in random places around them and saw Drek firing missiles towards the circle. Jordan and Ratchet quickly navigated around them and Jordan saw the full auto option on the blaster and activated it.

Jordan made sure to fire in bursts as he fired four blaster shots at a time at the machine, seeing it only made little burn marks and looking like no significant damage. Ratchet however held the launcher towards his face and fired, knowing that the missiles homed at the enemy. Drek kept firing missiles at the group but they knew that there weapons weren't enough.

"I don't think we'll kill him fast enough with these." Jordan yelled.

"I know, I have an Idea." Ratchet said.

Ratchet now equipped the RYNO and while Jordan distracted Drek, Ratchet got on one knee and aimed the RYNO. Once Drek was standing still long enough, Ratchet pulled the trigger and Jordan saw nine missile shoot out of the weapon and see all of them hit Drek in random areas of his robotic weapon. Jordan now ran over and helped Ratchet back up and they both saw Drek fly away, but before leaving then they saw his right claw transform into that drill like weapon again and shoot an ion ball at the land, causing it to separate into five different pieces, and cause them to fall towards the ground. Ratchet was quick on his feet and the duo ran across the land and jumped onto one close to them, then ran across that piece and saw one farther away, Ratchet used his Heli-pack and glided over to it, but Jordan ran as fast as he could, jumped as far as he could and rammed his machete into the rock and quickly pulled himself up. The duo now saw more platforms and more targets and Ratchet quickly equipped his Swingshot and Ratchet and Jordan ran across the land and onto the hovering platforms.

Ratchet and Jordan repeated the same process as before and once they got to the last platform, Jordan quickly grabbed Ratchet and Ratchet used the Swingshot and swung the group over to another set of platforms. They quickly ran across the other set and when they got to the end, Jordan grabbed Ratchet and Ratchet used the Swingshot again and they swung over to the final set of platforms. Again they ran across the platforms and Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and Ratchet used the Swingshot again and swung them over to another piece of floating land, slightly bigger than the first.

Instead of firing missiles now, Drek fired small spheres onto the ground and the group saw spikes come from then and start floating towards them, the group know knew these were mines. Jordan once again equipped his blaster, and Ratchet equipped his Devastator again and they immediately started to fire on Drek. Jordan now saw a mine quickly come towards him and before he could fire a shot off, Jordan saw a stream of lights come from his shoulder and destroy the mine. Jordan looked over and saw that this was Sophia's doing and Jordan had a plan.

"Good job, now keep your focus on the mines while we take care of Drek." Jordan said to Sophia.

"Okay." Sophia said back.

Drek now started to hover around the land while tossing mines and Ratchet and Jordan continued to bombard Drek with rockets and blaster fire while Sophia focused on the mines. A mine started to approach Ratchet and Sophia turned and aimed. Due to Jordan's movement she had a difficult time keeping the weapon still but she shot her ray and hit the mine. After tons of ammo wasted, Ratchet thought it was now time to bring in the heavy artillery. Ratchet equipped the RYNO, got on one knee, aimed the giant launcher and fired at Drek, causing the nine rockets to hit him in random areas once again. As they were distracted by Drek, the group failed to notice the approaching mine from behind Drek. Jordan looked over and saw this and quickly got his blaster ready, he aimed with careful precision and shot a blaster at the mine, hitting it spot on and destroying it. This sound caused Ratchet to jump back in fear and cause him to fall straight on his back. Jordan quickly ran over and pulled Ratchet up and saw Drek fly away from them.

Drek equipped his ray again and fired another Ion ball at the land, separating the land once again. The duo quickly started to run and since Ratchet was expecting more platforms, he quickly equipped his Swingshot while he ran. They ran to the end and saw a piece below them and Ratchet jumped and used his Heli-pack to slowly hover down, but Jordan simply jumped as far as he could and took a hard landing on the piece. Jordan decided to shake off the pain and continued to run with Ratchet as they found another platform and both jumped on it, with Jordan having some minor difficulty. But they eventually made it to the expected platforms and jumped on the first one.

They once again repeated their process and ran across the platforms. Once they reached the end of the first one, Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and Ratchet used the Swingshot and swung them over to the first set of platforms. Just like before they ran along the platforms and Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet when they reached the end and Ratchet used the Swingshot and swung them over to the second set. They ran along the second platform and once they reached the end, Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and Ratchet used the Swingshot to swing them over to the third and final set. Ratchet and Jordan now ran as fast as they could along the platform and at the end, Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and Ratchet used the swing shot to swing them over to a giant circular platform and as they swung, Jordan looked beneath them and saw a giant rod stick out from the center of the platform and seeing the layout of it on top, Jordan knew one thing.

This was the Deplanetizer

_'Wow, this thing looked bigger in the videos.' _Jordan said in his mind.

Before he knew it though the group was now on the platform with Drek and he just stood there and started to talk.

"So, it has come to this." Drek said "Once I step on this ignition switch, a countdown will commence. The end of which signals the destruction of this pitiful world."

"There must be another way to make a home for your people." Clank said.

"You think that's what this is about, who do you think polluted our last world, I did. This is about one thing and one thing only, cash, and lots of it. You see, I've been paid for every square inch of my new world, Once the inhabitants start to move in, I will begin polluting this world as well, then the whole thing starts all over again. Ahhh brilliant."

"You choose to rob this universe of its children simply because its more profitable...hmm, and I thought I was crazy." Jordan said in his low voice.

"Oh, and that reminds me." Drek said.

Suddenly Drek sent one of his bots down to the group and they saw that they were to quick to shoot as one got behind Jordan and started to grab Sophia and start to yank her off of Jordan's back. Jordan tried to destroy the robot but fail and saw Sophia get ripped from his back and carried over to Drek.

"SOPHIA." Jordan yelled as he saw her scream and try to fight her way out of the robots grip.

Soon the glass panel opened and the robot with Sophia got inside the robot and the robots right hand turned into a small cannon and put it to Sophia's head. Sophia knew she was smart to not try to fight and she stood there in fright.

"You know how bad my reputation would be if I killed a naive little girl, so I'll just keep her here and she can watch all of you die." Drek said and gave a evil laugh while hovering towards a button that started to come out of the floor of the Deplanitizer

"This is why I really, really hate people like you." Jordan said under his teeth as he gave a death stare towards Drek. The group then saw Drek hover down on the button and pushed it into the floor.

"Save it Jordan, we have to stop that timer." Ratchet said to Jordan.

Ratchet and Jordan saw another button come out of the floor in the center of the weapon and Ratchet started to run over to it while Jordan distracted Drek with constant blaster fire. Once Ratchet reached the button, he positioned himself on top of it and Clank equipped his Hover-Pack. Once Ratchet was ready, he jumped and Clank used his thrusters to slam Ratchet down on the button and deactivate the timer. Jordan ran over to Ratchet and they saw a laser ring form around Drek and he started to hover towards them. Seeing that he was too fast for them, Ratchet noticed a grind rail along the edge of the platform and Jordan followed.

Once they got near, Jordan quickly got the grindboots from Clanks compartment and threw them to Ratchet. Ratchet quickly put the boots on and when they were at the platform, they both jumped on and started to ride it around the platform. While doing so Ratchet equipped his RYNO and aimed it at Drek. Once he was ready, Ratchet pulled the trigger and due to its recoil caused him to fall off the platform, but caused all nine Rockets to hit Drek and they saw it start to remove some of the armor on different parts of his body. Jordan jumped off the rail and helped Ratchet up and they looked and saw Dreks robot start to shoot rockets from his center towards the duo.

Ratchet and Jordan quickly ran and dodged the randomly spread rockets and Ratchet equipped his Devastator again and they both continued to fire at the exposed and unexposed parts of his robots armor. Soon Drek stopped firing his rockets and the group saw shoot a giant metallic ball from his left hand and once they saw it hit the ground, it exploded into a ring of fire and saw the ring approach them. When the ring got close enough, the duo jumped as high as they could and dodged the ring. The duo suddenly saw the evil Drek fire another one and once again they jumped over it. They decided that in between these moments they should make their move and once Drek threw another one at them, they jumped over it and started to fire upon Drek again. Seeing that this isn't helping, Drek stopped firing the balls and quickly hovered over towards the button again and pushed it.

Seeing this, Ratchet ran over to the button, climbed on top of it, jumped and slammed into the button and deactivated it again. Drek now started to hover towards them and they saw the laser form around him again and quickly started to run towards the rail. Ratchet wanted to conserve some ammo now and equipped his blaster as they jumped on the rail again. Jordan aimed a little to the left knowing how fast they were going and Ratchet and Jordan continuously fired on Drek until he deactivated the laser. Drek hovered away from the group and they saw that Drek started to launch strange green rockets from his sides and they saw them fly around the platform.

They didn't look very harmful and the duo started to fire at Drek again, with Ratchet equipping his Devastator again. Jordan quickly looked up and saw a Rocket fly down towards them and ram itself into the platform next to him. Soon Jordan heard a beeping sound come from the rocket and Ratchet and Jordan quickly ran back as they saw it explode. They now saw rockets start to quickly fall from the sky and implant themselves around the platform and explode. They got too distracted though as Drek hovered to the button again and pushed it.

The timer started again and Drek now started to fire rockets at the duo and they quickly started to run to the button while Drek started to bombard them with rockets. Once Ratchet reached the button, Jordan aimed his focus towards Drek and fire his blaster at him while Ratchet worked on stopping the timer. Ratchet positioned himself on top of the button and jumped, causing Clank to use his thrusters and slam Ratchet onto the button and push it into the ground. The duo now saw Drek form a laser around himself again and they saw him hover towards them. Instead of running this time, Ratchet stayed and equipped his RYNO while Jordan continued to pelt Drek with blaster fire. Ratchet got on one knee and aimed at Drek and while he was aiming, Jordan fired at Drek until he saw his blaster stop firing and all he heard was a clicking sound now.

Knowing he was now out of ammo Jordan waited and hoped Ratchet would end this. Drek started to now get closer and closer to the group and Jordan was getting really impatient with Ratchet. Once Drek got close, he used his hand and raised it in the air ready to swat at them. But it was at that moment that Ratchet pulled the trigger and the nine rockets came out from the weapon and not only hit Drek in the vulnerable areas, but caused one to hit his glass and almost caused it to completely shatter. Dreks robot now started to deactivate and they saw it hit the ground with force. The duo both knew it wasn't over and they started to approach the ship with caution.

Once they were on the robot and looking into the glass, the saw Drek use his lever and the robot quickly sprung back to life and toss them off the robot. They both landed on their backs but were quick to get up, but Jordan saw Drek lift his left claw up in the air above him and Jordan was too slow to react as the hand crashed down on him and forcefully pinned him to the ground. Ratchet now saw the right claw high above him and Ratchet equipped the RYNO and pulled the trigger, But the only thing that came out of the gun was a clicking sound, telling him he was out of rockets. The hand then crashed down on Ratchet and they were now pinned to the ground. Drek gave an evil laugh again and hovered above the pinned duo.

"Fools, even after your display of heroism, in the end you still lose." Drek said.

They both saw the center of the robot start to glow bright blue and knew that this was it for them.

"Any last words." Drek said.

Jordan raised his head. "Go to hell." He quietly growled.

Jordan looked and saw Sophia get just as angry as he was and he saw her push the robot that was holding her at gun point and saw the robots arm light up blue as well. Sophia took the robots arm and bent it towards his head and the group saw the robots head blow to pieces and fall to the ground.

Drek looked back "What the-." he said as Sophia jumped on him and started hitting him.

Drek started to move around the head of the bot, trying to get Sophia off and ramming into buttons while doing so. Ratchet and Jordan saw the arms that were pinning them lift up and they saw the robot start spazzing out as Sophia caused Drek to run into more buttons and switches.

"Get off me you little brat." Drek said.

"NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS." Sophia yelled.

Drek finally got a hold of Sophia but Sophia used her claws and grabbed on the sides of Dreks face. As Drek was pulling Sophia off, her claws dug into Dreks face and soon there were three deep claw marks along the side of his face and Ratchet and Jordan saw blood flow from them. Sophia let go of his face and this caused Drek to fall back and push the two main control levers backwards, causing the robot to do a double back flip and hit a protruding side of the Deplanitizer with force. And due to Sophia not being strapped in, she flew around the glass and hit the glass with force on impact. With the glass almost shattered, the duo saw that a separate platform that made the center of the ship start to spin and they saw the other side of the platform come up and started to come down on the robot.

Sophia quickly got up and tried to open the top of the glass while Drek tried to quickly get the thruster back online. But it was too late as the platform crushed the robot and started to fling it up towards the synthetic planet. But Sophia on the other hand was flung to the back of the glass and the glass was weak enough as she broke threw the glass and plummeted towards the platform, along with pieces of Dreks ship. Ratchet and Jordan where distracted however as they heard Drek yell and saw his ship quickly shoot up towards the planets surface. They then saw a big circular ring of dust on the planets surface and knew that Drek had now touched down on the surface.

With Drek finally defeated, they looked and saw the Deplanitizers laser now facing up and pointing towards the synthetic planet. But Jordan's attention was quickly drawn towards a metallic plate lying at the side of the weapon, with a hand sticking out from underneath it.

"Sophia." Jordan said in shock as he ran full speed towards the pile, with Ratchet behind him.

Ratchet and Jordan were now by the pile and Jordan and Ratchet grabbed one end of the metallic plate and pushed the surprisingly lightweight metal aside. Once the plate was removed, Ratchet and Jordan were horrified at what they saw. Lying underneath the metal was a motionless Sophia, with glass shards impaled in different parts of her body, and a large gash running across her forehead. Jordan quickly got down beside her and put his head to her mouth and didn't see or hear her breathing.

"No...no." Jordan quietly said as quickly positioned his hands on her chest and began chest compressions.

Jordan kept doing compression after compression until Ratchet thought he was doing a little too much.

"Jordan." Ratchet said with Jordan completely ignoring him and continuing with his compressions. "Jordan." Ratchet said louder, still getting no response. Ratchet then got down and started to pull Jordan off. "JORDAN." Ratchet yelled.

"WHAT." Jordan yelled back, causing Ratchet to step back.

"I don't think that's gonna help." Ratchet said calmly.

Jordan slowly put his ear near Sophia's mouth again and he hoped to hear faint breathing, but he didn't. Jordan now kneeled and looked at Sophia and Ratchet could see tears start to develop in his eyes. Jordan slowly rested his head on her chest and Jordan started sniffling trying to hold back the tears. Ratchet lowered his head and Clank got off of Ratchets back to see the lifeless Lombax.

"I'm sorry Sophia, I'm so sorry." Jordan whispered.

one minute has now passed and Ratchet looked at the laser, then up at the planet and back towards Jordan.

Ratchet stepped up and tried to reassure Jordan, "Look, Jordan-." Before he could finish, the group saw Sophia's chest rise up and Jordan quickly got off of Sophia and they heard her gasp for air.

They then heard her start to cough and Jordan saw small drops of blood come from the coughs and he quickly rolled her on her side. Once Sophia was done coughing, she rolled back over and looked at Jordan, who was more than overjoyed knowing that she was alive.

"J-Jordan." Sophia moaned.

"Hey hone." Jordan said back.

"What happened?"

"We won that's what happened."

Sophia held her arms out asking for a hug and Jordan sat her up and did so, but didn't realize how tight he was hugging her and heard her yell out in pain, in which Jordan layed her down again and saw her put her hands on her chest and Jordan knew what the problem was.

"I know, I know." Jordan said slowly rubbing her chest.

Jordan gently picked Sophia up and Sophia wrapped her arms around Jordan and Jordan simply held her.

"Glad to see your okay." Ratchet said to Sophia.

"Thank you." Sophia said to Ratchet.

The group now looked at the Deplanitizer laser, but Jordan saw Clank look over and saw the same button from before pop out of the ground again.

"Ratchet." Clank said.

"Whats up?" Ratchet said while staring at the laser. Ratchet took his eyes off the laser and saw Clank point towards the button and the group looked. Ratchet then looked at the laser, then back at the button. "You know, this time I am thinking what your thinking."

The group walked up to the button and Jordan saw that Ratchet was real hesitant on getting on top of the button.

"Well, what are you waiting for, lets blow this thing up." Jordan said.

"You know, maybe I should let you do it this time." Ratchet said.

"No I'm letting you do the honors."

"I think you should do it."

"No, you do it. Go on now, this is your planet were saving after all."

"Well, alright."

Ratchet climbed on top of the button and when he was ready, Ratchet jumped as high as he could and Clank used his thrusters and slammed him into the button and Jordan saw the button go down into the ground. Ratchet got up and stood beside the group and they saw the laser start to shake and they saw a large orange ball of light appear at the end of the laser and they saw it get brighter and brighter until it was no longer a ball but now a large beam that was starting to approach the planet until it turned into a blinding white flash. When the flash was over, they looked and saw nothing but pieces of the planet, and they were crashing down on them.

"This cant be good." Ratchet said.

"RUN." Jordan yelled.

The group started to run from the incoming debris, but were too slow and one of the pieces of the planet exploded near them and caused them to fly towards the edge of the platform. Jordan hit the platform and felt the grip on Sophia start to loosen and soon she was separated from him. Jordan saw Ratchet and conveniently landed near him and he grabbed onto him. They were now off the edge and started to fall to the abyss below, but saw Clank hanging onto a support beam and saw they were both falling near him. Ratchet quickly grabbed Clanks legs and not soon after saw Sophia fall from the ledge. Ratchet swung Jordan over towards Sophia and as she fell, Jordan used his arms and grabbed Sophia's hand. Sophia quickly used her hands to climb up Jordan and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Whew, that was close." Ratchet said, looking down into the abyss.

"Agreed." Jordan said back. Jordan then looked at Sophia "You okay?" Jordan asked with Sophia nodding.

Jordan and Ratchet both looked into the abyss and were now starting to get a little terrified.

"Uuh Clank, you can pull us up now." Ratchet said.

"The servos in my arm appear to be broken." Clank said.

"Broken, you mean, fall to our deaths broken?" Ratchet said.

"Uh, yes." Clank said.

"Oh sh-." is all Jordan said he suddenly felt gravity start pulling him down towards the abyss, with him losing grip on Sophia again.

Time felt like it slowed down now as Jordan could see his life flash before his eyes, thinking about his sister, his mother and his family, and humanity itself. Jordan felt that if he had any miracle of surviving this, he promised himself that he would be more nice to his sister and respect humanity more for what they are, knowing that this has to have been the most terrifying days of his life. Jordan felt his vision clear up and Jordan looked below him and saw the earth from beneath him. Jordan knew that this was it for him and decided to close his eyes and prepare for a painful impact. But what he felt instead was something hit him so hard in the stomach that it caused him to fly back and roll from the fall. Jordan layed there and looked over and saw Clank in his Hover-Pack mode and he knew who his savior was.

"Thanks Clank, your a lifesaver."

"Your welcome Jordan." Clank said as he turned his wings back into his arms and sit up.

Jordan quickly heard a screaming though and knew that was Sophia and quickly got up.

"My arm-." Clank said, looking at his overstretched right arm.

"Hold that thought Clank." Jordan said, completely ignoring the robot.

Jordan positioned himself under Sophia and held his arms out. Once Sophia got close, Jordan made sure she was underneath her and just like that, Sophia fell into Jordan's arms and Jordan ended up falling onto one knee due to the force of the fall.

Sophia looked at Jordan "Thank you." Sophia said.

"No problem." Jordan said.

Jordan could now hear Ratchet yelling from the fall and Jordan quickly set Sophia down and ran over towards Clank. Jordan positioned himself under Ratchet and knew this wasn't gonna be easy. Jordan knew he couldn't catch him like he did with Sophia and through all of the thinking, Jordan knew only one way to catch him and knew he had no choice. Jordan positioned himself under Ratchet and he put his hands behind his head and once Ratchet was close, Jordan took a deep breath and suddenly felt like a boulder crashed down on him as Ratchet fell down and landed directly on Jordan. Ratchet took a few deep breaths, relieved that he was alive and he looked at Sophia and Clank.

"That was close." Ratchet said, who quickly noticed that Jordan wasn't among them. "Uhh, where's Jordan?" Ratchet asked.

Jordan heard this and lifted his shaking bloody hand and tapped Ratchet. Ratchet saw this and quickly got up.

"Oh, sorry pal." Ratchet said, looking at Jordan who was laying there and had blood all over his hands, seeing how crushed his hands were from impact. Jordan was about to panic, but quickly saw light quickly engulf his hands and soon enough, he saw that his hands were as smooth and clean as before. Jordan breathed in for relief but quickly felt a sharp pain in his chest and thought that his ribs were broken. Jordan ignored this feeling though and slowly got up and looked towards Clank, who was holding his streched out arm.

"Your arm." Jordan said.

"My arm appears to be badly damaged." Clank said.

"Aaah, you'll be alright. Cmon, we better get back to my garage so we can fix both you up." Ratchet said.

Ratchet started making his way towards the bridge they crossed earlier and Jordan ran up and picked Sophia up in his arms and started to catch up to Ratchet. Soon Jordan caught up to Ratchet and they started to walk across the bridge, but Jordan noticed one thing, Clank wasn't with them.

"Wheres Clank?" Jordan asked.

"I thought he was with us." Ratchet said.

"He must be still back there."

Ratchet and Jordan walked halfway up the bridge and saw Clank holding his arm and walking in the opposite direction from them.

"HEY TIN CAN." Ratchet shouted to Clank.

Ratchet and Jordan started to make their way towards Clank and Jordan noticed Clank look at them in surprise.

"You know the garage is this way Clank." Jordan said pointing over the bridge.

"We uh, still need to fix that arm." Ratchet said to Clank.

Clank didn't say anything and Jordan decided to hold Sophia in one arm and Jordan reached down, grabbed Clanks good arm, and threw him on his shoulders. Jordan then held Sophia with both his arms and with the piggy-back riding Clank on him. the duo slowly walked over the bridge and followed the path back to their garage, proud of their victory.

* * *

**WHY JORDAN, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK HER RIBS. I will say that is an actual CPR fact or situation, you can break someones sternum or ribs from giving compressions (I wonder how he's gonna tell Ratchet). but our heroes have now defeated Drek and will now have some luxury in Ratchet's garage (Or will some not). But anyways that was chapter 27 and stay tuned because in a couple of days, get ready to the possibly final chapter of One For All. Depending on how long it is I may make it a two parter as well but otherwise, stay tuned for the final chapter of One For All (This is it guys).  
**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28 Home Sweet Home

**I can't believe I'm saying this but THIS IS IT, THE FINAL CHAPTER TO ONE FOR ALL. As expected this is going to be a one parter and...I guess I will do a final support count. 2,210 views and counting, 12 reviews, 6 favorites, and 3 followers. So I wanna thank all of you for your support and it is all very appreciated.  
**

**Review Replies:**

**Guest- Thank you for you review, its much appreciated and I will be more than happy to answer any questions.**

**-How will Jordan return to earth, well your about to find that out.**

**tagh-** **Thank you for you review, its much appreciated and I will be more than happy to answer any questions.**

**-Well if you read the storys description, this is an OC insert of the first game. And in terms of more chapters, after this there will be no more (This is the final chapter) but in terms of stories, there will be a sequel.**

**Now that I'm done answering questions, I'll let you guys read the concluding chapter of this story now.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

**Kyzil Plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**8:20pm GST**

**Home Sweet Home**

After a long walk, the group finally made it back to Ratchets garage and Jordan saw the table that had his stuff on it when he first arrived and Jordan proceeded to gently set Sophia down on the table, then grab Clank from his shoulders and set him down to.

Ratchet and Jordan stood in front of the wounded duo, "Soooo, two problems we have to solve." Jordan said.

"How should we do this?" Ratchet asked.

"Do you know how to fix robots."

"Hey, If I can build a ship, I can fix a robot."

"I'll take your word then. You fix Clank's arm and I will treat Sophia's wounds."

"Sounds good."

Ratchet proceeded to pick Clank up and bring him over to his little workshop he had across the way that was covered in cabinets and tools and Jordan left Sophia where she was at and Jordan looked around for any first aid supplies to carefully remove the glass shards embedded in her body. Jordan found some cabinets in the corner of the garage and he looked and saw a small pair of strange looking tweezers, but knew they would have to do. Jordan grabbed the tweezers and walked over to Sophia and told her what he was going to do first.

"Alright so I'm gonna first remove these glass shards in you then I will work on getting that cut on your head next, okay."

"Um, okay Jordan."

Jordan saw the first shard embedded in her right forearm and decided to go for it first. Jordan positioned the tweezers so he can grab the center of the shard and when it was positioned right, Jordan squeezed the tweezers and held it in place. Jordan gently pulled the shard out and made sure not to cause Sophia too much pain. But Jordan successfully did so with the first shard and he dropped it onto the side. He now looked and saw that there was one in her hand and Jordan got a little nervous on this one.

He knew there wasn't alot of fat or meat on this part of the body and knew the shard would probably hurt coming out. But he had to do something and proceeded to remove it anyways. Jordan grabbed the center of the shard and started to pull and could hear Sophia yell in pain. Jordan started to pull faster and he quickly removed the shard and could see that Sophia was about to tear up but Jordan was quick to comfort her.

"Shhhhh, I know, I know." Jordan whispered.

Jordan looked over to see that the two open wounds she had started to light up and soon there was nothing but a tear from her shirt in both the areas. With Sophia comforted, Jordan continued to remove the shards from her arms, then the lower portions of her legs, seeing them all light up and heal. With those shards gone, Jordan looked at her chest and saw some more, but looked up at her head and now saw that the gash starting to bleed, but quickly saw it light up and saw that there was only a scar. Jordan however looked at her arms and saw that here veins were of normal color tone and knew she was out of Nanotech. Jordan walked over to Ratchet and asked him if he has any.

"Do you happen to have any Nanotech by any chance?" Jordan asked.

"No, why." Ratchet said, keeping his focus on the injured Clank.

"Sophia's out of Nanotech and I'm not done treating her wounds."

"Well, what are you gonna do then, leave them."

"No. I think I'll have to improvise."

Jordan walked back over to Sophia and grabbed the tweezers again and proceeded to remove the shards from her chest, then her stomach. With the shards now removed, Jordan looked at the blood oozing wounds and had to find some way to make something absorbent enough to stop the bleeding. Jordan was thinking about asking if Ratchet had any gauze or bandages, but from seeing what he's seen so far, there probably too advance for that kind of medical treatment. Jordan looked in one room of the garage and saw that Ratchet had a bath towel and decided to use that instead. Jordan took the towel and used his machete to carefully cut a long and wide strip of the towel to make a makeshift bandage. With the not so precise cut towel in hand, Jordan walked in front of Sophia and Sophia saw that he wanted her to do something.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"I'm gonna wrap this around your body to stop the bleeding from the wounds."

"Ok..."

"Sooooo, that means take your shirt off."

"What, why."

"Sophia I cant wrap this around you effectively if your shirts off."

"No, I cant."

"Sophia its okay to take it off, I'm not gonna judge or anything."

"I'm just shy is all."

"Look I've seen Ratchet this whole trip with his shirt off, I'm not gonna say anything if you do."

"But..."

"Sophia I have to treat your wounds so...please."

"Okay."

Sophia proceed to take her shirt off and soon she was completely topless and Jordan was never expecting what he saw. Jordan saw that she had no breast development at all and had no characteristics of a female human. Jordan saw that her chest was as flat and characterized as Ratchet's.

"See, you two are no different." Jordan said.

"You said you wouldn't say anything."

"Ok I'm sorry, I just though you would be more comfortable."

Jordan proceeded to place one end of the towel on the back of her waist, and then proceeded to carefully wrap the towel up her body until she reached her chest. Jordan instructed Sophia to hold the other end of the towel while he went over to the workshop Ratchet was at and grabbed the strange duct tape that he used to repair Clank with. Jordan walked over to Sophia and took the other end of the towel and taped it to the wrapped part of it and she now had a makeshift bandage on.

"There you go your all better now, you can put your shirt back on now."

Sophia did so and now all Jordan could see was a healthy Lombax with a torn up shirt in different places.

"What about my chest, it still hurts?"

"That's just gonna take time Sophia, there's not much I can do for that."

"Okay."

With Sophia now healed, Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet and Clank walking over to him, but he looked at Clank and saw that his arm was as good as new.

"I see you fixed Clank." Jordan said to Ratchet.

"I see you fixed her." Ratchet said to Jordan. "So what did you do for the rest of her wound."

"Nothing, just wrapped something around them."

"We'll as long as she's better."

"So uhh, what now?"

"What do you mean."

"What do we do now."

"I don't know, I was thinking we could maybe watch some kind of movie or something on my TV, you know, celebrate our victory."

"Uuhh, okay then."

With that said, the group settled themselves on the couch and Ratchet got the remote and he started to flip through the channels seeing if there was anything on.

_2 hours and 10 minutes later_

**10:30pm**

Ratchet finally found a movie suitable for Sophia's age and it was about to start in an hour and five minutes. Everyone was on the couch ready to watch it, except for one. Ratchet looked outside the garage and saw Jordan standing out by the cliffs edge, looking out towards the emptiness that was the Kyzil Plateau. Ratchet was getting worried at this point and decided to get up from the couch and walk out of the garage towards Jordan. Ratchet looked and saw that Jordan completely ignored the footsteps and continued to look out with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Jordan." Ratchet said, causing to Jordan to look back.

Ratchet saw that his eyes were bloodshot red and Ratchet could see that he was exhausted, but Jordan looked back and continued to stare out into the desert.

Ratchet approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, "You should come back inside and get some rest, you need it."

"No" Jordan said in a deep voice, "Not until I find home."

Ratchet sighed "Jordan will find you planet, but right now we need a break for a day or two, its been a long day."

"Fine."

"But before you go to bed, I wanna talk to you about something."

"Fine."

Ratchet started to walk back to the garage and he looked and saw Jordan didnt move an inch.

"Are you coming?"

"Just give me a minute."

"Okay then."

Ratchet walked back into the garage and sat on the sofa and Jordan continued to stare out into the open.

A minute has now passed and Jordan looked at the sky and saw some of the neighboring planets and some of the stars that could be seen in the sky. But Jordan looked to his left and behind a rock he saw a blue light emitting from behind it. Jordan wanted to ignore this but thought it could be someone or something and decided to see what it was. Jordan equipped his blaster and slowly started to walk over to it. Once he reached the rock, he noticed that it was pretty distant from the garage but he knew that he would be alright. Jordan walked around the rock and aimed down the sights of his weapon and saw that there wasn't a person, but a blue orb floating in mid air instead.

Jordan saw that it had a lure to it and couldn't take his eyes off it. The orb got brighter and brighter and Jordan knew he recognized this. Jordan soon felt he was being pulled towards this orb and Jordan quickly activated his machetes ability and rammed his machete into the ground.

"HANG ON A SECOND, LET ME AT LEAST SAY GOODBYE TO THEM FIRST." He yelled, obviously getting no answer from the object.

Soon he felt like his body was gonna be ripped into two and because of this, he let go of the machete and was now sucked into the light, Jordan felt everything go black again.

three minutes have now passed and Ratchet was by his little workshop and was cleaning it of tools and oil. Ratchet looked over to see that Jordan was not on the couch and knew he was still out there.

"Sophia." Ratchet called, with Sophia looking over to him. "Could you go talk to Jordan and get him in here."

"Okay." Sophia said.

Sophia got up from the couch and started to walk outside. Sophia didnt see Jordan anywhere outside and called out for him.

"Jordan." Sophia said.

Sophia started to walk down the hillside towards the rock and called for him again.

"Jordan." Sophia said.

Sophia looked over the rock and didn't see him, but the only thing she saw was his machete impaled into the ground. Sophia walked over and took the machete out of the ground. Sophia stood there and thought a minute and seeing from what she saw in shows and movies, she thought the worst in what happened to him. Frightened at her discovery, Sophia ran up the hill and back into the garage. Ratchet was on the couch and heard her run in and he looked over and saw that something wasn't right with Sophia.

"Sophia whats wrong, where's Jordan?" Ratchet said.

Sophia simply held the machete out in front of her and gave it to Ratchet. Ratchet didn't think of anything at first but from what Jordan told him, he didn't want to think the same thing Sophia was thinking. Ratchet picked up his wrench and was about to walk out of the garage, but turned to Clank and Sophia.

"Sophia you stay here with Clank, I'll go search for him."

With that said, they both sat on the sofa and Ratchet walked out of the garage and down the hillside to look for him.

_1 hour later_

**11:34pm**

an hour has passed since the search for Jordan and Sophia and Clank patiently sat on the couch and watched some of the commercials on the TV. Clank heard footsteps and looked over to see a worried Ratchet walking over towards them. Sophia saw this and waited for Ratchet to sit down. Ratchet did so and started to talk.

"He's not out there." Ratchet said.

"What?" Clank said.

"I looked everywhere and he wasn't out there, I didn't see him anywhere."

"Where would he go."

"He told me earlier that he wasn't gonna rest until he found home, I didn't think he would be serious though."

"But he would need a ship."

"Well I hope he does realize this and come back."

Ratchet picked up the remote and saw that the movie was about to come on, but looked over and saw Sophia cover her eyes and start sniffling. Ratchet knew what this meant and quickly walked over to Sophia and crouched kneeled down to her level.

"Sophia please don't cry, listen, I'm not saying Jordan is dead or anything, he's just out there. Just because I didn't find him doesn't mean he isn't on this planet."

Sophia ignored his attempt to comfort her and kept sniffling and covering her eyes.

"Sophia we'll find him, I don't know about now but I promise we will."

Sophia heard this and stopped sniffling and lifted her eyes from her face. Ratchet could see tears running down her face.

"If we don't find him I'm sure he'll come back."

Sophia reached over and wrapped her arms around Ratchets neck and Ratchet wrapped his arms around Sophia and lifted her up and brought her to his side of the couch while Sophia rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope he does." Sophia quietly said with tears still in her eyes.

"I hope he does too Sophia." Ratchet said back.

Ratchet looked out in the stars 'I really hope he does.' Ratchet said in his mind.

Ratchet decided to now get up and do something "Alright I think I'm gonna go take a shower. So you two enjoy the movie now."

Ratchet walked into the bathroom and he stayed in there four 2 minutes and then walked back out and sat back down with Sophia and Clank.

"I thought you were getting a shower." Sophia said to Ratchet.

"I was but I saw that my towel was destroyed, it looked like something chewed through it. It better not of been those toads while we were gone."

Clank looked over to Sophia and Sophia slightly lifted her shirt and Clank saw a glimpse of the destroyed towel in question that Jordan used to heal the injuries on her torso.

But with everyone settled, the group relaxed and watched a romantic comedy about two robots that lived in two feuding families.

**United States of America, Pennsylvania**

**Planet Earth**

**12:00am EST**

Jordan suddenly felt something and things happened so fast he couldn't feel it but he felt himself suddenly be launched from an unknown force and the only thing he could feel was something hitting him hard in the back and soon he felt himself pass out. It felt like forever for Jordan, but five minutes later he could feel himself becoming conscious again and he looked around to see where he was. He saw that the sky was pure black and he felt himself being drenched with some kind of liquid. Jordan looked under him and saw that it was pure white. He then looked up in the sky again and saw little white dots falling out of the sky.

Jordan quickly recognized this as snow and looked around some more. He looked behind him and saw that he hit some kind of brown wall and he felt it and to him it did indeed feel like wood. Jordan thought of this being a fence and he looked to his right and saw a small shed beside him and a small area to the side of it. Jordan now looked to his right and saw a two story building and he could see that inside the building was a fully lit kitchen and Jordan could merely spot a television set that was being used. Jordan got up and looked for any injuries that may have been sustained and quickly looked down his right leg and noticed his sheath, but something was missing from it.

"My machete." he said in surprise, while also getting upset by this discovery.

Jordan now pulled the earpiece he had on his right ear lobe and started to press the button on the left side. Jordan saw the device not responding to his constant clicking and placed it in his jacket pocket. Jordan also saw that none of his previous weapons were on him and figured that they must've got destroyed in the process. Jordan now looked around the whole area he was in and recognized this area as one thing.

His home.

Jordan started to look very, very joyous "I-I cant believe it, it worked" Jordan said, "I'M HOME!" he shouted to the sky.

Jordan's hallelujah was quickly short lived however as he thought about what happened before this.

"Oh my god, Ratchet, Clank, Sophia. Do they even know I'm gone." He said to himself.

Jordan started to walk towards the glass door that lead to the kitchen "She's gonna be crushed if she thinks I'm dead." Jordan said. "Wait a second, why is it snowing, I've only been gone for a couple days."

Jordan took a few deep breaths and prepared himself for whats about to happen. He also took the time to think of some kind of story to say in case they want to know where he was at.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Jordan opened the glass door and some of the snow from the outside world flowed into the room, but Jordan quickly closed it and saw that the kitchen was only lit with an emergency light on the window. Jordan slowly walked towards the center of the room and looked around. He saw that the house looked mostly empty and proceeded to walk through a frame that divided the kitchen and the living room. He stood in between the frame and saw that the TV was tuned into Nickelodeon and an old episode of Spongebob Squarepants was playing on it. He now looked to his left and saw that a head was resting on a coffee table and that head was none other than his sisters head, Anna.

Jordan saw that she was of similar size to Sophia, only a little taller, and to his knowledge she was eight years of age. He also saw her in her pink t-shirt with a flower in center, and she had flower pajama pants on. He also saw her long brown hair and her thin lips and couldn't help but awe in cuteness towards her sleeping sister.

"You really need to know your limits when it comes to staying up." Jordan said.

Jordan decided to leave the TV on and Jordan walked over to Anna and picked her up. Jordan walked to the corner of the room and started to walk up the stairs that lead to their bedrooms. Jordan walked to the right, than faced his left and opened a door into a room. Jordan walked in and saw that the room was filled with pink and had some girly decorations on it. Jordan walked over to a small bed with a lavender blanket on it and saw that the bed was also infested with stuffed animals. Jordan ignored this however and proceeded to pull the blankets down and put the sleeping child onto the bed. With her in bed, Jordan pulled the covers up to her neck and looked at her.

Jordan could feel something take over him though and he couldn't control hit, but Jordan bent down and lightly kissed her on her left cheek. Jordan then got back up and looked at her again and saw her eyes slowly open. He saw her look at the ceiling, then slowly look at him. Jordan could see her eyes fully opened now and Jordan could hear her soft voice again.

"J-Jordan." She said in her soft voice.

"Hey sis." He quietly said.

Anna slowly sat up in her bed and Jordan kneeled down to her level and Jordan could see her slowly start to smile and suddenly, his sister jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him. Jordan did the same and he closed this eyes. But the silence was quickly broken as he heard Anna start sniffling and soon started to hear her sobbing. Jordan rubbed his hand up and down her back and wanted to know why she was crying.

"Whats wrong Anna, why are you crying."

* * *

**And thus the conclusion...to One For All. I'm telling you I really do like writing this fanfic, I mean I really get to express my views and put them in a fanfic form, so that brings me to my next point, the creation of the character Jordan. I'm gonna say that he is sorta based off of accounts from my own life and especially based off of my own views on life. He doesn't sound like it but he is a dark character. Now I'm not saying that everything I described about him and his life is true, I'm just saying that how his life was affected by these tragedies, I guess is sorta how I became who I was. I guess I'm saying is how he acts and his views on people and life and other things, is sorta similar to me. I can assure you though that this character is completely fictional (The rules do state not to make nonfictional based characters).**

**And I do want to apologize if things are off in this. meaning why Sophia's head wound doesn't heal until now, I cant really reason that but I just wanted to make it so she gets the towel wrapped around herself and not her head. I'll apologize also for the somehow mysterious and magical portals that keep opening up. I cant really explain that either and these are sorta gonna be this way from here throughout the sequel. But in the third installment of this series I will make it so these portals will no longer be on accident, there will be a cause. And if anyone didn't expect the cliffhanger at the end to happen, I do apologize for that as well. I tried to think of different endings for that but nothing seemed to work and decided that the cliffhanger was the only thing that would fit in there so I do apologize if I dissapointed anyone.  
**

**But now that my long concluding author's rant is done. I hope you enjoyed this story and I thank all of you again that have read this story, followed, Favorited, reviewed and supported this story and it is very, very appreciated. I'm gonna take a week off now from writing and by next week do expect the sequel to this story, _Worlds United. _Also do make sure to read my other story, the prequel to One For All, _Left Behind._**

**If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave feedback.  
**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**P.S. if your interested do check out my DevianArt account (The username is the same on here, MedicineMan426) and check out the drawings I made for this story, next I will be focusing on the sequel and I have already made the first drawing but won't be uploaded until the story is.**


End file.
